In Another Mother's Hands
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: Which is thicker the bond between mother and child or the blood they share? Troy and Sharpay are faced with any parents worst nightmare, a case of mistaken identity,it has a way of changing life forever. Troypay, GabriellaOC, Chalor, Plz Read and Review
1. Home Again

**Authour's Note:** Hey I just wanted to say this is my first HSM fic so go easy on me. I got this story idea from a movie I saw, well I hope you guys like it, and please tell me what you think at the end.:) Happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…so no suing Disney.

This story is set around ten years in the future, just so there's no confusion.

"Home" Gabriella sighed stepping off of the plane, happy to be back in New Mexico after so any years. Making her way towards the door, she noticed a man holding a sign that said Montez in bold black letters, she smiled and continued to make her way over to him.

"My, my, Ms.Montez how you've grown', stepping back to get a better look he smiled 'In more ways than one I see." He stated seeing her swollen belly.

Returning his smile Gabriella reached out her hand. 'It's been far too long Mr. Kingston." Ignoring her hand, the older man pulled her in to a gentle hug. "Now this is how you great your most favorite teacher of all time." Gabriella's smile grew, Mr. Kingston was indeed her all time favorite teacher. She thought back to when she first moved here her junior year of high school, and how awkward and out of place she felt.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella walks into Mr. Kingston's Ap Calculus,\being one of the few juniors with the class was hard enough, but to be new on top of that made matters worst. Seeing the new arrival the students stopped their note taking and stared at the new meat, Gabriella stood her color rapidly fading from her face. Mr. Kingston stopped writing on the board to look at his new edition. _

"_Well hello there, you must be Ms.Montez." Gabriella nodded her head weakly not yet trusting her voice, the stares were boring through her, and she felt a little woozy. Seeing her distress Mr. Kingston cleared his throat. "Despite how beautiful Ms.Montez may be the quiz next week will unfortunately not be on her face, so lease eyes up here people."_

_The students all groaned at the mention of the quiz, and quickly turned their attention back to their note taking. Gabriella sighed in relief and made her way to an empty seat, sitting next to a girl wearing a blue collared shirt. _

"_Hi I'm Taylor" the girl smiled offering her hand. _

"_Gabriella, nice to meet you Taylor." Gabriella smiled shaking her hand. Looking back towards the board Mr. Kingston caught her eye and gave her a quick wink. She smiled and thought to herself, I'm finally glad this is really the start of something new._

_ End Flash Back _

With the luggage all packed away in the truck, Mr. Kingston got behind the wheel and started the car.

"You know, its really great to see you again Gabi, I can't thank you enough for taking the time out to do this , especially in your condition." Mr. Kingston said gesturing toward her stomach. Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle.

"No worries Mr. K this little guy won't be making any appearances until at least three weeks from now, and it was my honor to come back and be a judge for the decathlon." She smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Look at you, my star student all grown up, and ready to be a mother, man he sighed I must really be getting old." He said running a hand through his gray hair.

The car slowed. 'I don't suppose you remember this place, do you?." Mr. Kingston nodded his head toward the window, with a knowing smile. Gabriella turned her head and grinned out the window. It was East Side High, a place that held so many great memories and one really bad one.

_Flashback_

_The main hall of East Side "But mama you promised, no more moving until after graduation." A distraught Gabriella cried._

"_Gabi baby I'm so sorry, but I don't have a choice, I have to keep this job its.. _

"_But what about my friends I finally fit in and feel at home here." Gabriella said cutting her mother off. Maria pulled her daughter into a tight hug, holding her while she cried. "I promise baby, I'll make this up to you one day." She whispered into her daughters hair._

_ End Flashback_

Gabriella wiped at her rapidly tearing eyes and tried to shake the memory from her mind. Seeing this Mr. Kingston patted her knee "How about some lunch?" He offered with a smile. Tuning back to face him, she nodded her head, and was rewarded with one of Mr. Kingston signature winks.

"Ok men, we have to lay low." Whispered a serious faced Troy Bolton " We have movement at two o'clock, and many miles until we reach our destination point." His men nodded their heads in agreement. "We are under careful watch, but victory in the end will be sweet." Once again he received thoughtful nods of the head. "Ok men may the force be with you and Godspeed."

"BOLTON freeze" Said a voice rounding the house. Troy froze uh oh the last name this cant be good he thought. "Go men, go on without me." Four year old Eric and five year old Madison took off running towards the dessert tray, and then out the back door laughing the whole way. Just then a very pregnant Sharpay came waddling around the house.

"Oh don't you even think about moving a muscle mister." Troy sighed and dropped his head, he had no choice but to surrender. He raised his hands and slowly faced his wife.

"Ok, ok I surrender, but it will take some serious torture to get the location of my men out of me, and you know the kind I'm talking about." Troy smiled slyly bringing a hand up to her face.

"Oh please, don't even go there. It was your 'torture' that made me look like this." She said pushing his hand away."

"Shar , I really think you have to thank your parents for all that beauty." He smiled taking a step closer, to his fuming wife. Sharpay rolled her eyes, she was a week over due and getting more uncomfortable every day.

"Listen buddy, Sharpay started rising a finger accusingly at Troy , I don't need you hyping up a four year old on sugar, just so I can have the pleasure of chasing him around all day." She said poking him in the chest.

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart." Troy said feigning innocent. "The only sugar I know about, is the sugar I have for you." Troy pulled Sharpay in a quick motion, and kissed her lips.

"Ewwww Daddddddd , your kissing the enemy." Said a four year old Eric Bolton, with chocolate surrounding his mouth. Sharpay turned to look at her son, and caught sight of his new mustache, and turned her glare to Troy. "Oh, only sugar for you." She scoffed, still glaring at Troy.

"Eric quick cover me." Troy said bending down to pick up his son, knowing Sharpay these days gave into his baby blues, any day over his fathers. Whispering in Eric's ear Troy gave him his orders.

"Please mommy don't be mad at the general, it was all uncle Chad's idea." Eric said poking out his lip, he clearly was Troy's son with his physical features, but his acting abilities was all his mothers doing.

"Hey Eric, I thought we where buddies." Said a handsome older Chad Danforth appearing around the house with Madison on his shoulders.

"Don't look at me it was an order from the general." Eric stated pointing to his father. "Okayyyyy how about we head into the fort and clear up this whole situation." Troy said trying to take the attention away from himself.

" Sorry man no can do, Taylor is waiting for me in the car, and when she sees Madison's new paint job here, someone's going to get it." Chad said referring to Madison's chocolate cover face. Sharpay smiled " Hope your ready for that one general."

Chad chuckled "Don't worry about man I got your back, thanks again for watching her today."

"Oh don't worry about, she is a great solider." Chad just laughed and shook his head, Troy was always coming up with the best games for the kids to play. "Ok Maddie say good bye."

"Bye, bye uncle Troy and auntie Pay, see you later Eric." The curly head girl said waving goodbye. "Bye sweetheart." Sharpay said while blowing a kiss. As Chad left, Sharpay turned back to her own family, and she was rewarded with two lopsided smiles, like father like son she thought to herself.

"Ok men march right up those stairs to the bathroom, and get cleaned up."

"Oh but honey, the game is.. Troy started "That's an order Bolton." Sharpay said bringing her hands to her hips, rising an eyebrow, as to say believe me you don't want none of this. Troy turned on his heel and called out "Bow face forward march." And started towards the bathroom, "Man what happened back there I thought you were going to cover me."

"I was general , but then an higher order came in." said the little solider thoughtfully. 'Higher order, who could be higher than your general." Troy said poking out his chest.

"Commander Mommy" Eric answered laughing.

It was around 8:30 when Troy finally got Eric all cleaned up and ready for bed. He was beat, who knew one kid could old so much energy in a body that small. "Come on soldier its time to say goodnight, to the commander.' Troy said taking Eric off of his back. Eric ran over to his mother "Goodnight mommy" He said kissing his mother's cheek, "Don't forget your brother" Troy said from the doorway earning him another glare from his wife. Eric stood on his toes and gently kissed is mothers stomach, "Goodnight little solider." He said with a smile. "You know sweetie, mommy thinks that, there is a little sister inside her tummy." Eric just laughed "No way, The general said he's a boy maker." "OK time for bed" Troy said grabbing Eric, and holding him upside down over his shoulder.

Troy tipped toed down the hall hoping to find Sharpay fast asleep, he peeked his head into their bedroom, no such luck. Sharpay sat arms crossed waiting for her husband, "Only make boys huh." She asked raising an eyebrow. Troy laughed "Kids they say the darnedest things, don't they he asked nervously.

"You know Troy our daughter doesn't not like to be constantly, referred to as an he."

"Your right sweetie I'm sorry, it just slipped, forgive me." Troy asked giving her is best puppy face. Sharpay smiled and rolled her eyes, and pulled back the covers inviting him into bed. He walked over and got in got in "Thanks honey." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Im sorry I get so moody, I just don't think I can take much more of this, I want this baby out of me." She said pouting, "I've tried practically everything." Troy loved it when she pouted, " Shar do you remember what the doctor said about speeding up the process.", troy asked suggestively "Yea I tried all that the spicy food, exercises, and the herbal tea." She sighed frustrated. "No honey I think your forgetting one, the one I can help with." He said raising an eyebrow. Sharpay giggled "What the hell" she said pulling him toward her.


	2. A Mother Knows Best

Thanks so much for the reviews guys; it means a lot, ok on with the story!

"Gabi wake up." Mr. Kingston said gently shaking her arm. "We're here." Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, to see a beautiful two story brick house. "Wow your home is beautiful, thank you so much for having me, I hope its not too much of a burden."

"Oh, nonsense, Mr. Kingston said waving his hand, dismissing the thought, we're glad to have you, Mrs. Kingston will enjoy the female company." He said with a warm smile, opening the car door, and helping Gabriella out.

Gabriella was greeted at the door by Mrs. Kingston with a huge smile on her face. "Oh Gabriella it's so good to see you again, your just as pretty as I remember." Mrs. Kingston said bringing her hands up to her face. Gabriella blushed and replied "Thank you."

"Oh Helen let the girl in, she's had a long day and this stuff is starting to get really heavy." Mr. Kingston huffed, holding Gabriella's luggage. "Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me." Gabriella said reaching for her things.

"Honey please, you know my mother use to say God put men on this earth for two reasons, to carry things and… Mrs. Kingston stepped back and patted Gabriella's stomach "You pretty much got the other one covered." She said with a wink." Gabriella just giggled, while Mr. Kingston rolled his eyes "I never did really like you mother much." Mr. Kingston mumbled.

"Well dear can I get you anything, oh herbal tea I hear that's good for pregnant women." Not waiting for an answer Mrs. Kingston hurried to the kitchen, to get to work on the tea.

"Your wife is really sweet."

"Yea and pushy." Mr. Kingston said once again under his breath. "Well anyway dear let me show you to your room, I know you must be beat." Gabriella nodded thoughtfully and followed Mr. Kingston up the stairs.

"Well Here's your room , and to your left is the bath room, and two doors down is me and the wife's bedroom, and if you need anything feel free to ask." Leaving her luggage on the floor Mr. Kingston moved in for another hug "It's really great having you dear see you in the morning" "Good night, Mr. Kingston, and again its really great to be here."

Gabriella looked around the room, it was beautiful, much better than any hotel could have offer, and the most appealing thing to her at the moment was the big bed. She sighed and laid down letting the pillows engulf her, and slowly her eyes began to close, until a knock on the door , brought her out of her daze. Mrs. Kingston walked into the room carrying a tray with sugar cookies and the tea.

"Sorry dear didn't mean to startle you, just bringing up some late night treats for you and the little one." Mrs. Kingston said smiling, while placing the tray on the nightstand.

"I hope it wasn't any trouble" Gabriella started "Oh hush girl, your a guest in this home and its time you started acting like it." Gabriella smiled and reached for the tea and took a long sip, "Wow this is great." She said taking another sip. Mrs. Kingston Had a proud look on her face, "It's an old family recipe, glad you like it." She said smiling. "I love it, and thank you again for all your hospitality."

"No problem dear, if you like it so much how about I give you the recipe before you leave."

" But I thought you said it was a family recipe."

"Your right, I did say that didn't I, well I guess that makes you a part of the family, goodnight dear." Smiling, Mrs. Kingston made her way out of the room.

Gabriella smiled, finishing off her tea. "Ok little man lets get ready, for bed." She said rubbing her stomach. Going through one of her bags, she found her oversized sleeping shirt and slipped it on. "Time for our prays.'' Gabriella placed both hands on both sides of her stomach.

"Good Angel, take Him by the hand  
And lead him through the starry land;  
Stars, sing to him while he sleeps,  
Your loving watch forever keep,  
That when he wake through all his days,

may he gladly follow kind and loving ways. Amen"

Gabriella kissed her palm, and placed her hand back over her stomach, "I love you angel" she said closing her eyes and slipping off to sleep.

It was around 7am when Gabriella woke up in a cold sweat, another nightmare about Mark ruining her sleep. She sat up taking deep breaths, this had been happing to her a lot lately, Mark's face would appear in her head, and it brought her back to the night, when everything suddenly changed.

_Flashback_

_It's a cold rainy night , and an loud argument can be heard_

"_I told you Gabriella, I don't want no kids." Mark said grabbing a backpack and throwing clothes in it as he walked around the room._

"_What you think I just planned for this to happen." Gabriella said throwing her hands up in to the air, "Do you think I'm trying to trap you or something."_

"_I don't know what to think, this isn't the first time a woman tried pinning a baby on me, and most likely this wont be the last." Mark said grabbing some cd's, Gabriella looked on shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Listen Mark I don't know what kind of girl you may think I am, but this baby is yours." She stated firmly "What happen to I love you, and all the things you promised me for our future." She asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Gabi I do love you , and I still want all those things." He said walking over to her taking her hands, Gabriella heart rose.."But I'm not willing to be anyone's father right now." Gabriella's heart sunk, "What are you saying.?" She question letting go of his hands._

_Mark sighed "I'm saying that if you want there to be any chance of us then, you're going to have to have an abortion." Gabriella stared silently at him, tears welling up in her eyes, she slowly walked over to the door, opening it she whispered "Good bye Mark." Moving toward the door Mark stopped, and lean into her as if to kiss her, Gabriella quickly turned her head. Mark scoffed at her leaving her with a simple "Later." Gabriella closed the door, and backed up against the wall sliding down onto the floor, she let her tears fall._

_End Flashback_

Shaking the thought from her head, Gabriella took another deep breath and swung her feet down to the floor. Something was off, as many time as she had that dream before, she never felt this way, She reached her hand down to her stomach, feeling a strong amount of pressure, and that's when she realized the whole front of her shirt was wet.

"Oh lord" she said looking down at her shirt "Its not time." Taking another deep breath she stood up, holding on to her stomach while making her way down the hall. She raised her had to knock on the door lightly, and Mrs. Kingston open the door, seeing her face she immediately asked "Dear what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but closing her eyes tightly feeling the pressure once again building " I think my water just broke." Mrs. Kingston eyes widen, and she yelled behind her "Fred get the truck, where having a baby."

………………………………..

Troy rubbed his eyes and stretched out his sore body, just thinking about the events of last night made his muscles ache. He brought his hands up behind his head basting in his after glow, his wife never sciest to amaze him, wow could she move. Not wanting to move, but forced to when nature calls, Troy got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. On his way out, the most amazing smells floated in the air, Sunday breakfast how could he forget, it's the one time in the week tat Sharpay goes all out, pancakes, bacon, home fries, and waffles no matter what it was she made it. Troy quicken his pace and made his way to the kitchen, to find his wife at the stove doing what she did best….well one of the things, he thought grinning to himself, his thoughts once and traveling back to the night before.

"Morning." Troy said wrapping him arms around his wife from behind his hand resting on her swollen belly, "Sleep well?" He asked trailing kisses down her neck.

Leaning into him Sharpay smiled "Like a log, How about yourself?"

"I think that was one of my best nights of sleep yet." Troy replied smiling

"Wow someone must have done a number on you, hmmmm dare I say it, left you breathless maybe.

Troy laughed "A little cocky are we, lets see who comes out on top in round two." He said grabbing her behind, causing a squeal and giggle from his wife.

'Why don't we take this.." Troy started

"Coach that's a personal foul, if you keep this up your headed straight for the bench." A basketball clad Eric said from the doorway, holding his mini basket ball in his hands. Troy dropped his head, "Don't think your off the hook little lady, I know where you sleep." Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear, pulling back from her and turning to meet Eric's eyes.

"I'm sorry captain it won't happen again." Troy said dropping his head

"Maybe, just maybe we can settle this over a little one on one." Eric suggest raising a challenging eyebrow. Troy's head shot up "Your on man." He said grabbing Eric, while tickling his sides. "Hey.. no ..fair." Eric said in between laughs. Just then a loud whistle, sounded in the air, causing both guys to turn there heads.

"There will be no, game until after you players sit down and have some breakfast." Sharpay said setting the food on the table.

"Awww mommm." Eric whined

"Hey now" Troy cut in "It's the refs' rules." He said placing Eric back on the floor. "Lets sit down, and have a nice breakfast." Troy said picking up a piece of toast while winking at Eric.

"Why thank you honey", Sharpay said kissing Troy's cheek, turning towards the fridge she started "For a minute there I thought..

"I'm done" both guys exclaimed after only taking one bite of there toast ,Sharpay turned just in time to see the boys back heading out the back door. Sharpay sighed "Men", looking down at her stomach she stated "You have to hurry up sweetie, so we can even the playing field." Rubbing her tummy , Sharpay began packing up the food for a breakfast out doors.

"Okay guys how about a water break." Sharpay said walking some water bottles on to the court.

"Yea I could use one." Troy said out of breath, "Air Eric over here is killing me." Troy said taking Eric off his shoulders. "That's my boy he's on his way to stardom, court or stage." Sharpay laughed bending down to Eric's level, she kissed his nose and handed him, a water bottle. "Thanks ref." Eric said with a smile. Standing up Sharpay grabbed her stomach, feeling a pain in her lower abdomen,

"Daddy help quick, Mommy's leaking." Eric yelled staring at the puddle of water around his mother's feet.

"Shar, you ok ." Troy asked running by her side. She nodded her head yes, and said in between breaths "Hospital Now." Troy knew the drill gab the bag, the wife and get to the car. Troy helped Sharpay to the front of the house and into the car, hopping in to his seat, Sharpay looked at him and said "Aren't you forget something" Troy went over his list mentally in his head, bag, wife, car… "Our son Troy" Sharpay yelled making him jump. As if on cue Eric rounded the house, waving his hands saying "Wait for me daddy"

Troy jumped out of the car , "I'm so sorry buddy." He exclaimed picking Eric up and putting him in his booster seat, mentally telling himself, that once this baby was born Eric got to go on a long tour of his favorite toy store.

"Well Troy announced "Whose ready to go have a baby."

…………………………………………..

"Well there he is ." Troy said proudly to his friends ,parents, and in laws, as the nurse held the baby up to the window. Everyone ooooed and ahhhed, at the sight of the precious blue bundle.

"Troy honey, have you and Sharpay decide on a name?" Judy Evans his mother in law asked.

"Yes, you guys are all looking at Tyler James Bolton."

"That's a fine name son." Jack Bolton said patting his son on the back

"Look Nana." Eric said from his grandmothers arms, " We got a little solider after all." Everyone laughed, Troy especially thinking of Sharpay's shock, when first hearing it's a boy.

Sharpay laid in her bed exhaust, not only from birth, but having her family and friends fussing over her. Troy ran a hand through her hair "You were amazing Shar." His said smiling down to her.

"What can I say it's in the blood" Sharpay said smiling at her wit. Just then a male nurse came in wheeling another bed into her room. "Excuse me, just what do you think you are doing?" Sharpay asked raising herself up in the bed.

"I'm sorry ma'ma, but the hospital has just upgraded your room form a single to a double. He said with a smile, while continuing to set up the bed. Just as Sharpay was going to further object, a nurse came in pushing her son, "Look who's ready for his first feeding." The nurse held the baby out to Sharpay.

Looking to the baby Sharpay shook her head "No there must be some mistake, this is not my son." "Why of course he is." The nurse said with a smile. "Look right here on his arm" The nurse held up the child's arm to show that his wrist tag said Bolton. Sharpay looked thoughtfully at the tag. "But I clearly remember the doctor saying, my son had a head full of blonde hair, don't you Troy?" Sharpay asked looking to Troy.

Troy reached for the baby, "May I" He asked the nurse. "Oh by all means, the nurse replied handed over the infant. "Shar you know how babies are, their hair always seems lighter at first, but it gets darker once the doctors are done cleaning them off." Still not convinced, Sharpay looked again at the baby's brunette head, but her thoughts where soon interrupted, by the baby's hungry wails.

"Oh give him here." Sharpay said reaching for the baby, once in her arms he quickly quieted down, and opened his eyes to view his surrounds.

"Look at that he loves you already." Troy said smiling

"Well of course he does, I am his mother after all." Sharpay said smiling down at her son, looking into his little chocolate brown eyes. "Hi my little headliner, I'm sorry mommy took so long to come to her senses; you definitely are a Bolton with your good looks."

"He does have a very beautiful mother." Troy said kissing Sharpay's forehead.

………………………….

"Yes mama, no mama, I'm fine really, he's perfect, He's Nathan Daniel Montez, I promise I'll be home in a few days, Ok mama I love you too, Bye."

"Let me guess?" asked a nurse, while watching Gabriella hang up the phone "First time mother." Gabriella nodded head "Yea, how did you know?"

The nurse chuckled "Simple, if that wasn't a first time grandmother on the phone than I don't know what is." She said wheeling in a wheelchair. "Well Ms. Montez your chariot awaits."

"You know I'm really fine to walk, I could push Nathan on my own." Gabriella said looking down at her sleeping son.

"Sorry Ms. It's the hospitals' rules." Gabriella sighed and stood up, as another nurse made her way in to take Nathan. Taking a seat Gabriella was pushed out the room, closely followed by her son, down a long hallway. "Well here we are room 1-11." The nurse announced closing in on the room. "I'm just going to let, your room mate know you're coming in." Stopping the wheelchair, the nurse bent down to whisper "You know she had a little boy just like you, they were only a few mere minutes apart, it was amazing really you guys ending up rooming together." Gabriella nodded her head smiled. The nurse stood up and knocked on the open door "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton I like you to meet your new roomies." Stepping back the nursed got behind the wheelchair and wheeled Gabriella into the room, with Nathan not far behind. "Ms. Montez and her son Nathan.

Troy and Sharpay both looked toward the door and smiled, silently trying to figure out where they heard that name before. Gabriella's mouth dropped, having always had a great memory, she ask "Bolton, as in Troy Bolton East Side basketball extraordinar?" As if a light bulb went off in his head, "Gabriella Montez is that you it's been ages." Troy exclaimed.

"Well I take it you guys know each other." The nurse said wheeling Gabriella to her bed, "Then I'll just leave you to enjoy your reunion." Gabriella smiled standing up, Troy had been her first real crush at East Side, she secreted loved their tutoring sessions, but that all came to an end when she found out she had to move once again.

"Fancy seeing you here." Gabriella said still smiling

Troy laugh "I know of all places, so how've you been." Troy said walking over to her side of the room.

"Well I've been pregnant, up until a few hours ago." Gabriella laughed attempting to make a joke. Troy joined in with her laughter, and they began talking like the ten year gap wasn't in existence. Not liking being kept out of the loop Sharpay cleared her throat, catching Troy's attention. Troy turned back to his wife and caught sight of her expression, walking back over to her side of the room, "Gabriella you must remember Sharpay Evans,… I mean Bolton… I mean this is my wife Sharpay. Troy said flabbergasted, while gesturing toward his wife. Sharpay rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Gabriella." She said with a smile.

Shaking her hand Gabriella reply "Nice to meet you, and congrats on the new edition to your family." She said smiling down at Tyler asleep in his little hospital bed. "He's beautiful, what's his name?"

"This little guy's name is Tyler." Sharpay answered proudly. "How about that little cutie over there?" She asked pointing towards Nathan. Walking over towards Nathan, Gabriella pushed his bed over towards Sharpay and Tyler. "Sharpay, Tyler I would like you to meet Nathan." She said push his bed next to Tyler's. "You know Sharpay the hospital is saying that these two are practically twins."

Sharpay smiled "Did your twin give you hell on his way in to the world." She said sighing remembering the pain. Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"He may look all cute and innocent, but let me tell you that head coming out..

"Okayyy ladies." Troy chuckled uneasily "How about some food.., good great bye." Troy bolted from the room, not even waiting to hear a response. Both women laughed "Men." They said shaking their heads, retuning back to the pains of birth.

……………………………..

"Ms. Montez you have a phone call at the front desk." A nurse said sticking her head in to the room." Gabriella looked at Nathan asleep in his bed, not want to disturb him, she looked to Sharpay who was walking around the room patting Tyler's back.

"Sharpay, I know you haven't known me very long, and it's a bit early for me to be asking for favors, but would you mind watching Nathan for a few minutes, I understand if it's to much of inconvie…

"Gabriella." Sharpay said cutting her off "Go on, we'll be fine." She said waving her out the door.

"Oh thank you" Walking out the door, Gabriella trough a "Hey" over her shoulder as Troy was on his was in.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said walking over to Sharpay, "Is this little guy ready to come home, I know his big brother is dying to play with him. He said bringing a hand up to stroke Tyler's cheek. "And I'm dying to play with his mother." Troy whispered playful in Sharpay's ear.

"Troy, not around the children." Sharpay smiled swatting him away "And you know what the doctor said, no playing for at least six weeks." Troy gasped, and put on his best puppy face. "Sorry not going to work buddy." Sharpay kissed his cheek "But good try."

Nathan's soft crying brought both the adults back to reality. "Oh what's wrong little one?" Walking towards Nathan's bed Sharpay, stopped and handed Tyler to his father. "You miss your mommy don't you?" Sharpay asked while picking up the crying infant. "Don't worry sweetie, mommy's coming right back." Rocking him gently Nathan soon clamed down, Troy walked over with Tyler. "Hey little man, I got some one here who wanted to visit you." Troy said looking down at Nathan, while turning Tyler so that he too could look down at Nathan.

"Isn't he beautiful Troy?" Sharpay asked looking in to Nathan's pale blue eyes. " He has eyes just like Eric did when he was first born."

"Yea he's a real looker, but this guy." Troy said holding up Tyler "Could give him some real competition. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Kingston walked in with a nurse. "Oh I'm sorry we must have the wrong room we are looking for Gabriella Montez."

"Oh no, your right this is her room, we're the Bolton's, Gabriella is my roommate." Sharpay said smiling. Retuning her smile Mrs. Kingston walked over to the couple.

"Well that must make one of these precious bundles hers, oh don't tell me don't tell me I have a knack for these things." Mrs. Kingston took a good look at both of the boys. "Well it's clear that this little one is hers, may I?" She asked reaching for Tyler. Troy stepped back, "I'm sorry ma'ma but this here is my son Tyler, my wife is holding Gabriella's Nathan." Mrs. Kingston stepped back with a perplexed expression "I'm sorry dear I'm usually right on point with things like this." Mrs. Kingston replied shaking her head.

Sharpay stepped forward, handing Nathan over to Mrs. Kingston, just as Gabriella reentered the room. "Dear he is beautiful." Mrs. Kingston cooed over Nathan. "Well if you're ready Gabi, I'm start loading up the truck." Mr. Kingston said grabbing her bag.

"Thank you, sir."

"Here you go honey." Mrs. Kingston said handing Nathan over "Ill take your, flowers down to the car while you say good bye to you friends." "Ms. Montez when ever you're ready." Said the nurse pushing her wheelchair forward.

'Thanks again guys, it was really great seeing you we have to keep in touch, the boys are practically twins after all." Walking over to couple Gabriella turned Nathan so that he was now sitting perched like Tyler. "You want to say goodbye to your new friend, huh buddy?" Gabriella asked Nathan. Nathan Blinked his eyes and let out a big yawn, causing Tyler to yawn and the adults to laugh. Sitting down in her seat Gabriella waved goodbye, using Nathan's little hand," Bye, Bye Tyler" she said with a smile, Reaching over Sharpay took one of Tyler's little hands "See you around Nathan." She replied with a matching smile. The nurse began wheeling Gabriella out of the room and into the hall.

Once in the hall Gabriella Looked down at her son "Its just me and you kid partners in crime, but first we have to do something about that hat." Smiling Gabriella straighten her son's hat, covering his blonde locks.


	3. We Are Family

Hey guys I'm back, and once again I just have to thank all of you who reviewed, I'm glad cyou like it so much, I hope that I can continue to please. In this ch I'm bring my favorite charter RYAN into the mix, well enjoy!

_1 month later_

"Shar you really amaze me, you know growing up most people would say you didn't have a mothering bone in your body." Ryan laughed into the phone." And now you're a mother, with these two amazing kids, you don't know how lucky you really are."

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Yea every woman's dream is sore breast and baby weight to work off." Ryan chuckled, "Now there's my sister I know and love."

"You know Ry, you really have to visit soon, you know how much Eric loves you, and now you have a new nephew to spoil."

"Oh Shar, you read my mind I was just thinking the same thing." Ding dong the bell sounded. "No way." Sharpay squealed dropping the phone while running to the door, swinging it open she found a grinning Ryan on the other side. "Way." He said opening his arms, receiving his sister, Ryan picked Sharpay up and twirled her around while hugging her.

"Oh my God Ry, Sharpay said as she was placed back on the ground "What are you doing here, I thought you were on tour." 

"Well sometimes you just have to put your family first." Ryan replied smiling. "So are you going to let me in, our are you trying to hog me all to yourself." Stepping inside, Sharpay announced "Guess who's here." Turning his attention away from the television, Eric jumped up "Uncle Ryan" he cheered excitedly, running past his mother and into his uncles' waiting arms.

Scooping Eric up in to his arms, Ryan asked "How's my favorite nephew of all time?"

"You know Ryan now you're really going to have to stop saying that." Troy entered the room, with Tyler in his arms. "We wouldn't want to cause, sibling rivalry so early on." Troy said smiling walking towards him. Putting Eric down Ryan reached for his newest nephew.

"Wow he's really beautiful Shar." Ryan said staring into Tyler's big brown eyes. "He has your eyes, you know."

"Hey I helped." Troy chimed in.

Ryan laughed," So Troy how's everything going up at the university, I heard your boys took the championship last year." Ryan said walking over to the couch, taking a seat followed by Troy.

"Yea things have been going great, its only October, but I can already tell we have a winning team. So how's everything with that tour of yours?"

"You know how it is on the road, fans screaming just to get a look at you, girls waiting at your dressing room begging you to make all their wildest dreams come true..

"Okay that's enough." Sharpay said walking over towards the men "I won't have you two talking your smut around my little angel." Troy opened his mouth to defend himself, as Sharpay lifted Tyler from Ryan's arms. "Come on sweetie, let's go have a bottle." She said smiling down to Tyler, taking her eyes off her son she then turned her glare to her brother and husband. " And you two should be ashamed of yourselves." She stated making her exit into the kitchen. Ryan leaned back in to the couch smiling, while Troy turned to him mouth still open.

"You know Troy, if you stay like that for long, your bond to catch flies." Ryan smirked.

"I want details and I want them now."

"Now, now Troy some matters are just meant to be kept personal, what kind of person would that make me if I were to just kiss and tell?" Ryan asked quirking an eyebrow.

Troy reached over and grabbed Ryan by his shirt "You just added on another week, of my nonexistent sex life, so if don't start talking, God help you." Ryan put his hands up in the air "Ok. Ok I'll talk, well there's this one little cutie name Becky, and she..

"Uncle Ryan, Uncle Ryan, look what I got." Eric said running in to the room, ending the men's discussion, holding up a pair of black tap shoes. Troy sat up on the couch. "Eric where did you find…I mean you found them, Yay." Troy said putting on a fake smile, while rubbing his neck nervously.

Taking the shoes from Eric, (that Ryan had sent him as a gift while in New York), Ryan noticed that they were pretty scuffed up, and not the kind of scuff you get from tapping. Sending a famous Evans glare Troy's way, he picked up Eric and put him on his lap.

"Hey buddy let me help you with those."

Troy sighed, when Uncle Ryan goes home, he and Eric were going to have a much needed discussion about staying out of daddy's closet. When the last lace was tied, Eric hopped off his Uncle's lap.

"Look at theses jazz squares Uncle Ryan." The little boy exclaimed.

"Hold on Eric, your missing one important thing." Ryan stood up reaching in to his bag he pulled out, a smaller version of the black hat he was sporting. Walking over to Eric he put the hat on his head, he smiled. "Now you're perfect." Turning back to troy he asked "Don't you agree Troy?" Looking in to his son's smiling face, he gave two thumbs up.

"Great." He replied with fake enthusiasm, while pulling Ryan over so he could whisper into his ear. "When did you say you where leaving again, Uncle Ryan?" He question. "Oh, no worries Troy I'm here all week, and by that time Eric will have his jazz squares down pact." Ryan replied patting his back, with a smile.

"Ok Eric my boy, FIVE SIX, FIVE SIX, SEVEN EIGHT." Ryan said snapping his fingers. Troy sunk back into the couch, "This is going to be a long night." He sighed.

……………………………………………….

"Ok boys lets keep it moving, I'm not paying you to sit around." Maria Montez huffed out the window to the movers. "Gabi honey your going to love the nursery, I put together for Nathan, I'm so excited I can't wait for you two get here." Maria gushed into the phone.

"Mama you're really too much sometimes, its enough that you're letting us come live with you tempo..

"Stop, don't say it."

Gabriella sighed "Temporarily." She finished. Hearing her mothers sigh she continue "You know mama; you're really going to have to come to terms with it one day. Nate and I can't stay there forever, just until I get enough for, the down payment on a house."

"Gabi, I know, I know, but is it such a crime for a mother and grandmother to want to be close to her family, you are after all the only daughter I've ever had." Gabriella rolled her eyes; this had been a reoccurring conversation with her mother, which always ended with the guilt trip.

"Ok mama, we'll be there soon, I just have a few more things left here at the apartment."

"Ok baby see you two soon."

Hanging up the phone Gabriella turned to look at Nathan in his car seat. "You know, you have a crazy grandma, right?" Picking up one of the last boxes in the apartment, and placing in under Nathan's stroller, Gabriella turned around facing the vacant room" Say bye, bye, house. You and I are on to bigger and better things, little man." She said turning back around to look down a Nathan. With on last look Gabriella closed the door, leaving her past behind, and moving on to a better future for her and her son.

Going back home to live with mom was never really a plan in Gabriella's book, but a high school math teacher doesn't make that much money, and being a single parent she had to keep her priorities straight. Living rent free for a while and having her mother there to guide her in motherhood was a great deal and she was happy to take it…temporarily, but she couldn't help but to think of Mark, and how hard it was going to be raising Nathan without his father. Gabriella sighed, she wanted so much more for her son. She thought back to her childhood growing up without a father, and how hard it had been missing out on all those father daughter dances and making fathers day cards.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Gabriella sits in kindergarten, preparing for her art lesson_

"_Now today boys and girls, is a special day can anybody tell me what today is?" A snooty little girl in the front of the circle stretched her hand toward the teacher, calling out an exaggerated "oooooooooooooooo, pick me, pick me." "Yes Amanda." The teacher, asked calling on the little girl. "Standing up she replied "Today is father's day, and all little girls and boys have to make their daddies gifts to show them how much they love them."_

"_Very good, Amanda, you can take a seat now."_

"_Now today everyone is going to make, a special card for their dad to show them how special they are to them" All the children cheered, all but one, who sat in the back of the group. Seeing her distress, Miss. Pearson walked over and bended down to her level. _

"_What's wrong Gabriella, don't you want to make a card?" Gabriella said nothing, she dropped her head to stare at her hands._

"_Miss. Pearson she's just sad because she doesn't have a daddy like the rest of us, so she's not special." Amanda stated sticking her nose up in the air, hearing this, the rest of the class started to snicker. As Miss. Pearson tried to quite the class, Gabriella let one lone tear fall from her eye._

_End Flashback _

Arriving at her mother's home, Gabriella was barely able to make it into the drive way when the door was flung open, and in one quick blur Grandma Maria was at the car, opening the door. "Oh what took you so long, there is my sweet angel." She said taking Nathan form the backseat. Cradling him in her arms, she looked down into his face, " My precious grandson, look how handsome you are. Grandma has so many things for you, are you ready to go see your new room, its blue and white and has stars on the wall." Maria gushed walking into the house, Gabriella stood shocked, having had being the only child for so long she was used to getting the attention.

"Well hello to you to mama." She stated sarcastically walking in to the house. Closing the door behind her, she heard her mother calling to her from a backroom.

"Gabi honey, back here."

Following her mothers voice she was lead into the nursery, Gabriella gasped it was beautiful. The walls were painted a smoked blue boarded in a powder white, and Nathan was painted on the wall above a beautiful wooden hand crafted crib. Even though all that was great, Gabriella's favorite part of the room had to be the rocking chair in the corner, with a little bookshelf against the wall. Gabriella thought back, to the conversation she had with her mother, when first finding out she was pregnant with Nathan. Her dream nursery included the very corner that was before her now, Gabriella couldn't help the tears that where forming in her eyes.

"Mama it's..it's…" Gabriella struggled to find the right words, she was speechless.

"Its wrong, isn't it.. her mother cut in "I told them the stars weren't straight enough but do you think they listen to me noooo..

"Mama its amazing, I don't know how to thank you."

" O' baby hush now, we are family , you, me, and most importantly this little guy right here, she said looking down to Nathan "And families are forever." Careful not to crush Nathan Gabriella hugged her mother, and let her tears fall, maybe things would be ok after all she thought… but she was clearly unaware of the news that was coming, the news was going to forever change her family.


	4. Batter Balls and Phone Calls

**Authors' Note:** Hey I'm backkkkkkkkkk…lol Thank you so much to those of you who took the time out to review my story and a special thanks to for reviewing more than once. Now in this chapter time is going to jump, it is now mothers' day so that makes the boys 8 moths old, so keep up guys and happy reading! 

"Thank you, thank you your all to much, really." Sharpay smiled walking across the stage to accept her award. " Well first I have to thank, my loving family, who have been there supporting me from the beginning, my high school drama teacher Ms. Darbus who saw my talent and gave me my first big role, and of course the little people, I cant forget about the little people, I love you all." Sharpay smiled blowing a kiss out to the crowd, causing them to break out into a chant "Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay." They cheered getting louder each time.

"Sharpay, Sharpay honey wake up." Troy said shaking his wife gently, holding Tyler against his chest with his other hand.

"Thank you, you're too much." Sharpay smiled sighing in her sleep, just then she felt something wet on her cheek, a tear maybe, but I don't cry, when giving an acceptance speech, she thought confused. Troy stood peering down at his wife, who was even more stubborn in her sleep. Seeing her reaction to Tyler's little present gave him an idea.

"I didn't want to have to do this but it looks like I'm going to have to use my secret weapon" Troy said holding Tyler up to his face, "You ready to go into action solider, now I know this is your first mission, but there's no reason to be nervous I got your back." Tyler just giggled and reached for his father's nose, "You're a brave one son, now let's give mommy a big kiss." Troy said, smiling leaning Tyler towards Sharpay's face.

Feeling another drop, no wait full on tears, Sharpay's eyes began to flutter open, and she was met with a simi-thoothless grin from a drooling Tyler. Wiping her cheek, she muttered her hate for teething, as she sat up in the bed pouting.

"You where having the dream again weren't you?" Troy asked cocking his eyebrow giving her a knowing look. "Where the fans still cheering your name or did you past that part?" He questioned chuckling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure you don't, well anyway I have your two biggest fans here, with a little something special for you, on this most joyous day." Troy said in a funny, some what French accent. "We men of the house have decided to, put on a show for the little lady we love most in this whole world." Winking at Sharpay, Troy bent down to set Tyler on the floor.

"Up first we have the amazing Tyler Bolton who will be demonstrating, the scoot for you today." Taking a step back Troy aimed Tyler towards the bed. "Ok little guy do your stuff." Troy said with a smile. Tyler laid on the floor, suddenly amazed by some lint, as his parents watched on.

"Well it seems that he needs a little motivation." Troy said bending down to pick Tyler up. "And what better motivation then the beautiful women who gave him life." Setting Tyler on the bed, Troy once again took a step back. 

Sharpay reached her arms out "Come to mommy Ty." She said smiling at her son. Pushing his arms in front of him, and raising his little butt, up in down, not quite crawling but pretty close, Tyler Bolton preformed his amazing scoot. Reaching his mother he was greeted by much praise and many kisses.

"There's my big boy, you were great baby."

"Thank you, thank you we'll be here all day." Troy said smiling. "But before we have any encores, Bolton and company have one more big performance for you this morning. With great pleasure allow me to introduce to you Eric the poet and I bet you didn't even know it." Troy said pointing a finger at Sharpay. Rolling her eyes, she laughed at her husbands attempt at poetry.

Hearing his que Eric walked into the room, wearing a cute little tux, with his hair slick back. "Good morning Madame, it is my honor to make your acquaintance." Eric said bowing to his mother. Looking up to his father, he got thumbs up.

Sharpay was stunned, she knew her fashion genes would one day rub off on her son, but with Troy's influence on Eric it was darn near impossible. "Oh sweetie you look amazing no better than amazing you look Fabulous, how did dad mange to get you into those clothes, I have to get a picture of you." Sharpay said preparing to stand up.

"No wait; I haven't said my poem yet." Eric said poking out his lip, settling back into the bed, Sharpay realized that one day that lip would be the death of her. "Sorry sweetie, proceed." She replied adjusting Tyler on her lap. Smiling Eric clasped his hands and stood up as tall as he could.

"Mommy, I love you  
For all that you do.  
I'll kiss you and hug you  
'Cause you love me, too.

You feed me and need me  
To teach you to play,  
So smile 'cause I love you  
On this Mother's Day."

Taking a bow Eric walked over to his father who helped him up on the bed, and started for his mother who was applauding as loud as she could. "Bravo, Bravo I knew my kids had talent, but that was amazing sweetie." Sharpay gushed kissing Eric all over the face, who was soon joined by Tyler.

"Eww baby spit" Eric said rubbing his cheek, causing Tyler to giggle, while clinging on to his big brother. Just then Troy walked into the room carrying a tray with pancakes, a juice box, and one single red rose.

"Look mommy we made you breakfast in bed." Eric stated proudly, as Troy set the tray down in front of Sharpay. Sharpay smiled looking down at the pancakes she could tell they were not all the way cooked in the middle. "Wow this looks delicious."

"They are, but don't worry mommy I wouldn't let dad eat any of them, they are all for you." Eric smiled handing his mother the fork. Picking up Tyler before he could, grab hold of the tray, Troy smiled "Yea eat up honey, wouldn't want them to get cold."

Sharpay gulped "You know what guys I think I'm just going to save these for later."

"You don't like my cooking mommy." Eric said preparing his lip. Seeing this Sharpay sighed. " No sweetie its just… Mommy doesn't have any syrup." She replied happy with her comeback. 

"Oh here you go Shar." Troy said taking little syrup packets form his pocket. "I know how you love your syrup." He said smiling. Grabbing the packets from his hand, and making a mental note to kill him later, Sharpay smiled and prepared her first bite. Despite her attempts, to defeat it with syrup, Sharpay was met with a gooey batter ball.

"Is it good mommy?" Eric questioned. Swallowing hard, not able to yet speak Sharpay opened her eye really big and nodded her head yes, earning her a huge smile from Eric.

"Well eat up mom, you can have as much as you want." Eric beamed. Happy to see her son smiling again Sharpay, put on what might have been her best performance yet, her joy for the batter balls.

……………………………………………………

"Bye Sara, bye Lindsay, bye David." Gabriella said while waving goodbye to her last guest of the night. Closing the door behind her, Gabriella walked over to the loveseat where she collapsed. Her mother had thrown her a huge mother's day party, inviting practically all the mothers and their children in the neighborhood, hoping for her daughter to make some new friends. Her intensions were good, but they left Gabriella wiped out, and Nathan had play dates booked through the month. Happy to finally have some peace and quite, Gabriella let her eyes close.

"Gabi honey, wasn't that party great?" Maria asked walking into the room carrying Nathan and ultimately taking away her daughter's chance at a nap. Sighing Gabriella reluctantly open her eyes.

"Yes mama, it was a lot of fun Nathan was the life of the party."

"As he should be, I mean look at this cutie." Maria said kissing Nathan's cheeks. "Though I will never understand his eyes for the life of me." Maria said staring into her grandsons eyes.

"I told you mama, he most likely gets them from Mark's side of the family, his grandparents were German." Shrugging her shoulders Maria seemed satisfied with her daughters answer.

"Well guess what time it is?" Maria asked with a huge smile on her face.

Looking at her gold watch, which she received earlier as a mother's day gift from her mother, "7:15" Gabriella replied.

"No silly it's time for presents." Maria said with excitement.

"But didn't we do the exchanging of the gifts earlier?" Gabriella asked confused

"No that was Mother to Mother, you didn't get Nathan's present yet." Walking to the side of the couch Maria bent down, and picked up a red gift bag. Smiling she walked back over to the love seat and handed the bag to Gabriella.

"Mama what did you do?"

"No, no now this is Nathan's gift I had nothing to do with it." Her mother replied turning her head to the side. Laughing Gabriella reached into the bag, and pulled out and oval shaped gift wrapped tight in tissue paper. Ripping away the tissue paper Gabriella reveal, a clay molding of Nathans hands. The molding was painted a midnight blue, with Nathans prints sky blue, and the letter I with a heart was above the hands in white, as well as the words 'My Mommy' on the bottom. Tracing her sons hands with her fingers, Gabriella hopped off the couch to hug her mother and son.

"Oh thank you mama, it's beautiful I love it."

"I told you Gabi, it was Nathan's doing." Her Mom said patting her daughter's back. Stepping back from her mother Gabriella, tickled Nathan's tummy. "You did that for me, huh baby?" Nathan just giggled and squirmed in his grandma arms.

"Oh, Gabi the nights not over yet, I didn't want Nathan to feel left out so I just had to pick up this cute little thing I saw while I was out today. Now it's a surprise, so you two close your eyes and no peeking." Maria said handing Nathan over to his mother. As she left the room Gabriella carried Nathan over to the couch and took a seat.

"What is that Grandma of yours up to now?" Nathan just stared at his mother with a smile. "What you're not going to talk?" Gabriella questioned cocking and eyebrow. "Well I have my ways of getting information." Gabriella began tickling Nathan, laughing as he laughed.

"Ok guys here I come eyes closed." Maria announced making her way down the hall.

"Lucky you, saved by the Grandma." Smiling Gabriella closed her eyes, and placed a hand over Nathan's. Walking quietly into the room, Maria placed her present next to Gabriella and Nathan on the couch. "Ok open." Maria exclaimed. Opening her eyes "Oh my God." Gabriella exclaimed looking at the adorable golden retriever puppy next to her. Nathan backed away not yet trusting the animal in front of him, with some soothing words from his mother, he reached for the puppy and received a hand licking causing him to once again laugh.

"Mama he's adorable, but what about your allergies?"

"That's what these babies are for." Maria replied holding up a bottle of pills, smiling. Nathan soon began diving to reach for the puppy across his mother's lap. "Ok, ok I get it." Gabriella said placing Nathan and the puppy on the floor. Watching the two play, Maria laughed "It's like having a little brother with fur." At the mention of the word brother, Gabriella remembered something she wanted to do today.

"Mama could you watch him for a sec I have a call that I have to make."

"Yea sure go ahead, sweetie." Maria said taking a seat next to Nathan on the floor. Heading into her room, Gabriella reached into her purse and pulled out her address book, turning to the letter B she found the name she desired Bolton.

……………………….

Ring, ring, ring

"Troy could you get that?" Sharpay asked hopping around her bedroom, trying to put on her shoe.

"Yea sure honey I'm on it.' Troy said stuffing his mouth with popcorn, not moving his attention form the game that was currently on TV.

Hearing the phone continuing to ring, "Fine I'll get it myself, and Troy if your not dress by the time I get off this phone may God help you." Sharpay huffed answering the phone.

"Hello fabulous speaking."

"Hi, is this Sharpay?"

"The one and only, and you are?"

"Oh hey girl it's me, Gabriella, we were roommates at the hospital, remember we both had boys" Gabriella asked giggling into the phone.

"Oh Gabriella, of course I remember you." Sharpay replied racking her brain trying to recall the name of her son. Nathaniel, no that wasn't it, Nevin, no, what was it….. Nathan yes that was it.

"So how is Nathan doing?" Sharpay asked pleased with herself.

"Oh Nate he's great, he's always on the move babbling the whole way, how about your Tyler?"

"Same, except instead of babbling I swear he's trying to sing. So how is your first mother's day going?"

"Great well first my mom threw this amazing party….." setting the phone down on her vanity Sharpay admired herself in the mirror adding a little more mascara to her left eyelash, she smiled "Prefect" she lipped to her reflection. Picking up the phone she made it just in time to hear Gabriella's conclusion "And then I had this notion to call you, and here we are talking on the phone." Gabriella said once again giggling.

Sharpay cringed "Sounds great." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. "Well Troy and I were just on out way out to dinner, we're taking out mothers out it's kind of a family tradition on mothers day."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up, well have a great dinner and tell your boys hi from me.

"I will, and you tell your family the same, ok, bye bye now.'" Hanging up the phone Sharpay shuttered "Sweet girl, but way too perky for my liking." She said to herself making her way down the hall.

Reaching the living room Sharpay stood shocked at the bottom of the stairs, there sat her soon to be dead husband watching some type of sport, with a jersey and a pair of sweats on. Just then something good must have happened, because Troy jumped up, and began doing a victory dance. As he broke out into the cabbage patch, Troy turned in mid cabbage patch, and saw his wife standing arms crossed, tapping her foot, with her perfectly waxed eyebrow arched.

"Honey…" He said reaching his arms toward his wife, at a lost of words. He received a low growl in return, Oh no anything but the growl, he would take BOLTON over the growl any day, where was Eric when he needed him most Troy thought to himself. Taking a step a back Troy, planned his course of action, he couldn't run for it because she was blocking the steps, and sweet talking was out of the question, so he did what any real man would do dropped to his knees and prepared to beg for forgiveness.

'Honey I know, I'm sorry, you were right I was wrong." Troy said ever line that he could think of that had ever worked in the past, while walking on his knees toward his wife.

Reaching his wife Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let me make it up to you, anything you want." Troy said looking up to his wife with his best puppy dog face. Losing her glared Sharpay smiled down to her husband. 

"One word….." Uncrossing her arms she placed a hand under Troy chin and looked into his eyes and said "Opera." Troy winced as if someone punched him in the gut, and dropped his head and arms from there place. Satisfied with her answer Sharpay walked over to the couch smiling "You have fifteen minutes, oh and Gabriella says hi." Troy looked at his wife, not sure if to be turned on by her evilness or appalled. Seeing his stare Sharpay asked "Well what are you waiting for." Once again raising her eyebrow and it was at that moment Troy realized his answer, defiantly turned on.


	5. Baby Momma Drama

**Authors' note:** Hey I'm sorry about my last note it was suppose to say special thanks to Bal8rocstar, Princessyaz, and Ldizzle103194 for being the only ones to review twice so thanks a bunch guys : ) and also a special thanks to all my new reviewers hope I don't disappoint you…….. Now on to business this chapter is the juicy one. The boys are now a year and seven months, which makes this month April, Eric turns six, someone will return and of course the moment we have all be waiting for, one of the ladies will find out the truth about her son….. And much more happy reading, don't 4get to review!

"Nathan hold still, if you don't let me get this jacket zipped then you're never going to get to the slide." Though it was spring, there still was a slight chill in the air and Gabriella always kept her mother's favorite saying in mind "You rather be safe than sorry." But Nathan wanted nothing to do with the jacket or his grandma's favorite saying. It was always a work out for Gabriella whenever she had to take him out, first the clothes, than the shoes, and finally the jacket, she figured if Nathan could have it his way he would run around not wearing any clothes at all.

"Fine." she sighed "You win, but if it gets any chillier me and you are having a showdown." Gabriella said tickling his tummy , causing Nathan to giggle. Turning around Nathan raced for the latter to climb up the jungle gym, with his mother on his tail.

"Slow down buddy." She said taking his hand in hers "If you go to fast you might fall down and get an owie." Helping Nathan up the latter Gabriella walked around and waited at the bottom of the slide. Making his way to the top of the slide, Nathan looked down at his mother and squealed "Look ma ma." He exclaimed waving form the top.

Gabriella shielded her eyes as she looked up at her son. "I see you baby, come down to mommy." Gabriella said bending down at the bottom of the slide, while reaching her arms out to catch Nathan. Nathan sat down at the top of the slide, and pushed himself as hard as he could, sending him shooting down the slide at a record speed. Landing on top of his mother Nathan just laughed 'Again, again." He cheered. Out of breath from her catch, Gabriella sighed, looking into the eyes of her daredevil son.

"You are going to be the death of me." She smiled standing him up, while sitting up to brush herself off.

"You look like you could use some help." Said a voice laughing from behind. Tuning around Gabriella looked up to see her best friend Sara and her two children three year old Lindsay and five year old David. After the big party on mother's day, Gabriella and Sara had grown really close, Sara being a single mother after her divorce could really relate to Gabriella, and it was nice to have someone her own age to confine in.

Gabriella laughed "Is it that obvious."

"Oh yea." Sara said retuning the laughter, while turning her attention to Nathan.

"Hey Nate how about we give mommy a break, and we go play on the swings." Sara said winking at Gabriella.

Before getting an answer, Sara's children cheered and made a break for the swings. "Hold it guys, wait for Nathan." Lindsay ran back over to where her mother was and reached for Nathan's hand. Gabriella smiled she loved Sara, she always seemed to pop up whenever she needed her most. Turning back towards Nathan, Gabriella reached for his cheeks, "Ok sweetie, be good for Auntie Sara." Gabriella said kissing his nose. Letting Nathan go he walked over to Lindsay and took her hand, before Sara could turn to walk away Gabriella mouthed a thank you. Sara waved her hand at Gabriella as to say forget about it, and went to follow the kids to the swing set. Standing up Gabriella wiped the wood chips off her clothes, and made her way over to the bench where she left Blue and her book.

"Hey boy." Gabriella said to Blue while rubbing behind his ear. Now Blue wouldn't have been the first name on her list for the dog, but he was Nathan's, and after watching practically every Blue's Clues episode ever made, he decide it was the only name that would fit his dog, so Blue it was.

"Don't worry boy, Nate hasn't forgotten you, I'm sure he'll be wanting to play catch in no time." She said smiling down to the dog.

Satisfied with her answer Blue laid at her feet while she proceed to read a book she had been dying to finish. Looking up every so often to wave at Nathan Gabriella was really making progress in her book, until she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Bringing a hand to her neck she gently rubbed it, weird she thought shaking her head and continuing with her reading. After a few more pages Gabriella still couldn't quite shake the feeling, she felt as if someone was watching her, but when she turned around to look no one was ever there. Having enough Gabriella stood up and patted her leg.

"Come on Blue." Turning her head one last time to check on Nathan she saw him happily swinging, under Sara's watchful eye. Gabriella cautiously made her way over to some trees, mace in her pocket if needed. Slowly she peeked around the trees, to find nothing, letting out a breath that she had been holding in, Gabriella sighed.

"I really need to let go of those mystery novels, boy." She said laughing patting Blue's head. As she turned around to leave a horse voice stopped her.

"Hey Gabi." It was almost as if she could feel his breath on her neck, the blood in her veins went cold , as she shuttered. Turning around she was face to face with the man who she thought she would never see again, the man who abandoned her and their unborn son.

"Mark?" She said squinting her eyes sizing him up, he looked pretty much the same, except he had some three day old stubble outlining his mouth.

"What that's all I get no hug." Mark sated laughing while opening his arms. Gabriella stepped back crossing her arms defensively over her chest. Seeing her discomfort Blue began to walk towards Mark growling.

"Could you call off the hound?" Mark asked stepping back. Gabriella smiled finally finding her voice, "Good boy." She said patting Blue's back.

"Gabi I just want to talk." Mark said giving her a sincere face. Gabriella looked Mark in the eye and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Sit Blue." Immediately Blue retreated to her side and sat. "Good boy." Looking back to Mark, Gabriella raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Ok here's your chance talk."

Sigh Mark made his way back toward Gabriella. "We'll for starters, as you can see I'm back in town, and I'm really going places Gabi. I am a partial owner of a new construction company, and once we are off the ground we're going to be in the money."

Gabriella scoffed, "It's still all about the money with you huh, Mark?" Shaking her head she began to walk back towards the park, angry at herself for ever believing he would come back for her and their son.

"Gabi wait." Mark said jogging to catch up to the brunette. Stopping Gabriella turned back around to face him. "What Mark you want to rub it in more, you want to tell me how you don't give a damn about your son." Gabriella said extending her arm in Nathan's direction. Mark turned his head to look at the little boy with the sandy blonde hair happily swinging on the swing.

"Gabi I thought you were smatter than that." Mark said laughing "At least when other women pin their rejects on me, they actually looked like they could be mine, but you trying to pin him on me won't get you anywhere. "Stepping so close to Gabriella that when he spoke she could feel his breath on her face. "Stop going around telling people he's mine, its bad for business." Taking a finger Mark lifted Gabriella's chin "But if you ever want to have some fun like back in the old days give me a call." He said with a wink.

Jerking her head from his hands Gabriella forced her tears to stay out of her eyes, "Go to hell." She growled at Mark.

In taking some air Mark replied "Ooo Gabi didn't know you had such a potty mouth, but I think I like it." He smirked, "Wish I could stay and talk longer but business is business, by the way good luck with the kid, I have to admit he's pretty cute." Truing around Mark threw a "Later." over his shoulder for the second time walking out on Gabriella and their son. Gabriella put her face in her hands, trying to gain her composer before having to face Sara and Nathan, feeling Blue rubbing against her leg, she lifted her head. Blue whimpered, causing Gabriella to wipe her eyes "I'm ok buddy, there's no use in crying over spilled milk right, you just have to go get another glass." Smiling at another one of her mother's quotes Gabriella got an idea on how to prove Nathan was Marks son once and for all.

……………………………………….

It was 2:00 Gabriella's last class of the day, and the kids where getting restless, they were ready to break out of the school and start their spring vacation.

"Come on Ms. Montez cant we just chill it's the last class of the day, and nobody feels like doing no calculus." Wesley sighed form the back of the room. Wesley was a very smart and intelligent boy, but often lazy, and he used jokes and smart remarks to make the class room what he called 'suitable'. Earning himself a chorus of yeas form his classmates Wesley was feeling pretty pleased with himself.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head "You guys are right why should I make you sit here on the day before vacation, I should just canceled class and let you guys go." "Yea." All the students agree smiling preparing their books to leave the room. Bringing her hand to her chin Gabriella got a look of enlightenment on her face, "Oh yea." She said bopping herself on the head, "Because then I would be fired." Turning to smile at her students "Have a seat." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Earning herself a chorus of groans, Gabriella was pretty pleased with herself.

"Man Ms. Montez, I thought having a baby would make you softer on us." Wesley groaned. Gabriella just smiled "Ok guys, lets open our books to page 51, and Wesley why don't you come up to the board and do the first problem." After getting through the first half and hour with major progress from her students, Gabriella was happy, but her good feel didn't last long. Mrs. Long the school's secretary announced from the P.A system Ms. Montez, your needed immediately in the office." By the sound of her voice Gabriella could tell something serious was up.

"Ok I'm on my way." She replied looking around the room Gabriella's eyes once again landed on her favorite student, "Ok guys I have to run out for a minute, but I don't want any goofing off, When I get back I expect problem 17-70 completed and ready for discussion." And as a last note she added "Wesley's' in charge." Wesley beamed "Don't worry Ms. Montez I won't let these trouble makers step out of line." Chucking Gabriella replied "I have faith in you Wesley."

Making her way to the office Gabriella silently prayed that every thing was ok with her mother and son. Steeping in the office Gabriella saw the problem right away, Mark. Sighing thankful that every thing was ok at hope she made her way over to a very pissed off Mark.

"What the hell is this about Gabriella." Mark nearly screamed, shoving his court order into her face. Flinching Gabriella took a step back, but then decided she had to be brave not only for herself but for Nathan.

"Mark please can we do this some where else." Gabriella whispered seeing the stares she was receiving from her co-workers. Making her way out of the school doors, with Mark close in tow, Gabriella prepared herself for and earful.

"Where do you get off, going to some lawyer about me, demanding my blood without my permission? I know my rights, and if you think you're getting one dime out of me, let me tell you something girly you're dead wrong."

" Mark I don't want or need, any of your money, Nathan is your son, and your going to know it once and for all when these test results come back."

"So that's it you're not trying to go after my money just make some dumb point?"

"Like I said we don't want or need anything from you, now if you'll excuse me I have a class full of students to teach, in hopes that they won't turn out anything like you." Gabriella pushed her way past Mark, and walked in to the school, leaving a very confused Mark in her dust.

……………………………..

"Ok Mr. James, I'm here are my test results in." Gabriella asked excitedly, it had been two days, but Mark took the test, and now all she need was to see what she already knew and have it in writing.

Mr. James cleared his throat "Ms. Montez why don't you take a seat." He sated calmly jesting towards a chair. Sitting down Gabriella felt that something was up.

"Mr. James is there a problem, are my results not ready?" Gabriella questioned confused.

"Well you see Ms. Montez, I think we will need to have a re test, we believe that there was some sort of error."

"Error, what do you mean error?"

"Well according to this test, in the case of Nathan Montez, Mark Flamgetti is proven not be the father by 99.9."

Gabriella jumped up from her seat "That's impossible, you're right there has to be an error, Mark is Nathan's father." She cried out.

"Please Ms. Montez have a seat, that's not where we believed our error occurred." Feeling her throat tighten Gabriella forced herself to sit back down. 

"The test goes on to say in the case of Nathan Montez; Gabriella Montez is also proven not to be the mother by 99.9 ." Gabriella felt her heart sink, and she began to feel dizzy. She struggled to hear and listen to what her lawyer continued to say. She heard bits and pieces about hospital records and a terrible chance of possible mistaken identity, the story of how only to baby boys were born on that day in that hospital. Zoning out back to the day she gave birth to Nathan, Gabriella remembered the nurse mentioning something about her son and another baby boy being born within minutes of each other….

"The other boy was born to a couple there name escapes me hold on a sec." Mr. James sated opening his folder to check his paper work, but before he could finish his statement.

"Bolton." Gabriella whispered, before passing out.

…………………………………………….

Hey guys hope you liked it, I really wanted both women to find out in the same chapter, but I wanted to give them both a fair share of story space with out boring you guys to death. Well Sharpay and Troy are up next, hope you guys like it and can review to tell me what you think, ok luv ya bye bye : )


	6. Jungle Mania

Author's note: I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long, but first things first I want to thank my reviewers new and old: Big thanks to 7tHeavenrules, Siggystar, remedyofpain, HSMgirl, and spzpeoplercool. Thanks for taking the time out to read my story guys, and I didn't 4get about my continuing reviewers: Bal8rocstar, ascii27, and Ldizzle103194. Thanks so much for taking the time out to keep telling me your thoughts it really keeps my creative juices flowing. Now if this is your first time reading this story, I'm sure you know by now what to do at the end, .Now this is the chapter is where Eric turns six…(sorry I said it was the last one before) Chad gets a knew look, and of course, Sharpay and Troy find out the truth about Tyler.

Sharpay walked into her closet looking for a certain black dress she desired, heading toward her 'Looks to kill' section she found her bow accented, fully lined, knee length Cady bustier Armani dress, taking the dress out Sharpay admired her great fashion sense.

"God, how do I do it?" She asked no one in particular, rubbing her hand against the garment, while holding the dress up to her self, looking into her full length mirror. "Oh yea….duh." Sharpay said winking at herself. Walking back into her bedroom Sharpay walked over to vanity picking up another, more plain and obviously cheaper black dress.

"Ok lord, I know things didn't go so well the first time, but considering the fact that you stuck me…I mean blessed me with yet another boy, please tell me you sprinkled a little something extra on him up there, and I'll call it even." Taking a deep breath Sharpay walked back toward her bed.

"Now, I know this may seem a little hard for most, but believe it or not despite your last name, deep down in there you're an Evan's, and we Evan's are know for many things acting, dancing, singing, lets just say we define theater. But…" Sharpay exclaimed, holding up the two dresses as she continued "We are also known for our great sense of fashion. Now your big brother didn't do so well on his test. I blame your father." Sharpay muttered. "But I have a second chance with you, now you're at the age its time….."

Taking a dramatic pauses Sharpay walk as close to the bed as possible. "Now baby find mommy's Armani." Sharpay closed her eyes holding her breath until she felt a little tug on one of the dresses. Opening her eyes she peered down at her sons little hand or should she say paw. Realizing his choice Sharpay dropped both dress on the bed and reached for a lion clad Tyler.

"Oh baby mommy's so proud of you, you did it, I just knew you were special when I first laid eyes on you." Sharpay spun Tyler around in circles, please to have some one else in the house with the gene. Tyler clapped together his hands giggling.

"Ok my little cub, ready to make our appearance, lets show'em what style is." Sharpay smiled putting Tyler down, straightening her leopard print dress, checking her makeup one last time she decide on a little more eyeliner. Looking down at Tyler's painted on whiskers, she smiled "Now we're both perfect."  
Kids flew left and right around the backyard towards all the different actives, there was face painting, a jungle bounce, balloon animals, a Tarzan impersonator equipped with all his jungle friends, and not to mention access to as much sugar as they wanted. Troy sighed thinking of all the ways this party could have been easier on the wallet. Just then Taylor and Madison came walking around the house carrying a gift. "Uncle Troy." Madison exclaimed, letting go of her mother's hand running to Troy.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said scooping her up into his arms. "Now is it me, or have you gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you?"

Madison giggled "Uncle Troy, you saw me yesterday."

"Really was it yesterday?" Troy said with a (fake) dumfounded expression. "Well you must get those good looks from this lady right over here." Troy said truing his attention to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor, your looking quite lovely this afternoon." Troy commented leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Why thank you Troy." She said not able to yet comment on what he was sporting," So where's that birthday boy?" She asked holding up the gift.

"Watch this." Troy smiled turning around and placing Madison back on the ground. Cupping his hand around his mouth Troy yelled his best Tarzan call. "Ouahahoahaohaha" Earning him strange looks from both Taylor and Madison. With in seconds Eric appeared slightly out of breath.

"Aunt Taylor, Madison you're here." He exclaimed "And with a great big gift." His smile growing by the second, Troy shook his head.

"I know today your Eric of the jungle, but let's not forget how we greet the ladies." Troy said winking down to his son. Getting the message Eric walked over to his Aunt and took her hand "It's a pleasure to see you." Eric stated kissing Taylor's hand.

Taylor giggled "Troy you're too much"

"What can I say, like father like son." Troy said smiling "Speaking of fathers where's Chad?"

Taylor's expression became somber. "Eric why don't you go show Maddie where she could get some of that cool face paint, and I'll leave your present on the gift table.

"Sure." Eric said excitingly taking Madison hand. "Come on Maddie, I think you will make a great cheetah."Taylor watched as the two kids walk away, and then turned her attention back to Troy. "Troy there's been an accident…" She started but was immediately cut of by Troy.

"No." He said shaking he head, stepping back as his eyes instantly tearing up. Seeing his reaction Taylor quickly jumped back in. "No, it's not what you think.' Taylor raised her hands, taking a step closer. "He hasn't been physically hurt or anything, well except some damage to the ego." She sated laughing slightly.

"Oh thank God." Troy said letting out a deep breath. "Well where is he then?"

"Troy, you know how Madison changes what profession she wants to be practically everyday." Troy nodded his head in understanding." Well yesterday she decided she was going to be a hair dresser, and I was busy working on a case, so her only next available client was Chad."

"Naturally." Troy laughed. 'Well to make a long story short, I got up to grab something to drink, and somehow Madison mistook her play scissors for my real ones and now…." Taylor trailed off.

"I look like this." Chad said appearing around the side of the house, gone were his curly locks, in there place was a dark Caesar haircut. After getting over the initial shock, Troy exploded with laughter, holding his sides while his eyes once again began tearing.

"Look its Brittney Spears with a tan." Tory said hunching over with laughter. Chad stood next to is wife rubbing a hand over his now cold head. "Yeah Troy laugh it up, just let me know when you're done man." Chad said crossing his arms over his chest. Clearing his throat Troy stood upward, trying to hold in his laughter.

"No dude you look great, I always wonder what that scalp of yours looked like all these year. " Troy said once letting his laughter fill the back yard.

"Everybody's just has to be a comedian." Chad said glaring at Troy.

'Honey don't listen to him, I think it's sexy." Taylor smiled playing with the collar of his shirt." Raising his eyebrows Chad tuned to his wife "Really?" he asked pulling her closer to his body. "Really." She answered almost in a whisper on his lips, seeing where this conversation was heading, Troy cleared his throat. "Guys come on this is a family place, lets keep the PDA's to a minimum."

Sighing Chad leaned into Taylor whispering in her ear, "Lets pick this up later." Kissing her temple Chad reluctantly steeped back, to once again glare at Troy.

"Man you're 0 for 2 today, make that three considering what you're wearing." Chad said tuning the tables on Troy. Looking down at his lion cloth ensemble, identical to the one Eric was wearing, he didn't see the problem.

"Ill have you know Sharpay had this imported, and I bet I could still kick your butt on the court, lion cloth and all." Troy said taking a step closer to Chad.  
Taking a step of his own Chad responded, "You want to go jungle man." Chad asked bringing a finger up to poke Troy in the chest.

"Ok, ok break it up boys." Taylor said breaking the two apart. "This is no way to behave especially at a child's birthday party. Now Chad say sorry to Troy for making fun of his….cloth."

"But honey he started.."

"Now Danforth." Taylor said tapping her foot. Dropping his head Chad muttered "I'm sorry." Troy snickered pleased with himself.

"Now Troy you apologize to Chad for making fun of his new look." With a shocked expression Troy began to protest. "I don't want to hear it." Taylor said raising her hand and tuning her head. "Well I'm not apologizing." Troy crossed his arms defiantly, like a child.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Oh Sharpay." Taylor called making a move toward the house. In a panic Troy grabbed her arm "I'm really sorry Chad."

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Taylor asked smiling with her hand on each of the guys back, causing them both to roll there eyes. "Now you two behave yourself while I go drop this gift off on the table" Seeing Taylor walk away both guys loosened up.

"Chad I didn't mean what I said before, the hair really suits you."

"I know man, and it would have just been a friendly game of basketball, I mean I wouldn't whip my best friend to bad at his own house." Chad said laughing extending his hand. Accepting his hand Troy smiled, pulling him in patting his back.

'Man this looks like a really great party, I never had anything like this growing up."

"Who are you telling it would have cost my parents an arm and a leg to pull this off, back when I was Eric's age, but you know Sharpay has her mottos 'An Evans never thinks of the price, only the quality.'" Troy said performing on his best Sharpay impersonation, earning him a laugh from Chad. "She's a Bolton now, and she should be proud." Troy said poking out his chest, like a true jungle man.

"You know Bolton, nothings permanent." Troy froze caught again; he would never understand how she did that. Turning around there she was in all her glory "Honey we were wondering when you would come down, look Chad cut his hair." Troy said trying to take the attention off of himself.

"Its about time Taylor made you so something with that hair, you were beginning to look like a chia pet." Chad just smirked "All hail the ice queen." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrow. "Um….uh." Before Chad could come up with an answer, Taylor walked back over,"Shar you look gorgeous." Taylor stated both women giving each other's cheeks air kisses. "That leopard print screams you."

"What it didn't come in mountain lion." Chad said once again under his breath, loud enough for only Troy to hear.

"Oh Tay, here's that black dress you let me borrow, thanks again it was perfect." Sharpay said handing over a bag with the dress tucked neatly inside.

"No problem, happy I could help, so how did that event go anyway?"

"It went great, lets just say I passed with flying colors."

"When you first asked me to borrow it I was shocked, I mean I've seen the size of your closet." Taylor said laughing.

"But nothing I had was just right, but your dress was perfect." Sharpay said smiling. Turning her attention to Chad, she added. "And as for you I have a lion right here, who is very protective of his mother, so watch what you say." Chad open his mouth flabbergasted, looking to Troy.

"It's a gift and a curse." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Da de." Tyler reached his arms toward his father. Smiling Troy took him form Sharpay's arms. "Hey there simba, you been working on that growl." Troy asked tickling Tyler's stomach. "Let's show them what we Bolton men are made of, ROAR." Troy said as loud as he could titling his head back, only causing Tyler to laugh more.

"Rah." Tyler mustered waving his little paw in the air. Causing all the adults to laugh. Eric came running over to the group holding a huge stick of cotton candy. "Hey mom, look, it's almost as big as Ty." Sharpay shuttered thinking of the effect this could have on his possible acting career, no one was going to hire a kid with no teeth at the age of six.

"Honey why don't you let Mommy hold on to that, while you go for a jump in the jungle bounce." Shrugging his shoulders Eric handed over the candy, and noticed his Uncle for the first time.

"Uncle Chad you're bald." He exclaimed pointing a finger at Chad's head.

"Eric!" Both his parents exclaimed. "What have I told you about pointing?" Sharpay started, "And Uncle Chad's not bald." Troy added.   
"Sorry Uncle Chad."

"Its cool buddy, I had the same reaction when I first saw my look in the mirror." Chad said laughing.

"Ok Eric, I think its time for you to go back to playing with your friends." Sharpay said bending down to kiss his cheek, but before he could leave, Tyler was reaching down trying to get out of his Dad's arms and to his big bother.

"Ricky." He said reaching.

"Looks like you're going to have some company." Troy said putting Tyler down on the ground, watching him run to cling on to Eric.

"Awww dad come on he's a baby." Troy gave a shocked expression. "He is no ordinary baby, as you call it. Why look at his long tail, fury paws, and furious teeth." He said bending to the boys' level. "He could protect you from any harm that might come about in the jungle." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Your not buying any of this are you?"

"Nope, see ya dad." Eric said preparing to make a break for it.

"Hold it Eric, if you don't take your little brother with you, then I'm afraid I won't be able to take you to work with me, you know Ashley Tisdale, will be guest staring this week."

"Wow really mom?"

"Really, so what do you say?"

"I say you have your self a deal."

"That's my good boy, you know sweetie, everyone says Ashley looks like a replica of me."

"No way mom Ashley's HOT!"

Sharpay gasped, seeing her expression Troy stood up pushing Eric along. "Ok you two go have some fun." Eric took his brother's hand and headed off towards the jungle bounce. Sharpay stood frozen in shock, "You give them life, and then they turn on you."

"Honey, your way hotter than that Tisdale girl could ever be."

"Well I know that, it's your son that might possible need some glasses." Sharpay said smoothing her hair down.

"Yea Shar, I caught the show last week, and it's a thousand times better now that your back."

"Naturally, that bimbo they had to replace me did me no justice." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement, even Chad who still had no clue what soap opera Sharpay was on. Looking over towards the many dessert tables Chad saw a figure, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Evans?" He called out questionably. Ryan turned around, and smiled walking over to the gang; it had been years since he seen Chad and Taylor, especially a almost hairless Chad.

"Hey Chad, Taylor great seeing you again." He said giving Taylor a hug. "And Chad you look great, it was about time you cut your hair, you were beginning to look like a ….Chia-pet!" He and Sharpay exclaimed together, causing everyone to chuckle, everyone but Chad that is.

"What can I say great minds think alike." Ryan said laughing draping an arm around Taylor, whispering something in her ear causing her to laugh more.

"Evans why don't you go and get your own girl." Chad stated pulling Taylor to him, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No can do Chad, I happen to be already taken." Chad laughed and shook his head, "I don't see anybody, she's not invisible is she?" Ryan put his hands in his pockets, "No she's running a little late, a photo shoot ran over." He said as a matter of fact.

This only cause Chad to laugh even harder, "You hear that Troy, your brother in law is dating an invisible model." Chad said nudging Troy with his elbow, as Troy soon joined in on the laughter. Ryan only smirked knowing in the end he would have the last laugh.

"Oooo I love this song." Taylor said swaying her hips, approving of the DJ's next section.

"Me too, I mean how could one man be so sexy." Sharpay added Taylor nodding in agreement, and the guys rolling their eyes." Ryan extended a hand to each of the ladies "May I have this dance?" He asked charmingly. Both women took his hand smiling and prepared to make their exit, but not before Chad could protest.

"Hey what about us?" Chad asked pouting. Ryan stopped and turned his head looking over his shoulder. "Come on Chad you don't dance remember?" He said laughing continuing toward the dance floor. Extending a finger at Ryan's back Chad yelled "You know I can." But the trio was far gone, and Ryan in between the ladies, wave his hand at Chad as he dipped Taylor on the dance floor.

"Way to go man." Troy said pushing Chad's arm., "You had to make fun of his invisible girlfriend, and now he's got ours." Crossing his arms Troy glared at Chad.

"Well maybe he'll let us cut in." Chad said scratching his head, watching as the women laughed being twirled on the dance floor. Pulling both girls to his chest, Ryan knew he had an audience, and sent a wink the guys' way.

"Don't count on it." Troy muttered

…………………………………………………………………….

Sharpay walked circles around Eric's birthday cake trying to decide on the perfect place for the candles, as Troy watched on amused. "Shar their just candles, just stick' em."

"Troy this is no ordinary cake." Sharpay said raising a hand toward the cake. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to find the perfect bakery? Fabulous is not easy to find." Or cheap Troy thought to himself, looking at the amazing four layer rain forest themed birthday cake, with jungle animal's hanging on to baboon shoots, trees, flowers, and even butterflies flying around the sides. (To get a visual you can so to Just Fabulous my baby will only turn six once in his life, so everything has to be perfect."

"Just stick them on the top and Eric can stand on a chair, or something to blow them out."

"Hmmm maybe, but is that really the best angle for a photo opp."

Troy sighed "Ok how about I hold him up at whatever angle you want."

"Fabulous." Sharpay said as Chad poked his head into the kitchen.

"Troy you better get that cake out here soon or these kids are going to turn into real animals."

"All set." Sharpay said putting in the last candle, just as the phone began to ring. "Ok you take the cake." She said gesturing to Chad, "You answer the phone." Now gesturing to Troy. "And I…., well looking this good is work all in itself." Sharpay added making her way out the glass doors camera in hand. Chad rolled his eyes taking the cake,

"Man I don't know how you do it." He said making his way out the doors. Troy laughed headed over to the phone in the wall. 

"Hello, you've reached the Bolton jungle, how may I help you?"

"Hello Is this Mr. Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Good evening Mr. Bolton, My name is Derek James, and I am with the firm James Law Offices in California. I represent a Ms. Montez and her son Nathan."

"Gabriella and Nathan? Not to be rude but, what does that have to do with me?" Troy asked eyebrows furrowing.

"Well you see Mr. Bolton its not about you, it's about your son…Tyler I think it is?" At the mention of Tyler's name Troy's head shot up and he peered out the glass doors, to see his wife holding his son waiting with a group of large children and adults around the cake. Sharpay caught Troy's stare and gestured to him to hurry up. Holding up a finger, Troy continued.

"What do you want with my son?" Troy question losing his polite tone, which Mr. James immediately noticed.

"Well Mr. Bolton I'm going to be straight with you, there is a chance that the hospital made a terrible mistake the day both Gabriella and your wife gave birth, and we are going to need you to take your son in for testing immediately."

Troy's heart began to beat out of his chest; he could feel his emotions boiling over. Who did this guy think he was, there was nothing wrong with his family, and he would be dammed if some stranger was going to tell him other wise.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you want, but one thing I know for sure is, you better keep my family out of your mouth, or your the one who's going to need the hospital, and do me a favor lose my number." Troy said slamming down the phone. Pulling his hand back from the phone he realized how white his knuckles were from gripping it so tight. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his mind, as he made his way out the door and to his wife.

"Finally, who was that on the phone?"

"Nobody, just a wrong number." Troy said forcing himself to smile, picking up Eric he announced "Now who's ready for some cake!"

………………………………………………………..

Troy pulled into the driveway happy to finally be home, whistling he got out of his car and made his way up the steps. Opening the door Troy could tell something was up, the house was to quite and dark. Stepping inside he called out "Lucy I'm home." In his best Ricky Ricardo accent, but still nothing. Making his way over to a lamp he flipped the switch, filling the room with light, but as he turned back around, he jumped. Sharpay sat like a stone on the couch papers clutched in her hands, with tear tracks on her face.

"Shar what's the matter?" Troy asked kneeling in front of his wife, never seeing her in this state before.

Pushing passed her husband Sharpay stood up, shoving the papers into his chest. "What's this?" Troy asked confused.

"It a summons Troy, you know the kind of papers when they want you to go to court. But I'm sure you already knew all about that, didn't you."

"Shar I have no clue what you're talking about."

"No clue huh, is it just like at Eric birthday, when I asked who was on the phone and you said nobody?" Troy gulped, as everything began to dawn on him.

"Is it all coming back to you now Troy, IS IT?" Sharpay asked screaming. "Do you how I felt reading those papers…

"Shar..." Troy said taking a step toward his wife. Sharpay raised her hand stopping him in his tracks. "Do you have any fing clue, how it felt hearing someone tell me my son possible wasn't mine, and on top of that my husband, kept it from me."

"Sharpay please, I didn't mean for this to happen, I never want to see you hurting." Troy said moving closer to his wife.

"Well Troy this is as hurt as I could ever be." Moving away from him Sharpay made her way up the steps and into Tyler's room. Moving over to his crib she looked down at him as he slept, and brought a hand down smoothing out his hair, which caused him to stir. Blinking open his eyes, Tyler looked up to his mother, and instantly reached out his arms.

"Ma ma up" Sharpay smiled down to her son try to blink back her tears. Raising him out of the bed Sharpay brought him to her chest, and he laid his head on her shoulder letting his arms wrap around her neck. Sharpay took in a deep breath and rubbed small circles on his back.

"Mommy's here, don't worry baby mommy will always be here." Holding Tyler as close as possible Sharpay let her tears fall, for only the second time in her adult life.

………………………………………………………..

Ok there it was, and boy did it take energy...lol well I hope you enjoyed it and that you have a chance to review all thoughts and comments are welcome. In the next chapter of course Tyler gets tested the families go to court, the boys meet, and our favorite charter Mark comes back in to do what he does best cause some trouble.


	7. A Father's Love

**Author's note :** I'm soooo sorry about the wait, things have been crazy at school, but I'm so thankful for all the wonderful feedback. To: Hmsgirl102, ascii27, remedyofpain, and Ldizzle103194, I just want to say thank you so much for being faithful to my story and always leaving me with your kind thoughts I hope to keep on pleasing you guys. And also a special thanks to LucyLiciousxx for being my only new reviewer and truly helping me to be inspired to finish writing this story. Well thanks again guys and here it is, oh and in the last ch the part where Sharpay is talking about Eric's cake its supposed to say (Visit Just Fabulous if you want to see his cake, I don't know what happen sorry about that, Well **HAPPY READING**! 

Mark walked around the pool table trying to decide on the best angel for his shot. Shooting his competitor a smirk he bent down, aiming his stick at the que ball. "8 ball comer pocket." He said not taking his eyes off the now sweating college student. Dan watched on in horror as the ball reached its destination point. "Damn it" He said banging a hand on the table.

Mark just smiled, this was just too easy, he loved taking dumb rich boys allowance from daddy every week down at the pool hall. Walking over to where Dan stood shaking his head in disbelief, Mark draped an arm around his neck.

"Well let's see Danny my boy, it looks like I just put all 8 of my balls in to those pockets, and at 50 dollars a ball it looks like you owe me about… hmmmm 400 big ones." Mark said laughing.

"Aww come on dude you totally cheated me, you said you never played before."

"Correction" Mark stated bring up a finger "I said I've never played here before, as in on this table, it's new." Dan's own friends couldn't help but to laugh, Mark got him. 'Now a deal is a deal." Mark said holding out his hand waiting for his payment. Dan rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet "Man my dad is going to kill me." He muttered under his breath, handing over the money.

Mark smiled "Do come again Danny my boy, you were a great competitor."

"Whatever." Dan mumbled pushing his way past Mark and out the door. Walking over to the bar Mark counted his new earnings. "Not so bad for a Wednesday night."

"Hey Mark up to no good I see." The bartender said walking over.

"Why Laruen what ever do you?" Mark asked playing innocent

Lauren rolled her eyes 'Oh give it a break Mark, you do know there are more important things in life besides money."

"Yeah sex and beer, can you guess which one I want from you?" Mark questioned suggestively raising an eyebrow.

Reaching down to get a beer, Laruen met Marks eyes "Pig" she said forceful placing the dink in front of him.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty to me." Mark said laughing blowing a kiss in her direction. Just then the door to the pool hall busted open, and a slightly out of breath Kyle ran in. Kyle and Mark were close friends and business partners in the construction company, Mark was the brain and Kyle was… everything that wasn't. Stopping to scan the hall, Kyle's eyes found Mark and a smile spread across his face, as he jogged over to the bar.

"Mark I've been looking for you every where, you wont believe what I found out today." Kyle said taking the stool next to Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes "What is it now Kyle, thinking about running for president again?" He questioned mockingly.

"No, no nothing like that, though don't you think I would look pretty good in those suits?"

"Goodbye Kyle." Mark said preparing to leave.

"NO wait, man you have to hear this." Kyle said grabbing on to Marks arm "How you like to make more money than you have ever possible dreamed of?" This caught Mark's attention, and he took his seat back on the stool.

"I'm listening"

"Well you know how that slut Stacey is always hitting me up for child support every chance she gets." Mark nodded his head in understanding. "So today I had to go pay her lawyer a visit. So there I am sitting out in the hall waiting to be called in, when I hear this guy Mr. James talking about you and that chick Gabriella."

Mark nodded his head. "Yea I remember that guy he's such a dick, he' s the one who forced me to take that stupid DNA test for Gabi's kid. Wait man don't tell me he's mine." Mark said his face growing serious.

"No Mark that's just it, the kid aint yours, you're rich." Kyle said raising his arms excitedly.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Kyle how in the hell does that make me rich? I knew that kid wasn't mine all along,…. you know man sometimes I really wonder how you ever graduated from high school." Mark said turning his attention back to his drink.

"No man you don't get it, the kid's not Gabi's either; there was some big mix up at the hospital. I heard that guy taking about a big suit against them, we're talking millions here!" Kyle exclaimed.

Mark coughed almost choking on his drink. "Now Kyle you're serious about this, you sure you heard him right?" Mark asked holding Kyle by his shoulders.

"Yea man I swear, he was talking on the phone or something, he said this case was going to be huge." Jumping up from his seat Mark declared "Well you know what that means." Rising his drink in the air, Mark titled his head back and yelled, "This round is on me boys" Earning himself a round of applause and some pats on the back.

"What's all this commotion about?" Lauren questioned walking towards Mark.

Taking his seat back at the bar, Mark replied. "It's a celebration"

"Of what?"

"Why… Daddy's coming home." Mark replied with a twisted smile, brining his drink to his lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Nathan and Blue where both practically banging on the screen door, trying to get to the back yard. Gabriella walked over carrying Nathans windbreaker "Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." She said bending down to his level. Nathan stared at his mother, looking back and forth between her and the jacket. Finally decided she wasn't going to budge Nathan pointed to his jacket.

'Now that's my good boy." Gabriella said smiling; putting on Nathan's jacket, thankful that there was no tantrum. "Ok guys run like crazy, so we all can have a nice nap later." Gabriella said while sliding the screen open.

Nathan and Blue both took off, racing to get to the ball first, as usual Blue got it first but was happy to let Nathan have it in hopes he would throw it to him. Gabriella smiled; it was all she could do these days to keep from breaking down. Yesterday was their third result day, but it just came back the same as all the others. Nathan was not her son and it scared her; not because he was not hers or that she felt her love for him lessening. It scared her that it didn't matter; she loved him more than anyone else in the world, and the thought of losing him yanked at her heart everyday. Then she would stop and think about Tyler, what he looked like, what was his favorite color, what kinds of things did he like to do, and how was he being raised. Every time she tried to think of a solution to this terrible mistake, it always came out the same, was she being selfish?

On one hand she could go on raising Nathan as her own, but how could she abandon Tyler, her own flesh and blood. One the other hand the thought of giving Nathan away to strangers was just… out of the question in her mind. These thoughts weighed her down and it showed, if it wasn't for the support of her mother and Sara she was sure she would have had a mental breakdown by now. Taking one last look a Nathan and Blue Gabriella walked toward the refrigerator grabbing some juice boxes and gram crackers. Walking over to the cabinet Gabriella reached for a plate when Blue's loud barks caused her to jump. Dropping the food on the counter Gabriella ran to the door to see what was wrong. Walking outside Gabriella saw Nathan and Blue both staring to the right of the house, Blue protectively in front of Nathan.

"What's the matter boy?" Gabriella asked making her way over to where they stood. Blue's response was a low growl, directed toward the side of the house. Picking Nathan up Gabriella called out " If there is anyone over there then I would advise you to leave, or deal with my dog and the cops. I'm giving you to the count of three." Looking down at Blue she said "Ready boy? One.. two…"

"Hold off the hound." Mark said appearing from the side of the house hands raised, with a yellow toy truck in one hand. Realizing who it was Gabriella sighed in relief, but put her guard back up just in case.

"Mark what are you doing here?"

Frozen in his spot arms still raised Mark replied. "I would love to tell you if you call off the dog."

"Oh no," Gabriella said shaking her head. "This is his house, you can't just come barging in here uninvited demanding things, the dog stays." Mark sighed dropping his arms taking a step toward Gabriella and Nathan, causing Blue to growl louder and take another step toward him. Mark jumped back, once again putting his hands up in to the air. "Please Gabi, I just want to talk."

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Oh, is it going to be like our last conversation, because if that's the case you can save it."

"Please Gabi, I feel terrible about what I said before, I don't know how I could have ever doubted you or Nathan. Growing up I never had my father and I don't want it to be that way for our son." Mark said pleading.

Taking a few steps toward Mark, Gabriella stopped at Blue's side letting him know everything was ok, picking up his ball she handed it to Nathan. "You want to throw Blue his ball." Nathan smiled, Gabriella turned aiming him in the direction she wanted the ball to go, as the ball bounced on the ground, Blue took off after it, and lied down happily chewing at it across the yard. Turning back towards Mark Gabriella stared at him questionably.

Seeing this as his chance Mark walked the rest of the way towards Gabriella and Nathan. "Hey little man that's a great arm you have there." Mark said reaching out towards Nathan. Holding Nathan tighter, Gabriella turned slightly away from Marks touch. Mark sighed dropping his hand. Seeing the truck in Mark's hand Nathan reached out to touch it "Truck" He said smiling.

"Yea truck Mark said holding it up., and not just any truck it's a dump truck. Look what it can do." Turning around Mark looked on the ground for some rocks, finding a few he bended down and placed them in the back of the truck. "Look Nathan." Mark said making some truck noises, while he titled the back of the truck making the rocks dump out on to the ground. Nathan's eyes lit up, and he squirmed in his mothers arms, trying to get to the truck. Gabriella reluctantly held on to Nathan.

"You know Gabi it won't hurt him."

Giving in Gabriella put Nathan down, and watched as Nathan copied Mark's previous movements with the rocks, driving the truck around and then letting the rocks dump out on to the ground. Gabriella smiled down at her son, as Mark stood back up "Look he's already taking after me already." Turning her attention back to Mark Gabriella's smile quickly fade.

"Mark if you think being a father means showing up with some toy every once in a while, then your wrong, so if that's what your all about just leave Nathan and I alone, I wont let you hurt him."

"Gabi that's the last thing I want to do, I was an idiot before, I want to be here for you and our son. A boy needs his father, and I'm ready to be one. Plus.." Mark said stopping to smile down at Nathan. "He seems like one hell of a kid."

"Yea he's really great,… but Mark if you really want to do this you are going to have to do this right, so no more cursing."

"Of course." Mark said bring a hand up to his mouth. Causing Gabriella chuckle, "Now there's that smile that I know and love." Mark said bring a hand up to Gabriella's face, looking into Mark's eyes Gabriella didn't know what it was but she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Luckily, Nathan who seemed to be growing cranky cut the moment short.

"Looks like someone's ready for their nap." Gabriella said turning towards Nathan, running a hand through his hair, while bending down preparing to pick him up. Mark placed a hand on her arm stopping her. "Gabi do you think I could do it this time, you know for practice?" Mark asked smiling shyly.

Looking at Nathan and then back to Mark Gabriella nodded her head yes, and stood up. Mark smile and bend down on one knee "Hey bud you ready to go catch some zzz's, maybe mommy will let me read you a little story first." Mark said looking up to Gabriella, who smiled in return. Mark reached out to Nathan, who was a little hesitant and looked to his mother, Gabriella nodded her head in approval, and Nathan walked into Marks arms. Scooping Nathan up Mark being walking towards the house, telling Nathan of all the fun they would have in the future,

Gabriella watched on smiling, but then reality came back to ruin the moment, Nathan was not their son. She had no clue if any of them would have a future together, or how Mark would react to the whole thing. Just when everything seemed to be falling into place, she had a family and maybe a week from now it could all be over. Gabriella shuttered, looking up to the sky, she closed her eyes to say a prayer.

"Dear lord I believe that everything you do is for a reason, and I will not questioned your actions, but please just protect my son from what ever is to come, may he have a great life filled with love, even if that life is not with me." Gabriella stopped feeling her tears building as she choked back a sob, as on que Blue slowly made his way over nudging Gabriella with his head. Bending down to Blue's level Gabriella wrapped one arm around his back, and rested her head near his neck. "I don't know what we would do with out him boy." She said patting his stomach.

Mark watched the scene unfold from the window of Nathan's room, and smiled walking back over to Nathan's crib.

"You are cute I have to give you that, you must have one fine mother." Mark said laughing looking down at Nathan. "Maybe I'll get to meet her one day, and I'll steal her from your daddy, and we'll fly off together on that private jet I'm going to buy as soon as I get my half of the settlement. Who knew kids could be used for such a great cause." Mark said once again laughing. "Well I have to go pick up the pieces of your soon to be ex-mother's heart, I got to make myself look good." Turning to leave the room, Mark saw the clay molding of Nathan's hands and smirked, flipping the switch Mark called out " Nighty night my little money maker." While closing the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok it's all set up tomorrow at 2:00, I'll meet you and Sharpay at the court house. Now this is just meeting there will be psychologist present as well as Gabriella and her lawyer. You guys are just going to meet and discuss what you think will be best for the boys, and get a little input form everyone, bur remember the decision is solely the parents. " Taylor said into the phone.

"Thanks a lot Taylor, for being so supportive through all this mess." Troy said sighing into the phone.

'Troy don't think anything of it you guys are like family, to Chad and I. So is Shar doing any better?"

"I really don't know, ever since we got the results back she just hasn't really been herself, I even saw her go out the house in a pair of sweats yesterday."

"Troy I just don't know what to say about all this, it's so unbelievable, but I have a feeling that everything will work itself out. On a positive note, for the short time that I did know Gabriella I really liked her a lot she was a great friend, so at least we know Nathan is in great hands."

"Yea Gabriella seemed liked a great mother at the hospital its just, I hope we can do what's best for both boys, even though I'm not really sure what that is yet. So Chad's cool to take on the kids tomorrow?"

"Yea Madison can't wait to them over here."

"Just make sure she keeps your scissors far away from their heads." Troy said laughing

"Don't, worry she wants to be a ballerina now, so the boys hair is safe."

"Ok Tay I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye Troy, send Shar a hug from me."

Hanging up the phone Troy went to look for Sharpay, he knew it would be easy to find her, now n days she was always in one of the kid's bedrooms. Opening Tyler's door quietly Troy looked around the room surprised not to see Sharpay. Walking further in to the room Troy found Tyler napping with his baby monitor close by, smiling Troy made his way quietly out of the room to continue on with his mission. Troy never realized how large their house really was until he had to run around searching every room looking for Sharpay. 5 bedrooms, 3.5 Bathrooms, the kitchen, the dinging room, the livening room, the playroom,, the family room, finished basement including a mini movie theater, laundry room, exercise room, and Sharpay's studio later, Troy was beyond exhausted.

Making his way into the backyard, Troy's eyes found Sharpay lightly swinging on a hammock in the shade holding a photo album. Making his way over to the hammock Troy stopped and stared down at his wife with a face full of concern. Moving over Sharpay silently invited Troy to sit down. Placing the other half of the baby monitor on the ground, Troy steadied the hammock as he sat down next to Sharpay. Wrapping a arm around her shoulders Troy pulled Sharpay against his chest, and kissed her temple. Taking the album carefully so he wouldn't lose her place, Troy opened to the page she was looking at earlier.

It was a photo from the day Tyler was born, Sharpay sat in the hospital bed cradling him against her chest, while staring down at him with a proud smile. Troy smiled at the memory, remembering Sharpay's threats if he didn't put that camera away, while she was in that state.

"It's my fault." Sharpay said barely above a whisper, while looking sown at the picture.

"Shar this in no way shape or form is your fault, you did nothing wrong, no one could have imaged something like this could happen."

"I knew it Troy, a mother is suppose to know, and I let that nurse tell me other wise, and now look where we are. They're going to take away my baby." Sharpay said, burying her face into Troy' chest.

Closing the album Troy brought a hand over to lifting Sharpay's chin. "I promise you, I wont let that happen, No one is taking our son, not while I'm still breathing, ok." Troy said wiping away one of her tears with his thumb. Nodding her head Sharpay snuggled back up next to Troy.

'But what about our other son? What do we do about him?" Sharpay questioned worriedly.

"Eric will be fine, I had a talk with him yesterday, explaining how things would be different around here. I wanted to beat his friends and the news before he heard the story the wrong way."

"No Troy not Eric… Nathan." Sharpay said looking up into Troy's eyes, silently begging him for a solution, that would fix all their problems.

Troy dropped his gaze, he knew he had to be the strong one for his family's sake, but he just didn't have all of the answers. Thinking about Nathan, always left him with such a strong emptiness in his heart. Knowing he had another son out there and having not seen him for almost two years pained him to even think about it. All kinds of thoughts would rush through his head, how could a father leave his own son for another, yet how could a father trade his own son for another. Troy knew he couldn't have it both ways and keep Tyler and take Nathan it wouldn't be fair to Gabriella who must be experiencing their same level of hurt.

Tyler's quite cry's broke Troy from his trance, as he turned to pick up the baby monitor. "Duty calls." Sharpay said taking the receiver, slowly balancing herself off the hammock. Troy watched his wife enter the house, and then out his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and once again letting his thoughts engulf him.

……………………………………………………………

The voices still swarmed Troy's mind as Taylor pulled into the drive way. "Just switch them back. They're too young to know the difference. Everything will seem to be normal in a couple of weeks." The thoughts of the psychologist only made Troy angrier as he thought about it. They spoke of the children like they were some kind of objects not human, he knew both boys knew who their families were. The whole thing was so uncomfortable, Gabriella could barely meet their eyes the whole meeting, Sharpay couldn't look away from the photo of Nathan that Gabriella gave her, and Troy had to do everything in his power to bite his tongue and keep his cool; and on top of that the news reporters went wild chasing them every where they went. In all the craziness both sets of parents decided to have their own more private meeting, at Troy and Sharpay's house this weekend, hoping to start the path of some kind of solution.

Stepping out of the car Troy, Sharpay, and Taylor silently made their way to the door. Opening the door Troy was shocked at the sight, it looked like a toy store exploded in the room. Chad was on his hands and knees acting as if he were a horse, carrying Tyler and Madison on his back; while Eric was bouncing a basketball with a look of determination, tricking to do some trick. The sound of the door opening caught all the kids' attention, and they were greeted bye a chorus of mommy and daddy.

"Mommy, look daddy's a horse, and Tyler and me are the prince and princess, on an adventure to find some buried treasure." Madison while bouncing on her father's back.

"You really do have a vivid imagination." Taylor responded laughing, as Chad collapsed on the floor calling out "Help me."

"Ok your highnesses, lets give the horsey a break. " Lifting his head Chad mouthed a thank you to his wife, who only continue to laugh in return. Troy walked over to Chad extending a hand to help him on his feet.

"Thanks again man, sorry if they gave you too much trouble."

Chad waved a hand dismissing the thought. "Piece of cake, so how did the meeting go?"

Eric watched his father and uncle talking lowly on the other side of the room, and he could see that his dad was upset. He thought that if he could perform his trick for him he would cheer up. 'Hey dad over here." Eric called out bouncing his ball in preparation for his trick.

Turning away form Chad Troy held up a finger towards Eric "You know the rules Eric, no ball in the house."

"But dad just watch me for a second, its so cool!" Eric exclaimed still bouncing the ball.

"Eric I mean it." Troy said taking a step in his direction, "Cut it out right now or….

" Watch this dad." Eric said cutting his father off bouncing the ball as hard as he could. Spinning around Eric's arm was out of place and instead of catching the ball, he knocked the ball out of place causing it to bounce of a wall, and knock over an expensive vase, which cause Tyler to break out into a fit of screams.

"Damn it Eric, I come home from one of the hardest days in my life, and all I ask you to do is listen, but you can't handle that can you?" Troy said walking closer to him with a look of anger. I'm tired of this same crap day after day with you, your going to learn some respect the easy way or the hard way." Troy said opening his suit jacket referring to his belt. "Get up stairs, I don't want to even look at you right now."

"Dad I'm.."

"Get out of my sight , NOW." Troy boomed hovering over Eric causing him and everyone else in the room to jump. Troy didn't know what came over him, but before he knew it things got out of hand, and it was too late. Tears began welling up in Eric's eyes, and Troy dropped his head. "Eric." Troy said stooping down to Eric's level reaching out a hand towards him. Eric backed away letting his tears fall while shaking his head, and dashed up the stairs. Troy dropped his arm and pushed himself up off the floor, tuning around to face three worried stares.

Sharpay held Tyler in her arms rubbing small circles on his back to calm down his cries, and Madison was glued to her mother's hip, giving Troy a look she had never given him before, a look of fear.

Walking over towards Taylor and Madison Troy started "Maddie I didn't mean.. but as he got closer Madison buried her face into her mother's side, stopping Troy in his place.

"I'm… sorry." Troy said in a barely audible whisper while backing away from the stares, and out of the room.

Having Tyler clamed down, and resting peacefully on her shoulder, Sharpay walked over to Chad. "I really need to talk to him would you mind, putting him to bed?"

"Sharpay, I know you guys have been through a lot today, so why don't you go up stairs put Tyler to bed and then check in on Eric, and let me go talk to Troy."

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you Chad." She said with a weak smile, turning to make her way towards the steps. 'Good night Madison and thanks again Taylor for all your help…I'm sorry about…

"Don't worry about it, good ahead and get some rest." Taylor said smiling cutting Sharpay off. Sharpay retuned the smile and continued her way up the steps. Taylor turned to look at Chad who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Did she just thank me?"

Taylor only rolled her eyes. "Well it looks like you have some work to do here, so Maddie and I will be down the street having an ice cream cone, call me when you're ready." Chad nodded his head, and walked over to Madison.

"You know uncle Troy loves you, and he would never hurt you right angel?" Madison nodded her head yes, and Chad kissed her forehead. "Now go have as much ice cream as you want and remember you can never have too much….

"Whipped cream." Madison finished with a laugh.

Chad smiled "That's my girl." Standing up Chad gave Taylor a peck on the lips and one of his signature smiles, to let her know that everything would be ok.

Making his way into the kitchen Chad could hear the sound of a ball faintly hitting the ground. Walking into the back yard Chad could see Troy's form on the basketball court, and he began making his way over. Troy charged at the hoop over and over attempting a lay up, but repeatedly missing. Wiping sweat off his brow, Troy took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He pounded the ball as hard as he could against the court, not caring about the throbbing pain in his hand. He threw the ball at the backboard, more aggressively each time before his knees gave way, and he dropped onto the court. "I can't do this." He cried out putting his face in his hands, not noticing Chad's figure watching him.

Picking up the ball Chad dribbled it down the court, lifting his head Troy saw Chad perform a perfect lay up.

" Troy you aren't in this alone, we're more than a team." Chad said sincerely walking back towards Troy. "Brothers." He said extending his hand to Troy.

Troy sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Accepting Chad's hand, he was pulled into a hug. "Until we die." Troy responded in his embrace.

Pacing outside of Eric's door Troy had never been more nervous. He had never raised his voice before, that was Sharpay's job, he was only suppose to be goofy fun loving dad; but the look Eric gave him was enough to break his heart. Finally mustering up his courage, Troy tapped lightly on the door before entering.

"Hey play maker." Troy said quietly closing the door. Eric looked in his father's direction, but didn't speak as he continued his task. Walking toward Eric's bed Troy saw a big pile forming; as he got closer he noticed everything had to do with basketball. "Eric what's going on here, what are you doing with all your stuff?" Troy questioned holding up Eric's favorite jersey.

"I don't need this stuff anymore." Eric replied finally stopping to speak to his father.

"What do you mean, you love basketball."

"Not anymore." Eric said dropping his eyes. Troy sighed and walked around the bed towards Eric. "Jump up buddy." Troy said patting an empty spot on the edge of the bed. Though he was reluctant Eric did as he was told, and jumped up on the bed, as Troy dragged over e bean bag chair.

'Eric I'm really sorry for the way I yelled at you down stairs, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that, It's just…" Troy paused trying to find the right wording to explain things to Eric. 'Do you remember the time, we decide to play a joke on Uncle Chad, and we took turns shaking up his can of soda?

Eric nodded his head "Yea and it exploded on him when he opened it.'" Eric said laughing at the memory.

'Yea that's right," Troy smiled happy to see Eric acting like his old self again. "Well that's how I felt today. Everyone kept on passing me around, and shaking me up, and when I finally got to you and you opened me I exploded… If that makes any sense." Troy said scratching the back of his head. Eric looked at his dad thoughtfully, and threw his arms around his neck." I'm sorry for opening you daddy."

" And I'm sorry for exploding, Playmaker." Troy said letting out his breath, holding on to Eric. " You, mommy and Tyler, are the most important people in the world to me, and I never want to hurt you, I love you so much."

" I know daddy I love you too,…so is it ok if I don't quite basketball." Eric said pulling back.

" Of course its ok, if you quit there would be no one to teach your little brother all those cool moves." Troy said smiling.

"Nathan or Tyler?" Eric questioned surprisingly.

Troy paused not really knowing the outcome, but hoping for the best, " How about both." He responded raising an eyebrow.

"Cool!" Eric exclaimed "When will I get to meet my new little brother?"

'Well if everything goes as planned hopefully…. Troy paused trying to add some suspense "This weekend!" He exclaimed opening his eye wide.

Really, I can't wait to teach him some stuff, he has a lot of catching up to do, if he ever wants to be able to beat Tyler.' Troy laughed

"Don't worry I have faith in your abilities. Now come on lets get this stuff cleaned up, Ill hang your jersey back up." Troy said grabbing Eric by his feet, tickling him while he was up side down.

"Dad… I'm… not a jersey. "Eric said in between a fit of laughter

"Is that so." Troy said only continuing his tickle torture.

Troy walked into his bedroom, surprised to find Sharpay still awake sitting up in bed. They hadn't really talked much since the meeting at the court house, changing his shirt and kicking off his pants, Troy slide into bed.

"He's just so beautiful." Sharpay said staring down at the picture of Nathan with Blue at the park. Nathan had a familiar lop-sided smile adorning his features. 'I'm not surprised." Troy said kissing Sharpay's temple, while looking down at the picture.

'Shar I'm really sorry for the way I acted today, I know you and the kids need me to be strong right now more than ever, but I just couldn't take anymore and I… Sharpay put a finger to Troy's lips and smiled. Placing the picture of Nathan down on her night stand, she opened the drawer and took something out, hiding it behind her back.

'Well it looks like your going to have to handle a little bit more." She said grinning at Troy.

'Huh…" Troy said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Troy, I'm pregnant." Sharpay said excitedly revealing her positive pregnancy test from behind her back.

…………………………………………..

Well I hope you all loved it, and I know the boys were supposed to meet and all, but this ch would have been like 2o pages long if I put it all into one, so the next ch it will happen pinky swear.

….ps. Sorry to remedeyofpain for any bodily harm this long chapter might cause…lol luv ya lots!

'


	8. A Blended Family

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I know your surprised I'm not dead or something…lol I know it's been like months or something, but school was just sooo draining, I hardly had time to breath with finals and work…but SCHOOLS OUT n its time to party…lol. Well I'm back and here's the net ch you've been waiting on, but first I have to thank all of you who reviewed:

**Continuing Reviewers:**

Lucyliclous xx: Thanks a bunch I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and I hope you like Troy's reaction.

Remedyofpain: I'm sorry about those grammar errors, it seems like I only catch them after I post the ch…lol and I glad to hear your ok after that last ch.

HSMgirl102: Thanks so much, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Broken Gem: Lol I love your hate for Mark, he is a jackass, and we will all just have to wait and see the sex of the baby…lol don't you love the tension.

**New Reviewers: **

Minnie4791: Thanks so much you're too sweet, I'm happy you like it so much, I hope I don't disappoint you in up coming chapters.

Hmsgirl92: Thanks you're a doll.

Plasticlittlespastic: Thanks so much I'm happy you love it!

Clotisy: Thanks! I try to be different from everyone else so you guys aren't reading the same thing over and over again, and thanks for thinking I perfect…when I'm not, I mean look how long it took me to pots this…lol

Iwritefiction: Your too kind, I'm so happy to hear you love it ; )

Troypayloverforever: Thank you, sorry again for taking so long, and I hope you had a great holiday.

Illustrated Banana: Thanks I love to rock…lol, hope you enjoy what is to come.

Ok I hope I got everyone, sorry if I missed you but, thank you I love you just the same! Hope you all had a great holiday and here is a little something to say goodbye to 2007, I wish you all the best of luck in 2008! Now on with the story.

A bright light filled the stage "And now not only a woman's best friend, but yours too introducing Diamond to the stage." An announcer sounded over the howling of the men in the club. Mark sat up in his seat smiling while pulling out a wad of cash for his favorite girl. Just as the beat of Buttons by Pussycat Dolls filled the speakers, Mark felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling out his phone, he rolled his eyes seeing the name Gabriella scrolling across the screen. Looking back at the stage Mark sighed and stood up making his way to the exit.

"Gabi baby, how are you and my little man?" Mark asked looking through one of the club's small windows in hopes not to miss any of Diamond's performance.

Gabriella smiled into the phone; things with Mark had been going so great lately. It was like he was a different person. He was amazing with Nathan, he had come over the house everyday the past week, and it was getting harder and harder to watch him leave. He even volunteered to watch Nathan when she had to go meet with Troy and Sharpay, along with her mother of course who was not too convinced by Mark's 'sudden change'. Thinking about the meeting and Mark made Gabriella feel sick to her stomach. She felt terrible lying to Mark about her where abouts last week, when he was being so openly honest with her. She knew he would find out about Nathan sooner or later, but she opted for later in hopes that she, Troy, and Sharpay could figure out a solution together with this visit, she thanked God Mark wasn't a big fan of the news.

"Gabi what's wrong, is everything ok with Nathan, is the trip to much for him?"

Gabriella shook her head coming out of her trance, "Oh no Mark everything's fine, sorry about that, I guess I was just day dreaming."

"Oh good, you had me worried there for a second, so Nathan's ok then, you mind if I talk to him?" Gabriella smiled looking down at Nathan who was now resting peacefully on her lap. "Sorry you just missed him he's been having a very busy trip; he's a crowd favorite on the bus. He made it his duty to say hello to every single person that walked past and display his ability to count to ten." Gabriella said chuckling. "So how are things going at work?"

Mark happy that he zoned in on the last part of the conversation pulled his gaze away form the window "Oh things are really busy, me and the guys are…. Mark paused bringing his attention back to Diamond he saw her slide down a pole in a slow mesmerizing motion "Looking for just the right type of pole for this new project we are working on, you would be amazed by all the types." Mark reply with his twisted smile once again letting his eyes follow Diamond's body.

"Oh well don't work to hard, Nathan still needs you as his personal piggyback ride giver."

"Oh I won't after this I just have a few pipes to lay." Mark said his eyes still oggogling Diamond as she reached for the strap of her top.

"Ok I let you know when we arrive safely."

"Ok Gabi miss you, give Nathan a kiss for me."

"Ok bye Mark." Hanging up the phone Gabriella smiled, while running a hand over her son's head, but just as the good feelings came they left, when she looked out the window and saw a big bright sign that said welcome to New Mexico in big bold letters. Feelings of uncertainty and fear flooded her mind, maybe she just wasn't ready to face things after all. Taking a deep breath Gabriella returned her stare to her son, looking at his features she just couldn't deny how much he truly favored Sharpay, though his eyes were his father's. Gabriella thought back to the day of the meeting, and how over come by emotion Sharpay was after receiving the picture of Nathan. Gabriella could tell by the way Sharpay carried her self she was a strong woman, who didn't like to show weakness or venerability. But by just looking at the picture, Gabriella could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and she couldn't bring herself to really look back up for the remainder of the event, in fear that she too might break down.

Though Gabriella didn't have a visual of Tyler, over the pass few days she often found herself imaging what he looked like. Did he have her hair, nose, or maybe her eyes, or did he just favor Mark more. Nathan chose that moment to stir and he started to lift his head up. Sitting him up in her lapped, Gabriella smiled as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey there angel, you ready to get off this bus and stretch those legs?" Gabriella asked while striating out Nathan's blue sweater vest. Nathan only yawned and laid his head on his mother's chest in reply. Smiling at her son Gabriella began to rock lightly while humming his favorite song in his ear.

………………………………………………………….

Sharpay tore through Tyler's closet in search of just the right outfit, the one that said I'm –a-part-of-a-nice-loving-family. Picking up one of Tyler's suit jackets, Sharpay shook her head "To much" she said while throwing it out the closet. Rummaging through the rack Sharpay pulled out a denim set and looked it up and down, but it sound found its way to the growing pile as Sharpay shook her head again "Not enough" she said sighing. Pulling out a sweater with a bird stitched across it, Sharpay shudder "Ok this should be burned." She said while holding it away from herself as if she could catch something from it.

"Sharpay, Sharpay where are you." Troy called walking down the hallway. "Oh God." Sharpay said freezing, while trying to think of some way to hide herself.

"Hey Shar, you in here? She heard Troy call while sticking his head in the door way. "I've go some of my mom's special tea for you and the baby."

Sharpay sat silently in the closet, with the sweater covering her head praying Troy would give up on his search. Hearing the door close Sharpay sighed in relief, while pulling off the sweater "Thank god, if I had to drink one more cup of that special tea, I would just…"

"What?" Troy asked coming up behind her eyebrows raised. Sharpay jumped and swore under her breath, at the sight of Troy and that darn tea. This was pretty routine now, at the beginning stages through each of her last pregnancies Troy acted as if she was helpless. He would insist on doing everything for her. Driving her to work, cutting up her food, he practically wanted to walk for her, but she drew the line at letting him in the bathroom with her that was just…ewww.

"Drink the whole thing in one gulp" Sharpay replied smiling while taking the cup, and walking out of the closet. Troy smiled "That's my girl; we want the next member of the Bolton team to be nice and strong." Sharpay just rolled her eyes a placed the cup on the windowsill.

"What's going on here?" Troy asked noticing the rapidly growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for Tyler." Sharpay sighed "You know because first impressions are the most important. I want him to wear something that says look at me I'm happy and well taken care of so there's no need to want to take me away from my family, but at the same time I don't want him to look too cute, because then no one would be able to resist him." Sharpay said sighing again, while pacing back and forth. Troy just shook his head and smiled at his wife.

Stopping to see the huge grin spread across Troy's face, Sharpay glared at her husband. 'What's so funny?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Walking over to her, Troy cupped her faced in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling back he smiled "Feel better". Sharpay leaned against his body and rested her forehead on his.

"I just want today to go perfect."

"I know honey, and it will, but first you just need to relax and take a few deep breaths, okay?" Troy asked smiling again. Sharpay nodded her head yes, and this time returned his smile. "Plus you shouldn't be doing all this stuff now anyway, you're with child." Troy said while placing a hand on her stomach. Sharpay just rolled her eyes, as Troy started whispering to the baby. Bring her arm up to inspect her watch, her heart dropped, she only had one hour until Gabriella and Nathan's bus was due. "Damnit" Sharpay said, bringing Troy out of his trance.

"What's the matter" Troy asked concerned "Is it the baby?"

"No Troy" Sharpay said rolling her eyes, "the baby is fine it's the rest of us who are running extremely late…, Oh my god what if she thinks we aren't going to show up, what if she wants nothing to do with us and takes Tyler, what if…

"Shar, deep breaths remember", Troy asked while grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "Everything's going to be fine. How about we split up, you finish up with Ty and I'll go make sure Eric's getting dress." Sharpay just nodded her head in agreement. "Good" Troy said while smiling and truing around, surveying the mess before him.

'I'm sure he will look great in whatever you pick…that is if you can find him in this mess." Troy said laughing while he turned to look back at his wife. Sharpay's eyes widened, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed rushing to Troy's side.

'What!" Troy exclaimed, bringing a hand to Sharpay's stomach "Is it the baby?"

Slapping his hand away Sharpay cried out " I've lost our son"

"Huh?" Troy asked with a perplexed expression, while rubbing his wounded hand.

Sighing Sharpay began searching the room " He was just here a second ago, and then you came in with the tea, and then…oh god what if he's trying to go down the steps or something." Sharpay said running out of the room, into the hall.

Making his way to the door following his wife, Troy noticed the pile of clothes was slightly moving. Smiling Troy walked over to the pile. "Now I wonder where that Tyler could be." Bending down Troy began lifting clothing from the pile, and soon enough he found Tyler balled up wearing only a pull up and a smile. Reaching out Troy began tickling Tyler smiling as he squealed in delight.

"Daddy turn to hide." Tyler said reaching out to his father.

"Hey buddy what were you doing under there you almost gave your mother a heart attack." Troy said while picking him up and tossing him in the air. " And as much as I would love to play, your mommy will kill me if we are late so its time to get dress little man."

"TROY I can't find him any where." Sharpay said rushing passed the door on to the next room.

"Hey Shar"

"The family room that's where I should check." Sharpay said again rushing passed the door.

"Shar." Troy called out again, walking toward the door way with Tyler in his arms.

'No no, not the family room, he loves my studio that's where he should be." Sharpay said once again ignoring Troy.

"SHARPAY" Troy yelled out finally causing her to halt, and turn to him. 'I have someone here who says he knows you." Troy said laughing, as Tyler reached out to his mother saying "Play again mommy." Sharpay smiled and took Tyler as relief flooded her body.

"Sweetie don't scare mommy like that." Sharpay said while smothering kisses all over his face. "Where were you?"

"Play hide form Daddy." Tyler said while clapping his hands. Sharpay ducked her head, as a look of realization came across Troy's face. 'Ok Troy I better get started on this little one, Eric is waiting for you, you know, Ok see ya soon toddles. Sharpay said kissing his cheek and hurrying into Tyler's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Turning to the door Troy could hear Sharpay's voice murmuring inside, pressing his ear to the door he heard her saying something about knowing where your loyalties lie. Laughing Troy backed away from the door and headed to Eric's room.

…………………………………………………………….

"Gabriella honey how is everything going, is Nathan ok, did you remember his blanket, because you know he can't get to sleep without it, or how about his special sippy cup, or his..

"Mama, mama, everything is fine. I packed everything of importance remember we did it together." Gabriella said cutting her mother off.

"Oh yes, yes of course. I'm sorry baby it's just, the house is so quite without you guys around, and all Blue does is mope around without Nathan to play with.

"I know Mama, Nate really misses you guys too." Gabriella said while looking down at Nathan coloring. 'You want to talk to him?"

"Oh yes, put my angel on the phone."

"Hey Nathan, guess who wants to talk to you." Gabriella said while smiling and handing her son the phone. "Say hi to nana." Nathan happily took the phone. "Ola nana." He said gushing into the phone. Turning to once again look out the window, Gabriella realized how painfully close they were coming to there destination. Soon she would be reunited with her son, the one she carried for nine…well almost nine months. She had no idea what to expect, would there just be some amazing bond between them or would it be like just seeing another family. Gabriella took a deep breath, happy thoughts, she said to herself, while turning away from the window and back to Nathan.

'Ocho, nueve, deiz" Nathan said excitedly into the phone, causing Gabriella to smile.

"Okay sweetie say bye- bye to nana."

"Love nana, adios." Nathan said smiling displaying his Spanish which always made his grandma so proud. Taking the phone Gabriella heard her mother swooning praise into the phone.

"Mama it's me."

"Oh Gabi, he just gets smarter and smarter as the days go by, I mean he's speaking and understanding both English and Spanish and he's not even two yet. I really wish I could have gone with you guys. I mean doesn't a grandmother have any rights to meet her grandson, I did give you life after all, does that not count for anything these days…" Realizing that her daughter hadn't cut off yet another one of her rants, Maria paused sensing something was wrong. "Gabi baby what's the matter?"

"Oh Mama I don't think I can go through with this." Gabriella said in a shaky voice. 'I wish you were here with me." Maria knew that voice, it was the same voice Gabriella had, every time she had to drop her off at a new school, and with the job she had; she heard that voice quite often.

"Gabriella I'm going to tell you something my mother use to say to me when I was afraid or hesitant to do something, perro que no camina, no encuentra hueso. The dog that doesn't walk doesn't find a bone."

'Mama are you calling me a dog?"

"No sweetie." Maria said chuckling into the phone. "All that means is that, you can't succeed if you don't try. I know you're afraid because it's something new, but just think of all the good that can come out of today. Don't sell yourself short, you're a strong, intelligent, and not to mention beautiful mother, who has done one hell of a job raising that little boy; and I know you will prevail in the end."

Gabriella smiled into the phone. She never could understand how her mother could do it, but whenever she was feeling or thinking the worst of a situation, her mother would say some Spanish proverb and all the bad thoughts and feelings would just disappear. "Thanks Mama, I really needed that."

'Hey that's what I'm here for, now remember, take lots of pictures of my newest grandson, and show him enough love that it counts from both of us."

"Ok, bye Mama."

"Adiós y recuerde, te quiero muchacha del bebé"

"Sé, te quiero también mama." Hanging up the phone Gabriella wiped away her tears, and smiled a confident smile, while turning to Nathan. "Look mama." Nathan said holding up a picture he had been coloring.

'Wow, this is amazing." Gabriella said admiring the squiggles while, tilting her head to the side. "I think we better call an art dealer, what do you say?" Gabriella asked while reaching out to tickle Nathan's sides. Just then the bus driver's voice sounded on the speakers. "Attention all passengers, we have ten minutes, until we reach our destination, I hope you enjoyed your ride."

"Come here Picasso." Gabriella said while reaching out to Nathan. Placing Nathan on her lap, Gabriella gave him a once over. After smoothing out his hair, and striating his clothes, he looked perfect. 'Ok Nate we are almost there. Now, you are going to meet some very important people but don't be nervous…well technically you've met them all before so this is more like a reunion, well you never really meet Eric before so really…" Nathan reached out and poked his mother's lips stopping her rambling "Mama like Nana." He said while smiling.

Gabriella smiled at her son. "You know, your Nana was right you do get smarter and smarter." Reaching in to her purse Gabriella pulled, out a project she and Nathan had worked on the night before. "I think Eric and Tyler are going to love the presents you made them." Gabriella said while handing them to Nathan. "For brovers." Nathan said hugging them to his chest.

"Yes baby and I think your brothers will love it." Gabriella said smiling.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Is that them?" Sharpay asked stretching her neck to read the number on the incoming bus.

"No Shar, it's not them." Troy said turning to his wife "Just like the past five buses." He added under his breath.

'What was that?" Sharpay asked rising an eyebrow at Troy.

"I uh…"

"Mom when are they going to get here?" Eric asked saving his father from sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Soon sweetie, remember what mommy taught you about being fashionably late, it makes a statement."

"Well, I'm going to get a hot dog while they prepare that statement." Troy said turning to walk towards a hot dog vendor. "Yea, I'm with dad." Eric said turning to follow his father.

"Boltons freeze" Sharpay said raising a finger, causing both Troy and Eric to halt. "If you two are not here when that bus comes in, to greet Nathan and Gabriella, then may God help you." Eric and Troy both turned back around, with matching pouts and crossed arms, as they made their way back to Sharpay and Tyler.

"Aww mom." Eric whined "If I don't eat soon, I'm sure to perish" Eric said closing his eyes while pressing a hand against his forehead. Sharpay rolled her eyes, she would never figure out where he learned to be so dramatic.

"Eric sweetie, remember that chocolate cake that mommy made yesterday?"

'Yea, it had chocolate chips and sprinkles" Eric said with his eyes growing wide.

"Well what if I told you, that if you fixed your face and behaved like the angel I know you are, you could have two slices for dessert tonight."

"Wow really, thanks mom." Eric said hugging his mother. Troy only rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled at her husband. "Now Troy don't tell me you're still holding on to that grudge." She asked while pulling him toward her with the end of his shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Troy said looking anywhere but at his wife.

"Oh my God Troy after all these years', two kids, and one on the way later, you're still jealous." Sharpay said now laughing. "Well let me refresh your memory, Zeke Baylor, junior year."

_Flash Back_

"_Zeke man what are you doing out here practice started like 20 minutes ago." Chad said noticing Zeke standing aimlessly in the hall, with a pink box._

"_Chad!, you're just the person I needed to see." Zeke said excitedly, while walking over towards Chad with wide eyes and a huge smile._

"_Whoa dude, what are you trying to pull, and what's with that look on your face?" Chad asked talking a couple of steps back from Zeke._

"_I need an opinion on this new recipe I discovered."_

"_No way man, I'm not being the guinea pig this time." Chad said holding up his hands._

"_Not even for chocolate cake?" Zeke asked raising his eyebrows, while lifting the lid off the box, revealing its contents. Chad's mouth began drooling at the sight. _

"_It has chocolate chips and sprinkles." Zeke said sounding pleased with himself. That's all it took for Chad to start reaching for the box._

"_Here man, I already have a couple of pieces sliced, just let me get the forks." _

"_No need." Chad said grabbing the cake. Zeke watched on in horror as Chad stuffed the cake in his mouth using his fingers._

"_Zeke man this is really good." Chad said with a mouth full of food. "You should really think about… Chad was cut off by the sound of someone clearly their throat. _

"_You know guys, I don't think the coach will be too pleased about your idea of holding practice in the hallway, so if you two would be so kind as to bring your butts into the gym, we could actually get a good game going." Troy said coming to stand next to Zeke and Chad._

"_Troy, you've got to try this cake Zeke made, it's to die for." Chad said while shoving his plate towards Troy._

"_Yea that would really be great if you could Troy, I need all the opinions I can get before I give it to Sharpay._

"_SHARPAY!" Both Troy and Chad cried out at the same time._

"_You mean to tell me I've been eating mountain lion food this whole time." Chad said finally pausing. "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." Chad said leaving his plate in Troy's hands, while making his towards the bathroom. Zeke shrugged his shoulders while turning back to Troy._

"_So Troy what do you think?" Zeke asked expectantly. Troy stared at the cake, it was one of his all time favorite desserts, but in that moment he couldn't think of anything he hated more. _

"_Um…I don't know man, I don't think chicks dig baked goods." Troy said scratching the back of his neck. Disappointment set in on Zeke's face._

"_Oh, but Ryan told me chocolate was her favorite…but I guess your right what was I thinking, Sharpay would never go for this." Zeke said while letting his head drop._

"_I think Ill be the judge of that." Sharpay said letting her presence be known. Zeke's head shot up at the sound of her voice, and all the sudden Troy felt his mouth going dry; which seemed to be happing a lot around Sharpay these days._

"_Sssharpay." Zeke said stuttering slightly " I…umm..here this is for you." Zeke said thrusting the box toward the blond. Sharpay looked at the box than back at Zeke, before taking the box and contuining her way down the hall. Zeke stared after her longingly, as the sound of her heels echo against the lockers. Sharpay paused, "Zeke when I walk its never alone." She said without turning around. Catching her meaning a huge grin broke out on Zeke's face "I guess chicks dig them after all." He said to Troy before jogging down the hall towards Sharpay, with practice being the furthest of his thoughts. Troy watched on as the two continued down the hall until they where out of sight. He didn't know what was more sickening to wacth, Chad with a mouth full of cake or the sight of Zeke and Sharpay walking side by side._

_End Flashback_

"You know Troy you should really let that go. Zeke and I only dated for like a month, before I realized I gained more weight that in my whole sophomore year." Sharpay said chuckling slightly. "Besides, I had eyes for another wildcat."

"Oh really." Troy said finally looking at Sharpay. "And who would that be?" He asked smiling suggestively at his wife. Sharpay smiled while wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"You promise not to tell?" she asked whispering into Troy's ear. Troy kissed his wife's neck while murmuring an "Immm hmm" into her ear.

"I always did secretly have a thing for Chad's hair."

"What!" Troy said backing away from Sharpay.

'Troy you're so gullible." Sharpay said kissing his cheek. "Your the only wildcat I want, you always did look the best in those uniform and… I love a man in uniform." Sharpay added again whispering into his ear.

"You know honey I think I still have that uniform somewhere; maybe I could model it for you sometime." Troy said once again smiling, while pulling Sharpay toward him.

"Well that sounds….

"A bus a bus." Eric cried out, breaking his parents out of their daze. "Is it them mommy?" he asked excitedly.

Sharpay and Troy broke apart. "Ok ok boys last minute check, line up." Sharpay called out while stepping around Tyler's stroller. "Ok Troy let me fix that collar for you, Eric sweetie tie your shoe, and let's see how mommy's angel is doing." Sharpay said while bending down to examine Tyler. "Oh God." Sharpay cried out, reaching behind the stroller to get a wipe. 'Ty lets try to keep all bodily fluids on the inside today." Sharpay said while wiping his nose. "Ok you're all perfect, now how do I look?" Sharpay asked doing a quick turn around, she was meet with a chorus of praise and even some claps from Tyler.

"The doors are opening!" Eric said while excitingly pulling on his father's shirt.

"Ok ok deep breaths." Sharpay said to herself while trying not to pace, trying to find the best place to stand. Realizing she still had Tyler's wipe in her hand and with not time to find a garbage can, she quickly called Troy over to give him a little present.

"Ok Nathan you ready?" Gabriella asked while sliding his blues clues backpack onto his shoulders. She felt the bus come to a halt, but was too nervous to look out the window, instead she busied herself making sure nothing was left behind. Soon people were piling out of the bus, and Nathan was becoming anxious.

"Go bye bye mama." He said while pulling her hand trying to get into the aisle, still holding on tightly to his brother's gifts.

"Ok ok, I'm coming." Gabriella said standing up, to grab her suit case.

"What's taking so long?" Eric asked again growing impatience waiting for his new little brother.

"Their coming sweetie, it's just that there are a lot of passengers who have to get off, it's not like they missed the bus or anything." Sharpay paused "Oh god what if they missed the bus, what if they never got on the bus, what if…

"Shar look." Troy said smiling in the direction of the bus. Turning to look towards the bus Sharpay saw Gabriella coming down the stairs, which cause her heart to beat faster. Gabriella paused at the bottom of the stairs to put down her suitcase and turned back around holding out a hand for Nathan.

"Is it them daddy?" Eric asked grabbing his father's hand. Troy only nodded silently, as he watched his son descending the stairs of the bus. Nathan hopped down the last step, while smiling up at his mother. "Careful Nate, I want them to get to meet you in one piece." Gabriella said while reaching for her suitcase with her other hand. Troy and Sharpay watched on in awe, as much as they both wanted to run over to meet them it seemed as tough they were stuck to the ground.

"Come on dad lets go over.' Eric said pulling on his father's hand. Troy broke his gaze away form Nathan and Gabriella, and turned to his wife. "You ready Shar?" he asked her almost in a whisper, Sharpay just nodding her head and began pushing Tyler toward Gabriella and Nathan; she knew there was no time for stage fright. Gabriella let her gaze wander around the station, and then set in on a family that was coming closer, a little boy holding his father's hand, and a mother pushing a stroller, that hid the other child's face. Gabriella knew it was her son in that stroller, and as it got closer her heart was beating faster, and faster. Both women paused, within in a few feet of each other, Gabriella holding on tightly to Nathan's hand, and Sharpay gripping the handles of the stroller. Eric was the first to speak.

"Look dad he has eyes just like us." He said while smiling. Troy tore his eyes away form Nathan to smile down at Eric. "Yea he does." He said trying not to let his voice break. Gabriella stooped down next to Nathan.

"Hey buddy don't you have something you want to give to Eric and Tyler." She said giving him and encouraging smile. Tyler took a few steps forward and handed both Eric and Tyler a mini plush basketball, with their names stitched across the front, and then ran back to his mother.

"Wow look dad, isn't that cool." Eric said holding up his basketball for his father to see.

"Yea the coolest, so what do you say buddy?" Troy asked placing a hand on Eric's head.

"Thank you Nathan." Eric said while grinning sheepishly. Sharpay walked around the stroller and pulled back the hood, so Gabriella could have a better look a Tyler. 'Wow what have you got there?" Sharpay asked while unbuckling Tyler from his seat. "Ball." Tyler said while reaching his ball out to his mother, so she could have a better look. "Wow" Sharpay said while lifting Tyler from his seat "You want to say thank you to Nathan?" She asked while placing him down. Tyler walked slowly toward Nathan, as Gabriella unglued him from her leg. "It's ok Nate he wants to say hi to you." She said while giving him a little push forward. Tyler and Nathan both stared at each other, and Tyler reached his ball out towards Nathan "Ball" he said while smiling. Nathan took another step towards Tyler and took the ball. "For brover." He said while looking up to his mother. Both set of parents smiled at their children, as Gabriella nodded her head yes. Gabriella stared at Tyler he was just so beautiful, she was almost afraid to look away, in fear that it was all a dream and he wasn't really there. He had her eyes and cheeks, but more of Mark's chin and hair color, Sharpay stood and watched on remembering her feeling when first seeing Nathan. Troy wanted nothing more that to scoop Nathan up into his arms, but he could tell he was a little shy and he didn't want to push things too fast.

"So are we just going to stand around making googoly eyes at the babies or go have some fun?" Eric asked walking into the center of the little circle they had formed. Troy laughed at his son, Eric always knew how to break a moment of tension…or anything else for that matter.

"Yea Eric's right, what do you say we all head home and have some dinner, where we can continue sizing each other up." Troy asked laughing, while looking towards Gabriella.

"Sounds like a plan." Gabriella said retuning the smile, while turning to reach for her suite case.

"Oh wait let me get that for you." Troy said while walking around her to take the bag.

"Oh no it's ok you don't have too, I can.."

"Nonsense" Sharpay said waving a hand. "Let him take it; men are only here for two reasons, to make babies." Sharpay said while looking at the kids "And..

"To carry things." Gabriella finished with a smile, remembering the wisdom Mrs. Kingston left her with. Sharpay retuned the smile, she had a feeling that everything was going to work out after all. Troy only rolled his eyes, "Women" he huffed under his breath, while taking Gabriella's bag.

"Ok soldiers you ready to go get some grub." Troy called out, causing all three boys to turn his way. "Well then, a bow face and forward march ." Troy said marching a head of the group. Tyler grabbed Eric's hand, used to his father's crazy behavior, while Eric grabbed Nathan's. "Come on Nathan, we can't stay too far behind the general, don't worry me and Ty will teach you how to march." Eric said demonstrating by lifting his legs high off the ground. Sharpay and Gabriella both smiled at the sight of the kids

"I'm sure you will get used to being a part of this family in no time." Sharpay said while turning the stroller around to follow the boys.

"Family?" Gabriella asked looking questioningly at Sharpay.

"Yea family, were all in this together right?" Sharpay asked turning back to smile at Gabriella.

"Yea, I like the sound of that." Gabriella said nodding her head, while catching up to Sharpay.

…………………………………………………….

I know it took FOREVER but don't be mad at me guys, I was really trying ….:) Well I hope the wait was worth it, and you guys shower me with reviews…lol There will be about two more chs, and I'm already to start with the next ch! ;p

Oh and I know the whole Spanish thing was a bit much, but here are the translations.

"**Adiós**** y recuerde, te quiero muchacha del bebé" (** Which is what Maria says to Gabriella) Goodbye and remember, I love you baby girl.

And Gabriella replies **Sé, te quiero también mama: **I know, I love you too mama.

If anyone out there speaks Spanish and this is wrong I'm sorry, but that's how a website told me to write it…otherwise I hope you enjoyed it.

'


	9. Guess Who's Coming To Lunch

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, now first things first… if your new this is the part where I say sorry for taking forever and a day to update, I guess it's just my style…lol. Now this ch isn't all that great, I wanted it to be more, but I didn't want to put to much into on ch…I hope you guys still read and enjoy it…. And on a happier note, I'm so excited to inform you guys that my last ch, was the best feed back I've ever gotten….YAY!!! Thanks you so much : ) I got 13 reviews in all. And here are the lovely people I have to thank for that.

**Continuing Reviewers:**

**Lucyliclous xx:** Hey no need to say sorry, life is busy, and thank so much! love you, 4 loving my story : )

**Unlove you:** Lol yea writing Troy jealous is fun, but don't worry no one will be taking his woman away..:) and I'm so happy you like the story, sorry for keeping you waiting.

**Remedyofpain:** Wow I've never really captivated anyone before, thanks so much for reading and supporting, I hope to keep up the captivatingness…? Ok I totally just made that word up lol :)

**Clotisy:** Thanks so much for your sweet review, I loved writing that little flash back with Zeke, he's just so cute and sweet in the movie, and I'm really glad you liked the ending, I didn't want it to sound to corny.

**Ascii27:** Your too kind, thank you for reading and reviewing, because I know your story _Unlove_ _You_ made history here, so it means a lot. And I always thought I sucked at writing Sharpay, but hearing it from you makes me think otherwise…thanks again!

**Illustrated Banana:** Thanks so glad you love it…and as for Mark don't worry I think you'll like what happens to him in the future : ) (Evil Laugh)…lol

**Plasticlittlepastic: **So glad to hear you thought it was sweet and funny, I was afraid it would be corny, hope you continue to review and show support!

**New Reviewers:**

**SharpayEvansBolton12: **I'm sorry I don't know how I missed you before, so this goes for both chapters 7 and 8. Glad you love it! And I happy that if this story made someone cry…it was in happiness lol, hope you enjoy future chapters.

**ForeverxXxZashelyxXxTroypay:** Thanks, for taking time to review, continue plz : )

AMT ZADE BLW GOD: Glad you liked, hope you like what's to come.

**Vlengel555:** Yay you like it you really really like it, I'm so glad you took the time out to leave me such a sweet review : )

**Katasticx33:** I hope this ch made up for some time…lol thanks for reading and most importantly reviewing.

**Troypazash:** You like it really? I was so glad to see your name, because I absolutely adore your story _Finding Our way_, it's amazing in every way and form, I'm so glad a writer like you enjoys my story. : )

"Home sweet home." Troy announced pulling into the drive way. Gabriella stared out the window in awe, she knew they were a wealthy family, but this was amazing. The Bolton residence stood two stories tall, with white paneling and brick forefront along with duel chimneys also finished in brick. The house had beautiful windows along the sides with intricate designs, and their grass was the greenest she had ever seen. Turning her head another house caught Gabriella's eye, it was not as big as the Bolton estate but equally breath taking. It was a light blue house with beautiful white shutters and a picket fence, the kind of house she dreamed of living in as a little girl, a house where her father would suddenly appear and complete their family, allowing them to finally live happily ever after.

"Ok men file out.' Troy said opening the side door, shaking Gabriella out of her trance. Eric hopped out of the car first, allowing Troy to reach in and unbuckle Tyler and Nathan from their car seats. Gabriella stepped out of the car and walked around to where Troy was currently taking the kids from their seats. Nathan was first and as soon as he was on the ground he ran to his mother holding tightly to her legs.

"Mommy." He cried out excitedly, as if they were separated for some time.

"Hey buddy." Gabriella said smiling while smoothing out his hair. "Did you have a good trip?" Nathan nodded his head up and down not yet taking his face away from his mother's legs. As Tyler was placed on the ground, Eric ran to stand next to him.

"Come on Ty, race you to the door." He said while getting in his running position. Tyler smiled at Eric while copying his action. "Dad, you're the judge." Eric called out, while looking up to his father.

"Ok, but did you guys invite Nathan to play, he's our guest you know; and we wouldn't want him to feel left out right buddy?"

'Right." Eric said while standing up and walking towards Gabriella and Nathan. 'Excuse me Miss. Gabriella, but I was wondering if Nathan would like to play with us?" Eric asked smiling up at Gabriella. Gabriella returned his smile; he was just as charismatic as she remembered Troy to be. Hearing Eric's voice Nathan took his face away from his mother's legs and turned to look at Eric.

'I'm sorry, I didn't include you Nathan, I just have to get used to having two little brothers now." Eric said while holding out a hand for Nathan. Nathan looked back up to his mother, who had an encouraging smile on her face, before taking Eric's hand. Sharpay watched the scene from the other side of the car, and was so proud of how wonderful Eric was, how he knew all the right things to say to lower all the adults stress level, while most likely not even realizing it. While Eric gave Nathan the briefs in racing Sharpay walked around to the trunk and unlocked the door taking out Gabriella and Nathan's luggage.

"Ok, on your mark, get set….GO!" Troy said in an announcer like voice, watching as the boys took off towards the door. Gabriella watched Nathan as he laughed and ran along side of Tyler and Eric. She was so happy for her son to be so easily accepted and welcomed into brotherhood, as an only child, along with moving around a lot she longed for that bond growing up. Gabriella smiled as she saw Eric purposely slowing down allowing the two younger boys to pass him and tag Troy's hand first. Troy and Eric cheered declaring it a tie as Troy raised both Tyler and Nathan up in the air while singing we are the champions.

"Ok champions who's ready to have a celebration lunch." Sharpay said appearing next to Gabriella. Sharpay was answered with a chorus of me's, the loudest being her husband.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The adults sat around the large dinning room table, sharing nervous glances, no one really knowing what to say or where to begin.

"Shar you really out did yourself." Troy said while looking at the spread before him.

"Yea Sharpay, everything looks so wonderful, I don't know where to start." Gabriella said with a light chuckle.

"Well, I know where to start, bring on the DESSERT!" Eric said excitedly." Where's the cake mommy?"

"Eric you know the rules, dinner first." Sharpay said, while reaching over to cut up some of Tyler's food.

Eric rolled his eyes, but then sent a mischievous glance his father's way. Troy caught sight of Eric's face, and knew it was nothing but trouble; he was the one who taught it to him after all. Troy shook his head lightly, then nodded his head towards Gabriella, who was busily fixing Nathan's napkin. Eric picked up his spoon and fork, while smiling at his father, still with a mischievous glint in his eye. Troy's eyes grew wide, and he looked to Sharpay, who still didn't seem to notice a thing while helping Tyler. Turning to look back at Eric, Troy pointed to Sharpay, then bringing his hands to his neck, he pretended to strangle himself, causing Eric to chuckle. Eric again smiled at his father while raising his silverware preparing his cake chant, turning his head Eric's smile faded. There sat his mother, with one eyebrow raised, giving him "the look", Eric gulped.   
'Don't you dare." Sharpay mouthed to him from across the table. Eric lowered his hands in a quick motion, looking towards his father who lightly shrugged, with an 'I told you so face'. Gabriella looked up from Nathan oblivious to what had taken place.

"Gabriella, the gifts you gave the boys were so nice where did you buy  
them?" Sharpay asked smiling, while turning away from Eric who sighed in relief.

"Well, I didn't really buy them, my mom made them. She loves to do that kind of stuff, and Nathan was glad to help, his job was the stuffing." Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh that's so thoughtful, and you did a fabulous job." Sharpay said smiling, turning her attention to Nathan, who smiled shyly in return.

"Yea the balls are great; I can't wait to give Nathan his presents." Eric said with food in his mouth.

"Eric!" Both his parents started

"Don't talk with food in your mouth."

"And the gifts were a surprise, for After dinner." Troy said putting an emphasis on the after.

"Opps sorry." Eric said smilingly sheepishly.

"It's ok, you guys really didn't have to get anything, just having us is enough."

"It was no big deal, plus you got our boys something so it's only fair, right Troy?" Sharpay said turning to look at her husband. Troy nodded his head enthusiastically, mouth to full to speak.

"So can I get the gift now?" Eric asked his mother excitedly.

"Go ahead Eric, but careful….' Sharpay started, but Eric shot up from the table and took off down the hall. "On the steps" She finished quietly, while shaking her head, wondering how she could have produced such a crazy child, laughter shook Sharpay from her thoughts. Sharpay looked to Gabriella, with a slightly confused face.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said covering her mouth. "It's just that Eric reminds me so much of Nathan. I know he's seems shy, but believe me he's a dare devil, which is why I'm glad we really don't have too many steps at our house." Gabriella said giggling

"Finally some one who shares my pain." Sharpay said laughing. "Do you know last week I found Eric with elbow pads, knee pads, a helmet, and a pillow under his shirt preparing to do what he called 'stair diving'." Sharpay said raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Gabriella said wide eyed

"Oh yes." Sharpay replied, "I really don't know where he gets it…well maybe I do." Sharpay said looking towards Troy.

"What?" Troy asked looking up from his plate with his mouth full of food. Both women broke out in a fit of laughter, while Troy watched on still confused.

"Ok, I'm coming, tell Nathan to cover his eyes." Eric announced. Gabriella leaned down close to Nathan, "Ok Nate cover your eyes like mommy." Gabriella said placing her hands over her eyes, she heard Nathan laugh and she peeked through her hands to see him with his eyes covered.

"Ok Eric you're in the clear." Troy called out. Gabriella could hear what sounded to be a squeaky wheel, and was really curious to see what it was. Feeling Eric close to her, and hearing the wheel stop Gabriella removed her hands and gasped.

"Ok Nathan open!" Eric said excitedly letting the handle of his wagon hit the floor. Nathan dropped his hands, and looked towards Eric .  
"BLUE!" He squealed excitedly clapping his hands. Gabriella stared down at the amazing gift basket her son had just received. Inside a blue paw print shaped basket, was all kinds of coloring books, crayons, Blue's Clues DVDs, a stuffed Blue dog, a little stripped green sweater, and a blow up thinking chair. Gabriella couldn't believe it…it was amazing…it was… too much.

"What was that Gabriella?" Sharpay asked taking her eyes off of Nathan, glad to see that he loved the gift. Not meaning to say the last part out loud, Gabriella turned to meet Sharpay's eyes. "You guys didn't have to do that, I mean…how much…it's not really nessa… I mean it's just so much." Gabriella said looking back and forth between Sharpay and Troy.

"Oh no Gabriella, don't worry about that." Troy said waving a hand, " Sharpay's motto is you can never spend too much on your kids." Gabriella furrowed her brow, setting her stare on Troy. Catching his mistake Troy sighed. "I mean…we just wanted..we know Nathan's…"

"Gabriella, Nathan!" Sharpay called out franticly. Gabriella turned her head just in time to see Nathan about to jump from his high chair.

" Don't worry ,I got him" Eric called out catching Nathan in his arms, in a quick movement. Gabriella put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart rate returning to normal she sighed in relief, Gabriella looked to Sharpay "I told you, he's a regular Evil Knievel." Both women again broke out into laughter, breaking the tension, while still leaving Troy clueless. The moment was cut short by Tyler who like his mother, never liked being kept out of things.

"Ricky up" Tyler said raising his hands in the air, wanting to get down and play with Nathan. Eric walked over and lifted him from his seat, with a little help from his mother. Tyler ran around the table and took a seat next to Nathan, and watched as Eric tore away the plastic wrap.

"I really, don't know what to say.." Gabriella started

"You don't have to say anything." Sharpay said cutting her off with a smile. "I remembered you said he loved Blue so I had this little basket put together, really it's no big deal." Gabriella looked to Troy, who nodded in agreement. Gabriella smiled, feeling that they were sincere, and glad to let the awkwardness fade. Suddenly the doorbell sounded and all the adults looked to the hall.

"I wonder who that could be. ' Sharpay said curiously, pausing before a look of realization set in on her face. "Because all our friends, know how important today is, and how private we want it to be, right Troy?" Sharpay asked looking at Troy guiltily.

"Yes Sharpay" Troy said with a tight smile, "and I sure hope that everyone's brother also knows, how importantly private this meeting is." Troy said leaning towards Sharpay, who gasped in return.

"Just what are you implying?" Sharpay asked

"You'll see what I'm implying." Troy said smiling, while standing form his seat "Backdoor." He called over his shoulder, before exiting the room. Sharpay huffed and turned towards Gabriella, with a plastic smile.

"Excuse me for a second." She said standing leaving her napkin on the table as she made her way to the front door.

"Ok I'll watch the kids, Gabriella said to no one in particular.

Sharpay placed a hand on the door, silently praying that no one was behind it, because that would mean she was wrong, and wrong would not be a word she used to describe herself. Sharpay opened the door and let out a groan, looking over her shoulder, she quickly stepped outside, cracking the door behind her.

"Ry what.."

"Are you doing here?" Troy asked Chad, before stepping into the backyard sliding the door closed behind him.

"What!" Chad exclaimed "Doesn't an.."

"Uncle have any rights to meet his nephew." Ryan asked crossing his arms over his chest, causing Sharpay to roll her eyes.

"Oh Ryan don't be such a.."

"Baby!... Really Shar's going to.."

"Freak when he finds out about this." Ryan poked out his lip. "Come on Shar blood is thicker than Bolton." Sharpay huffed "Fine, but you came here to…"

"Pick something up, say hello, and make a beeline for the door, got it?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows. Chad nodded excitedly, "Ok guys come on." Chad called out to the side of the house. Troy inwardly groaned as he saw Taylor and Madison appear, but smiled on the outside. "Ok, are we clear guys…"

"Crystal." Ryan said smiling, stepping passed Sharpay and into the house. Troy walked nervously towards the dinning room, carrying Madison in his arms, he doubted that Sharpay would let him have it with her so close by. Sharpay for once let Ryan lead the way, and trailed behind him, trying to perfect their cover story, when Eric's voice rang in her ears."

"Uncle Chad!" Eric said rushing over to his Uncle. Sharpay pushed passed Ryan and into the dinning room, to see Chad, Taylor, and a guilty looking Troy holding Madison. "Ha I knew it." Sharpay said crossing her arms over her chest quite pleased with herself.

"Room for one more." Ryan asked smiling while entering the room. "Unkie Wyan" Tyler exclaimed running into his uncle's waiting arms.

"Oh yea you knew it all right." Troy said smugly looking to Sharpay.

"Well Ryan just came here, because next week on the show, my character has to do a very important dance number, and he's the choreographer, right Ry?"

"Well Chad's here to pick up his…." Troy looked around the room, and his eyes fell on one of his sports magazines that he had been reading earlier that day. "Magazine." Troy said pleased with himself, while walking over to retrieve the magazine. "Here you go buddy thanks for letting me borrow it." He said smiling while handing it over to Chad.

"No problem." Chad said smiling.

"Oh please,." Sharpay said rolling her eyes "I've seen better acting on reality TV."

"Oh yea well…" Troy was cut off by the sound of someone sneezing. A blush crept over Gabriella's face, as all the adults turned to look at her . "Oh, I'm sorry, do continue" she said smiling, while holding Nathan on her lap. Troy and Sharpay both turned a matching shade of red, embarrassed by their behavior in front of their guest. 

. "Forgive us." Troy said rubbing his neck lightly. "Gabriella Montez here are some people you may recognize, Chad Danforth, Taylor once Mckessie, turned Danforth, and Ryan Evans." Troy said smiling while gesturing to each of the adults. Gabriella returned each of their smiles while standing and walking over to Taylor.

"Tay…." Gabriella asked squinting her eyes. Taylor nodded enthusiastically, while pulling Gabriella into a tight hug.

"Oh my God that was you in the court house; I didn't even realize it in the state I was in." Gabriella said pulling back to look at Taylor.

"Yea , I thought you didn't remember me, so I kind of just kept quite." Taylor said smiling.

"Well of course I remember you, you were the best friend I had at East high…before I had to move." Gabriella said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey." Taylor said placing a hand on her shoulder detecting her sadness." What's more fun then two friends catching up." Gabriella smiled at that while turning to look at Chad.

"Now there is something else that I do remember that took place a lot in science class, and it seem to revolve around a certain curly head basketball player." Gabriella said, sending a playful smirk Taylor's way.

Chad smiled while reaching out a hand. "Gabriella it's nice to see you again and formally meet you, and as you can see some things have changed." Chad said laughing referring to his hair. Gabriella shook Chad's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Chad." She said returning his smile. Turning to look at the little girl who Troy was holding it was clear, who her parents were, she had Chad's complexion and (old) hair, while her eyes and smile belonged to her mother.

"Now who's this cutie." Gabriella asked playfully tugging Madison's shirt. Troy turned Madison in Gabriella's direction.

"Go head Maddie introduce yourself." Madison waved "Hi, my name is Madison Nicole Danforth, I'm seven years old, and soon I'm going to be a big sister." Everyone in the room gasped, except for Troy and Sharpay, who never tended to do things like everyone else. 

'What!" Sharpay shrieked. Walking over to where Taylor stood. "Tay…is it true." Sharpay asked smiling while holding on to Taylor's wrists. Taylor nodded her head laughing. "Oh my God, congratulations." Sharpay said pulling her into a hug. "We're going to be pregnant together." Mouths dropped around the room as Sharpay quickly brought a hand to her mouth. This time it was Ryan's turn to shriek.

"Sharpay Elizabeth Evans, I'm going to be an Uncle again and I'm the last to know." Ryan said placing Tyler on the ground and walking over to where the adults stood.

"Ryan I can not believe you just full named me." Sharpay said turning to Ryan. Troy and Chad laughed as they watched the twins go at it. Placing Eric down, Chad nudged Troy's arm, " So Another member of the team huh?" Chad asked smiling.

"Yea what can I say " Troy said smiling while putting Madison down " She can't keep her hands off me." Chad laughed, reaching his hand up for a high five. As the adults continue on with their conversations, the kids made plans of heir own.

"You want to meet my new little brother." Eric whispered into Madison's ear. Madison nodded excitedly, as Eric took her hand

"Ok he's right over here." Eric dropped Madison's hand, as he saw the abandoned toys on the ground. "They were just here a second ago." He said confused. Walking towards his mother, who was still currently having an animated discussion with his Uncle , Eric tugged at her sleeve.

"Mommy I can't find.."

"Eric sweetie remember, how I told you it's impolite to interrupt adults when their speaking, even if one of them is acting like a baby." Sharpay said turning to look at Ryan, who rolled his eyes at her.

"But mom I .."

"Eric I mean it, now if you want that cake later you better mind your manners." Eric sighed as his mother turned back to his Uncle, looking around the room Eric noticed that all the adults were currently having conversations, which meant he would have to handle things on his own.

"Come Maddie looks like we have to find my brothers by ourselves, their only babies they couldn't have gone that far." Eric said again taking Madison's hand, leaving the room, unnoticed by the adults, in search of the missing toddlers.

"Ry I swear, no one knew besides Troy, and believe me I always tell you everything…first." Sharpay added as and after thought, smiling at her brother. Ryan was always a softie, so staying mad at his sister was never easy.

"I know Shar." Ryan said sighing, "And congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Ryan said hugging his sister. Pulling back from the hug, Sharpay turned to Gabriella." Gabriella I would like you to meet, my brother slash theater extraordinaire Ryan Evans." Ryan turned and smiled his most charismatic smile while taking Gabriella's hand and kissing it. "Madame Moiselle." He said his eyes never leaving hers, causing her to again blush, and Chad to roll his eyes.

"Ok ok break it up, what happen to your super model girlfriend Evans, don't tell me you guys broke it off, all ready." Chad said laughing. Ryan flashed a smile Chad's way "Oh it's quite the contrary Danforth, we happen to be engaged." Ryan said as a matter of fact.

"Ryan Jacob Evans, your getting married and you didn't tell me?" Sharpay asked looking at Ryan shocked.

Ryan shrugged "I never found the right time, with everything that's been, going on with you and the kids. I just wanted to support you, not give you something else to worry about."

"Awww Ry, you're my baby brother, it's my job to worry," Sharpay said again hugging him. "Besides, you know I'm the best at planning these things, I'll make sure everything is fabulous."

"Oh come on Evans, don't you think your taking this a bit far, I mean planning and imaginary wedding is pushing it." Chad said and laughing.

"Chadrick Ellis Danforth, you apologize right now." Taylor said glaring at her husband. Chad looked at his wife wide eyed.

"Tay…what the hell." Chad said still shocked and embarrassed.

"Ryan's waiting Chad." Taylor said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.  
Chad huffed and rolled his eyes "I'm sorry Evans." Ryan snickered trying to hold back his laughter "It's ok Chadrick, no harm done." As all the adults broke out into laughter, Chad turned to Troy.  
"I think our wives need to start spending more time apart.' He whispered in his ear clearly annoyed.

"So." Ryan said smiling at Gabriella. "Since where all here and having such a great time, how about we all eat lunch together?" Ryan suggested as innocently as possible. 

'Yea that sounds great." Chad said putting a hand on his stomach. "I'm starved." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about this Gabriella; I know we all agreed that this would be a private meeting…" 

"Oh it's ok, I completely understand, you guys are like family, and I'm sure they want to meet Nathan just as much as I wanted to meet Tyler." Chad, Taylor, and Ryan all nodded their heads enthusiastically. Sharpay sighed "Fine if it's ok with Gabriella you guys are welcome to stay, I've made plenty of food for us all."

"Ok so where is he?" Ryan asked turning around excitedly.

"Oh he's right over…" Gabriella stopped short when she turned around and was greeted by an empty room. " Nathan." She called out confused.

"Eric, Tyler.? Sharpay called out looking under the table.

"I don't understand, they were just here a second ago." Gabriella said with worry on her face.

"Ok guys split up, they couldn't have gotten that far, Chad and Taylor you take, the up stairs, Shar and Gabriella you guys can look on this floor, and Ryan and I could…" Ding Dong the doorbell sounded. Troy shared a confused look with everyone before walking swiftly towards the door, followed closely by five people. Opening the door, Troy let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"Hey son, look who we found." Jack Bolton said smiling, holding Nathan, who quickly caught sight of his mother.

"Mama." Nathan called out reaching for his Gabriella." Gabriella took Nathan form his arms, smiling at him thankfully, while holding on tightly to her son.

"It seems as though these two decide to go an a little adventure." Judy Evans said entering the house holding Tyler by the hand.

"Oh thank God you were here, I don't know how they could have gotten outside." Sharpay said picking Tyler up.

"Yes thank you so much." Gabriella added still cradling Nathan.

"Oh it was no trouble dear, we we're just parking the car when, we saw these two out on the lawn hand in hand, it was just the sweetest thing." Lisa Bolton said gushing.

"Hold on, what do you mean parking the car mom?" Troy said crossing his arms while looking at his mother.

"Well…um you see honey, your father and I thought that maybe we should come over, and make sure you were ok, and then we called the Evans and they thought that was a good idea so..."

'Here we are." Richard Evans announced smiling. "And with gifts." Judy added raising a bag.

"Did I hear someone mention gifts." Eric asked smiling, bouncing into the room. "Grandma, Grandpa, Coach, Nana when did you guys get here?" Eric asked while running over to hug his grandparents. " And where'd you find them me and Madison have been looking everywhere!" Eric exclaimed noticing the boys for the first time.

"Wait Eric, you knew they where missing?" Sharpay asked turning to look at her son.

"I tried to tell you mommy, but you were having a conversation, and I didn't want to lose out on my dessert…I'm sorry I didn't try harder." Eric said hanging his head. Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then the scene flashed into her mind.

"Sweetie you did the right thing, by trying to tell me." Sharpay said lifting her son's head. "I'm the who's sorry, forgive me?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"Always mommy." Eric said hugging her waist. "Now what were you guys saying about gifts?" Eric asked with his 100 watt smile, earning him laughter from the adults.

"You really do have a one track mind." Troy said ruffling Eric's hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sharpay said looking around at the already full room. "Now who could that possible be?" Sharpay was answered with confused looks, and shrugs from everyone except Troy, who only smiled. Noticing Nathan's shoe was untied; Gabriella placed him down, and stooped down to tie his shoe. Just as she was about to pull the knot tight, Nathan jerked his foot, and ran past his mother.

"Nana!" He yelled excitedly

"What in the world" Gabriella said turning around, only to gasp at the door, there in the doorway was her mother.

"What Gabi, I come all this way and you're not even going to introduce me to your friends." Maria said laughing, while holding onto Nathan. Gabriella smiled and stood up, walking over to where her mother and son were.

"What… Mama how, I don't understand." Gabriella said hugging her mother.

"Well it was about an hour after you left, I was at home missing you guys like crazy, when all of the sudden I get this phone call out of the blue, asking if I would like to meet my biological grandson. And naturally I almost screamed yes, he told me he would take care of all the arrangements. So I hopped on a plane and a driver was waiting for me at the airport, and now here I am." Maria said beaming.

"He?" Gabriella asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes he." Maria said smiling while looking in Troy's direction. Gabriella followed her mother's gaze to Troy, and smiled.

"I figured something like this would happen." Troy said gesturing to the room full of people. "So I thought it would only be fair for you to have someone too." He added with his signature lopsided grin. Gabriella looked at Troy with unshed tears in her eyes, not knowing where to begin.

"Ok, introductions and lunch in the backyard, everyone grab something if you're planning to eat." Sharpay announced catching sight of Gabriella's faced, realizing that she needed a moment.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Chad said almost running back towards the dinning room.

"Men." Taylor said shaking her head, and following her husband.

"Ms. Montez, if you would be so kind as to allow me to be your escort." Ryan said smiling while offering his arm to Maria.

"Why of course sir, it's not everyday that a young man as handsome as yourself, offers to escort me anywhere." Maria said smiling

"Ms. Montez I find that extremely hard to believe." Ryan said still smiling.

"You, know." Maria said looking to her daughter "I think I'm really going to like it here." she said chuckling as she took Ryan's arm, and exited the room sending a wink Gabriella's way.

"Come on Maddie, we can get the cake." Eric whispered in Madison's ear, making a mad dash for the door. Walking towards Troy, Sharpay smiled warmly and kissed his cheek, "You did well." She whispered to him before leaving the room. "Eric don't you dare touch that cake." Echoed in the hall causing both Troy and Gabriella to laugh. Troy shoved his hands in his pockets, and rocked back and forth on his feet, unsure of what to say.

"Troy, I really don't know how to thank you, every time, I think there is nothing more you guys can do you turn around and do something else, it's just.."

"Gabriella, hey." Troy said stopping her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, family remember?" Gabriella nodded, and laughed rubbing the tears from her eyes. Troy smiled and pulled her into a hug (**a/n**…a FRIENDLY hug…this is not that kind of story people), "Thank you Troy." Gabriella whispered while hugging him.

"Eh, forget about it." Troy said in his best mafia accent stepping back from the hug and waving his hand in the air. Gabriella covered her mouth and scrunched up her face.

"Still needs, work huh?" Troy questioned laughing.

"Oh yea." Gabriella said letting her laughter out.

. "Come on we better get out there, before Chad gets a hold of everything. Troy declared draping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Now come, on I wasn't really that bad?" Troy asked entering the hall.

"O you were pretty bad." Gabriella said once again laughing

Troy shrugged." Well, you can't please them all." He replied joining in with Gabriella's laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n : **Ok that was just a little something, because lets face it…its been a while. But I promise you guys more drama and action in the next ch, I hope you guys weren't too disappointed, and you still feel moved enough to leave me with some kind words. :)

Ps… Just to clear things up, the Part where Sharpay and Troy both go to answer the door…is suppose to be like a movie scene where people are talking, and they keep jumping from conversation to conversation finishing each others sentences…it's suppose to be funny..ha ha ha?...well I hope no one's confused : )


	10. Misconceptions and Deceptions

**Authors Note:** Hey I'm back and with a good chapter I hope, I'm so glad to see more and more people are reading my story and taking the time to review. To my new reviewers Smilingrulz, HMS-FAN 4LYFE, and Bluenightstars. Thanks so much for taking the time out to review my story, I'm so glad you like it, and I hope you continue to leave me with your thoughts. To my continuing Reviewers LucyLiciousxx, troypazash, plasticlittlespatic, Ldizzle103194, Clotisy, ascii27, and Illustrated Banana. I love you guys so much, for being so loyal to me and my story. Your words are what forces my lazy butt to this computer day after day…lol well I hope you enjoy, on with the story: )

Gabriella sat on the soft afghan smiling as she watched Nathan laughing as he jumped on Troy, trying to get the ball. Gabriella had never seen him warm up to so many people so quickly, it was as if he knew somehow that he belonged there and he was a part of their family. Looking to the picnic table where her mother sat which was designated the "Grandparent zone", Gabriella could not help but to feel a pang of sadness in her chest for her mother, who was the only one with out a husband. Watching Troy and Sharpay's parents sharing jokes a laughing, must be a painful reminder of what could have been.

"Take it easy guys." Sharpay called out cringing, as Eric tried to tackle his father. "Football, I will never understand the sport." She said shaking her head along with Taylor. Gabriella looked away from her mother and back towards Sharpay.

"I think it's really great how fast Nathan has warmed up to you guys." Gabriella said smiling. "He doesn't trust everyone so easily." Sharpay turned her head to look back at Troy and the kids, to see him dodging attempted tackles while holding a laughing Nathan, who currently had the ball.

'Yea Troy loves kids; he's always seemed to enjoy their company over people his own age." Sharpay said chuckling lightly, watching Troy teaching Nathan a touchdown dance.

"Yea I can tell." Gabriella said smiling "The boys are really luck to have him as a father." Gabriella said turning her head to look down at her hands. Sharpay paused, and place her water bottle down.

"Gabriella I wanted to ask you something, but if this seems like I'm out of line or anything you don't have answer, because believe me I'm not one to pry, and I would completely understand if you don't want to answer, I mean…"

"Sharpay its ok, just ask me." Gabriella said with a reassuring smile.

Sharpay stopped and took a breath, while looking again to the boys. "Nathan's father… I mean how does he feel about this?" Gabriella sighed she knew the topic of Mark would come up, but there's no harm in wishful thinking that it wouldn't. Gabriella had no idea how Mark would feel about the situation, because she had yet to tell him, in fear of running him off. She knew it was wrong to with hold information, but she had to think about what was best for her son, and that meant keeping Mark around.

"He's…not an issue." Gabriella said looking down at the ground, feeling guilty for not telling the full truth. 

"Oh." Sharpay said sadly, not really knowing how to respond.

"So Gabriella, tell me about the years after East High." Taylor said smiling changing the subject. Gabriella retuned her smile, and shrugged her shoulders, as Sharpay smiled glad that the subject was changed.

"There's not really much to tell. My mother and I moved to L.A, where I attended A.E magnet school, from there I went to UCLA, and graduated with a degree in math and secondary education."

"Wow UCLA, that must have been fun…so tell me just how hot were those guys?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow causing Sharpay to laugh and Gabriella's eyes to widen. "Oh come on Gabriella." Taylor said nudging her shoulder. "Don't tell me you never peeked at all that man candy laying around." Gabriella shook her head smiling, bringing a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

""Well, Mark and I meet in my sophomore year, so I really didn't date much" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders."…but I must say they were pretty hot." Gabriella said causing the woman to laugh again. "I mean all those abs, and muscles, were hard to ignore." Gabriella said fanning herself, while laughing.

"Oh no Gabriella don't tell me they've corrupted you too." Troy said smiling while walking over towards the women. Gabriella blushed as Troy took a seat next to Sharpay.

"Ryan wanted to spend sometime with the kids, said I was hogging them all." Troy said pouting.

"Sharing is caring dear." Sharpay said rubbing his back. "Besides I think its time we all sat down to have that talk." Sharpay said looking to Gabriella who nodded in response. Seeing the exchange Taylor stood to her feet.

"What was that Chad?" Taylor called, causing Chad to turn with a perplex expression. "Ok be there in a minute honey." Taylor said holding up a finger. "He can't go on to long with out me, so please excuse my departure." Taylor said leaving them with a smile. "Coming dear." Taylor again called out only to receiving a "huh" from Chad. The awkwardness soon returned after Taylor's departure, It seemed as soon as the thought of the boys came up, tension filled the air. They were back at square one, no one wanting to be the first to speak, and sharing nervous glances back and forth, until Sharpay got tired of it.

"Ok Gabriella." She started taking a deep breath. "I know what both our families are going through right now, is a worst nightmare for many parents, and I know what we've all been feeling , and how nothing seems like it will ever be right again at this point but….." Sharpay paused feeling her voice crack, and turned her head looking again to her children, feeling Troy's hand on her back Sharpay let out a shaky breath and continued. "We have to stop thinking about and blaming ourselves, and think about what's best for them, because they are the most important factor here." Sharpay said looking back toward Gabriella, while refusing to let anymore tears fall. Gabriella unlike Sharpay did not have as much will, power, and tears threaten to slide down her face.

"All I want is to see them happy and loved, and in the short time of being here, I've never seen a family as loving as yours." Gabriella said wiping her eyes, smiling. "I love Nathan with all my heart, and can't help but feel that same love for Tyler, but I could never imagine switching them and changing their worlds." Hearing her words, Troy let out a deep breath he had been holding in, feeling a giant weight lifted off his shoulders. She wasn't going to take away his son, he thought smiling; but as soon as the good thoughts came they faded as Troy saw Nathan fall down laughing. Nathan was his son, and he only just met him and the thoughts of losing him so fast, caused his chest to ache.

"But Nathan…." Troy said a little above a whisper. Gabriella followed Troy's eyes to her son, and knew his thoughts, they were the same she had for Tyler.

"I meant what I said about Tyler and Nathan, I would never want to separate them from their family….and that includes you guys." Gabriella said smiling. "Nathan loves his brothers so much already, and I really want you all to be something permanent in his life…that is if it is ok with you guys." Gabriella looked back and forth between Troy and Sharpay, unable to read their expressions. Sharpay just stared not really believing everything she just heard, she would be able to keep her family together, and continue to see Nathan she couldn't have asked for anything greater. Still with no answer Gabriella, began to feel self-conscious.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to over step any boundaries, It's ok if you don't w…"

"Gabriella." Sharpay said stopping her while placing a hand on her shoulder. "We couldn't have asked for anything better. We would love to continue seeing the boys grow up together, I mean Eric's just so excited to be able to get a game of two on two now, because apparently I'm no good." Sharpay said laughing. "We also would want your family to play an active role in our children's life."

"Yea and your Mother both, she is such a kind-hearted woman, and the boys really loved the brownies she brought, I just don't think it would be fair for any of them to have to live without them." Troy said laughing, causing Gabriella to smile.

"That is, if the boys got a chance to taste them seeing as you and Chad each had... what four maybe five?" Sharpay asked her husband, with a knowing look.

"What!" Troy exclaimed surprised "It was like three tops." He said looking to Gabriella who only laughed in return.

"Mom's brownies were always a hit, don't worry she always carries extra mix."

"Really." Troy asked excitedly, "I wish you guys were here all the time, I mean those brownies were…"

"That's it!" Sharpay exclaimed cutting Troy off. "What if they were here all the time." She said excitedly looking back and forth between the two. Troy and Gabriella both shared confused looks.

"Shar what are you talking about?" Troy asked his wife, a little afraid of her current expression.

Sharpay rolled her eyes; she was going to have to spell it out for them. "What if, they moved back to Albuquerque." Sharpay said again smiling. "I mean we all want the boys to grow up together, what better way then having them live in the same town." Sharpay said brightly "Gabriella I saw the way you were staring at that house earlier." Sharpay said nodding her head towards the neighboring blue home. "What if I told you it's all yours, I mean Troy and I wouldn't mind buying it, that way we could all be close, and the boys would see each other everyday I mean that's how families work…right?"  
Sharpay asked finally pausing to take a breath, while looking hopefully between her husband and Gabriella. Gabriella face was still filled with confusion, while was trying to process all that she just heard. Sharpay really couldn't be serious about buying her a home…could she? The gift basket was one thing, but a house was a whole new level. Gabriella looked to Troy; hopefully he would be the voice of reason here.

"That sounds great!" He exclaimed just as excited as his wife. Gabriella shook her head "I guess not" She said to herself. "I could teach them any sport they wanted to learn, we could go on vacations together, I mean we do have one of the best schooling systems there are it would be…"

"Stop!" Gabriella exclaimed holding up her hands cutting Troy and Sharpay off from their fantasies. "You guys can't be serious." She said again looking back and forth between the two, seeing their expression Gabriella saw just how serious they were. Bringing her hands to her temples, Gabriella took a deep breath. "You guys just can't go around offering homes, like you would offer a drink…I mean it's not that simple." Gabriella said looking back up. Now it was Sharpay's turn to look confused.

"Gabriella, it's not like you're a stranger, we just want a good life for you and Nathan."

"Oh so that's what this is about." Gabriella said shaking her head. "You think Nathan and I are some sort of charity case." Gabriella said standing up. "Well I'll have you know, we are doing just fine, and my son has a great life with out all the glitz and glam."

"Whoa Gabriella." Troy said standing up, reaching out to grab her arm before she could walk away. "We would never think that about you, we just…got carried away in all the excitement."

"Yea I didn't mean to push things so fast." Sharpay said standing to her feet. "Can we just pretend that last part of the conversation didn't happen…please?" Sharpay added hopefully. Gabriella nodded her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry for over reacting it's just…"

"Hey, it's forgotten, remember." Troy said lightly squeezing her arm.

"How about we go tell everyone the good news, over some cake?" Sharpay asked smiling. "Because our audience is beginning to look very worried." Sharpay said, looking towards the eight sets of eyes that were currently fixed on the trio. Turning their heads to look, the adults at the table quickly turned away pretending to converse about the lovely weather. The trio shared a laugh while walking towards the table.

"Oh princess ,we didn't hear you approaching" Richard Evans said looking to his daughter smiling.

"Troy honey is everything ok?" His mother questioned with a some-what worried expression.

"After talking about it we all decided…" Troy paused smiling at his wife and Gabriella "That the boys are staying where they belong!" He exclaimed laughing, as all the adults let of a sigh of relief. "And the best part is, we all want the others family to remain in both boys lives." Now it was the grandparents turn to squeal in delight, as they all shared smiles and pats on the back.

"Hmmm."

"What is it, Mama?" Gabriella asked her mother.

"Well I was just thinking, Eric and Tyler already know Mrs. Bolton as their Nana, as Nate does with me…you don't think it will become confusing for them do you?" Maria asked looking around the table, only to be answered with blank stares.

"You know when I was a little girl I used to call my abuela, Mima and it was something different a special." Maria said smiling.

"Well I think it's great." Lisa said retuning the smile.

"Yea I think you will be a great Mima for our boys." Troy added also smiling.

"Great then it's settled," Sharpay said clapping her hands. "The boys now have a grandpa, grandma, nana, coach, and a mima." Sharpay finished smiling at Maria.

"Hey what about an Uncle Ryan"

"Yea and a Uncle Chad."

"And don't forget an auntie Taylor." Taylor piped in. Sharpay rolled her eyes, but laughed" Ok the boys have a grandpa, grandma, nana, coach, mima, a uncle Ryan, auntie Taylor, and a uncle Chad…through marriage of course." Sharpay said causing all the adults to laugh, all but Chad, who only rolled his eyes. "Ok now that we all know what role we play in the kids life how about some cake?" Sharpay asked brightly.

"Did I hear cake!" Eric asked appearing next to the table slightly out of breath.

"I don't know how he does it." Troy whispered to Gabriella "He must have gotten my wife's super sonic hearing." Troy said laughing.

"That's not the only thing he's got from me." Sharpay sated without turning around. Troy smiled at Gabriella while mouthing I told you so.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sharpay that cake was delicious." Gabriella said leaning back into her chair.

"Yea mom it was mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm GREAT." Eric said rubbing his tummy. Troy rolled his eyes, while biting into another brownie.

"Well I'll take these small drops of heaven over some Zeke cake any day." Troy said holding up his brownie. "Now who's with me?" He asked looking around the room. Sharpay stood up and began clearing away the kid's plates.

"Pay no attention to the oversized two year old." Sharpay said smiling. "Now how about some coffee and a movie in the living room for the women, you men can go in the basement and do whatever it is that you do." Sharpay said waving a hand, "And the kids could watch something in the theater or play in the play room."

"You have a movie theater?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Just a mini one." Eric said shrugging his shoulders. Gabriella shared a look with her mother, and again she was so thankful that she was there, making her feel a little less out of her element.

"Well I vote for playroom." Eric announced jumping from his seat.

"I second that vote." Madison said standing up.

"Pay room." Tyler said clapping with cake all over his face, and Nathan soon followed suite joining his bother in the pay room chant.

"Okay, okay pay room it is." Sharpay said smiling, leaving the room to throw away the plates.

"Where's Nathan?." Gabriella asked with a smile looking around her son as if she didn't see him. Nathan laughed and raised his hands in the air. "Oh no that can't be Nathan." Gabriella said smiling. "Your just a little mess monster." She said lifting Nathan from his seat. "We have to find Nathan, but first I have to clean you up a bit." Gabriella said wiping Nathan's mouth with a napkin. "Oh my goodness Nathan there you all." Gabriella said feigning surprise, while tickling him.

"All clean." Nathan announced lifting his cheek towards his mother. Gabriella smiled, and kissed his cheek with a loud smack, causing him to giggle again. Troy smiled at the exchange, thankful that his son was in the care of such a loving woman.

"Me." Tyler said reaching out to Gabriella, who looked surprised at the request. Troy only smiled and lifted his son out of his high chair. Tyler ran around to Gabriella's side of the table, and began trying to climb up her legs and on to her lap. Gabriella kissed Nathan one more time and placed him down. Lifting Tyler on to her lap, Gabriella felt her chest tighten; staring into his chocolate brown eyes, was enough to make anyone melt. As she started the routine again this time with Tyler, Sharpay reentered the room, carrying some mugs, coffee, and tea for Taylor and herself.

"Who's ready for…" Sharpay stopped short, seeing everyone's head turned in Gabriella's direction. Watching Gabriella tickle and play with her son, brought a pang of jealousy to her chest, but she quickly pushed those feelings aside and plastered a smile on her face as Gabriella kissed Tyler's cheek, and placed him down. Sharpay's actions didn't go unnoticed by her brother, and he planned to talk to her later.

"Sharpay!" Troy said jumping to his feet. "You know you shouldn't be lifting things, it's bad for the baby." Troy said while taking the tray, and smiling at his wife's stomach.

"Baby!" Four grandparents exclaimed at once, Sharpay sighed. "Yes, I pregnant again." She said with a weak smile. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Lisa and her mother jumped from their seats, hugging her, rubbing her stomach, planning on names boy or girl, Sharpay rolled her eyes, as she heard her mother in law mention her special tea. Looking towards Troy for help, Sharpay saw the men around him patting his back and wish him congratulations, now looking to Taylor Sharpay mouthed help me. Taylor huffed the things she'd do for friends.

"Umm Mrs. Bolton, do you think you could teach me that recipe for your tea?" Taylor asked smiling.

"Oh sure honey but you know it's really for women who are p.." Lisa stopped short, turning away from Sharpay, she looked to Taylor with wide eyes. Taylor nodded her head excitedly causing both women to shriek.

"Oh my word, best friends pregnant together, what could be more fun than that." Judy said now standing next to Taylor.

"Come on dear we, have millions of tricks up our sleeve." Lisa said tugging on Taylor's arm.

"Yea I even know one for stretch marks." All the women froze. "What, really?" Taylor asked looking down at Maria.

"If Gabi wasn't so shy, I'd have her lift her shirt to prove it." Maria said with a chuckle.

"Mama!" Gabriella said turning a deep shade of red. Taylor grabbed Maria's hand, "Oh you're defiantly coming with us." She said while smiling and pulling Maria along.

"Ok soldiers, whose ready to go to the play fort?" Troy asked kneeling. Tyler quickly ran to his father followed by Nathan, who through his arms around Troy's neck. Troy let out an umft, not expecting Nathan to carry such power.

"Nate be gentle." Gabriella said approaching the boys. "I'm sorry, sometimes he gets a little rough when he gets excited, I'll take him." Gabriella said reaching for Nathan. Troy stood up quickly, "Oh no it's no problem." He said smiling "I love a solider that packs a little umft. You go head and fun with the ladies, and I'll take theses two to the playroom, don't worry, Eric and Madison are very responsible, and we have baby gates, so these two wont be making any more trips tonight." Troy said laughing. Gabriella retuned his smile, and gave Nathan and Tyler a little peck on the cheek, and watched as Troy carried them away. Nathan smiled back at his mother, and unhooked one hand from around Troy's neck, and gave her a little wave. Gabriella smiled at waved back as Troy disappeared around a corner.

"You coming Gabriella?" Maria called from the other room. "I really want the ladies to see that my cream works." Gabriella sighed, shaking her head in embarrassment, while walking into the next room. As Sharpay began to follow, her brother grabbed her arm. "We need to talk later." He whispered in her ear before stepping passed her.

"Ok men I believe we were assigned to the basement, so shall we." Ryan said leading the way.

"Yea there has to be some game on now." Chad said looking at his watch, walking out of the room followed by Richard and Jack.

Sharpay entered the room taking a seat on the love seat next to her mother, who already had her tea poured. The women were all in deep conversation lead by Maria about, stretch marks and breast-feeding much to Gabriella's dismay.

"I'm telling you ladies this stuff works wonders." Maria said proudly, as all the women stared on in awe. "I just wish it could help delay those terrible twos that are coming soon. I mean Nathan is an angel but, he has his moments.' Maria said chuckling. Sharpay's eyes widened.

"What if I told you how to turn the terrible into the fabulous?" Sharpay asked smilingly excitingly. "What better than a huge party to set off the boys next year in life, I mean if they see fabulous they will be fabulous." All the women looked excited about the idea, all but Gabriella, who was getting that unsettling feeling in her stomach again.

"Yea it could be a celebration of another year and finding each other, I mean they are practically twin." Taylor said smiling.

"Yea we just need a good theme." Sharpay said furrowing her eyebrows, in deep thought. As the women all went back and forth excitedly throwing out different ideas and themes, Gabriella sank further and further into her seat.

"I'm sorry guys, but we already have something planned." Maria said stopping the women chattering. Gabriella sat up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh." Sharpay said dejectedly and surprised. "Maybe another time." She finished with a weak smile. Gabriella looked back and forth between her mother and Sharpay almost astonished. It was true that for Nathan's second birthday she had been planning for months to have some family and friends over, but when Sharpay got an idea in her head she ran with it. Gabriella wasn't sure if she would have stood up for herself in such a way as her mother, considering her little outburst in the back yard. Maria looked to her daughter, and saw the appreciation in her eyes, smiling Maria squeezed her knee.

"Now I remember someone mentioning a movie." Maria said smiling looking back towards the other women.

………………………………………………………………………

"Awwww but Dad." Eric whined "If you keep making me take baths, I'll never be able to develop my man smell." Eric said pouting, while Troy laughed.

"Ok how about, I give the little guys their baths first, giving you and Maddie some more time to play together, but then it's bath and bed for you…deal?" Troy asked reaching out a hand.

"Deal." Eric said excitedly shaking his father's hand, then taking off to tell Madison the great news. Sharpay stood, and began clearing away the mugs from the table, but as soon as she turned she was met by her husband with a stern expression, who quickly took the tray from her hands and began his way to the kitchen. Rolling her eyes Sharpay turned back around, and found another Bolton man at her side.

"Hey angel." Sharpay said scooping Tyler up into her arms. "You ready for your bath? We are going to have to put extra extra bubbles, for you and Nathan." Tyler smile at his mother and laid his head on her shoulder. Sharpay kissed her sons temple, and turned at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Oh it's ok baby." Maria said rocking him back and forth "Your Mama's coming right back." Sharpay felt her heart clenching at the sound of his crying voice. As Troy reentered the room, Sharpay gently handed Tyler over to him, and made her way over to Maria and Nathan.

"May I?" She asked reaching her arms towards Nathan. Maria nodded her head, and handed Nathan over to Sharpay. Once in her arms Nathan continued to let his tears fall, but allowed Sharpay to guide his head to her shoulder. Rubbing small circles on his back Sharpay began to sing a lullaby, she often sang to Tyler. Moments later Nathan's cries turned into soft sniffles, as he completely relax into Sharpay's embraced.

"Wow." Maria said staring at Sharpay in awe. "I don't know you did that, usually when Nate gets that way only Gabi can get him to quite down, what's your secret?" Sharpay smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

'That song I was singing was a song my first music teacher taught me and Ryan when we were younger. I remember that whenever we use to sing that song something good would happen, and Ryan declared it our magic song." Sharpay said smiling at the memory. " Four months into my pregnancy with Ty…Nathan…" Sharpay said hesitantly "My doctor told me that he didn't think I would be able to carry him to term, and that my chances for a miscarriage were high. I don't know what it was but, something brought that song to my mind, and everyday after I sang that song to my stomach, and I carried a beautiful healthy little boy to term, and then some." Sharpay said laughing. Troy smiled at his wife remembering her strength at that difficult point in their lives.

"You know people say that a child never forgets it's mother's voice." Chad said with out thinking or noticing Gabriella. "I mean…uh.." Chad sputtered noticing Gabriella for the first time. Gabriella stood in the doorway with a seldom expression not really knowing what to say, but feeling incredibly out of place, turning Gabriella headed back for the bathroom. Maria sighed seeing her daughter leave the room.

"Excuse me." She said following Gabriella. Sharpay turned to glare at Chad. "What did I say?" He asked raising his arms in the air.

"Tay I'm going to get started on their baths, thanks for everything." Sharpay said walking over to kiss her cheek. "And congrats again, call me later?" Taylor nodded her head while running a hand over Nathan's back. "Ill fax the papers first thing in the morning and give Gabriella's lawyer a call, the faster we get this done, the happier you all will be." Taylor said smiling. "Chad I'm going to get Madison ready to go." Chad stood as he watched his wife leave the room, making sure to keep a safe distance between himself and Sharpay as he walked over to Troy to say goodnight.

Walking up to the door Maria could hear low sniffles. "Gabriella sweetie open the door." Maria said tapping the door lightly. Hearing the lock click, Maria opened the door walking into the large bathroom. Gabriella sat on the edge of the tube staring down at her hands, refusing to meet her mother's eyes. Walking over to her daughter Maria took a seat, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind Gabriella's ear.

"Gabriella look at me." Maria said in a stern voice. Gabriella lifted her head slowly and turned to her mother with read watery eyes. Maria felt an ache in her chest seeing her daughter this way, no matter how old Gabriella got, she would always be her baby. "Hija what's the matter?" Maria asked bring a hand up to Gabriella's cheek.

"Everything Mama, can't you see it's happening." Gabriella said looking away.

"Gabi what is it, what's happening?" Maria asked confused.

"Their taking Nathan…., their trying to take my son." Gabriella said with a shaky voice looking back to her mother.

"Gabi listen to me." Maria said taking Gabriella by the shoulders. "No one is going to take Nathan, you are his mother."

"But that's it I'm no…"

"No Gabriella." Maria said cutting her off. "A mother is not defined by blood, and blood alone. A mother is someone who protects, cares for, and loves a child with all they have. Now, Nathan loves you, he trust you, you're all he's ever know, and right now you have to be strong for him." Maria took a deep breath, while letting go of Gabriella. "These people are good people, even though the wife may come on a little strong at times." Maria said pausing making Gabriella smile. "I know they mean well and like you, they only want what's best for the boys." Gabriella nodded her head and took a deep breath, standing up she walked over to the sink and splash some cold water on to her face. Facing her mother again, Gabriella opened her moth to speak.

"I know, I know you love me, I'm the greatest." Maria said smiling while standing up. "Now you go upstairs and be there not just for Nathan, but Tyler too." Gabriella smiled and kissed her mother's forehead before exiting the bathroom. A little embarrassed by her sudden departure downstairs Gabriella walked slowly down the hall, where she heard Sharpay's voice.

"Ok you little duckies, look over here and smile." Sharpay said holding up her camera. Gabriella smiled at the sight.

"Mama" Nathan said excitedly standing up.

" Hey sweetie, be careful" Gabriella said while sitting him down.

"I hope this is ok." Sharpay said referring to the bath. "They didn't want to be separated, Ty started crying and.."

"Oh it's fine as long as you make doubles of those photos." Gabriella said smiling.

"Well they just got in a few minutes ago, would you mind if I went to go get their room ready?" Sharpay asked standing up.

"Oh it's no problem." Gabriella said smiling walking further into the bathroom.

"Okay great, if you need anything I'll be right down the hall." Sharpay said leaving the room. Walking into Tyler and Nathan's bedroom for the night, Sharpay went into Tyler's closet, to find him some pj's. Settling on his light blue footie pajamas, Sharpay exited the closet.

"I wonder if they make those in my size." Ryan said from the corner of the room, laughing as his sister jumped.

"Gosh Ry are you trying to give me a heart attack." Sharpay said dropping her hand from her chest while turning to look at her brother.

"Dramatic much?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow. Sharpay rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore his existence. Bending down Sharpay opened Nathan's little back pack, in search of his pajamas.

"Shar are you ok?" Ryan asked quietly concern filling his voice.

"Of course Ryan why wouldn't I be." Sharpay said without looking at him, as she continued rummaging through the back pack.

"Sharpay, I saw the look you gave Gabriella and I…"

"Ah here they are." Sharpay said cutting Ryan off, while pulling the pajamas from the back pack. Walking over to Tyler's crib, Sharpay hung the pajamas across the side next to Tyler's. Ryan walked over to where his sister stood watching her as she tried to keep herself busy.

"I know what your going through right now is hard, but.."

"Ryan please." Sharpay said finally pausing. "I'm fine promise, just… let it go." Sharpay said giving him a weak smile before turning to walk away.

"No Sharpay." Ryan said grabbing her arm. " I'm not going to just sit back and watch when your obviously hurting, I'm your brother ." Ryan turned her so that they were looking at each other. "You can't fool me, or get rid of me that easily." He said with a small smile. Sharpay smiled a small but real smile as she let her bother lead her to sit down.

"I just feel so selfish." Sharpay said letting out a deep breath. "I have never liked sharing, attention, toys, cars." Sharpay said pausing remembering when she was forced to share her car with her brother for the better half of their junior year. "And now I'm expected to share my children, the one thing in the world I thought I would never have to." Sharpay said dejectedly, while standing up. "I mean when I walked in the room and saw Gabriella holding Tyler, I felt….threaten almost." Sharpay paused looking to her brother who was staring at her intently. "I know I sound crazy, just forget I ever said anything, leave me here to w…" Sharpay stopped as she heard Ryan laughing. Gasping as Ryan tried to stifle his laugh with his hand, Sharpay asked. "Do I amuse you Ryan?"

"No….Shar..it's just do you realize you just said you felt threaten by Gabriella." Ryan said in between laughter. Sharpay smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess that is pretty funny." She said taking her seat next to her brother. "I just want to move forward, but I'm not sure how." Sharpay said leaning back in to her chair.

"Shar you're one of the most, best dressed, strong, caring, loving,…"

"Don't forget talented." Sharpay added raising a finger with a smile

"Talented, mothers there are." Ryan said taking his sister's hand in his. "I know right now it seems like you will never find your silver lining to this cloud, but as your brother who sometimes knows you better than you know yourself." Ryan said with a smile." I'm telling you, you'll find it, and in the time being I know you will be just fine, because an Evans never backs down from a challenge…" Ryan said looking hopefully at his sister.

"We only raise the stakes." Sharpay finished smiling.

"Now come on and get over here." Ryan said opening his arms wide, with a huge grin. Sharpay rolled her eyes but loving embrace her brother. "So let's get on to some real drama." Ryan said smiling. "What's been going on, with the show since you came back?"

"Funny you should ask." Sharpay said with her eyes widen. "You won't believe what that bimbo Jessica something, is trying to do."

Gabriella walked down the hall, following Troy's directions to the closet that held all the towels, when she heard two muffled voices. Following the sound, Gabriella paused in front of a door that had a big poster which read A STAR DWELLS HERE in big bold print and a picture of Tyler sleeping under it. Gabriella smiled at the poster as the voices became louder and clearer.

"I mean I can't believe she really thinks I'm going to share my…, just because she has some connection to Tyler……, I mean come on their my babies…"

Gabriella only heard the conversation in bits and pieces, but she heard enough. Backing away from the door slowly in shock at what she just over heard, Gabriella continue toward the closet.

"So some amateur fools around with Tyler Perry, and now they want you to share your glory rights at the Emmys." Ryan said wide eyed as Sharpay nodded her head.

"I know, what could they possible be thinking. I don't care if she sleeps with the whole Emmy committee; she's not getting her hands, on one of my awards."

Gabriella refused to cry, she guessed her mother was wrong all along. It wasn't enough that they had the cars, the house, and the money, no they wanted her son, and she wasn't just going to back down and let them have him. Turning on her heel Gabriella began making her way back towards the bathroom. If they wanted it that way she was going to give them one hell of a fight.

"Yea were all in this together alright." she scoffed before entering the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Mark grabbed his head as his ridiculously loud cell phone blared music from some where in his apartment. Groaning Mark rolled off the couch, pushing away the beer cans in his path. Listening closely Mark discover the noise coming from inside the couch. Picking up his phone Mark rolled his eyes at the name rolling across the screen.

"Damn it Kyle, this better be good." Mark said annoyed into the phone.

"Oh it is, why didn't you tell me your kid is a celebrity."

"Kyle what the hell are you talking about?" Mark asked allowing himself to fall back into the couch.

"Man, you really should start watching the news more, you know it is so informative, just yesterday I found out ho…"

"Kyle focus, what were you saying about Nathan?"

"Turn to channel five and see for yourself." Mark looked around the room, trying to find the remote, and was relieved when he saw it, on an end table close by. Turning to channel five Mark saw Gabriella, Nathan, and the Bolton family on the screen. Turning the TV up, Mark listen closely to what the announcer was saying.

"So today in court Parents Gabriella Montez, and Sharpay and Troy Bolton, have decided to formally adopt the children whom they have raised from birth. Both families just want to move forward in their lives the best they can." Mark cursed under is breath at the announcement, kicking a beer can across the room. He couldn't believe Gabriella had fooled him in such a way. He knew who the Bolton's where who didn't, they were one of the wealthiest families there were, and all along Gabi had their kid, and know she was just going walk away from all that money.

"So I guess it will be hard to get that money now since Gabriella gave away your kid." Kyle said laughing into the phone. "To bad the kid wasn't just yours." Mark leaned back into the couch, as Kyle's words sunk into his mind.

"That's it, Kyle you're a genius." Mark said standing up quickly.

"I am…well of course I am." Kyle said smiling into the phone. "My mama always told me that the world would see it one day." Mark rolled his eyes, while making his way over to his computer.

"Kyle thanks again man, I'll give you a call later tonight, I feel like taking some rich punks money." Mark said smiling.

"Ok man, see you later." Hanging up the phone, Mark quickly began to Google the rights of a father. "I think it's time my son got to meet his rightful father." Mark said with a twist smile, as he put his plan in to motion.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n…**Dum dum dum…lol the plot thickens. Okay I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, the drama has yet to come. If you wish to show your love or just share you thoughts feel free to click on that little box below…well go on what are you waiting for :)


	11. At the End of the Day

A/N Hello all my lovely wonderful REVIWEING readers : ) and here they are in the order in which you reviewed first we have the lovely IllustratedBanana, bluenightstars, ascii27, next there is Clotisy, Lucyliciousxx, and Plasticlittlepastic, and last but not least, free-city-lets-go, Broken Gem, troypazash, and xlovezacandzashleyx, thank you guys so much, I write for you : ) Ok now for new news you know what's here…. SPRING BREAK! Oh yea time to party and of course write fiction, I realized that it really doesn't take me that long to write new chs, I just wait around for review because you guys are my fuel, so the more reviews the faster my fingers get to typing. Ok you know how it goes on with the story….. 

Gabriella watched Nathan's back softly rise and fall, thankful for the peace and quite. Looking at her son's face she could still see the tear streaks staining his features. Today had been one of the worst mornings of her life. First there was court which was a circus all in itself, reporters swarming where ever they went, activist shouting their unwanted opinions, and fans just trying to get a picture with the infamous Bolton family; it was all just draining. When they finally got away from the mobs, Troy insisted on celebrating much to Gabriella's dismay, who only wanted to get her son home.Hearing Troy's request, Sharpay soon chimed in with her opinion on restaurants, quickly engaging Maria who was just as excited as the rest.

_Earlier that Day_

"Miss. Gabriella you're going to love it here." Eric said excitedly pulling Gabriella by the hand. "They have animals, fish, and the best food ever, but don't worry about the animals, if you get scared you can hold my hand, cuz they have a really big ape and it makes a lot of noise, I always have to hold mommy's hand, but don't worry I have two, one for you and one for mommy, just in case…

"But then who's going to protect me?" Maria questioned stopping Eric. With a look of concentration on his face, Eric looked back and forth between the ladies.

"I guess daddy can protect mommy and I'll protect you Mima." Eric smiled reaching for Maria's hand.

"I hope you don't mind Sharpay." Maria took Eric's hand, and turned to look at Sharpay who waved her hand .

"Hey I'm used to it, labor pains means nothing these days."

"Well how about a swap? Would you mind holding on to Nathan for me, I want to give Eric my full attention as he shows me all those cool animals." Maria shifted Nathan on her hip, and smiled at Eric who was nodding his head vigorously.

"Yea mom I can be like a tour guide cuz I know where everything is, don't I Dad." Eric said proudly poking out his chest.

"You sure do bud."

Sharpay smiled, "Well you be sure to take good care of them, and Dad, the boys, and I will grab us a good table."

"Oh boy, come on hurry up, there's lots to see." Eric said bouncing on his toes.

Sharpay reached for Nathan, who gladly went into her arms. Seeing this Gabriella visibly tensed, but didn't let the smile falter from her face, as Sharpay kissed Nathan's cheeks. Keeping her stare on Sharpay and her son, Gabriella allowed herself to be pulled into the restaurant.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking around the restaurant Eric spotted his parents at a table next to a cave like structure, that had a panther laying on top of a rock, letting it's paw hang and mechanically swing side to side. "Oh boy Mom got us the table next to the panthers, that's like the best table they have, come on." Eric said excitedly, once again pulling the ladies behind him. Once at the table Eric took the seat in between his parents, and Gabriella and Maria took two seats on the opposite side of the table. Nathan and Tyler both sat in high chairs at the head of the table Nathan in-between Sharpay and Gabriella, and Tyler in-between Maria and Troy.

"Here you go buddy." Troy said handing Eric a kids menu and some crayons. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh yes Eric, was an amazing tour guide, he has to be on of the smartest six year olds I know. How did you learn so much about animals?"

"Well I'm going to first grade after summer." Eric looked up from his coloring and proudly held up a finger . "So I got to go on a trip to the zoo. My Dad came too, everyone thought he was the coolest , because he can do any animal you want."

"It's one of my many undiscovered talents," Troy said smiling holding up his hands.

"I love zoo's, I wish I could have gone."

"Don't worry Miss Gabriella; I'm sure Dad won't mind taking us when you come to visit Nathan." Eric said thoughtfully, while reaching for another crayon. The quietness was interrupted as Sharpay choked on the water she was drinking, and the rest of the adults shared confused looks.

"Son, what do you mean when Miss. Gabriella comes to visit Nathan?" Eric turned his worried stare away from his mother as she gave him a small smile letting him know she was ok, and met his father's eyes.

"Well when Nathan comes to live with us, I figured Miss. Gabriella would want to come visit, in case she misses him" Eric said while looking around the table. His mother was suddenly very interested in whatever the menu had to offer, Gabriella just sat with her eyes cast down fiddling with her sliver ware, while Maria smiled and folded her hands.

"Buddy Miss. Gabriella is not going to come and visit Nathan." Eric furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well why not, won't you miss him Miss. Gabriella?" Eric questioned turning to Gabriella. Troy shook his head and placed a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Eric." Troy said pausing. "Miss. Gabriella won't have to visit Nathan,…. because she is going to take him home with her, when they leave."

"But……but he can't leave he's my brother, and family sticks together right Mommy?" Eric said franticly, looking away from his father, in hope to get confirmation from his mother. Sharpay felt her heart aching in her chest, as Eric looked to her with unshed tears. She and Troy had always instilled the importance of family in him, and now she was at a lost for words. Yes Nathan was his brother, but no he wouldn't see him everyday like Tyler, Sharpay couldn't think of one explanation that would take the tears from his eyes.

"Eric sweetie." Sharpay said running a hand down his cheek. "Yes it's true that family does stick together bu…"

"See I told you Dad, Nathan can't leave he's our family."

"But baby, he's their family too." Brushing some hair out of his face, Sharpay continued. "And just image how much they would miss him, and how sad Nathan would be with out them."

"But we'll miss him…" Eric whispered dropping his head. "Who's going to teach him basketball and football, and…and how to be the best solider there is huh?" Eric asked looking angrily around the table. "I'm his big brother; it's my job, not HERS!" Eric boomed raising an accusing finger at Gabriella.

"Eric that's enough." Troy hissed grabbing his arm and turning him to face him. "We do not point, and we certainly do not speak to adults that way, apologize to Miss. Gabriella right now." 

"But Dad.."

"Eric I said apologize." Not backing down Troy tighten his grip, but in a quick movement, Eric wriggled free from his father's hold, and jumped up from his seat, out of his father's reach.

"This isn't a family." Backing further away fro the table, Eric turned to look at Gabriella. "This is a piece of junk, I…I hate you" Letting his tears fall, Eric took off from the table, and soon disappeared from sight. Seeing the commotion, and his brother's hasty exit, Tyler brought his hands up to his eyes, and began to cry. Troy cursed under his breath and threw his napkin on the table preparing to follow Eric.

"Troy let me." Placing a hand gently on Troy's arm, Maria gave him a reassuring smile. "That is if you don't mind." Troy shook his head, and watched as Maria walked towards where Eric disappeared. Running a hand through his hair Troy sighed deeply before reaching over and taking Tyler from his seat.

"Hey, little man its ok, Ricky's coming back." Tyler laid his head on his father's shoulder, as he whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Gabriella I'm sorry about Eric...I guess we should have clarified things a little better." Troy nodded his head in agreement, while still comforting Tyler. "He normally doesn't behave that way, I don't know.."

"It's ok Sharpay, no harm done." Gabriella forced a smile. She already knew how Sharpay felt about her, she was some home wrecker standing in the way of their perfect family, but just knowing that Eric felt the same, really hurt. 

"Ty." Nathan's voice broke Gabriella away from her thoughts. "Ty..cry" He repeated pointing to his eye looking worriedly at his brother. Gabriella placed her napkin on the table preparing to pick Nathan up, but she was beat to the punch by Sharpay. 

"Oh sweetie, Ty's ok." Sharpay smiled raising Nathan from his seat, placing him on her lap, so he could have a good look at Tyler. "See baby." Tyler soon perked up seeing that Nathan had come to visit him. Gabriella sat frozen, watching Sharpay and Troy with the children, feeling a huge amount of pressure in her chest, she had to excuse herself from the table afraid she would lose her composure. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

During her tour Maria remembered Eric really liked the part of the restaurant that had a fish tank layering the wall, making it seem as though the fish were actually swimming in the walls, he said it was second coolest to the panthers, so she wasn't surprised when she found him under a table with his knees held firmly against his chest, watching the fish swim.

"Wow these fish are really beautiful, and you have one of the greatest seats in the house…I hope you don't mind if I join you." Maria stooped down to look at Eric, who didn't speak but lightly shrugged. Taking this as a good sign Maria, pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat. 

"You know sometimes when I'm walking in the park or driving to work I see interesting things along the way, and sometimes I like to make up stories about them, do you every do that?" Maria bent down to look under the table, Eric didn't answer, but she could tell he was interested in what she was saying.

"Well I think I want to make up a story about those two blue fish right there." Pointing to a pair of blue fish, Maria could hear Eric move under the table to get a better look. Smiling she continued. "They seem very close, best friends or better yet brothers; yea I think it's best that we say they are brothers. The one with the yellow line on his tail looks a little bigger, so he must be the big brother." Just then a big red fish swam over towards the two blue fish. "Wow Eric look at that!" Maria exclaimed watching as the bigger of the two blue fish began to swim circles around the smaller fish. "He knows his brother maybe in danger, and as the big brother he knows it's his job to protect his baby brother, he doesn't care how bigger the read fish is." Bored with the two fish the red fish swims away to the other side of the tank.

"That was a close call huh Eric?" Again looking under the table Maria is able to catch Eric nodding his head yes, with wide eyes. "Well this story is just getting interesting, you want to keep going?" Eric again nodded his head yes, causing Maria to smile, and resume with their story. "Well these two brothers are the best of friends but sometimes they get separated, but only for a while." As if on cue the smaller of the two fish, swims away from his brother, following a school of yellow fish. Maria stared at the fish thoughtfully. "And you see Eric even though they get separated, the bigger brother is not sad or afraid, because he knows his brother will come back to be with him again." Placing a hand on Maria's knee Eric crawled from under the table.

"How does he know?" He asked in a small voice, kneeling in front of her.

"It's love Mijo." Turning Maria cupped Eric's face in her hands, kissing away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek. "I know you love your little brother, and I can see that Nathan loves you just the same. And no matter where you are on earth you always have to remember, love builds bridges where there are none." Seeing Eric's eye brows furrowed in confusion, Maria chuckled. 

"All that means is that, love is magical; and even though you will miss Nathan, he will always come back to be with you again, because he loves you." Eric turned to look back at the fish and smiled a bright smile when he saw the two blue fish together again.

"I'm sorry Mima.' Eric said turning back to look at Maria.

"I know sweetie, what do you say we go back to the table, Tyler and Nathan were both really upset when you left." Eric nodded is head and stood up, allowing Maria to stand to her feet. "Plus I need some one with experience help me chose what I should get for lunch." Maria added smiling holding out a hand to Eric. Returning her smile Eric took her hand.

"Well then I'm the guy you want, I know all the best stuff, they have pizza, nuggets, spaghetti…." Maria smiled while she listen to Eric list the best choices for dinner glad to see him back to his old self.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hi my name is Katherine and I'll be your waiter today." A young teen announced smiling brightly at Troy and Sharpay. "Can I interest you all in something to drink?" Pulling out a pad Katherine stared at them expectantly.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I think we are going to need more time, it seems as though half of our table has disappear." Troy looked around the restaurant but saw no sign of Maria, Eric, or Gabriella.

"Well if you want I could grab your drinks, and by the time I get back, maybe the others will have returned." 

"Ok sounds like a plan." Troy replied smiling. "Well my wife will have a tropical mango splash, virgin of course, we're expecting." Troy said smiling proudly while Sharpay rolled her eyes. 

"Well congratulations, it's no surprise you would want more with theses two cuties here. Their adorable what's their names?"

Gabriella walked back toward the table, feeling a lot better after getting some fresh air. "Ok Gabi you can do this, eat lunch and go home. Nathan is yours no one is taking him any where." Gabriella said giving herself a pep talk. Hearing laughter, Gabriella paused behind one of the many trees that were a part of rain forest decor, and listened to the sound of Sharpay's voice. 

"Yea well this time I'm really hoping for a girl, I need someone to help me keep these guys in line." 

"Well you have beautiful children; you should really get them into acting or modeling." Katherine said handing Sharpay back her photo of Eric. "I mean his blue eyes are to die for." Gabriella felt herself again beginning to tense up at the mention of what could only be Nathan's eyes, considering that Tyler's were brown, she couldn't even step away from the table a for a minute without somehow being deleted from the picture. 

"Thank you, and don't be surprised when you see their name in lights, that's B-o-l-t-…"

"He's my son." Having heard enough Gabriella let her presence be known appearing from behind the tree. Sharpay stopped turning her head to the side, to see Gabriella but something was different, she didn't seem like herself.

"Gabriella is everything ok?"

"He's mine not yours, got it." Gabriella said grabbing Nathan roughly from Sharpay. 

"Is there a problem here, do I need to go get someone?" Katherine asked taking a step back, and away from Gabriella. 

"And for dessert they have lava cake, cheese cake…" As Maria and Eric rounded the corner, and their table came into sight, Maria paused seeing Gabriella, tightly holding Nathan to her chest and Sharpay standing holding her hands up, in a claming fashion. 

"What now." Walking faster towards the table, the argument could clearly be heard.

"Gabriella calm down, If I did anything wrong, Im.."

"Wrong." Gabriella scoffed. "Well would you call, feeding me, lies and going behind my back trying to steal my son wrong?"

"What." Sharpay said flabbergasted." I..I would never do…"

"Save it Sharpay I'm not listening to any more of your lies."

"Hold on Gabriella, why don't we all just take a deep breath and go back home and talk things over rationally." Troy said coming over to where the ladies stood. Maria was shocked to see, Gabriella so upset, when she only left a few moments ago, and things were fine.

"Gabi what is the meaning of this?" Maria asked letting go of Eric's hand, who quickly went to stand behind his father, afraid that the whole show down was his doing.

"It's just like I told you yesterday Mama, they want Nathan and they won't stop until I'm out of the picture."

"Gabriella stop and think ab.."

"No Mama not this time." Gabriella held her head high." We're leaving, with or with out you." Turning away from Sharpay, Troy, her mother and the patrons that watched on, Gabriella made her way towards the exit. Maria watched on shocked, as her daughter walked out the doors with out a single look back. 

_Present Time _

Leaning down Gabriella kissed her son's head, though the whole lunch episode was pretty terrible, nothing beat the goodbyes at the house. Gabriella never imagined how quickly Nathan could become attached to the Bolton's, though he seemed to love them all; his bond with Troy is what stuck out in her mind. Nathan though a dare devil was very sensitive, and the sounds of his cries and of his voice calling out "Toy" as he clung to Troy's hand when Gabriella was walking out the door would never leave her mind. She hated being the cause of her son's pain, but she didn't know what else to do losing him just wasn't an option, she already had lost Tyler, she couldn't bear to lose another son.

"Ok home sweet home that will be 10. 50." The taxi driver said holding his hand out expectantly. Gabriella tried to reach for her purse with her free hand, but was stopped by her mother who handed the man a few bills. Stepping out the car Gabriella balanced Nathan on her shoulder while reaching for her bag out of the trunk; Maria grabbed both bags before Gabriella could.

"Mama, you don't have to, I can take.."

"We need to have a long talk when we get in the house Mija, save your energy." Gabriella stiffened at her mother's tone, those being the first words she had spoken to her since they left the restaurant, following her mother to the front door Gabriella waited patiently while she searched for the keys. Unlocking the door Maria walked into the house and dropped the bags reaching for the light switch, and yelped at the sight before her. There laid Mark, in her house sprawled out on the cough none the less, with some flowers and a toy that was most likely for Nathan, Maria really began to regret leaving Blue with Sara at the sight. 

"Mark what are doing here." Gabriella asked surprised and partly relieved. 

"Yea Mark, what are you doing here… in my house, I knew you were a deadbeat, but do you really need to add criminal to the list?"

"Mama!"

"Well it's lovely to see you again Maria." Mark stated rising from the couch, with the flowers. "These are for you." Mark reached the flowers toward Maria, who only stared at them as if they were poisonous.

"What, did you pick those from one of our unsuspecting neighbor's yards on your way over here?"

"Mama please, would you just please put Nathan down for me, and we can have that talk later I promise." Maria sighed, looking into her daughter's pleading eyes.

"Fine, but don't think I will forget about that talk." Taking Nathan into her arms, Maria turned her head to glare at Mark. "I'm like an elephant I never forget." Mark lowered his head feeling the power of Maria's glare as she walked out of the room.

"I guess some things never change." He said bringing a hand up scratch his neck, while tossing the flowers, on to an end table. 

"She's just really protective." Walking further into the room Gabriella shrugged off her coat. "So why are you here Mark?"

"Well isn't that obvious." Mark took Gabriella's hand and turned her so she was facing him again. "To see you, and our son." Gabriella shivered at the contact but didn't make a move to let go of his hand.

"I really missed you Gabi." Gabriella turned her face away blushing under his stare. 

"Well Nate and I missed you too, you know you still owe him some.."

"No, Gabriella I really missed you." Gabriella looked up to meet Mark's eyes, he hardly ever called her by her full name, and just the sound of it made tingles go up and down her spine.

"Mark I.."

"Wait let me finish." Grabbing her other hand Mark continued to bore into Gabriella's eyes. "Ever since I came back to town I've had this feeling that something was missing. I had my friends, and the business was doing great, so I really couldn't put my finger on it, but then you gave me a second chance. You allowed me to be a part of your life and most importantly the life of my son." Mark paused as a tear ran down his cheek. "Gabriella these past weeks with you and Nathan have been amazing, I've never felt more alive and complete, and I realized that when you were gone I felt this eternal emptiness. Gabriella I never want to feel that way again." Mark said getting down on one knee. Watching as Mark reached into his pocket, Gabriella gasped as he pulled out a small diamond ring.

"I know it's not much, but Gabriella Marie Alejandra Montez will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Gabriella let out a shaky breath, as tears fell freely from her eyes; taking a step back she turned away from Mark not being able to face him.

"No Mark…you don't mean it." Bring a hand to her face, Gabriella cover her eyes, trying to hide the pain that was sure to be there.

"Gabi I've never meant anything more in my life I…I love you and Nathan, I want us to be a family."

"Stop...please" Gabriella said in a broken voice. She wanted her son to have everything in life, but she couldn't take the guilt, Mark deserved to know the truth even if it meant he would leave. "He's not yours." Gabriella whispered hanging her head.

"What?"

"Mark Nathan is not your son I lied." Gabriella turned back around to face Mark who was now standing, but still clutching on to the ring. "Do you remember when you first came back to town, and I arranged for the blood test?" 

"Yea Gabi, and I'm so sorry about the way I behaved, but I'm a change man you have to.."

"Mark please just listen." Gabriella said raising a hand; Mark nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Well I was never really honest with you about those results." Gabriella sighed and began to pace while wringing her hands together. "Well the truth is the results came back negative not only for you…but me too. On the day Nate was born a couple by the name of Bolton also had a baby boy, and some how by some terrible mistake they gave us each the others child. The little boy who I have been raising for almost two years is really their son, and their little boy is really ours. I completely understand if you hate me forever, and never want to see me again..but please don't take this out on Nathan." Gabriella stopped pacing feeling Mark's hand on her arm. 

"Gabriella I know at times I seem a bit naive but, I already knew the truth, sometimes I do watch the news." Mark smiled at the perplexed expression on Gabriella's face.

"You knew, and you still wanted to…I mean you still want to be with…ummm you don't.."

"Yes Gabriella I still wanted to purpose, yes I still want to be with you, and no I don't mind. I fell in love with Nathan over these past few weeks, and I want to raise him up as if he were my own." Gabriella gaped at Mark as he again got down on one knee.

"Now I do believe I asked you a question." Staring at the ring and Mark Gabriella felt her mouth go dry, she was never use to having the happy ending, but there it was right in front of her. Blinking back new unshed tears, she nodded her head yes, and let out a small laugh seeing Mark's eyes widen; sliding on the ring Mark let out a cheer, as he lifted Gabriella in the air.

"I do believe I'm going to make an honest woman out of you." He laughed spinning her around, as she swatted at him, hugging her close to his body. Placing her down, Mark smiled at Gabriella laughing trying to catch her breath. "You know, you glow when you laugh." Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Mark too her and hand lead her to the couch.

"Now tell me, how was your trip?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay slammed the phone down annoyed, she couldn't believe Gabriella was behaving like this. The whole restaurant incident had happened over a month ago, and she still refused to speak to herself or Troy, but she was thankful that every Saturday since, she would call and allow Nathan to talk to whomever he wished. Hearing his voice took away some of the hurt that came with being away from him. Placing a hand on her growing belly Sharpay made her way back to the living room.

"You were calling again, weren't you?"

"No." Sharpay said rolling her eyes. "Of course I wasn't calling a.."

"Shar." 

"Ok fine, I was." Crossing her arms Sharpay sank into the couch avoiding her brother's knowing stare. Placing a mock version of a seating chart on the coffee table, Ryan turned to look at his sister. 

"You just have to give her space, she'll come around." Ryan said placing a reassuring hand on his sister's knee.

"That's what I've been to doing for the past month Ryan, I mean how much space does she need." Pushing herself up Sharpay turned to look at Ryan. "I mean she comes here with this sweet front and is all, hi I'm Gabriella and I like flowers, sunsets, and I ever hoped for was world peace." Sharpay said rolling her eyes using a squeaky high voice, that was dead on for Gabriella's, Ryan stifled his laugh with his hand as Sharpay continued. "And then out of the blue she's all Nathan's mine stay away, like I'm some kind of kidnapper or something. Tell me what to do Ry." Sharpay sighed pouting, while laying her head in her brother's lap. 

"I wish it were that easy, and I could fix everything like when Chad ripped your favorite cabbage patch doll's dress back in kindergarten.' Ryan said smiling running his fingers through his sister's hair.

"Yea that bastard sure was lucky you knew how to sow, or so help me his x-men action figures would have gotten it." 

"The point is, this is just one of those things you have to wait out, you can't just use the element of surprise as if this were….." Ryan stopped abruptly, seeing his sister's smile, he knew that smile, and it didn't mean anything good. "Shar what's that smile for?" Ryan asked worriedly. Sharpay sat up smiling using Ryan's legs for support.

"You are the best brother in the world." She beamed kissing his cheeks, standing she made her wait back into the kitchen, closely followed by her brother.

"Ok, Sharpay whatever I said to make you smile like that, I take it back." Holding up his hands Ryan, approached his sister cautiously, as she reach for the phone. Sharpay ignore him, and continued to dial a number. 

"Hi, this is Sharpay Bolton and I…oh thank you your so kind, yes for most, moving to the big screen is a big step." Ryan listen as his sister spoke in her "fan tone", waiting for a clue as to what she was doing. "Four first class seats would be lovely George."

"Oh God." Ryan said bringing a hand to his forehead, trying to think of what he just suggested.

"Ok see you next week toddles."

"Who are you seeing next week?" Troy asked entering the kitchen, with Eric on his shoulders, and Tyler attached to his leg.

"Well you guys won't believe it. I just got off the phone with Gabriella and she just asked if we would all come down next week for the boy's birthday." Sharpay said excitedly clapping her hands, and reaching for Tyler.

"Wow really! I can't wait to see Nathan, and Mima won't believe how good I am at reading, I have to go make Nathan a special brother's birthday card." Looking down at Tyler, Eric cupped his hands around his mouth and added. "Just like the one I made Ty." Troy smiled and took Eric off his shoulders, and watched as he ran upstairs as fast as he could. Turning back to his wife who now was spinning Tyler in circles, he notice Ryan sitting at the island frowning.

"Shar, did she say why the sudden change of heart?" 

"She didn't really talk long, she just said the way we left things wasn't great and hoped we could start with a clean slate." Sharpay said, her years of theater teaching her always be ready to add lib. Troy stared questioningly at his wife, looking back and forth between her and Ryan.

"Right Ryan?" Sharpay asked brightly, sensing Troy's indecision. Ryan looked up from the island; too see both Troy and his sister staring at him. Knowing that Troy wasn't looking at her, Sharpay raised an eyebrow expecting at her bother, silently telling him, he better agree or else. Never one to go for the or else, Ryan quickly smiled and nodded his head yes.

"I wish I could join you guys, but Rebecca really wants me involved with planning the wedding." Sharpay smiled satisfied turning back to her husband, "See Troy nothing to be worried about." Kissing his cheek Sharpay whispered something in her husband's ear causing his face to light up.

"Ok come on Ty, I think it's time to teach you how to pick up surfer chicks." Troy took Tyler from Sharpay's arms, and threw him over his shoulder.

"See you later Ryan." He said clapping him on the back while making his way out of the room. Ryan smiled and waved goodbye, but groaned and as soon as he thought Troy was out of ear shot.

"Ok we're both going to hell." He said banging his head on the island. Sharpay walked over to her brother, and grabbed an apple.

"That's your problem Ry, your to dramatic." She said patting his back. "This is the perfect plan think about it, if Gabriella won't speak to me over the phone the only way I can talk some sense into her is to see her in person, besides she left me no choice." Waving a hand Sharpay walked over to the fridge.

"Ok Shar, lets think about this rationally, you've done some crazy things but.."

"Ryan, I'm going end of story." Grabbing two water bottles from the fridge Sharpay began making her back towards the living room. Staring after his sister Ryan played with the idea that Sharpay was too switch at birth and his real non-crazy sister was out there waiting to be found.

"Ryan get your ass in here, you can't seriously be considering putting Aunt Myrtle at a table with me." Ryan sighed and pushed himself up off the stool, thoughts of his true sister still swimming in his head. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N I hope you all enjoyed, sorry not much happened here, this was intended to be longer, but then I thought I should just make a whole nother ch…. And I hope the title of this ch wasn't to confusing…it's kind of like that saying at the end of the day your family is still your family...or your family is all you got…any one know what I'm talking about…yes, no, maybe so?

Well this story is almost over… I know time flies when your reading fun…lol any who there should only be one or two more chs.

Things to look forward to in the next ch, Bolton's come face to face with Mark, and Ryan gets Married! 

Ok now's the time to tell me did you love it, like it….hate it (but I really hope you didn't)! 


	12. Things, People, and Fathers? Change

Shhhhh" Sharpay whispered turning to look at her half asleep husband and son

**Author's note:** Hello one and all, let me just start off by saying, how I'm so happy with the response to the last chapter : ) I had new reviewers, long lost reviewers, and of course my always loyal reviewers, so thanks so much to, Minnie4791, troypazah, ascii27, plasticlittlespastic, remedyofpain, Lucyliciousxx, Clotisy, Broken Gem, Illustrated Banana, bulenight stars, Fangirl44, and last but not least Scout88, thanks so much you guys are really sweet, and very observant! Well this ch I though I should shake things up a bit, so were starting with Sharpay and Troy instead of Gabriella…: ) Well guys hope you enjoy……

Shhhhh" Sharpay whispered turning to look at her half asleep husband and son.

"Well maybe if you didn't wake us up at the butt crack of dawn, this would be a little easier." Troy replied grumpily, while adjusting Eric on his shoulder.

"Oh please Troy it's 9:30." Sharpay said stopping to roll her eyes. "It's not my fault that's the time your son chose to come into the world. Now come on this is tradition." Ever since Eric's first birthday Sharpay decided it would be a good idea, to bring him a little cupcake with one candle to blow out, for the exact time of his birth. Troy had no problem with starting this tradition considering Eric was born at 3:18 in the afternoon, but ever since Tyler's birth this whole morning thing was just not working for him.

"Ok everyone, places, places, and big smiles." Sharpay gushed standing outside of Tyler's door. "Troy!" she hissed, causing his head to jerk up. He immediately plastered a smile on his face at his wife's tone. "That's better." Sharpay smiled taking a step closer to him, walking around so that she was face to face with Eric, she ran a hand through his hair.

"Eric sweetie, could you please wake up, just a little for mommy?" Eric groaned and rubbed his face against his father's shoulder. "Ty was so excited to sing to you on your birthday don't you think we should do the same for him? Sharpay stared expectantly at her son, but he only turned away from her and buried his face into his father's neck. Sharpay sighed he really was his father's son, and that thought gave her an idea. "Wow this is really a big cupcake, way too much for any two year old to finish." Bringing the cupcake up towards Eric, she continued. "I know Ty loves to share with you Eric, but I guess if your too tired to sing, I'll just take this down stairs and…"

"I'm ready mommy." Eric said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sharpay smiled, sure he wouldn't do it for his mother or baby brother, but a chocolate cupcake would do the trick. "Thank you sweetie" Kissing his cheek, Sharpay took her place back in front of Tyler's door, looking at her watch she counted down the seconds. When the clock struck 9:35, she turned the handle and flicked on the light, taking her place next to Tyler's crib. Tyler always have being a light sleeper immediately blinked open his eyes, and stared up at his mother's smiling face. Seeing he was awake, Sharpay took a step back and looked expectantly at Troy. Troy smiled as he saw his son stand up in his crib, smiling with wide eyes, all his thoughts about cursing the morning were quickly forgotten. Placing Eric down on the floor Troy smiled at Tyler before cupping his hands around his mouth and calling out.

_"What time is it?"_  
_  
"Birthday time, a celebration."_ Sharpay and Eric sang as back up.

_"What time is it?"_

_Birthday time, .Ty's two…wooo hooo."_ Troy added quickly remembering how easier it was to rhyme one with fun the year before.

_"Finally your birthdays here, good to be chillin out, you're another year, come lets cheer, yea the presents are what it's all about."_ Troy laughed and looked to his wife as Ty jumped up and down in his crib, clearly loving his personal performance.

_"Ready for your cupcake, time to blow the candle out, Ty's two today, and he's here to stay, come on lets scream and shout."_ Sharpay quickly leant in a kissed Tyler's cheek, before taking her place next to Eric to end their number.

_Everybody ready going crazy yea your two, come on and let me here you say it, let's see what you can do." _Eric sang pointing to his father.

_"What time is it?"_

_"Birthday time, a celebration."_

_"What time is, birthday time, Ty's two whooo hoooo!"_

Tyler clapped his hands and laughed as his parents and brother raised their hands in the air, giving him what could only be call jazz hands. Sharpay handed Troy Tyler's cupcake, and walked over to his crib.

"Hi my big boy." Tyler leaped in to his mother's open arms, still laughing, as she smoother his face in kisses.

"Again." He cheered clapping his hands.

"Oh no way." Eric said crossing his arms, and shaking his head. Tyler looked to his brother and poked out his lip. Eric sighed and walked towards him.

""Look Ty mommy made you that great cupcake, how about you blow out your candle, and then we can play any game you want." Eric smiled taking his brother's hand. "And I've got something special for you later, Ok?"

"Kay" Sharpay smiled at the exchange.

"Ok birthday boy, you better blow out this candle, before there's nothing left to blow out." Troy chuckled walking over towards the trio cupping the flame, from the wind.

"Hold on a sec." Sharpay placed Tyler next to Eric and dashed quickly out of the room, always the mama's boy, Tyler made a move to follow her. Eric took Tyler's hand, stopping him, "She'll be right back Ty." Troy was relieved when Sharpay reappeared, because by the look on Tyler's face he didn't believe his brothers words.

"Mommy!" Sharpay laughed putting her camera on her wrist, as Tyler came crashing into her legs."

"Baby!…or should I say big boy now."

"Shar don't mean to cut the moment short but…" Troy gestured to the candle that was still rapidly melting. Sharpay scooped Tyler up in her arms, and walked over to Troy.

"I know the tradition is one candle for the time you were born but, in honor of Nathan, who couldn't be here, I say we have two candles on the cupcake this year, what do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea honey." Troy smiled kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yea me too."

"And how about you what do you think, birthday boy?" Sharpay asked while tickling Tyler's stomach.

"Sounds like he like's the idea, so come on, on with the blowing, I really don't like wax flavored cupcakes." Eric stuck out his tongue to prove his point.

"Ok ok, on the count of three Ty 1, 2….3." Tyler bent his head and blew as hard as he could managing to blow out one of the candles, but with a little help from dad that second was out in a flash.

"Oh my babies are growing up." Troy rolled his eyes, this was another tradition his wife had, every time the boys had a birthday, they were a year closer to college and marrying some girl, who was never good enough. "Soon he'll go to college, and some bimbo will try to whoo him in to believing that his mother isn't the most important woman in his life, with her big…"

"Shar" Troy said in a warning tone ending her rant.

"What's a bimbo?" Eric asked curiously raising an eyebrow. Sharpay's head quickly turned to look at Eric.

"Well, it's a…you know when you go,…. your still to young for MTV…"

"Eric how about you take your brother to your room, and you give him that surprise." Troy said while taking Tyler for his wife's arms.

"Ok." Eric shrugged his shoulders while taking his brother's hand and leading him to his room. Sharpay turned and watched the boys leave the room.

"Good save honey I relay..." She stopped short seeing her husbands expression as she turned back around.

"You've really got to stop doing this."

"I know." Wrapping her arms around his neck Sharpay laid her head on his shoulder. "It's just so hard seeing them grow up so fast." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, which was becoming harder and harder to do, it seemed as if she got bigger everyday.

"I know Shar, but believe me, there are still many more years to come, and they both love you so much." Sharpay lifted her head and smiled

"I am a pretty cool mom."

"The coolest." Troy echoed, while massaging her lower back. Laying her head back on his shoulder, Sharpay let a small moan escape her lips, Troy smile and continued rubbing, loving the reaction he got out of his wife. Sharpay tilted her head towards Troy neck, and lightly kissed a trail towards his chest, Troy froze with a sharp intake of breath at his wife's teasing.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Sharpay asked lifting her head, to look at him. Troy nodded his head yes, pulling his wife as close as possible. Sharpay laughed, and placed her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tip toes she whispered against his lips "Well then you're going to love this." Letting her hands slid down his chest, she stopped when she reach the tie of his robe. Never letting her eyes fall from her husband's stare she slowly untied the knot. Opened, the robe quickly parted, and Sharpay let her hands roam slowly up her husband's chest. This time it was Troy's turn to moan, and Sharpay's turn to smirk.

"Now Mr. Bolton I do believe…" Troy cut her off crashing their lips together, while walking backwards towards a wall. Troy poured all his want into that kiss, making sure his wife really felt it. Sharpay kissed him back sighing into his mouth, as his fingers came up and slid into her hair. Letting her fingers find his skin again, Troy made an approving noise, deep in his throat, just as she reach the waist band of his boxers.

"Mom!" Rang in both of their ears, causing Sharpay to jump lightly letting her hands fall. Running a hand over her hair and now swollen lips, Sharpay made a move to leave the room. Still with half lidded eyes Troy caught her wrist.

"Shar where are you going?"

"The boys need me Troy."

"We need you too." Troy said looking down at just how much his wife had affected him. Sharpay laughed, and leaned back in towards him.

"Mom hurry." Sharpay sighed and pecked Troy's lips, as he gave her the puppy face. "Later I promise." She said again backing away from her husband. Knowing she had an audience she let her hips sway more than usual, reaching the doorway she looked back. "Why don't you go and take a shower." Letting her eyes travel down his body she added. "Make that a cold shower." Troy blushed and quickly closed his robe, with a huff, as his wife said something about breakfast, and then disappeared down the hall. Groaning Troy stepped away from the wall, making his way towards the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella poked at the lopsided birthday cake dejectedly, looking at the sheet of paper she couldn't figure out what went wrong. She followed her mother's recipe exactly, flour, butter, as she read on she noticed for the first time that the right corner of the paper was bent. Lifting up the flap Gabriella sighed seeing 2 eggs written in her mother's hand writing. Tossing the sheet on the table, she added more sprinkles, when in doubt add sugar, was always one of her mother's favorite sayings. Looking at her watch she saw it was close to party time, and she still had so much to do.

"Mark." Gabriella called sticking her head into the hall way, only to receive no response. Turning her head back she could see Nathan happily watching an episode of sponge bob in the living room. Making her way down the small hallway, Gabriella stopped outside of the bed room she and Mark shared.

"Mark?' Tapping the door lightly, Gabriella listened for any response. Hearing nothing, she slowly turned the handle and entered the room. Mark was strewn about in the bed, tangled in the covers, taking no notice of her arrival. Walking over to the bed, Gabriella gently shook his shoulder.

"Mark, it's 12:30 we have to be at my mother's in a half an hour." Mark only groaned in response turning away from Gabriella.

"Mark I'm serious, the guests should be arriving soon, Sara's already there, and I have to help finish setting up."

"Damn it Gabi, I'm trying to sleep, Nathan's only two it's not like he's going to remember me being there or not." Gabriella jumped at the harshness of his voice, with a glare she left the room slamming the door behind her. Maybe her mother was right, who was she kidding, things can't just magically go perfect, because they decide to play house. Gabriella thought back to the day she and Nathan moved out of her mother's home, and how hurt her mother was.

_Flash back_

"Gabriella, I am telling you this is a mistake." Maria said as she watched Gabriella, packing some of Nathan's toys from his almost bare nursery. "You know nothing about him now, you can't just go run off with him, think about Nathan."

"That's exactly what I'm doing Mama, I'm thinking about my son, and how he deserves to have his father in his life." Standing up Gabriella, walked over towards her rocking chair and Nathan's small library.  
  
_"Father, you call Mark a father. He shows up here after abandoning you, and his son who he suddenly loves so much now." Maria scoffed walking closer to her daughter. "Two years Gabriella, two years and now out of the blue he wants back in."_

"Mama he's changed, everyone deserves a second chance." Gabriella cried looking at her mother. "He loves me, and he loves Nathan." Maria turned away, unable to look Gabriella in the eye. "We're getting married in a few months, Mama please can't you just be happy for me." Gabriella pleaded looking to her mother.

"And if he leaves again?" Maria questioned not taking her eyes from the floor.

"He won't." Gabriella said sincerely. Hearing the door bell Gabriella turned away from her mother, "That must be him, if it's ok with you I think I'll leave the rest of Nate's stuff here, so that when he comes to visit he'll have toys here." Picking up a small box, Gabriella stopped in front of her mother. "Walk me out?" She asked with hope in her voice. Entering the living room Gabriella answered the door, and was greeted with a kiss.

"Hey let me take that for you, and then we're all set to go." Gabriella nodded her head with a small smile, and let Mark take the box from her hands. Truing around she saw her _mother walk over to Nathan and lift him into her arms._

"Hello my angel." She said softly kissing his cheeks. "Now I need you to be a good boy for Mima, even though I won't be with you. Make sure you eat those veggies and wash behind those ears." Maria said tickling his tummy, causing him to laugh.

"All set?" Mark asked reentering the doorway. Maria turned and look towards the door, with a seldom expression, walking towards her daughter, she held Nathan tightly to her chest. "I'm going to miss you so much you know that," Maria smiled willing her tears not to fall. "I love you Mijo."

"Love Mima." Nathan said wrapping his arms, around Maria's neck. Letting out a breath Maria hugged him tightly, whispering all the things they would do together when he came to visit.

"Give her a Kiss Nathan." Gabriella said watching the scene unfold, she had to constantly remind herself, that they wouldn't be that far away. Nathan did as he was told as kissed his grandmother's cheek.

"Gabi the car's running." Mark said quietly. Gabriella nodded her head, and rubbed her mother's arm. Maria quickly wiped at a tear with her free hand, and nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll take him." Mark said reaching for Nathan. Walking forward Maria placed one last kiss on her grandson head, before tuning him over to Mark. Once in Mark's arm's Nathan began to call out for Maria, with tears in his eyes.

"I'll see you soon baby, I promise." Covering her mouth Maria had to turn from the sight, not wanting Nathan to see her tears. Gabriella wiped at her own eyes, placing a hand on her Mother's back.

"Mama, we'll see you soon this isn't a goodbye, it's just I'll see you later." Maria turned to look at her daughter, but said nothing, her pain clearly seen on her face. Mark beeped the horn lightly, while he gestured for Gabriella to hurry. Gabriella turned to glare at the car, but soon after turned back to her mother. Wrapping her arms around her Mother Gabriella, stepped back when she realized Maria wasn't responding.

"Mama, look at me please." Maria looked any where but into her daughter's eyes. Sighing Gabriella, gave her mother one last small hug, and kissed her cheek, wiping away one last stray tear.

"I love you Mama, see you later." She whispered turning around, and walking to the curb. Gabriella open her door, and slipped into the car, where Nathan was still calling out for her mother. Mark smiled and took her hand.

"Ready?" He asked with a light squeeze. Gabriella took her attention away form the doorway, and turned to Mark with a small smile and nodded her head. Maria stood stone faced in the door way, not yet able to move fro the spot. She saw her daughter look to her once more , and Nathan's little hand pressed up against the window, as the car began to drive away. Maria stood there until, they where no longer visible, and whispered "I love, _Mija." Willing the wind to take her message._

End Flashback

Every since that day, things just haven't been the same between her and her mother, no matter how much she desperately wished they were. Mark walked out of the bedroom, slipping a t-shirt over his head.

"Gabi.." Gabriella turned at the sight of him, and marched back towards the kitchen. 'Gabi please." Mark called after her. In the kitchen Gabriella kept her back turned away from Mark as she put the dirty utensils in the sink.

"Gabi, I'm sorry for being cranky." Mark said placing a hand on her back, shrugging his hand off Gabriella continue scrubbing a pan. Mark sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"I had a really late night, at work yesterday, and I know that's no excuse to speak to you rudely, but I didn't mean what I said. I made sure I had this day off of work, just to be with you and Nate on his big day. Now what do you say we take that lop-sided cake to your mom's and go have us a bash." Gabriella smiled in spite of herself at Mark's remark.

"The cake's not lop-sided…it's just leaning a little." Mark smiled as Gabriella turned to face him, pulling her to him he place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're the best." Gabriella rolled her eyes and smirked at Mark's comment.

"You want to know something?" She whispered into his ears, Mark nodded his head yes, liking their close proximity. "It's your turn to do the dishes." Gabriella quickly stepped back from his hold laughing. "And be careful with my pans, their delicate." She added form the doorway. Mark groaned, and cursed silently under his breath, the things he would do for money.

"Gabriella relax, this is a party remember." Gabriella turned away from a banner that she was striating for the eighteenth time to look at her friend Sara.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect." Gabriella sighed turning to the banner again. Grabbing her hands, Sara stopped her.

"You see that." Raising her glass Sara pointed over to where Nathan, David, and Lindsay were all playing, Gabriella smiled seeing Nathan chase after a ball. "That's all you need for this to be perfect."

"What would I do with out you." Gabriella said resting her head on Sara's shoulder. Sara laughed.

"My best bet is go crazy, now come on and have some fun." Sara said shaking her hips. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm going to go grab some ice, watch the party for me?"

"I am the party." Sara continue dancing, as Gabriella walked pasted her, and into the house.

"Yes then go three-blocks, and turn on to Rivington st., ok bye dear can't wait to see you."

"See who?" Gabriella questioned her mother walking further into the kitchen. Maria jumped, putting the phone back on the hook.

"Ai Gabi, you trying to send me to an early grave." Maria said putting a hand on her chest.

"Sorry Mama." Gabriella chuckled, walking to the refrigerator. "So who was that on the phone?" Gabriella questioned opening the freezer.

"Oh that nobody." Maria waved a hand, picking up a bowl of dip. "Better get this outside you know how, everyone loves my dip." Maria smiled making a hasty exit, leaving Gabriella staring after her questioningly. Shaking her head Gabriella walked outside with the ice, reaching the cooler she poured it over the drinks. Letting her eyes drift back to Nathan, Gabriella couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Sure Nate was having a good time, but what about Tyler. She wished deeply that he could be there with her, meeting his family, but she knew it wasn't possible, and that she had to respect that. Hopefully one day she and Sharpay could sit down and have a talk and put their differences aside for the sake of the boys. Watching Nathan she wondered what kind of extravagant event Sharpay had planned, and what he was doing now.

………………………………...

"Ok I got the directions."

"And I got the car." Troy said holding up a set of keys."

"Fabulous! Lets go party gentlemen." Sharpay grabbed Tyler's hand, as Troy lead the way to their rental car.

"I hope they have a mega cake." Eric bounced next to his father. "Think I'll get an end piece dad?"

"I'm sure you can ask Miss Gabriella when we get there, Eric." Eric looked down at his hands.

"But what if she's still mad at me." Troy looked down at Eric.

"Hey no long faces." Troy said picking Eric up. " Today's all about fun. Now do you think Miss Gabriella would invite us all the way to L.A if she was mad at you?" Eric shook his head no. "I'm..I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you." Troy said while tickling Eric' sides.

"No.. no I said No." Eric said in between laughter, Sharpay smiled at Troy, but couldn't help but feel guilty for her small white lie.

"How about you ride up front with mom."

"Wow really?"

"Really." Troy replied putting Eric down and watching, as he hopped in the front seat. "Shar I'll hold Ty, in the back since I forgot his car seat, and I know how you don't like loners." Troy said reaching for Tyler, while handing the keys to his wife.

"You've learned so much." Sharpay smiled taking the keys, and getting into the drivers seat. "Everybody all set?" Greeted by a chorus of yes, Sharpay started the engine, "Then lets go party." Sharpay drove off the lot, hoping to leave her conscience there.

"Ok this is it." Pulling up in front of a light yellow house, Sharpay had never been more nervous.

"Loon" Tyler said pointing at the colorful balloons that lead to the back of the house.

"Yea loon." Troy said laughing while opening the back door.

"Troy there's something I have to tell you." Sharpay said stepping out of the car.

"Wow come on dad I hear kids playing." Eric said tugging on his father's hand. "Can I go, can I?" He asked excitedly.

"Hold up Eric." Troy said handing Tyler to Sharpay . "Now what were you saying Shar?"

"Umm…it's just that what if.."

"Come on Mom." Taking Sharpay's hand Eric pulled both his parents around the house.

"Ok lets try this one more time." Troy said laughing. "What did you want to tell me?"  
Sharpay bit her lip, not meeting her husband's eyes.

"Well, you see I kinda didn'ttellGabriellathatwewerecoming. Whoo so glad I go that off my chest, party shall we." Sharpay turned quickly walking ahead of Troy.

"Wait what did you say." Grabbing her arm, Troy turned her so they were face to face. Taking a deep breath Sharpay met Troy's eyes.

"I said I didn't tell Gabriella that we were coming."

"You did what!"

"Mima!" Maria turned towards the small but loud voice, and saw Eric racing in her direction. Gabriella blinked a few times sure her eyes where playing tricks on her. Maria bent down, and received Eric in her arms, kissing him all over the face.

"Oh Eric I'm so glad to see you." Gabriella gaped at her mother, who was now in deep conversation with the young boy, about his reading level, when more voices caught her attention.

"Sharpay I can't believe you." Tory hissed

"I know Troy, I'm sorry I lied but I had to…I" Sharpay stopped seeing they had an audience. "Maybe we should discuss this later." She whispered smiling at the on lookers.  
Troy gripped the stuffed animal, they brought for Nathan, Sharpay had originally wanted to get him a new wardrobe, but seeing how Gabriella had reacted to pervious offers, Sharpay thought the simpler the better.

"Toy." Nathan exclaimed catching sight, of one of his favorite playmates. Troy smiled as Nathan ran over, and hugged at his legs.

"Hey buddy." Troy stopped down to his eye level." "Happy birthday, this is for you." Nathan took the bear and hugged it to his chest, and then wrapped an arm around Troy's neck. Still in shock Gabriella watched the scene unfold before her, one minute she was wishing to see Tyler, and the next he was there.

"Hey Gabi I can't find any more beer, any chance…" Mark stopped and followed Gabriella's eyes to where Nathan was currently, kiss a blond bomb-shell's cheek.

"Hey aren't those the Bolton's?" Gabriella slowly nodded her head in response. "Well come on honey don't you think it's time they met me. Mark grabbed Gabriella's hand and lead her to where Troy and Sharpay were. Seeing Gabriella and some guy approaching, Troy placed Nathan back on the ground, prepared if another confrontation took place.

"Gabriella before you say anything let me, just start off saying sorry. We in no way, wanted to invade your personal space."

"Hey our space is your space." Mark said with a smile. Troy raised a eyebrow in Mark's direction.

"I'm sorry and you are?"

"Oh silly me, I'm Mark."

"Your Mark!" Sharpay exclaimed stepping from behind her husbands' back. Mark smiled.

"So you heard about me already huh?" He asked with a laugh.

"Vaguely." Sharpay reply looking at Gabriella, who looked to the ground guilty.

"And this little guy must be Tyler, I've been looking forward to meeting him for sometime."

"And why is that Mark." Troy asked defensively.

"Well Troy, every father wants to met their son." Mark said as a matter of fact, with one of his twisted smiles.

"Mark please." Gabriella said placing a hand on his arm. Hearing his words Sharpay tighten her grip on Tyler, and Troy once again stood protectively in front of them. "Don't cause a scene."

"Yea well he's already met his father, as a matter of fact, I've been raising him for these past two years. And if you think that for one second that's going to change, you've got another thing coming." Stepping closer to Mark, Troy tried to calm the anger boiling inside him. " Nobody, messes with my family." Troy said lowly in Mark's face.

"Eric let's go." Taking a step back Troy glared at Mark who still held that stupid smirk on his face as he walked back towards his wife.

"Awww, going so soon, I was hoping for some more family bonding." Mark laughed.

"Eric now." Troy called out again, Eric, turned to his father's voice, and jogged over to where he stood.

"Aww but dad we just got here, I didn't eve give Nate my card yet."

"And who do we have here?" Mark asked turning to look at Eric.

"Oh I'm Eric Bolton, Nathan and Tyler's big brother, I.." Troy grabbed Eric's arm, and pulled him behind him. "Walk your mother to the car."

"Dad do we really have to go?"

"Yea Dad do they really have to go?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Eric." Sharpay took his hand. "You can pick out something fun to do for Ty's birthday." Eric sighed but allowed himself to be pulled around the side of the house.  
Troy stared daggers into Mark, but then looked to Nathan.

'Your not worth it." He said looking at Mark, placing a hand on top of Nathan's head.." I'll see you later buddy." Giving Nathan one last hug Troy stood up. "Gabriella we'll keep in touch." Gabriella gave a small wave.

"You come back now ya hear." Mark said laughing. As Troy disappeared around the side of the house, Gabriella hit Mark's arm.

"Do you have to be such a jerk?" She said walking off.

"Awww come on Gabi it was all in good fun." Mark laughed following after her. Maria who saw the scene quickly picked Nathan up, and hurried through the house and to the front door.

"Troy wait." Maria said closing her door. Troy stopped in his path and turned to look at Maria and Nathan. Seeing Maria and his brother Eric begged to get out of the car, Sharpay nodded her head yes and opened her on door, placing Tyler down and stepping out of the car.

"Nathan, happy birthday.!" Eric exclaimed running towards him with his card. "I made this special for you." On the front of the card was a heart, with a picture of Eric, Nathan, and Tyler in their backyard, and it read brothers, forever. Maria smiled at the card.

"Eric that is beautiful, look Nathan, look what your brother made you." Placing Nathan on the ground, he walked over to Eric, and hugged him almost knocking him over. Tyler quickly joined his bothers, rolling on the ground. The three adults shared a laugh.

"They have missed you all so much." Sharpay said turning to look at Maria.

"Oh and I've missed them , it's so quite here now that they have moved out."

"What?" Troy questioned looking to Maria.

"Well, Gabi and Mark…" Maria trailed off looking at her hands. "There're getting married, and Mark's planning to adopt Nathan."

"What!" Sharpay shrieked.

"I know." Maria said shaking her head. "It's like he has her under some mind control, Gabriella has never acted this way before, she has it in her head that she needs him for Nathan."

"For Nathan, that man is in no way fit to be a father, Nathan could probably teach him a thing or two." Troy said annoyed, looking back towards the boys.

"Well this is still my home, and I wish you would all stay after coming all this way." Maria said hopefully looking back and forth between Sharpay and Troy. Troy shook his head.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Maria sighed and looked down. "But here's the number to the hotel we'll be staying at, if you want tomorrow we can bring the boys by, and they can have some quality time with Mima." Troy smile at Maria's expression while handing her a small sheet of paper.

"I would love that Troy." Maria pulled him into a hug, then turned to Sharpay. "And look at you." Maria said taking Sharpay's face into her hands. "You're glowing, how's this little one behaving?" Maria asked placing a hand on Sharpay's stomach.

"Well she is a little acrobat, I swear I can feel her flipping in there sometimes."

"Oh a little girl this time?" Maria asked brightly.

"Well, we want it to be a surprise, so we're not sure what the sex of the baby is.? Troy interjected.

"Yes a little girl this time." Sharpay said ignoring Troy's comment, causing Maria to chuckle.

"Well no matter what, I know this baby is going to have a lot of people who love'em, myself included." Sharpay and Tory smiled at Maria before calling for the boys, with promises that they would be back tomorrow.

………………………………...  
_  
1 month later- October._

"Man did Sharpay have to pick the dorkiest suits they had, I feel like a penguin." Chad said pulling at his bow-tie. His wife quickly appeared at his side. In a golden amber strapless gown, striating the tie for her husband.

"Chad you look very handsome, and I think it was really sweet of Ryan to include us all in his wedding."

"Yea yea I'm just here to finally see his bride to be." Chad said laughing while using air quotes. " Anyone else find it strange that she couldn't make it to her own wedding rehearsal, I hope she finds time to show up today."

"Hey you better knock it off before Shar hears you." Troy said sliding on his jacket. "She is on full prowl today."

"Excuse me?" Sharpay said entering the room, with a matching Tyler on her hip. Troy turned and took in the sight before him, even six months pregnant his wife was stunning. "Shar you look beautiful, and you little man, are looking very debonair." Tyler laughed and reached for his father.

"You know Chadrick, these vents carry noise." Sharpay pointed to the ceiling. "So would you mind thinking before you speak, or would that be too much of a task?" Chad shrunk back into a corner, wanting to be out of Sharpay's line of fire.

"Ok dad I'm all set, but I can't figure out what this is for." Eric said coming out of a dressing room holding his cummerbund. Sharpay sighed dramatically. "Really Troy, you only had one job." She said taking Eric by the hand and leading him into the next room.

"Oh Ducky, I can't believe my little boy is getting married." Judy said caressing Ryan's cheek, holding back her tears.

"Oh Judy stop fussing over him he's a man now." Richard said lightly pulling her away from Ryan. "We have to take our seats, see you soon son." He said clapping Ryan on the back.

"He'll always be my little duck." Judy whispered. Judy kissed his cheek and followed Richard, to the door. Taking one more look back, she held up her hand , Ryan smiled lovingly at his mother and held up his hand. Together they whispered "Quack, quack, quack." Their hands severing as the ducks.

"I love you darling."

"Love you too mom."

"Mother what are you still doing back here, you have to get to your seat, come one hurry." Sharpay shooed her mother from the doorway, while leading Eric into the room.

"Hey uncle Ryan, look I'm dressed just like you."

"Almost, you would think Troy could handle helping him get dress, but nooooooo, of course I have to do everything. Eric here stand on this stool." Eric did as he was told. Sharpay quickly took of his jacket, but was stopped a hand.

"Shar relax, here let me do." Ryan said taking the cummerbund from her hands. Stepping out of the way, Sharpay watched Ryan expertly put Eric's suit together.

"Wow I look cool, I have to go show Maddie." Eric exclaimed hopping of the stool and out of the room. Ryan laughed and turned to look at his sister.

"Shar this is a wedding you're suppose to have fun, now I want you to relax."

"I know it's just…" Sharpay stopped and began inspecting her nails. Ryan took her hands in his, knowing something was brothering her.

"What is it Sharpay?"

"It's just another change." She huffed not looking him in the eye. "My baby brother's getting married, and soon you won't have time for me anymore." Ryan smile at her vulnerability, and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Sharpay, nothing in this world will ever change what we have, you're my twin." He said shrugging his shoulders. "There's no stronger bond than that." Sharpay sniffed and smiled.

"Thank god for water proof mascara.' She said wiping at her eyes, laughing. "I'm really happy for you Ry, Rebecca is a lucky girl." Ryan pulled Sharpay into a hug, kissing her cheek he whispered.

"Thanks for everything Shar."

"Anytime Ry." She said stepping back from the hug. "But I hope she does realize that I take my role as big sister very seriously, and that if she does anything to hurt you, I will hunt her down and show her the real purpose of a stiletto. Now come on Ry, love waits for no one." Sharpay clapped her hands, and exited the room, leaving her brother staring after her.

"RYAN WE'RE ON!" Ryan quickly exited the room, shaking his head. Standing in front of the oak doors with his sister on his arm, nothing felt more perfect. He had never been to a wedding where a woman severed as a best man, but it only seemed right. Sharpay was his best friends from birth, before the fame, and she was the one who knew him the best. Sharpay smiled brightly at her brother as the music began to play, and the doors opened. Sharpay kissed Ryan's cheek , and stood on the opposite side of the alter as the wedding party, continued their decent. Next was Troy and Karen, Rebecca's sister, Chad and Taylor, and Mike and Lucy close family friends. Everyone oooed and awww, as Eric, Madison, and Tyler made their way down the aisle. Madison trailing rose petals, as she went. While Eric held tightly to the ring pillow and his little brother's hand. As the kids reached the alter Madison took her mother's hand, while Eric and Tyler walked to their father and uncle.

"You did great guys." Troy said picking up Tyler, giving Eric a low five. Just then the wedding march filled the church, and everyone raised to their feet.

"The moment we've been waiting for." Chad whispered to Troy, who smiled. Rebecca appeared in the doorway of the church and Chad's mouth dropped open. Rebecca looked beautiful in her white, strapless gown with a embellished full skirt and dropped waistline. The bodice accented with side pleating, beading and embroidery. The back of the skirt had two pleats and a chapel length train, which was carried by two little girls, both dressed in white dresses.

"Dude your brother-in law is about to marry Rebecca Winn, she's like one of the hottest models alive." Troy chuckled at Chad, and turned when he felt Ryan's hand on his back.

"Would, you mind telling Chad to wipe the drool form his chin, it's not the best look for the album, or his wife," Ryan smirked whispering in Troy's ear. Troy elbowed Chad in the side.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Your wife." Chad looked across the alter, to see Taylor staring daggers at him, while Sharpay smirked knowingly. Luckily for Chad, Rebecca reached the alter and took Ryan's arm, and the wedding proceeded.

………………………………...

"Congratulations man." Troy hugged Ryan. "You just lost your man card, welcome to the world of nagging, kids, and more nagging." Troy laughed raising his drink in the air.

"Yea Evans I guess I owe you an apology, for the whole your girlfriend's fake bit." Ryan waved a hand.

"The look on your face was enough, now how long would you say your going to be in the dog?" This earned Ryan a chorus of laughs, as Chad ducked his head in shame.

"Man I live in the dog house." Zeke said shaking his head. "With four women against you, you never win."

"That's why I'm happy that Kelsi and I decide to hold off on the kids." Jason said taking a drink form his beer bottle.

"Hey now, according to my wife you two won't be holding off for much longer." Adam, Martha's husband said laughing.

"What!" Jason shrieked, walking off in search of his wife.

"It's so great to see you all again."

"Yea we should definitely, get together more." Troy said looking over to where their kids were all playing. "The kids all seem to love each other." The other adults nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey Troy can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy nodded his head, and followed Zeke away fro the group. "I just wanted to check in, is everything going ok with, the kids?" Zeke ask concerned. Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at his sons playing with the other children, he didn't see a problem.

"Yea Zeke they're fine, see for yourself." Zeke looked to where Troy gestured, but shook his head no.

"I mean, things with Nathan, I was talking to Shar last week, and she was really stressed out about the whole thing." Troy tensed, at Zeke's comment about Sharpay, jealous that she didn't come to him.

"Oh…that, it's complicated but, we're working through it. I have his picture here if you want to see him." Zeke nodded his head yes with a smile. While Troy beamed like any other proud father as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. Finding the wallet Troy handed Zeke Nathan's picture.

"He's really beautiful, just like his mother." Zeke said looking at the photo. Troy glared at Zeke, when he looked up from the picture, only getting angrier as Zeke laughed.

"Tory it was a joke." He said handing him back the photo. "I know you still haven't completely gotten over that brief time when Sharpay and I dated, but I can assure you I love my wife, and Sharpay and I are friends nothing more." Troy scratched the back of his neck feeling foolish, for harboring a grudge for so long. Looking to Zeke, Troy held out a hand, only to have it pushed aside, as Zeke pulled him into a hug.

"TROY!" Zeke and Troy both turned in the direction, of the yell to see Chad franticly waving them over, with a small crowd forming to the side of the dance floor. Troy ran over to Chad, and stopped.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Its Sharpay..sh" Troy didn't wait for the rest of his comment, pushing his way toward the center of the crowd, he saw his wife enveloped in her brothers arms, Tyler crying while reaching for his mother, and Eric gently patting his mother's back.

"Shar what is it, what's the matter?" Troy asked reaching out for her. Turning away from her brother, Sharpay, took Troy's hand.

"It's Nathan, Troy he's in the hospital." Sharpay cried, placing her head on her husband's chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back softly, to comfort her. He knew he had to be strong, for her and their family, but all kinds of thoughts rushed through his head, what happened, is he ok, how serious is it, and after these thoughts Troy only came up with one answer.

"We have to go to him." Sharpay pulled back from her husband, to look him in the eyes. Wiping away one of her stray tears, Troy kissed Sharpay's cheek. "Come on." He said gently taking her hand. Walking over to Ryan, Troy open his mouth to speak.

"Troy go." Ryan said with a smile rocking Tyler who clamed down, back ad forth. "I'll take care of the boys, it's no trouble." Troy smiled with appreciation in his eyes, and turned to look at Eric. Letting go of Sharpay's hand Troy stopped down to look at his son.

"Hey buddy, mom and I have to go visit Nathan for a little while, and I need you to take care of Tyler." Troy watch as Eric fidgeted a looked down at his hands. "Hey, look at me." Troy nudged Eric gently, making him meet his eyes. "Everything's ok, I don't want you worrying, ok buddy." Eric nodded his head, and wrapped his arms around Troy's neck hugging his father. Picking Eric up Troy turned and gave a thumbs' up to Sharpay, who smiled, and looked back to her brother.

"Ry I'm so.."

"Shar it's ok, I promise." Ryan said again smiling. "Now go make sure my nephew is ok." Sharpay smiled at him, and kissed his cheeks. "I love you." She whispered in his ear before stepping back and kissing Tyler's head.

"I know, I know." Ryan said swatting her away. "Now go on." Turning away from her brother Sharpay was hugged by her parents and friends who all wished them the best. Walking over to Troy and her son. She hugged Eric goodbye, and kissed his cheeks.

"We'll be back soon angel." Eric nodded his head, and walked over to his grandparents. Taking his wife's hand Troy waved once more before leaving the hall, while his wife made flight arrangements.

………………………………...

So as you all may have figured out by now I've decide to have two more chs instead of one…yea, which means the next ch will bring our story to an end : (.

I hope the song at the beginning wasn't too corny; I just wanted something cute for them to sing, instead of just happy birthday.

And for all of you who are picturing Rebecca, just wanted you to know she is black, I almost imaging her looking a little like Alisha Keys.

Well that's all and I really hope you all enjoyed this ch, if so you know what to do! : )


	13. Elements of Disaster

Sharpay and Troy rushed through the automatic doors of the emergency room, clearly standing out in their wedding attire

Hello one and all I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…lol and you really have troypazash to thank for that, because it was she who motivated my lazy butt, to get back to this computer. About that….sorry guys for taking forever and a day, but I'm sure you all know how finals can hinder all fun. But any who there're over and I'm back : ) But first things first, I loved all the feedback I got on the last ch, IT WAS GREAT, an here's who I have to thank. Troypazash, Clotisy, Little Girl Bloo, Broken Gem, ascii27, minnie4791, Blondy Casper, Illustrated Banana, LucyLiciousxx, and plasticlittlespastic. Thank so much guys your great…..now on with the story.

Sharpay and Troy rushed through the automatic doors of the emergency room, clearly standing out in their wedding attire. Rushing to the nurses station Troy grabbed his wife's hand, " Please we need to see Nathan Montez, we were told he is here. Looking up at Troy and Sharpay, the nurse gave them a strange look.

"Name." She sighed.

"Uh..Bolton Troy Bolton,Please Ms. This is an emergency."

"Well then I guess that means I'm in the right place Mr. Troy Bolton, seeing as this is the emergency room." The nurse said with a heavy country accent while rolling her eyes.

"Listen Helen." Sharpay said pushing pass Troy catching sight of the nurse's name tag.  
"I don't know what crawled up your ass but, if you don't tell me where we can find Nathan Montez, whatever's up there will have some company, in the form of a pump." Sharpay said while leaning towards the woman, using a glare she retired since high school. Helen jumped at Sharpay's tone, as she gasped for words.

"Troy, Sharpay over here." Looking around the room Troy's eyes landed on Maria who was waving them over. Once again Troy grabbed his wife's hand leading her over to where Maria and Gabriella were. Hearing her mother Gabriella lifted her head from her hands, as relief came to her at seeing the Bolton's. Sure they were not on the best of terms at the moment, but a support system at a time like this is more important than any disagreement they had.

"Maria thank God, what happened, where's Nathan, is he ok?" Maria shook her head sadly

"I don't know, they won't tell us anything." Maria said wiping away a tear. "I'm just so happy you guys could come, thinking about my little angel in this place just makes me…" Maria turned away, covering her mouth trying to hold back a sob. Troy squeezed his wife's hand, silently asking for permission, Sharpay nodded her head and watched as Troy, pulled Maria into his arms, whispering comforting words. Sharpay looked towards Gabriella, and met her eyes, and any anger she felt towards her disappeared, as she saw the hurt and pain, the same she felt in herself. Taking a step towards her, Gabriella stood up.

"Sharpay I…"

"Shhhh." Sharpay said taking her hands "I know it's ok, everything's going to be ok." Gabriella smiled a small smile with watery eyes, as she and Sharpay embraced. Mark watched the scene unfold from a nearby vending machine, and silently cursed under his breath.

"Damn women and their hormones." He sighed, he worked hard on this plan, this is the biggest money he's ever had the chance to come into, and he wasn't going to let anyone mess that up. He had to keep Gabriella away from the Bolton's if this was ever going to work, he hadn't been playing happy family for these past couples of months, just to get nothing in return. _"Come on Mark think…think."_ Looking around the room Mark saw a nearby poster about the dangers of abuse, tossing his candy bar in the air, he smile making his way back over to Gabriella with his mind turning.

"Here Gabi, you really should eat something." Mark said holding out a granola bar towards her. Gabriella smiled at the gesture but shook her head no.

"I really can't eat right now." She said while hugging herself. "Could you just tell me one more time what happen?" Mark sighed as all the eyes fell on him.

"I only did what you told me. I put Nathan in his high chair, and gave him some lunch, I had to go to the bathroom, so I left the room for like two minutes and then I came back and he was on the ground gasping and his head was bleeding, I don't understand what happen."

"I'll tell you what happen, you left a two year old unattended in a high chair." "Troy cried out angrily taking a step towards Mark. " You better pray to God he's ok, because if he's not…" Maria placed a hand on Troy's forearm stopping him in his place, her eyes begging him to calm down.

"Excuse me folks are you the family of Nathan Montez."

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed walking towards the doctor. "Is he ok, can I see him please."

"Well he is no longer in critical condition , but I would like to ask a few questions before you can see him, if that's ok?'" Before Gabriella could respond Maria ran over and hugged her daughter, while Sharpay ran into Troy's arms, so glad to hear the good news. Wrapped up in emotion Gabriella almost forgot the doctor was standing there. Pulling back from her Mother, she walked back over to the doctor.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh no it's ok I completely understand I have a daughter close to your son's age, and I worry about her every moment I'm away." Gabriella smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Returning her smile the doctor held out a hand. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning, hello I'm Nicholas Parker and I'm Nathan's doctor." Mark rolled his eyes, as Gabriella shook Doctor Parker's hand.

"Well I'm Mark, Nathan's father." He said putting a stress on the word father, while making his way closer to Gabriella. "Would you mind telling us what happen to our son, it wasn't anything hereditary was it?" Mark asked while looking back at Troy and Sharpay.

"No no it was nothing like that." Doctor Parker said taking his eyes off of Gabriella while looking to Mark. "I think the root to why we are here comes down to what Nathan had for lunch."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Mark just answer the man's question."

"I gave him whatever Gabi left out for his lunch." Mark said while looking to Gabriella.

"I left him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an applesauce cup, and a chocolate milk, but I don't understand he's had all those things before and nothing like this has ever happen, are you sure you didn't give him anything else?" Mark paused and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Well he saw me drinking my milkshake, and he kept reaching for it, so before I went to the bathroom, I let him have a sip, but that's all I swear."

"Milkshake." Gabriella whispered to herself before it dawned on her. "What kind of milkshake Mark?" She question fearful of what he might say.

"Uhhh I think it was strawberry." Maria Gasped.

"STRAWBERREY!" Gabriella exclaimed, grabbing Mark's shirt. "I told you he is highly allergic to strawberries, damnit Mark do you ever listen, you could have killed him." Gabriella cried taking a step away from him.

"Gabi I'm so sorry, it was a mistake." Mark reached for her, but she moved away from his touch.

"The allergic reaction is what caused the wheezing and the swelling, which lead to the fainting. Now I gave, Nathan an epinephrine injection as soon as he arrived, so the swelling has gone down and he is not really relying on the oxygen to much."

"Oh thank god." Sharpay cried.

"But we're not out of the woods yet." The adults all held their breath as he continued. "What I'm most concerned about is Nathan's fall. When he made contact with the floor he acquired some damage to his brain." Troy caught Sharpay as she lost her balance, Maria turned away crying, and muttering something in Spanish, while Mark grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"He's brain damaged, my baby's brain damaged."

"Wait Ms. Montez, I'm afraid you didn't let me finish, he is not brain damaged. He just acquired some damage to his temporal lobe."

"What does that mean?" Troy said standing up from in front of Sharpay, motioning for her to stay seated, all he needed was for some harm to come to her and the baby.

"Well the temporal lobe has to do with perception of auditory stimuli."

"English please not all of us went to medical school." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"What that mean's is that when Nathan wakes up, there's a chance…" Doctor Parker paused looking to Gabriella knowing what he was about to say would break her heart, and that was the last thing that he wished to do. Mark cleared his throat, breaking Doctor Parker from his thoughts. "There's a chance that he might have lost his hearing." Gabriella felt her heart still, at his words, deaf at two, what kind of life he would have was flashing in her mind, as her legs threaten to give out. As Gabriella stumbled, Doctor Parker caught her, and walked her to a nearby chair.

"Now, I'm not saying that's the case, I just want you to be aware that there's a possibility." Gabriella nodded her head in understanding, as Doctor Parker stooped down in front of her. "You can visit him shortly, and Ms. Montez I want you to know, I could tell from the moment your son came in he was a fighter, and I truly believe that everything will be ok." Gabriella met his eyes, and smiled a small smile at his words. Wiping away a tear, she whispered "Thank you Doctor Parker."

"Please call me Nick." Smiling Nick stood up and made his way back towards his patients' room. Seeing Nick leave Mark took that as his cue, he had to make things right.

"Gabi." He whispered, stopping in front of her. Gabriella stared down at the floor not acknowledging his presence. Mark sighed and got down on one knee. "Gabriella please look at me." Taking her hands in his Mark kissed her knuckles. " I'm so sorry." Gabriella remained motionless, still too numb form the pain to move. "I never ever meant for something like this to happen to Nathan, he doesn't deserve it, I don't deserve him." Mark hung his head in shame. " I know I can never make up for what I have done, but I am willing to spend the rest of my days trying, just please don't shut me out, and please don't take away my son." Mark cried laying his head on Gabriella's lap. Gabriella bit her lip, as more tears threaten to escape her eyes, loosening one of her hands; she placed a hand gently on Mark's head, rubbing his hair softly. Feeling her touch Mark lifted his head, and smiled, hugging her to his chest.

"I could kill him." Troy fumed pacing in front of his wife's chair.

"Troy calm down, you heard the story it was a mistake." Sharpay said looking to where Gabriella and Mark were embraced.

"Well you know what Shar, somehow I find that incredible hard to believe. That boy doesn't know the first thing about being a man or a father; Nathan could be deaf because of him." Troy said angrily pointing at Mark. Sharpay nodded her head in understanding while grabbing her husband's hand, pulling him gently towards her. Troy allowed his wife to pull him down in the chair next to hers. Placing her hands on both sides, of his face Sharpay pulled him forward so that his forehead was resting on hers.

"Troy I know Mark's the biggest jackass, this side of the earth, but right now let's just concentrate on that little boy, who is going to need all of us now more than ever before. I know you hate Mark and believe me if I wasn't pregnant, he would see what thi-chi classes, really teach you." Troy chuckled at his wife's comment, Sharpay smiled glad to see the man she loved come shinning through. "But we have to be strong for Nathan, our children, Gabriella, and Maria. I know in my heart Nathan's going to be ok, he is after all an Evans if you look really deep."

"Hey don't you mean Bolton?" Troy asked while leaning back a little.

'Sure honey lets go with that." Sharpay said while smiling and rubbing his arm.

"Sharpay, Troy, come on, their letting us in the room now." Troy shot out of his chair, and held out a hand, helping Sharpay to her feet. Walking down that hall to Nathan's room seemed like the longest walk Gabriella ever had in her life. Reaching the doorway she held on to her mother and Mark's hand for support. Walking into the room she was assaulted by the sounds of the all the machinery present, but nothing was worst then the sight of her baby boy. Nathan lied motionless, in the large pale white bed, with a large banged wrapped around his little head. Tubes seemed to be running through every part of his body, and he was still red and slightly puffy from the swelling.

"Come on Gabi." Maria whispered to her daughter squeezing her hand, and encouraging her to step further in the room. Gabriella nodded her head, swallowed some air, trying to force herself to gain control and walk further in the room. Reaching Nathan's bed Gabriella let go of her mother and Mark, and walked around to the right side of the bed. Seeing her baby who she knew was always so full of energy so still, broke her heart.

"Baby, wake up for mommy" Gabriella said in a broken voice while gently stroking Nathan's hair. "Please baby, wake up for mommy." Nathan remained motionless, except for his chest slightly rising and falling as he struggled to breath on his on. "Oh god." Gabriella cried sinking to the floor. 

"Gabi!" Maria exclaimed rushing over to her daughter, form the doorway Sharpay wiped at her face, and made her way over to Gabriella as well.

"My baby, why my baby." Gabriella cried from the floor. Maria held on to her daughter as her body racked in sobs.

"Gabriella come on, you can't lose hope now, you have to be strong." Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not strong." Maria had heard enough, standing up, she pulled Gabriella's frame up with her.

"Gabriella, lets go. Sharpay watch over him we'll be right back." Sharpay nodded her head, and squeezed Gabriella's hand as Maria marched out of the room pulling her daughter along with her. Seeing the two walk down the hall Troy finally entered the room going to stand next to his wife.

"God Troy look at him." Sharpay said while taking Nathan's little hand in hers. "He's so small." She whispered rubbing his hand gently." Troy rubbed his wife's back, as they stood over Nathan, silently praying that everything would be ok. Mark stood in the corner on the other side of the room, feeling something he never felt before, guilt. Nathan getting hurt was never a part of his plan, sure he was a cool kid, but Mark knew he couldn't get attached. The plan was get the money and go, but now everything was getting out of control. "_Get a hold of yourself man, 2.5 million, 2.5 million_." Mark chanted to himself, as he watched Sharpay grab her stomach.

"What is it, what's the matter?" Troy asked turning her to face him.

"Relax Troy, the baby just decide to use my bladder as a trampoline, I'll be back in just a second." Sharpay walked as quickly as her feet would allow her out of the room, in search of a restroom. Troy took his wife's place, and held on to Nathan's hand, and began singing softly to him. _"Ok now's your chance"_ Mark said to himself approaching the bed slowly.

"You know, I really can tell Nathan's your son." Mark said stopping next to the bed. "Because if he were my kid he would be able to take a fall." Troy stopped singing and look up to meet Mark's eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked, anger settling in on his features.

"I know all about you Troy Bolton. You were an up and coming star in college basketball, and then that knee injury came your senior year and hey nobody wants damaged goods right." Mark said laughing.

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Troy said letting go of Nathan's hand, balling his fist as he walked over to where Mark was standing.

"It's just a shame you had to pass on your weak blood to your son, I mean what kind of wuss is allergic to strawbe…" Mark didn't get to finish his statement as he felt Troy's fist connect with his jaw.

"Now do you think you're ready to go back to the room?" Gabriella nodded her head and hugged her mother. As they pulled apart Doctor Parker and a few guards rushed past. As they got closer and closer to Nathan's door, Gabriella silently prayed, _"Please don't turn_, _please don't turn."_ Seeing Doctor Parker rush into Nathan's room, Gabriella cursed under her breath and took off down the hallway fearing the worst. Rushing into the room she couldn't believe the sight before her, Troy was being held by two guards as Mark sat on the floor with blood covering his face.

"My God what's going on in here?" Gabriella asked walking over to where Mark was, stooping down she pushed back some of his hair, where he had a large gash on his forehead, and bruises were already starting to form around his mouth.

"Well it appears that these two gentlemen had some sort of disagreement, and one of them must have knocked into Nathan breathing machine which alerted the nurses, but don't worry he's fine." Nick said walking around Nathan's bed to stand next to the other adults. "But this is a hospital, we will not tolerate that kind of behavior, you guys could have seriously hurt Nathan, or worst"

"That maniac attacked me." Mark said raising an accusing finger at Troy. "I want him out of here and away from my son at once."

"What! Your son." Troy exclaimed struggling to break free from the guards. "You're no father you piece of shit, you stay away from Nathan, or next time I'll kill you."

"Troy! What's going on?" Sharpay asked walking into the room, rushing to go stand next to her husband.

"I think you should go." Gabriella said standing up.

"Gabriella you don't know what kind of a man he is, he.."

"Please just go." Gabriella said raising a hand, to silence him."

"But think about Nathan he's no good for him, I.."

"What Troy, you want to tell me how you're so much better than Mark for Nathan, you could have killed him, how does that make you any better." Troy stopped moving, and took a deep breath, trying to gain control of his breathing. As Gabriella's words sunk into his mind, he realized she was right; he was behaving no better than Mark. Shrugging free of the guards, Troy left the room. Sharpay stared after him, still unsure of how things escalated, turning to look back at the rest of the room, she apologized quietly, and went to follow her husband. As Sharpay left the room Maria grabbed her hand in the hall.

"I'll keep you update dear, don't worry Nathan will be ok." Sharpay smiled and hugged Maria. "Send my love to the boys, and tell Troy, cuando amor no es locura, no es amor." Sharpay took in Maria's words, seeing as she was fluent in three languages.

"When love is not madness, it is not love? What does that mean?"

"Love causes a lot of emotions, anger is one of them, I want Troy to know I don't question his love of Nathan, and neither should he." Sharpay nodded her head, and smiled.

"I'll call you when we get home for an update."

"Ok take care." Kissing Sharpay's cheeks, Maria placed on last kiss on her palm and placed it on Sharpay's belly, watching as she disappeared down the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Mark raised a hand to touch his forehead, wincing he pulled back from his newly applied stitches, though it was painfully it would all be worth it. His plan was right on course. Make Troy perfect Bolton come off as a crazed jealous maniac, while he would come off as the poor wounded alarmed parent. There was just a little more woodwork, and then it was as good as money in the bank. Stopping outside of Nathan's room, Mark was glad to see Gabriella sleeping in a chair next to his bed, with no Maria insight. Pulling up a chair Mark sat next to Gabriella and gently ran a hand across her hair, smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful, I thought you could use a cup of coffee." Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sat upright in her seat, taking the cup from Mark she smiled gratefully.

"How's your head?" Gabriella asked taking a sip, from her coffee.

"Not as bad as it looks, how's little man?"

"Better." Gabriella said turning to look at Nathan. "When he first woke up, he was really fussy which was to be expected, but he calmed down. But Dr. Parker is still not sure about his hearing, he can run some test another day, because we do want to overwhelmed him too much." Mark nodded his in agreement.

"I'm just glad he woke up, I wish I could have been here to see it….I just feel so guilty." Mark said hanging his head.

"Hey" Gabriella said placing a hand on his shoulders. "It was an accident; I know you would never hurt Nathan on purpose."

"Yea it's just, first this…then what Troy was saying.."

"What did Troy say Mark?" Gabriella asked placing her cup down on Nathan's lunch tray.

"Oh nothing it's not important."

"No tell me." Mark sighed.

"Just that I'm a terrible father, that Nathan was really his son and he would never let me near him again, and if I tried he would kill me…and I kept on trying to explain it was an accident and that I would never purposely hurt Nathan…and then he…he attacked me."

"My goodness." Gabriella whispered sitting back in her chair.

"He just got so crazy Gabi it was scary…I would hate to see what he would do it he ever got that mad at his children."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I mean he has this anger pent up inside of him, and I would hate to see him let it out on his son…or even our son."

" But I asked him to leave, he's no where near Nathan."

"Not Nathan Gabi, our birth son Tyler." Gabriella stood up from her chair shaking her head.

"No no I've seen him with the children Troy would never hurt them."

"Gabriella he could have killed Nathan today,…are you willing to take that risk with Tyler?" Gabriella paused, looking away from Mark her eyes once again landed on Nathan as a picture of Tyler flashed in her mind, she looked back to Mark.

"No…what are we going to do?" She asked looking down at her hands, missing Mark's smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow that is crazy, and he still won't talk about it?"

"No I can't get a word out of him,. One minute everything was fine, then I go to the bathroom, and next thing I know Mark's on the ground bleeding and Troy's threatening to kill him." Sharpay sighed placing her cup on the table. "All I know is, for him to have been that upset, it had to be for a good reason." Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"Troy is one of the most lovable guys I know, and what you've told me about Mark, makes me want to punch him." Taylor said laughing.

"It's just I wish I could help him, sometimes I find him in the kitchen, just staring at pictures of Nathan in the middle of the night, and I know he's hurting but he won't talk to me. I think he thinks the stress is bad for the baby."

"Well how about, Chad, they consider each other family, maybe he'll talk to him."

"It's worth a shot." Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders." But the good news is Nathan's doing great, he has regained full hearing in his right ear, he's still having trouble with the left, but Maria tells me on Mondays and Wednesdays he goes to therapy, and he's improving everyday."

"That's great Shar." Taylor smiled staring at Sharpay.

"Ok what is it Tay, is there something on my face." Sharpay asked chuckling.

"No, it's just you really amaze me sometimes. I don't know how you do it, it's like your getting stuff thrown at you left and right, but you don't give up, and to top it off your six and a half months pregnant. A lot of other women would not be able to handle what you're going through while still working, and raising a family." Sharpay smiled.

"Well a lot of other women don't have the great family and friends I have." Sharpay said standing up. "Besides it's in the blood." She said attempting to sashay out the room and into the kitchen. Taylor laughed while picking up her cup to follow.

"Man three o' clock already." Sharpay sighed looking at the clock. "Time to go pick up Eric , I feel like I just put Tyler down for a nap."

"You know Shar he could always.."

"Please don't say it." Sharpay said raising a hand.

"Take the bus" Taylor finished with a smile, seeing Sharpay cringe.

"Not you too Tay I hear enough about it from Troy and Eric." Sharpay said walking out of the kitchen.

"What, Sharpay there's nothing wrong with taking the bus, Maddie does and she's just fine."

" Taylor the bus is a fitly harboring place for germs on wheels. I mean have you seen those things, ripped seats, faulty seatbelts, and don't even get me started on color coordination, I mean yellow and brown really." Taylor laughed as Sharpay shuddered, walking up the steps.

"It's not that bad, plus it gives the kids a sense of independence."

"Oh in that case I really don't want him riding that thing; he might think he won't need me anymore."

"Shar he's six"

"Six and a half." Sharpay said opening Tyler's door. " He's growing up so fast, if I blink he'll be married with children, and I'll be a grand…a grand.. I can't even say it."

"Either it's the pregnancy talking, or you really are crazy," Taylor said leaning against the door frame.

"Hi my angel, did you have a good nap?" Tyler nodded his head yes standing up. "You didn't call me today, huh? My babies are getting so big." Sharpay said picking Tyler up and placing him on the floor. "Soon he will want to abandon me for some bus too." Taylor smiled and walked over toward Sharpay.

"Shar come on, let's go get the kids and grab some ice cream. What's the point of being pregnant if we can't pig out?"

"Very true." Sharpay said smiling. " Hmmm I wonder what flavor I should get." Sharpay looked to Taylor with a knowing smile "Baby conference!" Both women exclaimed. Taylor turned to stand in front of Sharpay, lightly pressing their stomachs together.

"I think I'm getting something."

"Me too, on three, one, two, three."

"Cookie dough!" Laughing Taylor stepped back. "Ill go get the car started, and let the school know I will be taking Maddie home today."

"Ok we'll be down in a minute." Turning back around Sharpay had to raise a hand to stifle her laugh. Tyler had his shoes on the wrong feet, his jacket was upside down, and he was having a difficult time trying to walk straight.

"Go bye bye, to Ricky." He said while stumbling towards his mother. Sharpay nodded her head yes, while taking his hand and leading him to a near by chair, to fix his clothing.

"Who loves you?" Sharpay asked Tyler, tickling him on her lap after having fixed his shoes and jacket. Tyler laughed and hugged his mother. "That's right, mommy loves you." Kissing his cheeks, she stood up and took his hand. "Just promise mommy you will never want to ride the bus, like that crazy brother off yours." Sharpay said while leading him out the room, Tyler only smiled in return, which Sharpay took as a yes.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Pulling up to his house Troy noticed Taylor's car, right away, "_Oh great, somebody else to give_ _me the third degree." _ Ever since that day back at the hospital, Sharpay continuously questioned him about what went on in the room, but it was a memory that he really didn't want to relive. _"You could have killed him." _Gabriella's words continued to run through his mind, haunting his dreams day after day. Mark is the biggest jackass he ever met, but what hurt the most was that he sunk to his level, and he put one of the people he loves most in the world, in harms way. Troy rubbing his hands over his face, trying to force those thoughts out of his mind before he hand to face his family.

"Dad!" Eric exclaimed jumping up from the TV. "Mom and Auntie Taylor came to pick us up and guess what we got ice cream, but don't worry I made sure Mommy got you one too, mine was chocolate with extra extra sprinkles, I got you the same kind as me cuz were both Bolton men, and we like the same thing cuz it's the coolest. Oh yea and at school today I got a star on my homework, want to see it, ok I'm just going to my room to get, stay right here." Troy shook his head and smiled as Eric took off up the stairs.

'So I see hurricane Eric got to you first." Sharpay said walking into the room. "I don't know why, I fuel the fire with ice cream, but he should be on shut down mode, soon enough, be happy you missed the best of it. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, and lightly kissed his lips. 'How was your day?" Troy nuzzled his face into the crook of Sharpay's neck.

"Much better now that I'm with you." He whispered kissing her neck.

"Hey Shar, Tylerrr…ok is this a bad time."

"Da deeeeeeeeee." Tyler let go of Taylor's hand and flew into his father's waiting arms.

"Hey buddy." Troy said laughing as Tyler hugging him. "Ok I missed you too, but Daddy has to breathe," Tickling his side Troy got Tyler to loosen his grip.

"Ok dad, here it is, see it,." Eric thrust his paper towards his father, would took it, an looked at it with wide eyes. "Wow Eric, that's great. See that honey we have a family genius." Sharpay nodded her head and laughed. "Well I'm going to have to make copies of this and send it to everyone in the phonebook."

"Dad you can't do that." Eric said laughing.

"Well why not, not every family has a genius." Troy said reaching out an arm to grab Eric and toss him over his shoulder.

"Troy be careful." Sharpay said shaking her head, as she watch Troy march around the room, with Tyler under his arm, and Eric over his shoulder.

"You know what time it is."

"Oh God." Sharpay said stepping back, knowing exactly what time it was.

"Wrestle mania!" Troy and Eric exclaimed together. Walking over towards Taylor, Sharpay shook her head. "Know you see why I want a girl" Taylor laughed and headed back into the kitchen with Sharpay, as Troy slammed Eric and Tyler in to the couch, performing some interpretation of a wrestling move. Eric jumped up off the couch, and ran over to a love seat, before Troy could stop him he jumped aiming for the couch but coming up short he hit the floor

"Eric!" Troy exclaimed picking him up from the floor. "Are you ok?" Eric grabbed his shoulder, but smiled.

"Wow did you see that dad I soared through the air, just like in the cage matches." Troy laughed shaking his head.

"Yea you caught a lot of air on that one buddy, but next time lets leave the soaring to the professional. Here let me have a look at that." Lifting Eric sleeve Troy could already see a bruise forming, and hear the earful he was going to get from his wife. "You bruised it buddy."

"Wow, just like a war scar."

"Yea just like a war scar, but let's not let Mom know about it ok guys." Eric nodded his head and Tyler slowly lowered himself to the floor, walking over to his brother, he pointed at Eric's arm.

"Ricky boo boo."

"Yea but, I'm ok Ty, but don't tell Mommy."

"Kiss" Eric nodded his head and, stopped down so Tyler could kiss his arm. Hearing his mother's voice getting closer and closer, Eric quickly rolled down his sleeve and hopped on the loveseat, as Troy scrambled to find the remote and turn on the TV. Sharpay walked into the room to find things quite too quite. Neither Troy or Eric would look her in the eye.

"Ok what's going on?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Tyler walked over towards Eric, who was vigorously shaking his head no.

"Ricky boo boo." He said again pointing to Eric's arm.

"Way to go Ty." Eric said slumping into his seat, as his mother made he way over to him.

"Let's see it Eric."

"Mom it's no big deal, it doesn't even hurt."

"Now."

"Yes ma'ma." Eric said standing and rolling up his sleeve. Sharpay gasped at the sight of the large, purple bruise that was forming on his shoulder.

"Troy did you know about this?" Sharpay asked truing to glare at her husband while holding Eric's arm.

"Honey we were just wrestling…" Sharpay stopped him raising a hand.

"I'll deal with you later." Troy gulped , as Sharpay looked to Eric. "Come on Eric you know the drill, ice pack in the kitchen." Tyler walked over to his dad, and pulled himself back up on the couch, crawling over so that he could sit on his father's lap.

"Ty I'm going you have to teach you the meaning of a secret." Troy said kissing his head as he leaned back on his chest watching Tv. Just as another episode of Fairy Odd Parents was about to start, the door bell rang. Placing Tyler down on the couch, Troy stood up making his way over to the door.

"Are you Troy Bolton?" A man dressed in a suit asked.

"Yes, and you are."

"Have a nice day." The man said handing Troy some papers. Troy watched as the man pulled off in his car, before walking back into the house.

"Well Shar, it's time for us to get going, Chad's already called me three times." Taylor said laughing, Maddie sweetie go get your book bag."

"Oh well, thanks for keeping me company, I really enjoyed our semi-girls day."

"Oh no problem, we have to do it again, real soon."

"Bye Auntie Pay, thanks for painting my nails." Madison said hugging Sharpay.

"You're most welcome sweetie."

"Bye Eric, hope your arm feels better." Eric waved sadly with his free hand, from the stool he was stationed at. Walking back into the living room, Sharpay saw Troy leaning against the door looking down at some papers.

"What'ca got there honey?" When Troy looked up from the papers and met her eyes, Sharpay immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it Troy?" She asked rushing to his side.

"They want him back." He said pushing himself off the door.

"What? Who wants who back?"

"They want, Tyler, and it's my fault." Troy threw the papers and hit the wall making his way out of the room.

"Wait Troy what's going on, who wants Tyler?" Sharpay called after him, only to hear a door slam from down the hall. Walking over to one of the papers Sharpay, reach to pick it up, holding her stomach as she bend down. Reading the paper she saw that it was an order to appear in court.

_Plaintiffs: Gabriella Montez and Mark __Flamgetti are filing a petition for custody of Tyler James Bolton._

_Defendants: Sharpay and Troy Bolton._

"Oh God." Sharpay whispered continuing to read the papers, as she made a move to stand, a sharp pain ran through her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sharpay!" Taylor cried reaching her side. "Troy get in here, Troy help!" Sharpay sunk to the floor the last thing she remembered was her husband rushing into the room hovering over her, before everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay I know what your thinking….sorry I keep on toying with your emotions about the end of the story, but I figure you guys wanted a update sometime this century, and this is only half of what the ch would have been if I continued all the way to the end so, and I really didn't want to end the story on an uneven number any way…lol

I just wanted to say a little something before you guys possibly kill me. I know many of you want to kill Gabriella right now but you have to understand, she really doesn't know everything that's going on. Mark is trying to play God and he is really good at what he does, manipulation is who he is, and Gabriella is an easy target. She grew up without her father and all she wants is a better life for Nathan, the sad thing is a lot of women in the world put up with a lot more than what she does. And yes we know sweet Troy is no abuser, but again she only knew him for a couple of months in school before moving, and she was in love with Mark for years so she is likely to believe him and what she saw. So don't hate me I'm just trying to make things realistic.

Ok with all that said I hope you enjoyed the ch, and will continue reading, and most importantly reviewing. 

"

"

"


	14. How Will It End

**Author's note: **Hello my lovelies, I'm not sure if this was really faster than the last one but…I hope it was. I know your all tired of my excuses but, I will share them with you anyway, my computer is acting very foolish, and on top of that I've just started a new job, and with training and all that stuff, there just don't seem to be enough hours in the day, but by grace I've pulled through, and have a little something for you guys. I really want to name you all, but you know who your are, my beautiful faithful reviewers, I love you much…. And uh… on with the story!

Troy clutched his wife's hand still numb to his surroundings, he couldn't believe he was

back in another hospital room, watching someone he loved in pain. Kissing her hand he stood up shaking his head. He had to make things right, he had to protect his family. "When did I let things get out of control." He sighed pacing the room, stopping at the foot of his wife's bed Troy stared at her. Even though she was in a hospital gown, and paler than usual he couldn't deny she was beautiful. Her golden locks fell past her shoulders illuminated by the light above her bed, making her appear angelic.

"Only you could make being unconscious beautiful Shar" He chuckled slightly while dropping his head. "But you have to wake up, the baby needs you, the kids need you….".Troy paused walking around the bed to reclaim her hand. "I need you." He whispered while wiping at a tear, as he watched her chest softly rise and fall. "I can't do it by myself Sharpay, you have to be ok, I mean whose going to dress me when we go out, or plan all our future family events, and most importantly cook Sunday breakfast, if you don't hurry and wake up?" Troy asked looking to his wife trying to smile, but his smile quickly faded, as her eyes remained closed, and the sound of the breathing machine again filled the room. Troy bit his lip and looked away as he felt the lump in his throat growing.

"Please God let her wake up." He cried laying his head at her side. "I…I need her, we need her, please don't take her from us." Nuzzling his head in the nook of her arm, Troy continued to let his tears flow, until he felt the bed tip. Moving back slowly he looked up at Sharpay to she her blink open her eyes. Troy quickly stood up and pressed the nurses button, smiling as he wiped away his tears.

"Shar." He whispered moving some hair out of her face. "Baby your ok." He smiled kissing her forehead, as a nurse rushed into the room.

"What is it what's the matter?"

"She's awake, please get the doctor ." The nurse nodded her head and quickly went down the hall to page the doctor.

"Troy" Sharpay brought a hand to her throat surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. Troy quickly poured her a glass of water, which she accepted gratefully. Taking a few sips Sharpay handed the cup back, and began to take in her surrounds. "Www-hat happened….why am I here?" She asked struggling to sit up right in the bed.

"Shar don't." Troy said gently pushing her back into the bed. "You have to rest….please." He added seeing that she was about to protest. Sharpay sighed looking into her husbands eyes and allowed him to lay her down, and fix her pillows . "Here use this remote, it can raise the bed into whatever position you want, so you and the baby will feel more comfortable."

"The baby." Sharpay whispered to herself for the first time looking down at her stomach, as realization dawn in on her. "Oh God, Troy the baby." She exclaimed placing her hands on her stomach, desperately feeling for some kind of movement. "She has to be ok, why am I here is it the baby?" She ask franticly.

"Shar please." Troy said stopping her hands. "You have to clam down, the doctor will be here in a minute." All kinds of thoughts raced through her mind, was the baby ok, what would she do if she were gone, how the boys would react. "The boys!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What ?"

"The boys were are they, are they ok?' The more Sharpay thought of them, the more, thoughts rushed through her mind. "How's Eric's arm, did he finish his homework…and did you remember to give Ty…" Sharpay paused as the memory of Troy and the papers came back to her, the papers that said they wanted to take away her son.

"Shar I don't want you worrying about that now the most important thing for you to do is to just rest."

"I would say I have to agree with your husband on that one Mrs. Bolton." Doctor Barnes stated entering the room. "I'm so glad to see your awake, and feeling well enough to argue with him." He said smiling while walking over towards the bed. "You had us worried for quite a while."

"Is my baby ok?"

"When you came in we did some blood work and an emergency sonogram, and I have to say Mrs. Bolton you are a very lucky woman. Stress to a fetus is just as dangerous as smoking and alcohol, and from what you husband tells me, you are in by far of one of the most stressful situations that I've ever heard of. The fact that both the babies are ok is truly amazing."

"Hold on…did you just say babies?" Troy asked with raised eyebrows. As doctor Barnes look back and forth between the two who shared shocked expressions, he realized it was news to them.

"If you don't mind my asking when was your last sonogram?" Sharpay paused and bit her nail, trying to think when she last had gone to the doctor, as the dates swirled in her mind, she finally sighed and gave up.

"I've really been meaning to go, it's been so much with the kids, and work." Doctor Barnes nodded his head in understanding.

"Well there are definitely two heartbeats , and if you want to keep it that way I am prescribing you some bed rest and lots of fluids." He said winking at Sharpay. "Mr. Bolton can I have a word with you. Sharpay watched as Troy nodded his head and walked over to the other side of the room, and spoke with the doctor in a hushed tone.

"Now Mr. Bolton I didn't want to upset your wife back there but this is still a very touch and go situation. You really have to make sure she gets a lot of rest, and don't let her get worked up, because the last thing you want is for her womb to become hostile, one of the babies is much smaller than the other, which is most likely why she didn't realize it was twins, but that only increases the risk rate." Troy nodded his head in understanding. "I know you'll do good by them, and if you have any questions, call and ask for me anytime." Troy smiled and held out a hand.

"Thanks for all you help Doctor Barnes."

"It's my job." The older man laughed shaking his hand while Turing to walk towards the door. "Now you two be sure to take good care of yourselves and those little guys." He said smiling walking out of the room. Troy turned to look back at his wife, to find her with another shocked look on her face.

"Shar what is it, are you ok?" He asked rushing to her side. Sharpay was breathing heavily as she tried to form her words.

"D d..did he just say little guys…as in boys?" She cried burying her head in her hands. "Why does the world hate me." she cried. I mean I've been a good person, I don't wear white after labor day, I let people go when I'm driving, and I even complimented Chad last week, so why am I being punished?" Troy smiled she's back he thought., while walking over to comfort her.

………………………………...

"Okay look here and smile for the camera." As a flash filled the small studio, the photographer stepped back and smiled. "I think we've got some great shots here, he really is a cute kid." Mark nodded his head as Gabriella thanked him, and took Nathan down from one of the studio's pillars. "Well I will have some proofs ready in about an half an hour and then you can pick which ever ones you like the best." Gabriella once again thank the man, and headed out of the studio, into the mall.

"Well I'll be darned, look whose out and about." Mark stopped and turn around, to see the grinning face of Kyle. "Hey man long time no see." Kyle stated while opening his arms. Mark smile and hugged his friend. "And I take it this is your lovely family which I've been hearing so much about." He said while gesturing towards Gabriella and Nathan. Mark rolled his eyes, seeing what Kyle was trying to do, but quickly plastered a smile on his face before turning to face Gabriella.

"Yes, you remember my fiancée Gabriella I'm sure." Kyle nodded his head and smiled.

"You be sure to marry this one, before she realizes she's to good for you ." Kyle said laughing nudging Mark, while Gabriella smiled feeling a blush rising to her cheeks.

"And this little guy, is my son Nathan." Kyle smiled and stooped down to Nathan's height.

"Hey little man I'm your uncle Kyle." He said while holding out a hand. "I really like that little star trek thing you got going on." He said referring to Nathan's blue hearing aid. As Kyle's hand got closer Nathan stepped back slowly and hugged his mother's leg. "Uh..is he ok."

"Yea he's just shy." Mark said while pulling Kyle back up. "Hey Gabi why don't you and Nathan go get some ice cream, while Kyle and I talk a little about the business." Mark said reaching in his pocket pulling out some money. Gabriella nodded her head and took the money.

"Nice seeing you again Kyle." She said while Turing in the direction of an ice cream stand. Kyle watched as she and Nathan walked away, and when she was a safe distant he let out a wolf whistle.

"Man she is hotter than I remember, you sure you want to leave all of that?" Mark rolled his eyes while laughing.

" Remember my first love will always be money…but I have to admitted Gabi is a close second." He while taking in her frame.

"So how's everything been going, you still got that big plan of yours in motion?"

"No I've got something better, I'm talking 4 million dollars better."

"What no way, I thought it was 2.5 mill for each of the parents, you and Gabi and those Bolton people."

"That was until, I discover that Troy Bolton, was an abusive maniac." Mark said in an innocent, voice while poking out his lip.

"What?" Kyle asked confused, Mark huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Me and Gabi are trying to get custody of Tyler."

" Man why would you want another kid, when you plan to leave the one you already have?" Mark rolled his eyes , and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kyle let me spell it out for you, I don't want the kids, I want the money that comes with them. If Gabi and I get custody of Tyler we would be entitled to the full settlement!" Mark said excitedly.

"Yea like their going to take the kid from some rich people and give him to you." Kyle laughed. "You're better off just sticking with your 2.5."

"Money doesn't matter, only what's in the best interest of the child. And considering how Mr. Bolton behaved on our last visit, I'm looking pretty good man." Mark said smiling one of his twist smile. "I mean what kind of monster would do this." Mark pushed back his hair revealing the scar on his forehead . "While visiting his son. " Kyle whistled again, looking at the large scar.

"Man that must have hurt like hell." He laughed.

"Yea, but it will all be worth it in the end." Mark said letting his hair fall back into place. "And also what my good friends the Bolton's failed to take into consideration is that I never signed away my rights to Tyler, so by law he's still my son, making their adoption unlawful."

"Wow man, you're like a mastermind, you should work for the F.B.I or something." Mark laughed.

"Kyle my friend. Once I get all this money I'll never have to work again." Mark smiled putting his arm over Kyle's shoulder, while they walked towards where Gabriella and Nathan were.

………………………………...

"Okay guys." Troy whispered walking into the house. "Don't forget what we talked about in the car, I know you both miss mommy and want to play with her, but she still needs a lot of rest if we want her to get better, ok?' Eric nodded his head in understanding, while dropping his book bag on the floor. He hated that he had to go to aftercare, and wait until 5:00 for his dad, he hated how every time the adults were talking about his mother and he walked in that they would suddenly stop, but most of all he hated that he couldn't see her and he couldn't help.

"How about we play a game?" Troy asked excitedly. Eric only sunk further in the couch as a reply. "Come on Eric, any game you want, you name it." Troy said smiling. "We can get a two on one, or football, or…"

"How about hide and seek." Eric said as an idea came to him. Troy smile happy to see him cheering up, knowing that these past couple of days had been really hard on him.

"Yea that's a great plan, you an Ty can hide, and I'll come look for you." Troy said while placing Tyler on the ground.

"Dad is it ok if me and Ty try to find you first?" He asked innocently.

"Sure." Troy nodded." Ok you guys get to counting and remember no peeking." He said taking off out the room.

"One, two, three, four." Eric listened for his father's footsteps while counting slowly, when he could no longer hear him, he slowly took off his shoes, and tiptoed towards the steps. Eric cringed as the first step creaked, but quickly moved up to the next one. Once on the next step, he turned hearing the creek again to find Tyler in his path. "No Ty, you can't come, go find daddy." He said while trying to shoo his little brother away.

"Ty go." Tyler said while taking his brother's hand. Eric sighed rolling his eyes, but didn't let go of Tyler's hand. "Fine you can come but, keep quite." He said while continuing up the steps.

Sharpay smiled as she once again saw the two tuffs of brown hair in the corner of her eye, but as soon as she turned her head to look, she would hear a gasp and they quickly disappeared. This was a game that had been on going for the last couple of minutes. 'You know boys, I would love some company ." She said smiling while staring at the door.

"But daddy said not to bother you,." Eric said thoughtfully, still not revealing himself to his mother. Sharpay laughed , and pushed herself up a little more.

"You wouldn't be bothering me, seeing you would only make me feel better….besides what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." Eric poked his head in the room and saw his mother's smiling face.

"Ok but only for a minute." Looking back into the hall, he grabbed Tyler's hand, and held up a finger to his lips, before fully opening his mother's door. Eric stepped into the room attentively , with Tyler close in tow. Once in the room, Tyler quickly let go of his brother's hand and rushed over to his mother.

"Mommy!" He squealed reaching the bed.

"Ty don't!" Eric exclaimed still close to the door. But it was too late Tyler was already using his stepping stool to get on to the bed with his mother. Once on the bed Sharpay hugged him to her chest and kissed his face as he laughed.

"You know Eric there's room for one more." She said patting a space next to her. Eric shook his head no while staring at his hands.

" I don't want to hurt you." Sharpay smiled, though Eric always wanted to be independent and mature she knew he was sensitive. He held a soft spot for her in his heart, and it was hurting him to see her this way, knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

"Baby you could never hurt me." Eric looked up into his mother's eyes . "I missed you so much when I was in the hospital, I know you're the only medicine I need." She smiled and held out her arms to him. Eric scuffed his toe on the ground, and thought about it for a moment before, a slow smile crept on his face and he ran to his mother's side throwing his arms around her neck. Sharpay kissed his head, and rustled his hair.

"Okay guys." Troy said emerging from a closet on the first floor hall. "I give, you're no where near finding me." He said laughing while looking around the empty room. Walking towards the living room, Troy still couldn't hear the boys, pausing, he realized he had been fooled and he took off up the stairs. Getting closer to his bedroom, he could hear his wife's voice softly singing, stopping outside the room he smiled at the sight. Tyler was asleep on her right side, with his head on her shoulder, while Eric was tightly wrapped around her left arm, while she sang. Sharpay stopped singing seeing her husband enter the room.

"I'm sorry we were suppose to be playing hide and seek, but I guess they pulled a fast one on me." He laughed walking over to where Tyler was. "Here I'll just take them…"

"Let them stay." Troy stopped and looked to his wife.

"But honey you need your rest, the doctor said it's best if.."

"Please Troy." Looking into her eyes, he sighed and nodded his head "I guess , it wouldn't hurt, just this once." Sharpay smiled, and laid her head next to Tyler's closing her eyes. Walking into their closest Troy search for a clean button up shirt and a pair of dress pants for his meeting with Taylor.

"You know Shar you really should take what the doctor says seriously. I don't want any harm to come to you and the babies, I'm willing to do anything to make sure it wont, but you know it would be a lot easier if you would just.." Troy poked his head out of the closet at the sound of his wife's soft snoring. Grabbing his clothes he smiled and walked back over to the bed laying a kiss on each of their foreheads, before leaving two more on her stomach. Walking out the room Troy glanced back at his family seeing how peaceful they looked. "I'll fix it, no matter what I'll fix it." He whispered walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

………………………………...

Troy sat nervously in his living room, waiting for Taylor to arrive. He couldn't fathom the thought of losing his son, to that scumbag. He knew Mark's game, and even though he wanted to hate Gabriella with every fiber of his being, he also knew she was just another victim. Mark doesn't care about her or Nathan, his motivates are otherwise, and as soon as he could figure out what he wanted, this whole thing could be over. Troy heard a soft knock on the door, knowing that it was Taylor he quickly got up a open the door as quietly as he could. Though he hated going behind his wife's back, he couldn't let her get involved.

"Hey Tay thanks for coming." He said kissing her cheek while letting her into the house.

"No problem" Taylor whispered walking in and looked around the living room.

"Don't worry she's asleep." Taylor nodded her head, as Troy gestured for hr to have a seat on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you I'm ok." Troy nodded his head taking a seat next to her.

"Ok Troy here's the deal,." Taylor said turning to look at him. "Mark is calming that you are a threat to your children, and because Tyler by birth is his son, he feels that it is in his best interest for him to live with him and Gabriella." Troy sighed while placing his head in his hands. "Troy as your lawyer I need you to be honest with me." Troy took his hands away from his face.

"Of course Tay I would never lie to you." Taylor nodded her head.

"I know that Troy, but you going to have to tell me everything." She paused and took his hand. " I need to know what took place in that hospital room between you and Mark." Troy shook his head, letting go of her hand.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said while standing up and walking out of the room. In the kitchen Troy searched the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Troy if you want me to help you to the best of my abilities, you have to talk to me, you have to trust me." Taylor said while walking into the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle Troy walked over to the island and sat at a stool.

"I want to forget that whole day, I can't talk about it…I won't talk about it." He said while staring at his water bottle. Taylor sighed frustrated while walking to stand in front of him.

"Troy." She said placing her hands on the island. "Do you realize the severity of this situation, do you have any ide.."

"Of course I do!." He said cutting her off, slamming his bottle on the island, causing her to flinched, but stay put.

"I don't think so." She replied in a low voice. " Troy like it or not he is Tyler's father by blood." Troy turned away .

"I don't want to hear it."

"No you need to hear this." She said while walking around and taking a stool next to him. " When the courts granted you the adoption of Tyler, it was because Gabriella who at the time was his sole parent singed away all rights to him, like you and Shar did with Nathan., but…" Troy felt his heart dropping in his chest at her pause "Mark never singed away his rights, therefore he still has the right for visitation or even custody of Tyler." Troy shut his eyes at her words, as the walls of his chest felt like they were going to cave in. "Now I know you would never hurt your children, and there is no man on this earth who would be a better father to him, but I am not the one who gets to make the final decision, so we have to prepare to fight, no matter what they throw at us. Now please Troy tell me what happened. " Taylor sat next to Troy with his back facing her, when she received no answer, she turned to get up, making her way towards the hall.

"Shar left the room, and I took her place next to Nathan, singing him a song." Taylor stopped and turned away from the doorway to listen as he continued with his story.

_Flashback._

"_You know I really can tell Nathan's you son." Mark said stopping next to the bed. "Because if he were my kid he would be able to take a fall." Troy stopped singing and looked up to meet Mark's eyes._

"_Excuse me?" He asked anger settling in on his features._

"_I know all about you Troy Bolton, you were an up and coming star in college basketball, and then that knee injury came your senior year, and hey nobody really want's damaged goods right." Mark said laughing._

"_You don't know a damn thing about me." Troy said letting go of Nathan's hand , balling his fist as he walked to where Mark was standing._

"_It's just a shame you had to pass on your weak blood to your son, I mean what kind of a wuss is allergic to strawbe…" Mark didn't get to finish his statement as Troy's fist connected with his jaw. Mark fell to the ground , and winced in pain as he brought a hand up to his mouth, wiping away the blood from his lip. Troy reached down and pulled him up by his shirt, slamming him against a wall, on the far side of Nathan's room._

"_If you ever talk about my son that way again.."_

'_What Bolton, what are you going to do about, he's mine now, and if you don't let go of me this won't be his last visit to the emergency room." Mark said with one of his twisted smiles as Troy let go of his shirt in shock._

"_You bastard. The only way you would ever lay a hand on him would be over my dead body." Troy said turning to walk away from him and back towards Nathan._

"_Believe me that could be arranged." Mark said pulling back a fist to punch him. Turning quickly Troy caught mark fist and turned his hand, but Mark used his foot to kick Troy in his knee, which cause him to stumbled and knock into the breathing machine. Troy once again drove at Mark pushing him back and away from Nathan, in the process Mark's head hit the corner of Nathan's bed. as the guards and Doctor Parker rushed into the room, and pulled them apart, Mark looked up to Troy with blood pouring out of his gash and smiled whispering the words "game over"._

_End Flashback_

"It was like it was all apart of some plan, and I'm just one of his pawns." Troy turned back to look at Taylor with tears in his eyes. "Please Tay, don't let that monster get my son." Taylor wiped at her own eyes, before walking over to Troy and hugging him to her chest.

"I will never let that happen Troy I promise." Sharpay leaned against the wall outside of the door with a hand covering her mouth, and one hand on her stomach. As she heard movement she walked as fast as she could back towards the stairs knowing what she had to do.

………………………………...

"Can I please speak with Doctor. Parker?"

"Here I'm going to need you to fill out this paper work, and wait in the waiting area." The nurse replied without looking up handing Gabriella a clipboard with some paperwork attached.

" Oh no I just want to give him something, I don't need any medical help." Gabriella smiled placing the clipboard down on the desk.

"Well as you can see this is a hospital not some club, so Doctor Parker doesn't have time to…"

"Helen lighten, up Ms. Montez here is the mother of one of my favorites patients, and I always have time for my favorite patients." Helen rolled her eyes as Nick smiled and walked around the desk. "You want to go over here?" He asked Gabriella pointing towards a more private area, nodding her head Gabriella followed Nick. "So Ms. Montez what brings, you here on this fine day, I hope everything is going smoothly with Nathan." Dr. Parker said smiling down at him.

"Oh yes everything is going great with Nate, he's gotten use to the hearing aid, and therapy has helped him so much already, thank you for the recommendation."

"Oh it was no problem, I knew this one was a fighter so it's no surprise that he's doing so well." Gabriella smiled while reaching into her bag, pulling out a small tuba wear container.

" Uh well this is for you." She said holding the container out to him. Dr. Parker smiled taking the container. "It's just a little thank you, for all your help." She said smiling but not meeting his stare. "Nathan you want, to give Dr. Parker his card?" Gabriella asked while bending down and opening her purse so he could take the card. Nathan reach in the bag, and handed Dr. Parked a card he made with a shy smile.

"Wow baked goods, and a card." I must have done something right." Dr. Parker said smiling. "Thank you buddy." He said bending down to Nathan's height. "What do you say you and I take your, mom out to lunch, and then we all can share these brownies for desert." Dr. Parker smiled looking up at Gabriella who chuckled.

"Thank you but.."

"Oh no buddy we got a but." He said while standing up. Gabriella once again smiled, trying to ignore the feeling she felt in her chest.

"But I'm engaged."

"Oh you thought I meant a date date. You hear that Nathan your mom thought I meant a date date ." Dr. Parker said looking down at Nathan shocked. "Nathan and I were thinking of something like a playdate. My daughter will be turning four this weekend and I was thinking of taking her to Chuck E Cheese, I would love for you and Nathan to join us." He said smiling charmingly.

"Oh I don't know." Doctor parker turned to put his gifts down on a near by table, and then scooped Nathan up in his arms.

"Come on Nate give her that face she can't refuse." He said while tickling his sides. Nathan laughed and squirmed around in Dr. Parker's arms.

"Ok Ok, how can I refuse that face." Gabriella said laughing.

"You hear that it worked buddy we're in." Dr. Parker cheered spinning Nathan in circles. "So I'll call you with the details." Gabriella nodded her head smiling taking Nathan's hand in hers, while truing to walk towards the door. "You won't regret it, we all can paint the town red."

"Goodbye Dr. Parker." Gabriella said laughing, while walking towards the door.

"Please Ms. Montez call me Nick." Gabriella stopped and turn back.

"Please Nick call me Gabriella." She smirked walking out the automated doors. Nick smiled walking backward, towards the nurse's station. "Helen there's something about her." He said before walking off excitedly down the hall.

Gabriella walked back towards her car with her smile still intact. "You know Nathan there's just something about him." She said buckling him in his car seat, and kissing his nose, before heading to the appointment that waited her.

"Hello Ms. Montez, Mr. Flamgetti." Mr. James said while walking into his office. "I've spoken with the Bolton's lawyer and as we expected they want to fight for custody." Gabriella nodded her head while staring at her hands.

"So what's our next step?"

"Well, now the courts will appoint a psychologist to come in and speak with you and visit your home, as well as the Bolton's."

"Wait hold on, why should we have to deal with some shrink when Troy Bolton is the crazy one." Mark exclaimed

"Mr. Flamgetti this is how the system works. After the psychologist spends time with both families, and gives their testimony to the judge, whatever is in the best interest of the child is how the judge will rule."

"So I guess rights mean nothing these days." Mark said standing from his chair. " I'm Tyler's father, it's my blood running through his veins, that man attacked me, that should be enough to get him out of that home." Mark said storming out of the room. Gabriella stood and extended her hand to Mr. James.

"Thank you for your help." She said smiling lightly. Mr. James stood from his chair and shook her hand.

"Ms. Montez remember, to keep in mind what is in the best interest of the child." He said firmly before letting her hand go. Gabriella nodded her head and followed where Mark had left. Once outside the office Gabriella found Mark leaning against the side of the building smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you quit." She said while approaching him.

"Yea well with all this stress, I need something to clam me down." Mark said taking a long drag. Gabriella hugged her sweater to her chest as she watched Mark, Mr. James words played in her mind.

"You know Mark I've been thinking, and I really don't think this is such a great idea anymore." Mark blew out some smoke not looking at Gabriella as she spoke. " Tyler loves his family and they love him, I think Troy was just.." Mark laughed cutting of her words.

"What Gabi you think he was just fooling around, you think he didn't mean it?" Mark questioned turning to look at her. Gabriella took a step back shaking her head.

"No I mean…."

"Does this look like something a sweet family man would do." Mark pushed back his hair revealing his scar. Gabriella looked down, turning away to walk to the car. Catching her arm Mark turned her around, pulling her into a hug. "Gabi, we have to stick together now more then ever before. We have to do what's best for Tyler." Gabriella nodded her head, as Mark continued to hug her body, as she tried to determine what would be best for her son.

………………………………...

"Well Mr. Bolton you have a lovely home, thank you for the tour." Troy nodded his head and smiled taking a seat.

"Now this is the part of the interview where I have to speak with the children, if that's ok."

"Oh sure it's no problem I'll go get them for you." Troy smiled standing up, going up the steps towards his bedroom.

"Ok Shar she needs them now." Sharpay was sitting on the edge of the bed with Eric in-between her legs, brushing his hair as he constantly fidgeted.

"Ok ok." Sharpay said setting the brushed down and freeing Eric, who gladly jumped up from the bed. "Last minute check." Eric stood at attention as his mother looked over him.

"Shar she's waiting." Troy said entering the room. "Aww and Ty's sleeping." Walking around the bed Troy scooped Tyler up in his arms, gently patting his face to wake him.

"Ok your perfect." Sharpay smile picking a little speck of lint off of Eric's shirt.

"Ok come on Eric lets go."

"What, no kiss." Eric smiled and jogged back over towards his mother kissing her cheek.

"I love you sweetie, and I don't want you to worry, just tell the truth ok." Eric nodded his head, and took his father's hand walking out of the room.

"Sorry about the wait." Troy stated coming down the steps. "And I'm afraid we lost one." He laughed referring to Tyler. "So he might be a little cranky."

"Oh that's, ok." Mrs. Watson the psychologist smiled, standing up.

"Ok Eric, Tyler this is my friend Mrs. Watson, and she really wanted to meet you guys, and ask you a few questions, kay bud." Eric nodded his head and reached out a hand to Ms. Watson.

"Nice to meet you Ms.Watson." Shaking his hand, Ms. Watson smiled at his politeness.

"It's nice to meet you Eric, and you can call me Katharine." Troy sat Tyler down on the love seat, and at the lost of his father he immdeatly started to cry. Bending down Troy wiped away his tears.

"It's ok, I'll be right back little man, but look Ricky is going to stay here with you, and Katharine . Hey Eric could you come sit over here with your brother." Eric nodded his head and took a seat next to Tyler, and held his hand. Tyler snuggled up to his brother, and put his thumb in his mouth, and closed his eyes as his tears stopped. Troy quietly slid out of the room and back up the stairs.

"Ok guys Hi as we cover my name is Katharine and I'm a psycologist, do you know what that is."

"Yea, it's a person who talks to people and helps them with there're problems."

"Very good, Eric, I must say you are a very bright little boy." Eric smiled proudly.

"Today I just want to ask you some questions to get to know you, is that ok?"

"Sure." Kathreine smiled pulling out some glasses and a notebook from her brife case.

"What are some of the things you like to do?"

"Oh that's easy I love to play sports, just like my dad.' Kathrine nodded her head.

"What kind of sprts do you and your dad like to play."

"All kinds, basketball, football, oh and sometimes we play wrestle mania."

"Whats wrestle mania?"

"Oh that's the best, that's when daddy, Ty, and me act like weresler and we do some of the moves they do on TV, it's really fun. Dad carries us around and slames us in to the couch, and we have to pin each other."

"Oh, that does sound like fun, but when your playing wrestle mania do you ever get hurt?"

"Yea but never as bad as they do on TV, it's cool, you know like having war scars."

"Do you have any war scars Eric." She asked leaning forward. Eric nodded his head, and rolled up his sleeve.

"Pretty cool huh, I got that one a couple of days ago. Mom was pretty mad at Dad." Kathrine inspected Eric's arm, and then leaned back to write something in her notebook.

"Tell me Eric do you get a lot of war scars when you play with your Dad?"

"No, only sometimes." Eric said rolling down his sleeve.

"How about Tyler, does he have any war scars."

"No Ty's just a baby, he doesn't really understand how to paly yet." Kathrine nodded her head thoughfuly.

"Eric do you know what it means to be punished?" Eric nodded his head yes.

"That's what heappens when you do something bad."

"Right." Kathrines smiled. "What happens when you get punished?"

"Oh I hate getting punished it's the worst!" He exclaimed. "I have to go to my room, and sit there all by myself, and I can't play with any toys, and mommy won't let me have any dessert."

"What about your Dad how does he usalluy punish you." At her statement Eric began to chuckle, which took her by surprise.

"Dad doesn't punish us that's mommy's job, Dad's the one who gets punished the most." Kathrine smiled again while writing something in her notebook.

"Troy would you get away from that door and relax." Sharpay sighed leaning against the headboard. Troy closed the door and walked back over to the bed.

"I just hate that they have to be interrogated like that." He said laying down next to his wife.

"I know honey, but once they talk to that psycologist, she would be a fool not to see how much they love you and you love them."

"I wish I could have prevented all of this, if only I didn't lose my temper at the hospital, none of this wouldn't be happing." Troy mumbled.

"Troy I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to get upset."

"Something like what?" He asked, rolling on his side to look her in the eyes.

"Just promise."

"Ok I promise." He laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in blue." Sharpay asked palying with the buttons on his shirt.

"Shar." he replied in a waring tone.

"Ok fine." She sighed dropping her hands from his buttons. "Well the other day I kinda over heard you and Taylor in the kithen."

"Sharpay!"

"I know I know I was suppose to be in bed, but Ty and Eric got hungry and I went to get them a snack, I didn't even know Taylor would be here." Troy sat up truning his back to his wife. "Troy I just wanted you to know, I'm proud of you, and if it had been me in that room I probably would have done much worst." Placing a hand on his back she contiune. "And in no way do I blame you for any of this." Troy truned back to look at his wife and, smiled while sliding back next to her. "Now what do you say we pick out some names for our up and coming stars." Troy laughed laying his head on her shoulder.

"Well, wouldn't it be your turn, you named Eric, then I named Tyler."

"Yes." Sharpay said rising a finger. "But let us not forget I have two in this oven, so there's one for each of us. I was thinking I'm really feeling the letter J this time, I mean I don't think anyone in my family, is named with a J." Troy nodded his head.

"J could work, and I have the perfect choice for my son." Troy said bouncing off the bed.

"I swear if you say Jason.."

"No not Jason. I want to give this little guy a name that means something, a name that's famous around the world."

"Ok out with it already." Sharpay laughed

"Jordan." Troy said shooting an imaginary ball, which cause Sharpay to laugh harder. Troy furrowed his eyebrows at his wife's reaction.

"Oh your serious." Sharpay said seeing his face. "Troy come on Jordan, you want to name our child after footwear."

"No not footwear, only one of the greatest basketball players of all time." He said laying back on the bed. "Well if your so smart what kind of name were you thinking of?"

"Well, I've been toying with a lot of options but the one that stands out the most is Jaden."

"Jaden!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes Jaden, whats wrong with that, I think it's a very cute name"

"Yea for a mamas boy." Troy laughed.

"Well how about you name yours and I'll name mine." Sharpay said sticking out a hand.

"Ok but who gets which baby."

"Ladies first Troy."

"Ok the first baby is all your's, and then all star number two is all mine. Troy smiled shaking her hand, while Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I really hope you reconsider."

"Like-wise my dear." Troy said kissing her hand.

"Mr.Bolton?" Troy jumped off the bed at the sound of Katharine's voice.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly straitening out his shirt before taking off down the stairs. Once down stairs Eric and Tyler both ran over to greet him.

"Hey Dad Kathrine said I did great and she thinks, I'm bright." Eric smiled.

"That's great buddy, and hey I told you, you were a genius." Troy said while tickling him.

"Can I go upstairs and tell Mom?"

"Sure but take your brother with you, and be careful on the steps."

"Ok dad." Eric said taking Tyler's hand and leading him up the steps slowly.

Once they were gone Troy turned to look at Katherine.

"Well I hope everything went smoothly." He said while walking towards her.

"Ok yes, you have some amazing children." She said smiling. Troy nodded his head, in thanks.

"So exactly where do we go from here?" He asked while shoving his hands in his pockets, while Katharine gathered her stuff.

"Well, I've already visited with Ms. Montez , Mr. Flamgetti, and Nathan, so next I'll just review my notes, and prepare my staements for the jugde. Troy once again nodded his head, following Katharine towards the door.

"Once again thank you for having me Mr. Bolton you have a lovely, home, I guess I'll see you in court in a few days." As Katharine made her way out the door Troy jogged after her.

"Wait." He called out stopping her at the end of the driveway "How's he doing?"

"Who?" She asked in confusion.

" Nathan, I haven't heard anything in a while with all that's going on." He said rubbing his neck in a nervous fashion. Katharine studied his frame and smiled.

"He's doing just fine, Mr. Bolton." Troy let out a breath of relife.

"Ok, thanks, and I'll see you in court." Troy waved walking back up the drive way, as Katharine watched on curiously, after he closed the door.

………………………………...

**A/N**

So…on the story goes

At this point I really have no ide when the last ch will be, ervry time I start to right I keep adding more and more, untill it's just too much for one ch. So sorry guys I guess you'll have to dael eith me a little while longer.: )

Well I would love to hear from you, so come one and all, and leave me with your thoughts.

Ps. Plaese excuse my terrible spelling and Grammer, spell check is on the fritz, and I can't spell to save my life…lol I hope no one was offened.


	15. Dawn

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone I'm back, and look at that with a new ch : ), Thanks so much for putting up with me, love ya bunches : ) Enjoy

Gabriella clutched Nathan's hand and their gift, as children flew left and right in the lobby of the building. Sure she had heard of Chuck E. Cheese trough friends and TV ads but never imagine it to be so chaotic. "Hey Gabriella over here." Gabriella turned her head and caught sight of Nick waving her over to a table with a big smile, sighing thankfully she headed over towards the table.

"I'm so glad you and Nathan were able to find the place ok." Nick smiled standing up.

"Yea your directions were great." Gabriella said returning his smile, feeling that feeling that was becoming more common whenever she was with him. Nick had never felt more nervous around a woman, Gabriella made him feel like a teenager again, but in the back of his mind he had to keep reminding himself that she was taken and all they could be was friends.

"Ehhmmm" The sound of someone clearing their throat, shook Nick from his thoughts, and he quickly smiled and turned back to the table, where he was meet with a few more smiles. "Nicholas aren't you going to introduced us to your friend, you know I never raise you to be rude." An older woman said while smiling at Gabriella.

"Of course not Ma, I don't know what happened to my manners." Nick said while scratching the back of his neck. "Gabriella , Nathan I would like you to meet my family." Nick said gesturing to the table. "The beautiful woman on the left here gave me life."

"Oh Nick, hi honey my name is Gloria." She said while standing up. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Gabriella said smiling at Nick, who ducked his head."

"Yes and this little one must be Nathan, oh he's adorable." Gloria said while patting his head.

"Say hello Nathan." Nathan smiled and waved hello.

"Oh he's so precious." Gloria gushed. " "I'm so glad Nicki is finally finding better company in women, I mean really some of them were just.."

"Ok Ma, give the poor girl some space." Another women said standing up from the table. "Hi I'm Lisa Nick's sister." She said holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said shaking her hand.

"And to save you sometime, that's Susan and that's Christina , who are also Nick's sisters." Gabriella once again said hello to everyone.

"So Gabriella tell me about yourself, your family, your likes and dislikes"

"Ma could you please stop with the interrogation." Nick sighed causing. Gloria gasp in shock.

"I'm not interrogating her I'm simply making polite conversation." She said glaring at him.

"You know I think Jonny's calling you Ma." Lisa said looking out into the lobby.

"What, I don't hear anything." Lisa titled her head and began nodding it yes.

"Yep that's him all right, I think he's calling all of us actually." She said giving her sisters a look, Christina and Susan shared a smile, and stood up ushering their mother away. Nick looked to Lisa and mouth a thank you, she only smiled and waved her hand, following her mother and sisters.

"I'm really sorry about that, I don't know why my mother makes it her mission to scare off any girl she meets..not that I bring home a lot of women, I mean I don't still live with my mother..oh boy." Nick sighed dropping his head. Hearing laughter he lifted his head to find Gabriella trying to stifle her laugh with a hand . "And now I'm a laughing stalk." He smiled, while Gabriella shook her head no.

"I think your family is sweet. Besides if you want to see embarrassing wait until you meet my mother." Nick smiled at Gabriella's words. Catching what she said she blushed but didn't take it back , she would love to one day formally introduce Nick to her mother, as a friend of course.

"I look forward to that meeting." Nick said taking a step closer to her, while locking eyes with her. Feeling her blush increase Gabriella nervously fiddle with her hair.

""Daddy whose that?"" Nick shook himself out of his trance feeling a light tug on his shirt, smiling he scooped his daughter up into his arms.

" Chelsea I'd like you to meet my very good friends Gabriella and Nathan." Chelsea's smile matched her father's perfectly, she was a beautiful little girl, with long blonde hair, and the greenest eyes Gabriella had ever seen.

"Hi." She said brightly.

"Hi Chelsea it's nice to meet you, happy birthday." Gabriella said while placing her gift on the table.

"Wow you got me a gift, can I open it please daddy can I?" Chelsea poked out her lip, knowing her father would never refuse.

"Oh all right, if your going to use the lip on me." He chuckled while placing her back down at the table.

"You know you really didn't have to bring anything, with this being such short notice and all."

"What kind of guest doesn't bring a gift to a birthday party, besides it was no problem, I just hope she likes it." At that moment Chelsea let out a squeal of delight.

"I guess that answers that question." Nick smiled looking away from Gabriella and back to Chelsea.

"Wow the new Alexis Texas doll with the sing along microphone, it's just what I always wanted." Chelsea said while hugging the doll to her chest. "Thank you Gabriella and Nathan." Standing up Chelsea wrapped her arms around Gabriella's waist surprising her in the process. "I can't wait to show all my friends, daddy can I take Nathan over to the play place?" Nick looked to Gabriella who looked nervous about it.

"Well sweetie you would have to ask Miss. Gabriella, but make sure to assure her that Nathan will be safe with Grandma and your Aunts." Chelsea nodded her head.

"Miss. Gabriella would it be ok if Nathan came to play with me over at the play place, I'll make sure he's ok, and he can meet my cousins and my Aunts and Grandma, Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Chelsea added with a big smile. Gabriella looked at Nick, who clasped his hands and poked out his lip, laughing she turned and bend down in front of Nathan.

"Hey buddy do you want to go over and play with Chelsea on the slide?"

"Slide?" Nathan smiled.

"Yea there's slides ,a ball pit, tunnels, and lots of other great stuff Nathan, come on I'll take you." Chelsea said reaching out a hand to him. Nathan smiled taking her hand.

"Bye bye mama." He said letting go of Gabriella's hand .

"You'll love it here Nathan, me and Dad come all the time, but there are these big puppets you have to watch out for." Gabriella chuckled listening to Chelsea until the kids were out of her ear shot.

"You know you really didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all."

"But it's so much…"

"Hey you saved my son's life…life…. doll." Gabriella said while holding out two hands weighting the options.

"Okay okay, but to make it even how about you join me for a slice of pizza." He said while gesturing towards the table. Gabriella nodded her head and smiled. Nick was so easy to talk to before she knew it an hour had passed. Looking at her watch she cringed.

"Wow it's been an hour already, I better go check up on Nathan, and give your family a break." Nick caught her hand stopping her.

"It's no problem believe me Lisa has three boys of her own, and I assure you he's in great hands, besides I need some help with…" Nick looked around the table letting his eyes fall on the cake box. "Putting the candles on the cake, you know four is just to much for one man." Gabriella laughed, but stayed seated as Nick reached over for the cake box. "So you where just about to explain to me why you and Nathan can't make it to the park next week." The smile immediately left Gabriella's face, and she quickly looked down at the table. Nick noticed the change and silently kicked himself for making her feel uncomfortable. "Gabriella I'm sorry I was just kidding, I in know way meant to make you feel uncomfortable." Nick said placing a hand on top hers.

"No no it's ok." She said lifting her head with a small smile. " It's just I would love to go out with you again…I mean for the kids of course, they seemed to hit it of right away." Nick smiled at Gabriella's rambling.

"Then why not join us?"

"It's just all so complicated." Gabriella sighed.

"Well maybe I can help make it a little less complicated." Nick said squeezing her hand. Gabriella looked at their hands, and smiled .

"It's Mark…"

"Oh" Nick said letting go of her hand."

"No that's not what I meant." Gabriella said stopping his hand. " I guess the best way to start is at the beginning." As Gabriella told her story Nick listened on intently, never interrupting her as she spoke. "And know you know why Nathan and I can't meet you at the park,… because we will be in court, and I'm not even sure if I'm doing the right thing." Gabriella finally paused and looked at Nick with question in her eyes .

"Gabriella I have to say in all honesty I think you're crazy." Nick's words hit her hard, and she was ashamed by how much they stung, but she refused to get upset in front of him. Letting go of his hand she quickly picked up he purse and headed off to find her son. Realizing what was happening Nick stood up following after her.

"Wait Gabriella I'm sorry that didn't come out right." He call after her while trying to maneuver his way through running children, as Gabriella power walked away from him. "Please let me explain that's not what I was trying to say." He said finally catching up to her near the jungle gym.

"Nick it's fine it doesn't matter any way you don't understand, it was stupid of me to bring you into it in the first place."

"Gabriella please." Nick said taking her hand. " I really care about you and Nathan, I just.."

"Nick just save it, I'm sorry for dragging you in to this." Gabriella said letting go of his hand while turning to face him "Mark and I are getting married , so whatever this was between us, doesn't mean anything." Gabriella turned back towards the jungle gym trying to pin point her son or Nick's family, desperately wanting to get away from him.

"Gabriella despite what you believe I do understand, I've been there." Nick said walking to stand in front of her. "I know how it feels as a parent to want the best for your child, and wanting to stop at nothing to get that for them. But Gabriella you can't live in a fantasy forever, you can't force someone to be something there're not believe me I learned that the hard way.." Nick's eyes landed on Chelsea swimming in the ballpit and he smiled, before turning back to her. " I loved Chelsea's mother with all my heart and I was thrilled when I found out she was pregnant, I wanted to build a life with her, but she had other plans. When Chelsea was about three months her mother started disappearing for days at a time, she was always so moody, and she hardly even wanted to look at Chelsea. I tried making excuses for her, I tried so hard to please her, to keep our family together, because you know what they said every girl needs her mother right? But one night when I was called in to work despite my better judgment I left Carmen alone with her , when I got home I found Chelsea screaming in her crib and Carmen strung out in the bathroom, that night I rushed her to the hospital, the next day when I came to check in on her she was gone, and we've never seen her since. Back there when I said you were crazy, I was trying to say your crazy if you don't think your good enough for Nathan, you can't force Mark to be something he's not, all you can do is your best for your son."

"Daddy!" Chelsea exclaimed running over, "Did you see me did you see me." Gabriella quickly wiped at her eyes as Nick turned around to receive Chelsea.

"I sure did sweetie. Did you have fun?" As Chelsea told her father of all the fun she and Nathan were having, Lisa appeared with Nathan in her arms.

"Mama!" Gabriella smiled reaching out her arms.

"Hi baby." She said kissing his face. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him." Lisa smiled.

"He's a great kid, my sons love him."

"Well it's time for cake." Chelsea cheered.

"I can't wait to blow out the candles, come on daddy,." Chelsea said tugging his hand. "You guys are staying for cake right?" Gabriella looked to Chelsea with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, but Nathan and I really need to get going, but thank you for having us, I'm sure Nate had a great time." Gabriella saw Chelsea's smile fading with every word., stooping down in front of her she took her hands. "How about I'll give your Dad a call and if it's ok with him, you can come and hang out with Nathan and I some day." Chelsea smiled wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck. "Happy birthday sweetie she said pulling back. Standing up Gabriella shared a look with Nick before she said her goodbyes to his family. Lisa saw the exchange, and looped her arm through her brothers, as he watched Gabriella disappear.

"Come on baby brother, and tell me all about it."

………………………………...

Troy walked into his bedroom to find Sharpay in one of his oversized jerseys with her hair pulled back into a messy bun, thought he always said it she would never believe she looked beautiful.

"Hello warden here to check up on me again?" Troy laughed walking over to his wife.

"Actually I come bearing good news." He said taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I know you hate not being able to get up and go wherever you want so I was thinking that maybe…."

"What Troy spit it out." Sharpay said slapping his arm lightly.

"Maybe I could let you off for good behavior." He said with a smile. Sharpay squealed in delight.

" There are so many places and people who have been deprived, where should I begin, well I have to go shopping that's a must, and if I don't go see Fernando about these nails soon I'm sure to die, and then there's…"

"Hold it hold it." Troy said holding up his hands, "Shar you still have to take it easy , I was thinking a nice girls day out with Taylor, I'll watch the boys, and I promise when you come home they will be the same as you left them." Sharpay smiled bringing a hand to his face.

"I love you." She said caressing his face with her thumb. Leaning into her hand Troy sighed contently, making his way closer to her on the bed. Sharpay lowered her hand as Troy's face was inches from her own.

"I love you too..but remember what Dr. Barnes said." Troy said closing his eyes. Her scent was intoxicating, and he struggled to remember the doctor's words, as they were pushed further back in his mind. Seeing the indecision but want on his face, Sharpay decided to help him make up his mind. Licking her lips she placed small kisses around his mouth, which caused him to groan in frustration, smiling she finally leaned in one more time placing a soft kiss on his lip, nibbling at his lower lip.

"Forget Dr. Barnes." Opening his eyes, as Sharpay made a move to pull away, he pushed forward, demanding entrance to her mouth. She smiled pleased with herself as she complied with his wishes. Troy's hands quickly found their way to her legs, as he slowly traced a path to the hem of his jersey, he felt Sharpay gasp into his mouth, as she tried to get closer to him. As Troy's hand continued it's upward path, both jumped when the door was thrown open, and they were met with an Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Sharpay and Troy both looked to the doorway still breathing heavily to find Eric with a hand over his eyes.

"Dad gross you were kissing Mom!" He exclaimed.

"And just what is wrong with Mom?" Sharpay said sitting up.

"Mom you're a girl." Eric said while sticking out his tongue, which caused both adults to laughed.

"Eric my man, one day your going to want to kiss a girl as beautiful as your mother."

"I will?" He said moving his hands from his face.

"Yes"

"No"

Eric looked back and forth between his parents with a confuse face before he shrugged,. "Aunt Taylor is here for you mom, I'm going back to play with Ty." He closed the door as Troy looked back to Sharpay.

"Now I believe we were..." Sharpay held up a hand, which Troy hit with his forehead as she moved away from him towards the edge of the bed.

"Troy I can't believe your trying to get him thinking about girls." She said shaking her head while standing up. "I mean he's only six, what are you trying to do, make him go looking for an apartment or something." Troy laughed standing up.

"Of course not honey, I was just saying…" Knowing how easily a pregnant Sharpay or even an unpregnant Sharpay got upset, he quickly decide to change direction." I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking…forgive me?" He asked with a puppy face. Sharpay rolled her eyes but smiled, Troy sighed taking her hands knowing he was off the hook. Kissing her finger tips, he followed a path up her arm, when he reached her collar bone he nibbled lightly.

"Shar Fernando's not going to wait forever." Taylor called up the steps, Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek quickly, while taking a step back.

"Later I promise." She smiled hurrying into her closet.

"Yea yea yea." Troy grumbled walking out of the room. Hurrying down the steps he greeted Taylor.

"You're right on time." He said with a smile.

"Well I was always know for being punctual." Taylor laughed. "So is everything going as planned?"

"Yea everything's on track, I just have to run out with the boys to get a few more things."

"Ok Ill have her back around seven, this is so exciting." Taylor gushed.

"What's so exciting?" Sharpay asked coming down the steps. Troy looked panicked, as he tried to rack his brain for an excuse.

"Well I was just telling Troy, how I found this new spa that does pink yummy mummies, so it will be great for us and the babies. Is that a new outfit?" Taylor asked meeting Sharpay at the bottom of the steps.

"Yea I got it last week, you like?" Troy let out a breath of relief, thankful that Taylor was quick on her feet, if anything could distract Sharpay it was fashion.

"Well we're off honey."

"Boys moms leaving." Troy called towards the playroom. Eric and Tyler quickly emerged, to kiss their mother good bye.

"Bye boys, be good for dad, and Eric please no extreme sports while I'm gone." Sharpay said while leaning down.

'Ok." Eric said standing on his tiptoes to kiss her cheek.

"Bye bye baby" Sharpay said cupping Tyler's face in her hands, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Tyler quickly began to reach for his mother from his fathers arms.

"Okay you guys better take off, you know how he gets Shar." Sharpay nodding her head knowingly , and waved one last time.

"Bye mom see you at seven." Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to Troy suspiciously. Troy quickly pushed Eric behind his back and smiled.

"Kids." He said shrugging his shoulders. As Tyler started to fuss more, Troy shoed Sharpay out of the door.

"Don't worry honey I have everything under control." He said while closing the door. "Come on Ty, it's time for manly bonding you like bonding with Daddy right?" Tyler sniffed looking at the door.

"Go bye bye."

"Yea, you, me, and Ricky, are going bye bye." Troy said walking back towards Eric.

" Mom's going to love it."

"Yea that's if we ever get everything together. We've got to work as a team, you with me boys?" Troy said placing out a hand. Eric nodded his head and put his hand on top of his father's, Troy looked to Tyler who was rubbing his eyes and gave his side a little tickle, making him laugh. "He's with us, now we must move fast, and most importantly, no one gets hurt got it." Eric and Tyler both nodded their heads. "Ok men we're ready, break." Troy said lifting his hand. "Grab shoes and we're out of here." As the boys made a dash up stairs Troy went to get his phone to call in a special guest.

………………………………...

Gabriella sat in her car not knowing what to do, looking at her phone she saw it was 4:45, she should be home she thought. Looking towards the house more nervous energy began to build. It had been almost a week since they spoke, and she was afraid of how she would be received. Shaking her had Gabriella tossed her phone on the passenger's seat, "This is dumb she doesn't want to speak to me." She said while placing the key back into the ignition. Looking back at Nathan who was sound asleep she sighed as she thought of Nicks words again. Taking the key out, she opened her door and stepped out of the car. Walking around to the other said, she gathered Nathan from his car seat, a made her way towards the front door. Before she could ring the bell, the door was flung open and she was greeted by her mother.

"What took you so long Mija." Gabriella smiled, she missed her mother so much, she felt a lump forming in her throat as she tried to speak. Maria saw this and smiled kissing her cheek, while ushering her into the house. Blue ran excitedly to the door, jumping up on Gabriella and Nathan. "Blue down!" Maria scolded him while closing the door. Blue got down with a whimper. "He just misses you two so much, especially this little one." Maria turned and caressed Nathan's hair. "My baby, Gabi he's getting so big." She said taking him from her arms. Gabriella nodded her head, and rubbed her arm nervously. "I'm going to lie him down in the back room, and then how about you and I have some tea, and …maybe we can talk?" Gabriella looked up and nodded her head. As her mother left the room, with Blue trailing not to far behind .Gabriella sat down on the couch, trying to calm herself before their talk. She had so much she wanted to say but wasn't quite sure how to say it. Hearing footsteps she sat up, looking towards the door way she saw her mother with a tray.

"Now I have sugar and lemons on the side, and three brownies just in case." Maria winked knowing her brownies could cheer up any mood. Placing the tray on the table Maria took a seat next to her daughter, still sensing that she was nervous. "Gabi I've miss you." She said taking her hands. "I'm happy you wanted to have this talk. I hate feeling left out of Nathan and your life. I know what your going through is hard, and I want you to know no matter what your decisions are in life it doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter and I love you."

"Oh Mama." Gabriella said turning and throwing her arms around her mother. "I don't know what I've done, I think I made a terrible mistake." Maria smiled just happy to be need again, as she smoothed down Gabriella's hair.

" Gabi it's ok, clam down what happened?" Gabriella pulled back shaking her head. "Gabi go head." Maria said squeezing her knee. Gabriella sighed, and looked her mother in the eyes.

"It all started that day, when Nathan went to the hospital." Maria nodded her head as she listen to Gabriella's story, about Mark, the custody battle, and Nick. "And now I just don't know what to do." She said putting her head in her hands. After a moment Gabriella realized her mother still hadn't said anything, which would be fine for anyone else, but this was her mother. Sitting up Gabriella found her mother sipping her tea, seeming unstirred by what she had just told her.

"Mama aren't you going to say something, anything?"

"What do you want me to say Gabi?"

"I don't know, I just want you to fix it like you always do. Tell me one of your sayings or something." She pleaded.

"Gabriella, I can not decide your life for you."

"That's never stopped you in the past." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Gabi this is different."

"How?"

"Gabriella I raised you to be a smart independent women, and I think you know very well what you have to do but…your afraid and you want me to swoop in and save the day. But Gabi I won't always be around to swoop."

"Mama don't…please." Gabriella said turning her head. Maria took Gabriella's face in her hands.

"Baby that day is no where in the near future, I've still got a lot of fight in me and I'm sticking around to see that little one turn into the handsome young man I know he will be." Maria smiled wiping away one of her tears. " I know your strong enough to handle this, you just have to know it for yourself. "When your father left us, yes I was devastated,…but Gabi I didn't let it break me. Yes there were many nights when I cried trying to figure out what I did wrong but at the end of the day, I realized he was the one who lost and I was the one who won."

"Mama how were you the winner, you had to work two jobs to support us, we were constantly forced to move, and you never even had a chance to get remarried."

"But I had you." Maria smiled. "And I wouldn't change a thing. Gabriella I love you more than anything in this world, I just feel sorry for your father."

"Why?"

"Because he had to miss out on the one thing he did right." Maria said tucking one of her stray pieces of hair behind her ear. " Of all pains, the greatest pain, its to love, but love in vain." Maria winked causing Gabriella to smiled hugging her mother once again. " Now tell me more about this Nick." Maria said with wide eyes.

………………………………...

"Okay that was Taylor." Troy said closing his phone. "She said they'll be here in like fifteen so, don't mess anything up, thanks for coming and remember to smile." The guest all nodded their heads and went back to they're previous conversations, as Troy checked his phone one last time, to see if he had by chance missed any calls.

"Hey man, would you relax this is suppose to be fun remember." Chad said walking over handing his friend a drink.

"Yea I just want everything to be perfect with all she's going through she deserves some happiness."

"So what, a raw steak doesn't do the trick these days." Chad said laughing.

"You know you're never this brave when she's around." Troy said taking a sip from his drink while scanning the room. "Have you seen the boys lately?" Troy asked realizing he hadn't seen either of his children for a while now.

"Now that you mention it I haven't and I don't know where Maddies' gone off to either." Chad said placing his drink down. Remembering his promise to his wife Troy quickly checked his watch.

"They will be here any minute and if one hair is out of place on their heads it's our asses." He said quickly placing down his drink.

"Hey I didn't make any promise so I believe my ass is safe." Chad said with a smirk.

"Last time I checked Taylor had friends in high places, and I'm sure if lets say her idiot husband lost her daughter said friends, would make sure all life insurance was in order." Chad's smirk disappeared as he followed Troy in search of the kids. Troy and Chad covered the first floor of the house asking all guest in their paths had they seen the missing children, as they prepared to make their way to the next floor, a chorus of she's here and shh filled the room and the lights were quickly turned all the way down. Troy silently cursed under his breath trying to make his way into the front of the room.

"Way to start the party Troy." Feeling a elbow in his rib Chad hissed out in pain.

"If I'm going down so are you." Troy whispered. The room fell silent as the door knob turned.

"You know Tay we really have to do that more often, I mean I can still feel.."

"SURPRISE." Sharpay jumped clasping a hand on to her chest as her eyes adjusted to the sight before her. The room was filled with people, some of which include her family, friends, cast members, and Chad. There was a huge banner on the wall which read Just Cause It's Friday, in pink with sparkles all around, there were pink balloons a drink table, sweets bar, and a karaoke machine set up to the flat screen. And in the middle of it all was her husband, who wore a tight smile.

"What is this?" Sharpay asked walking into the room while mentally checking her appearance.

"It's all for you Shar." Troy said opening his arms, while the guest still cheered.

"But why I don't understand." Sharpay said finally reaching her husband.

"Because you deserve it." Troy said lightly kissing her lips. As wolf whistles and cat calls filled the room. The two broke apart blushing like teenagers.

"Where are the boys?"

"The boys…what boys?"

"Our boys Troy, you know Eric and Tyler our children." Sharpay said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh those boys." Troy said laughing nervously. "Why they…they…"

"Are right here." Sharpay turned to see her brother holding Tyler and Eric's hands.

"Mommy!" They both cried out running to her. Troy picked up Tyler reaching him over so he could kiss his mother cheek while Eric clung to her side.

"Were you surprised?"

"I sure was sweetie."

"That's good cus me and Ty worked really hard to help daddy all day, right dad?

"That's right, I couldn't have got it done with out these two."

"And we were just about to dive.." Eric stopped as Ryan's hand came over his mouth.

"You know Shar I love that outfit, but don't you think it's kind of clashing with the décor." Sharpay looked around the room and then back at her outfit with a horrified expression. .

"I'll be back in a sec." She quickly kissed her brothers cheek. "Thanks Ry." She called already on her way up the stairs. Troy watched her go and let out a breath of relief.

"I don't know what just happen but I'm pretty sure you just saved my life." Troy said with a smile. Letting go of Eric Ryan returned his smile. "Where did you find them?"

"Lets just say, their outfits almost became swimwear." Troy raised his eyebrows in surprise as he turned to look at a guilty Eric.

"Kitchen now." Troy said turning Eric to walk towards the kitchen. "Thanks again Ryan." Ryan nodded his head and smiled, turning to walk back to his wife as he passed Taylor and Chad, he heard her questioning Chad on why their daughter smelled of chlorine. As Chad struggled for an answer, Ryan's grin only increased.

As Sharpay made her rounds around the room Troy watched on proud, because he knew the smile on her face was his doing.

"It really came together Troy." Ryan said clapping him on the back.

"Yea it did." Troy said tearing his eyes away from his wife. "But I couldn't have done it alone thanks, for all your help with the menu and guest list."

"It was no problem, Shar really needed this, I haven't seen her this happy in a while." Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"Well you did a great job, everything is in the words of my wife fabulous." Ryan chuckled.

"Well it all comes along with the title big brother." He said looking to his sister as she air kissed one of her cast members cheeks. Troy eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait did you just say big brother?" He asked looking to Ryan. Ryan opened his eyes wide realizing he just said the last part out loud, grabbing Troy's arm he pulled him into a more secluded are of the room.

"Troy what I'm about to tell you goes to the grave, got it?" Troy nodded his head yes, seeing his wife in Ryan more than ever before. Ryan sighed, looking over his shoulder before he continued. "Yes technically I was born first, but my parents and I decide to let Sharpay believe she was the older one."

"But..but why?"

"Troy as long as you've know Shar, do you really believe that she would stand for being second place, even in birth?" Ryan asked with raised eyebrows. Troy thought for a moment and then nodded his head in understanding. "Well when we were about four, and we had to go for our shots before school, the doctor called me in first, and Shar wanted to know why, when he said it was because I was older she freaked out." Ryan shuddered at the memory. "So when the doctor took me back into the room I asked if it was ok for him to let her go first and be older." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

"And that's it, she was just older from then on." Ryan nodded his head.

"He came back out asked if he could speak with my parents. While he talked to them I comforted her whiled she cried, and then he turned around and said their must have been some mistake and she was the older one, so she got to go first, my parents were proud of me and Sharpay was happy which made me happy, and besides who wants to go first for shot anyway." Ryan said with a smile. Troy shook his head in disbelief.

"But in all the time I've known you, Shar's just always seemed sooo…"

"Bossy, controlling, aggressive." Ryan supplied.

"Yea, but all along you knew she was the younger one."

"Troy I know what you and your friends thought about me in high school, I was nothing more that Sharpay's sidekick, her poodle, is what I believe Chad liked to call me." Troy squirmed guilty, as Ryan continued. "But did it ever occur to you that I followed Sharpay to watch her back, I joined drama because it's what I loved to do, or I let her believe because I wanted to see her happy."

"Ryan, I have a situation over here." Ryan turned to see his sister flagging him over.

"I'm her big brother it's my job to protect her and make sure she's happy. So now that you know let me reiterate something, hurt her I kill you." Ryan said with no hint of joke in his voice, and Troy swore he saw his eyes change color in that moment. "Well duty calls." He said stepping back and patting Troy shoulder. "Again great job." He said before making his way over to Sharpay. As Troy got over the initial shock, he watched the twins closely the rest of the night. As Sharpay claimed to have some major wardrobe crises'. Ryan would tell her to relax, as he fixed the problem while she ranted on how she could not relax, he would finish, she would check and smile, and he kissed her forehead, before watching as she walked off to talk with a guest. Troy couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it sooner, but after watching the exchange there was no doubt in his mind who was the older sibling.

………………………………...

Gabriella unlocked the door shifting Nathan in her arms. All she wanted to do was collapse into bed, she was exhausted. Dropping her purse and keys on a nearby chair she made her way towards Nathan's room.

"Where have you been?" Mark's voice made her jumped, as she turned and saw him standing in the door way of their bedroom. Continuing into Nathan's room, Gabriella heard Mark footsteps following.

"So you plan on answering me?"

"Mark please keep it down, I don't want you to wake Nathan." Gabriella said while laying him down on the bed. "Besides I told you earlier that I was taking Nathan to a play date." She said slipping off his shoes.

"Yea but Gabi look what time it is, no play date last that long."

"Well after we stopped by my mother's."

"Oh what lovely things did Maria have to say about me?" Mark asked with a scoff. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Look Mark I'm really tired I don't feel like doing this right now." Kissing Nathan's head Gabriella stood up making her way out of the room.

"Gabi what gives." Mark asked while following her into their bedroom. "You come home after being out all day I ask you a simple question and now your biting my head off."

"Mark I have enough to think about with out you interrogating me when I come home, if you haven't notice I'm an adult, I don't answer to you." Pushing passed Mark Gabriella walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem,…it's the case isn't it. Have those Bolton people been calling you?"

" God, no Mark." Gabriella cried out exasperated.

"Gabi you can't listen to a word they say, can't you see they are trying to pin us against each other. Rich people never know when to give, they just want to win the case and keep all that money for themselves." Gabriella shook her head in disbelief.

"That's what this is all about for you isn't it?" Throwing her arms up in the air she advanced on him. "All about the money." She scoffed laughing to herself. "And here I am thinking you actually gave a damn about your son. Well you know what Mark newsflash, there's not going to be any money." Mark shifted in the door way taking in her words. "After the meeting when we agreed to keep the child we had, there was no longer a conflict of interest, we were happy and the boys were happy case closed, so sorry to be the one to let you know you were only wasting your time here."

"Gabi, you've got it all wrong." Mark said slowly taking a step forward. "I want to be here for you and our children."

"Get out." She whispered

"What?"

"I said get out."

"Gabi you don't mean it."

"Now Mark." Mark sighed

"Fine, but you'll be sorry." Mark said grabbing the car keys, and storming out of the apartment, as the door slammed, Gabriella jumped, noticing that her hands were shaking she quickly locked the door and made her way back to Nathan's room. Sitting down next to his bed, she watched him sleep as Marks words played over and over in her mind.

Mark got in the car slamming the door behind him. "Shit." He said banging his hands on the steering wheel. He had to come up with a plan fast, he had never seen Gabriella that mad before, especially at him, he was going to need to do some major damage control if he was ever going to get that money. Gabriella words flashed into his mind _There is no money_, he knew that couldn't be true, there had to be some money, he was going to make sure he got some money after all the work he put in "Think think." Mark sighed coming up with nothing, as he was putting the key in the ignition, he noticed a blinking blue light from the passengers seat. Realizing what it was he picked it up and smiled as a new plan came to mind.

………………………………...

Hey guys I know you might not believe me but, I'm pretty really…. really sure that the next ch will be the end. : ) I know finally right.

Thank so much for reading, and I hope you can leave me with a thought or two, I know some of you out there have to be happy that Gabriella is finally wising up..or is she dum dum dum…we shall see.!

REVIEW PLEASE.


	16. Risks

**Authors note**: Hey all It's me with another ch, just a little going back to school gift, I hope you enjoy reading this one, cuz I really enjoyed writing it. I know the last ch wasn't really all that great and I'm very thankful for the kind reviews I did get, but take a chance on me again I hope I don't disappoint…well go head, get to the important stuff.

Troy laughed shaking his head as he watched his best friends making a fool of himself in his living room. Chad didn't seem to notice the laughing guest, his eyes were focused on his wife, as he sang his heart out.

"_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new, and the reason is you." _Chad continued belting out the song while walking over to Taylor, whose smile was growing, taking her hand he continued.

"_I've found a reason to show, a side of me you don't know_

_A reason for all that I do and the reason is you ." _The crowd erupted in cheers as Chad pulled Taylor in kissing her as his big finale. Chad pulled back with a goofy grin, taking a bow he then stood up blowing kissing out into the audience. Seeing Troy in the crowd Chad whispered something to Taylor, and kissed her cheek , while bouncing over to Troy with his grin still intact.

"Man now I know why you had that temporarily lost of sanity in high school."

"Chad what are talking about?"

"I'm talking about junior year when you ditched us and went out for the musical. I didn't understand it then, but being on stage it…it really brings out this whole other person ." He said looking back towards the stage. Troy shook his head and laughed, thinking back to high school and why he went out for the musical. Scanning the room his eyes landed on his reason, he saw his wife and Ryan preparing in a corner, for their up coming duet.

"Yea man you totally got it now." He said with a smile with his eyes still on Sharpay.

"So I was thinking me and you, Ebony and Ivory it's a classic."

"What?" Troy said taking his eyes off Sharpay to look back at Chad.

"A duet me and you, what do say?." Chad asked with wide eyes.

"I say your crazy." Troy said patting him on the shoulder while walking away from him.

"That's what they said about Jennifer Hudson, but that didn't stop her, I won't let all this talent go to waste." Chad called after him, Troy only shook his head in return as, he moved closer towards the stage where Sharpay and Ryan, were getting into position. Feeling his pocket vibrating, he reached for his phone, pulling it out he smiled at the name on the screen, while taking a step back towards the kitchen. As he heard the first few bars of the song play, he quickly jogged towards the kitchen to take the call.

"Hello, Gabriella I'm so glad you called." Looking around the kitchen were a few guest were lingering Troy saw that he was becoming the center of attention, and decide to take the call outside, his family was already the talk of the town, he didn't want to give them anything else to talk about.

"Hello Mr. Bolton." Troy froze at the sound of the voice. "What Troy not who you were expecting." Mark said with a laughed. Troy cringed picturing his smiling face.

"What the hell do you want."

"Oooo… why so serious ?, I do believe you were the one who called first."

"I called Gabriella not you."

"Well Gabi and I are one in the same, we're getting married you know, what's her's is mine…for intense Nathan but wait, really that would be what's yours is mine...right?"

"You son of a bit.."

"Now now Troy if you're not going to be polite I'm going to have to end this call, and we'll never get to the deal I'm willing to make with you."

"You may fool Gabriella but you don't fool me, making a deal with you would be like making a deal with the devil, so you can take your deal, and shove it up your crazy as.."

"I'm not crazy…I'm not, but I think you will want to hear what I have to offer Bolton."

"I don't want anything you have to offer." Troy said preparing to hang up the phone.

"Not even your son?" Troy froze, breathing deeply, as he raked a hand through his hair. "Ah I've touch a nerve." Mark laughed. "Listen Troy I'm a reasonably guy, and I think you share that quality, so I think it would be a good idea for us to talk man to man."

"Don't you mean man to snake."

"Ok Troy I tried I really did, I guess you just lost any chance you had with your son, good luck in court."

"Wait!" Troy exclaimed listening to see if Mark was still on the line, hearing him sigh he continued. "When do you want to meet?" When there was no immediate answer Troy's body tensed once again imagining the smile that was sure to be spreading across his face. Sliding the door closed behind him, Troy leaned against the door sighing thankfully to see the kitchen was clear. Checking his watch he pushed himself off the glass, heading towards the living room. As Troy entered the room the crowd erupted in cheers as Sharpay and Ryan complete their big finale. Troy quickly took his place next to Chad clapping as loud as he could, trying to make it appear as if he never left. Sharpay smiled as Ryan unwrapped her from his arms, as they both bowed, looking around the room, her eyes locked with Troy, and she gave him "the look", so quickly that only he may have caught it. Troy stopped clapping and gulped, pulling Chad back with him away from the crowd.

"Troy I'm glad you decide to change your mind." Chad smiled happily.

"What?"

"Now I know their act is going to be hard to follow but I have faith in us. We can.."

"Chad!." Troy exclaimed grabbing him by the shoulders. "This is not about karaoke." Noticing for the first time the serious expression on his face, Chad's smiled faded.

"Troy what is it?" Troy looked back towards the stage were Ryan and Sharpay were surrounded by guest , as they nodded politely and smiled, Troy could tell Sharpay was trying to make her way over to him.

"Ok Chad I know Shar gives you a hard time, but I need a huge favor ." Troy said while looking back at his wife who was approaching quickly. "I have some important business to take care of in L.A, and Sharpay can't find out , she's been through enough and this would raise her stress level through the roof." Chad nodded his head in understanding. " It's Mark he.."

"Mark what Troy?" Troy turned quickly to find his wife behind him, with a worried expression. Mentally kicking himself, as he struggled to answer. "He ah..he.."

"He needs Troy to help him look over some important contracts." Chad supplied.

"Contracts?"

"Yea I'm sure you know Mark Johnson he's the star point guard of your husbands team." Sharpay looked unmoved at the name, not really knowing what or who the guard was. "Well who's going to look out for him more than his coach." Chad said while clapping Troy on the back. "With his NBA experience Troy here will make sure he's getting the best deal."

"Troy?" Sharpay asked looking to him skeptically.

"I'm so sorry honey I know this is your night, but I've been in Mark's shoes, he really needs me, and I'll try to be home as soon as I can." Troy said taking her hands. "I didn't forget your promise about later." He whispered in her ear. Sharpay smiled as he pulled back, taking his tie in her hands she pulled him close.

"You better not." She said lightly kissing his lips, before turning and walking away. Troy sighed dejectedly knowing that, that later would be no where in his near future. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned back around.

"Do you care to explain why I just risked death by mauling for you."

"It's Mark he wants to meet to talk about the case."

"Oh you want me to go get Taylor, I'm sure she'll know how to handle him." Chad said while making a move to leave.

" No one can find out about this Chad." Troy said stopping him. "He said it was between me and him."

"Troy you can't be serious, you can't just go meet that guy some place it could be a trap, don't you remember what happened the last time you two were together in a room. Taylor's your lawyer you have to run stuff like this by her."

"Chad I'm going, now swear to me you won't say anything."

"No way I'm not covering for you when your doing something as stupid as this." As Chad turned to walk away a second time, Troy grabbed him pushing him against a wall.

"Chad he has my son, and he wants another …I could lose them both forever,…. please swear to me." Chad could see the unshed tears in Troy's eyes that threaten to fall.

"I swear ." He sighed as Troy stepped back letting him go.

"Chad I.. I." Chad waved a hand stopping him.

"Just go, and if that s.o.b tries anything, just remember I'm only a call away." Chad smiled. Troy nodded his head , returning his smile, as he made his way to the door, he looked back to his wife who was wiping Tyler's mouth and listening to Eric go on about the days events, though it was a simple scene it was one that he wanted to keep forever.

………………………………...

"Well here we are.' The cab driver said pulling up to the pool hall. "That'll be 11.50." Troy peered out the window at the brightly lit pool hall, where people we laughing and drinking outside, the sign on top of the building blinked Mitch's . Fishing out his wallet, Troy handed the driver a bill.

"There's more in it for you if you wait for me, I wont be long." The driver looked at the bill amazed.

"I'll be here Hollywood." He said as Troy stepped out of the car. He approached the building cautiously, while checking his watch, as he passed a group of young girls, they whistled in approval. He smiled politely, but continued in to the building. The room was smokey there was a bar with a few tables in a corner and the other side of the room had six pool tables going horizontally. Troy glanced around the place, and at the table in the furthest corner his eyes landed on Mark, shooting pool. Walking over Troy's mind was spinning, even though he didn't trust Mark he couldn't help but to be hopeful, that they would come up with some kind of solution. Stopping at the head of the table Troy watched on as Mark took a shoot. As the ball went into the pocket Mark smiled standing upright and turned to his opponent.

"Jerry Jerry Jerry I think that ball makes it 200, and I don't take checks." Mark smiled while others around him laughed. Troy watched on as Jerry gulped, he was a young guy who didn't look more than 17.

"I'll take care of this, go on get out of here." Troy said while stepping up into the light. All the guys turned to look in the direction of the voice, as Jerry stepped away from Mark.

"You mean it?" He asked Troy with wide eyes.. Troy nodded his head., in the direction of the door, and the younger boy smiled thankfully before taking off.

"Well boys look who it is." Mark said while walking towards Troy. "Mr. Bolton here to save the day, you're just a regular super man huh?" He said causing the guys to laugh. "I hope your good for that 200, cuz I promised the boys drinks." Mark said while jerking his head back at five guys who stepped closer to Troy.

" Unlike you I'm a man of my word." Troy fished out his wallet and placed two hundreds on the pool table, which the guys gawked at in disbelief. Mark smirked and picked up one of the hundreds.

"Drink and be merry boys." He said while walking away from the table, leaving the rest of the money. The guys cheered calling out thanks man as Mark walked over to a table and took a seat. "Well aren't you going to join me Mr. Bolton?" He said while gesturing to an empty chair. Troy sat in the chair across from him, a scowl present on his face.

"Troy why the attitude, you know you really need to loosen up a bit." Mark said with a laugh. " I mean your living the good life, your rich, good job, and your wife is one fine piece of.." Mark jumped as Troy's fist connected with the table.

"You don't talk about her, don't even think about her, got it?" Mark only smirked in return.

"Man you need to chill, it was a compliment."

"Listen I didn't come here to make small talk with you."

"Why did you come here Troy?" Mark asked raising his eyebrows while taking a sip from his drink. Troy glared at Mark not amused.

"You know why I'm here.." Troy paused looking around the room. " I want to here what you have to say about the case."

"Oh yea the case where has my mind gone." Mark said with a laugh. Troy shook his while standing up.

"I don't know why I even bothered ."

"Wait Bolton!" Mark exclaimed, freezing Troy in his place. "No more BSing, lets talk business." Troy looked Mark in the eyes and for the first time that night he saw no hint of a joke or smile. Taking his seat he folded his hands waiting for the other man to speak. "Gabi and I were thinking, that maybe this whole court thing wasn't a good idea, I mean we have our hands full with Nathan, and Tyler seems pretty situated with you." Troy tensed at the mention of his son. " So basically we are willing to over look your violent behavior.."

"My violent behavior." Troy scoffed. "You know what you did in that room, and if my behavior was as violent as you make it seem you wouldn't be breathing." He growled

"Listen Bolton, lets cut the shit, you want something and I can give you that something…but nothing in this world is free. I can make this whole case disappear for a price."

"A price?"

"Yes a price, you know money." Mark said leaning forward. "Face it if Gabi and I win this case the whole settlement is coming to us."

"Settlement?"

"Yea settlement, from the hospital." At Troy's dumfounded expression, Mark laughed. "Man your clueless, I guess college doesn't teach much. Well let me break it down for you, our boys." Mark said while gesturing between the two of them. "Are worth millions." As everything began to click into place, Troy only got angrier.

"So that's what's this has been about?….money, do you even care about Gabriella, or your son for that matter." Mark leaned back rolling his eyes.

"Save the barney stuff for some one else, and lets get back to business. You need to face facts you need me, if you want to keep your son. If Gabi and I win in court we are guaranteed all the money, but because I'm a kind man I'm offering you an out and a chance to keep Tyler right where he is."

"Oh and just how much would this out cost me?"

"Really nothing I was thinking some where around half a million." Mark said with a shrug.

"Half a million!" Troy exclaimed, getting them a few glances.

"Yea that's like pocket money for you,… I mean could you really put a price on your child."

"I see you don't have a problem doing that." Troy hissed in return.

"So do we have a deal or not?"

"Not." Troy said while standing up. Mark watched on in disbelief as Troy walked out of the building.

"Are you crazy" Mark called out while following him out the door. Troy turned in a quick movement, grabbing Mark by his shirt he slammed him against the wall.

"No I'm a father." Troy growled tightening his grip. " And I know the only reason you call me is because you're scare." Mark opened his mouth to interject, but was cut off. " You're scared that you're going to lose in court and that Gabriella will figure out the truth, and kick you out on your ass, face it Mark you have exhausted all your options." Mark pushed Troy away from him, striating out his shirt. "Did I hit a nerve?" Troy asked with a laugh. "You know you have no case, or you would have just went for all the money, I guess college did teach me something after all." Troy turned walking towards his cab, opening the door, he looked back to Mark. "See you in court." He said with a smile before entering and driving off. Mark kicked the wall in anger, as everything around him began to crumble. Had he really exhausted all his options, reaching into his pocket he pulled out Gabriella's cell phone. "Of courses not." He said clutching the cell phone while walking back into the hall.

………………………………...

Gabriella jumped out of her sleep, as she heard a noise. Sitting up she winced in pain, as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized she had fallen asleep at Nathan's side. Standing up she rubbed her neck trying to relive some of the tension. Checking her watch she realized it was almost two in the morning her heart stood still as she heard another noise, tiptoeing to the door as quietly as possible, she glanced back at Nathan, making sure he was ok. Walking into the small hall Gabriella paused reaching the closet, where she grabbed a bat, for the first time she was thankful for her mothers house warming gift. Continuing down the hall she heard the intruder swear as he bumped into an end table. Gabriella froze in terror, but then remember her son. Raising the bat over her head she charged into the living room, just as the light switched on.

" What the hel..Gabi it's just me!" Mark exclaimed raising his arms to protect him self. Gabriella stopped abruptly, dropping the bat. Mark lower his hands slowly still with wide eyes, as Gabriella sighed deeply, with a hand massing her temples.

"Mark what do you think your doing here , I told you to leave…and by leave I meant not showing up here at all times of the night scaring me to death." Gabriella hissed. "I mean…my God, how did you get in anyway."

"Hideaway key." Mark shrugged tossing the key on the table. "Gabi I really think we should talk." He said while moving towards her.

"No Mark, I think we've done enough talking, now I want you to leave."

"But please Gabi it's important."

"Everything with you is important Mark." She scoffed turning away from him.

"It's about our son." Gabriella turned back around eyeing him curiously,. "You have two minutes." She said while crossing her arms. Mark smiled grateful, while making a move towards her. Gabriela raised her hand stopping him. "I can hear you fine from where you are." Mark froze.

"Well you know after you kicked me out, I was feeling really upset about everything, and I went to the car to try and cool off. When I got to the car I found this." Mark paused reaching into his pocket pulling out Gabriella's phone, taking a small step he extended the phone toward her. Taking the phone Gabriella waited for him to continue. "Well when I found the phone it was blinking and I picked in up, and I saw that you had a missed call…from Troy Bolton." Mark paused seeing a hint of disbelief on her face. "You can check if you don't believe me." Opening the phone Gabriella checked her call history, and right there was a little red arrow signify a missed call from Troy Bolton. "And before you get really upset I just want to apologize now, because I know I have no right to invade your privacy, but when I saw his name on that screen, I thought maybe it had something to do with Tyler, and I couldn't control myself." Mark paused from his ramblings expecting her to let him have it, but when he looked up and meet her eyes he saw no anger, and he didn't know how to read that.

"So what did he want?"

"What?"

"I said what did he want, from the way your going on, I'm pretty sure you called him back?" Gabriella said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yea I did, and I was right it was about Tyler. He wanted to meet with me and talk about the case. And I know how stressed you've been lately, so I thought that if I met with him, somehow we could maybe come up with a reasonable conclusion that would work for us and for them, and we could move forward with our family, but…"

"But what Mark?" Mark sighed dramatically.

"But his idea of a conclusion, was writing me a check and forgetting about the whole thing."

"Wait..what?"

"He wanted to buy us off Gabi, he offered me some money to drop the suit and never bother them again." Mark walked over and took Gabriella's hand. "And as much as I want this to be over I couldn't do it, I couldn't sell our son." Mark cried pulling her into a hug, Gabriella stiffen, but didn't pull away. "I just don't know what to do Gabi, but I can't lose you and Nathan, please, don't take away another son." Gabriella slowly raised her arms, and hugged him in return, angry at her self, for thinking better of Troy Bolton, for kicking Mark out of the house, and most of all for missing the call herself.

………………………………...

The Bolton's all sat around the island stiffly that Sunday morning, not knowing if this could be one of the last family breakfast they would have. Eric dipped his spoon in his cereal, which he rarely had on weekends, and though he always complained about Sunday breakfast, he couldn't help but miss it.

"What's the matter sweetie, I thought you love applejacks. Sharpay said looking at him worriedly

"I do." Eric said while not looking up from his bowl.

"Well then why haven't you eaten any?"

"I'm just not hungry I guess."

"But sweetie today is an important day, and I want you to have a good start." Sharpay sighed as Eric only swirled his cereal around the bowl.

"Hey Eric could help me out for a sec?" Troy said while standing up. Eric shrugged his shoulders and hopped off his stool, following his father. Once in the living room Troy gestured for him to take a seat.

" Buddy I really need you to step up and be my second in command today. Today's really important, and I don't want mom to get stressed. " Troy paused as he watched Eric drawing patterns on the couch with his finger. Bending down Troy stopped his hand, getting him to look him in the eyes. "Could you please just eat the cereal."

"I'm not hungry." Troy dropped his head.

"Listen Eric, I want you to eat that cereal or…or.."

"Or what, I won't get to go to court?" He said challengingly. Troy looked back towards the kitchen, before turning to Eric.

"I think you better re think the way your speaking to me. Eric you're the oldest, today is not the day for you to decide to act your brother's age."

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are, first your going to fix your attitude, then you will go in to that kitchen eat your breakfast, and then go upstairs and get dress, do I make myself clear?"

"It's Sunday, am I the only one who noticed?" Eric cried, as Troy's eyebrows furrowed. "Mom's suppose to be in the kitchen making a big breakfast, while you, Ty, and me, all get a game a basketball, it's tradition, and I'm the only who remembered." Troy sighed as Eric wiped at his rapidly tearing eyes.

"Your right it is tradition, but we had to make a change today beca…"

"Why do we have to have all these changes why can't things just stay the same, I want mom to pick me up from school, and I want you to laugh and make jokes and not look so sad all the time, and most of all I want my little brother to stay here forever." Troy dropped his head, angry at himself. All along he just expected him to go on unaffected while his world around him changed, he was after all only a child who had to become an adult with the current situation.

"Your right, and I'm so sorry." Troy said pulling him into his arms. "I know the changes have been really hard on you buddy, and I promise from now on I will work very hard to try to keep our special things the same. But Eric you have to remember that some changes are good."

"Like what?" Eric asked while leaning back and wiping his eyes.

"Well like the first grade, don't you like going into the cafeteria instead of eating lunch in your classroom?" Eric sniffed and nodded his head. "Oh and now that you'er older you can read more books, that's a big change." Troy said while tickling his side, causing him to laugh. "And the biggest and best change of all, you my friend have a new little brother, to worship the ground you walk on, and think last year you didn't have any of those things." Eric smile listening to his dad.

"I think your right dad change can be good." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry for being rude." Troy waved his hand.

"It' forgotten now on to breakfast." As Eric was about to hop off the couch, Troy cried out wait.

"What is it Dad?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I just remember one more change." Troy said standing up with a smile.

"What?"

"You can fly." He said laughing grabbing Eric and tossing him over, Eric laughed stretching out his arms, as his dad ran around in circles. Entering the kitchen, Sharpay smiled at the sight while Tyler clapped his hands excitedly. Depositing Eric in his chair, Troy kissed his wife's cheek, and picked Tyler up from his high chair.

"These are the best applejacks you ever made mom, thanks." he said while preparing to take a big spoonful.

"Drop it." Eric dropped his spoon, while looking at his mother in confusion. "I think the twins are craving French toast, eggs, and bacon, how about you sweetie?" Sharpay asked while already clearing away the bowls from the table.

"Yea that's my favorite." Eric smiled. "Thanks mommy."

" It's tradition isn't." Sharpay asked turning away from the refrigerator, sending a wink in his direction. Eric smile brightly and nodded, while Troy watched on as Sharpay prepared breakfast, never failing to amaze him.

………………………………...

"Ok I'm making sure no one is left behind, so roll call." Sharpay announced in the terminal, causing everyone to groan.

"Shar didn't we have a roll car before we left the house." Ryan said while adjusting his bag.

" Yes and we all saw how valuable that was." All eyes shot to Chad.

"What I was hungry." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So as I was saying, line up." Everyone did as they were told and stood in line, as Sharpay pulled out a list. " Mother, Daddy?"

"We're here kitten."

"Jack, Lucy?"

"Here and ready to go." Lucy elbowed Jack in the side, and smiled at Sharpay.

"Taylor, Madison, Danforth?"

"We're all here." Taylor said looking pointedly at Chad.

"What kill a guy for wanting some French toast." Chad grumbled.

"Ryan?"

"Growing older by the names." Ryan sighed dramatically.

"A simple present, would be sufficient Ryan." Ryan rolled his eyes, and bit his tongue, having to remind himself that she was pregnant and hormonal.

"Troy?"

"Present honey." Chad rolled his eyes and mouthed "whipped" to Troy while hitting him with an imaginary whip.

" Eric, Tyler?" Eric raised his and Tyler's hand.

"Here mommy." Sharpay smiled and blew them a kiss.

" And last but not least mio." She said folding the paper. "And as you can all see I'm here and looking fabulous if I do say so myself. So we're off." Sharpay said walking over to take Eric's hand, and lead everyone to the plane.

"This is going to be a long flight." Chad huffed as Madison ran to take Sharpay's other hand.

………………………………...

" I love hotels!" Eric exclaimed running through the lobby. "Look mommy they have their pool inside, can we go swimming..plz can we?" Sharpay looked at the pool, and at the other children playing in it and cringed, knowing just went on in it.

"I have a better idea how about we go up to our suite and order room service, and you, and Maddie, can pick a movie to watch." Eric looked back to the pool, and then back into his mother's pleading eyes.

"Come on Maddie race you to the elevator." Sharpay sighed thankfully, while gathering the room keys.

"Ok so I made sure we all got suites on the same floor, Lucy, Jack, your in 212, Tay you guys are in suite 214, Mother, Father you're in 216, and Troy the kids, and I are in 218, any questions?"

"Uh yea, where the hell is my key." Ryan said while dropping his bag and holding out a hand.

"Well Ry, I figured you'd want to bunk with Daddy and Mother." Sharpay said with a big smile.

"Oh kitten that was so sweet of you." Judy said walking over to kiss her daughters cheek.

"Ducky we've hardly spent anytime together since the wedding, this will give us a great chance to catch up." Judy said reaching out her hand, Ryan smiled at his mother while taking her hand, he allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Mama's boy." Sharpay said rolling her eyes. "Now we have three hours until court so everyone besides Lucy needs to be dressed and ready to go, got it." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "We'll until then your free, enjoy the facilities.

"Son I here they have a pretty good gym here, you up to a game?"

"Absolutely, I just hope I don't hurt you old man." Troy said while laughing.

"Would you gentlemen mind, if I joined you?"

"Sure, but I never knew you played, Rich."

"I dab in this and that." He said with a smile. "What about you Chad you up to it?"

"I'm in." Chad smiled, "I just have to change."

"Ok meet back here in fifteen." Troy said backing away towards his wife. "Shar you mind if.." Sharpay waved her hand,

"Go head, but I'm sure Eric will want to go to, so you'll have to bring him along, your mother already took Ty to put him down for his nap, and Tay, Madison, and I are going to check out the spa for a while." Troy kissed her check, bouncing on his toes.

"Elevator's here" Eric called out, running in excitedly with Madison close in toe. As the elevator reached their floor every one piled out heading to their destinations. Once the luggage was deliver, Troy and Eric, quickly got on some basketball gear and headed out of the room, while Sharpay made her way to the Danforth suite. Knocking lightly on the door she was quickly greeted by Madison.

"Auntie Pay, I can't wait to get a facial, and a manicure is a must." She said excitedly.

"I swear I get prouder and prouder of you." Sharpay said smiling down at the little girl, who was the only chance at a daughter she seemed to get.

"Ok well I'm all set, point me in the direction of the massage table." Taylor said appearing behind her daughter.

"Hey Tay, did Chad already leave?"

"No he's in the bathroom he has this whole thing about having to have a shower before and after a game…something about good luck." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Oh well I just wanted to talk to him for a sec, so why don't you ladies get a head start and I'll meet you there." Taylor nodded her head and took Madison hand, leaving the room as Sharpay entered. As she approached the bathroom she could hear Chad singing Umbrella and had to use a hand to stifle her laughter. Hearing the water stop, Sharpay placed a hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Tay, could you hand me a towel." Chad asked while extending a hand out of the shower. Sharpay grabbed a towel and placed it in his hand. "Thanks babe, and I think I just discover a birthmark in the shape Illinois, how weird is that." Chad said laughing while stepping out of the shower drying his hair.

"It looks more like Wisconsin to me." Sharpay smiled as Chad flew backward into the shower.

"What the hell…Sharpay what are you doing in here. Listen I know your stressed but Troy's my best friend, my brother really, so.."

"Chad don't insult me." Sharpay said walking further in the bathroom. "I just came to talk."

"Well good." Chad said stepping out of the shower, now with the towel wrap around his waist. 'You know this is so Sharpay, could you wait to talk to me when I got out of the bathroom noooooooooo, you just barged right in here and.."

"When your done with your break down, meet me In the living area." Chad gawked at her as she left the bathroom, before slamming the door. He emerged from the bathroom a couple of minutes later dress in basketball shorts and a t-shirt that read "I'm huge in Japan" Still weary of their bathroom showdown, he chose to stand as far away as possible.

"Chad if it will help you sleep at night, I really didn't see anything."

"Yea?"

"Yea, now can we please talk?" Chad nodded his head and dragged a chair over sitting across from her. "I need to know where Troy went last night."

"You know where, he went to Mark John.."

"Chad how stupid do you think I am, Troy and I have been together long enough for me to know when he's lying." Chad opened his mouth to protest, but Sharpay raised a hand to stop him. "I know whatever it was, it was important for him to lie to me, but Chad I need to know, and I know he won't tell me, because he's afraid of stressing me."

"Sharpay I gave him my word, I can't go back on it." Sharpay nodded her head in understanding.

"I know, but Chad if it has to do with the boys I need to know." Chad stood up abruptly.

"Troy would kill me if he knew I were doing this." He said while pacing and shaking his head. "Lets just say that he did go visit Mark last night, but it wasn't Mark Johnson." He paused and looked to Sharpay whose face remained unchanged.

"Sharpay are you ok?" Chad asked walking over to her. Her mind was whirling, how could he do such a thing without telling her. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Chad take her hands in his, and kneel down with worry on his face. "Sharpay, you have to clam down, remember the babies, you want some water or something?" Sharpay took a deep breath and shook her head no. "I know what he did was stupid, but he really just wanted to end the whole thing." Chad sighed. Sharpay smiled lightly nodding her.

"I know Chad, and thanks for not telling me." She said with a wink, Chad smiled, letting go of her hands as he stood.

"You sure your ok, you want me to walk you to your room or something?" She shook her head.

"I'm ok, I think I'll just sit here a little while longer though." He nodded his head walking towards the door. "Oh and Chad."

"Yea?" He asked halfway in the hall.

"Taylor was right the dimples on your butt are cute." Sharpay laughed as the door closely slowly letting her see his mortify expression. Sharpay looked at her watch, there were only two and a half hours left before they were due in court and her life could possible change forever. She stared at the phone as a thought came to her. Moving closer, she reached for the phone, but ten decide against it. Standing up she made a move towards the door, but then stopped once again looking at the phone. "If Troy can take matters into his own hands then so can I." She said picking up the receiver and dialing a number. As the phone rang her breath hitched in her throat, after the 4thh ring, she was about to give up when.

"Hello." Rang in her ear.

"Hi, it's Sharpay…and I really think we need to talk."

,……………………………...

Dum dum dum I know another cliffy, and here I thought I was fresh out of them, you guys have Illustrated Banana to thank for this, for telling me I could take as long as I want to finish this fic : ), even though it's taking forever I'm pretty sure you can tell it's coming to an end, I mean it's the day of court!.

Did anyone notice the Dark Knight quotes I added in there…lol Mark is very jokerish if you ask me.

Well I hope you all enjoyed, and that you as always leave me with you thoughts, thanks for reading : )


	17. Consequences

Author's Note….Um yea hello everyone : ) I know you all may be pretty pissed with me but the list of excuses could go on for days. I'm so thankful to all of you who are returning to read more instead of booting my story from your favorites list, your support is amazing, and again I'm so sorry for the wait. One reader who went above and beyond in getting me to update was…dum dum dum Troypazash! Your amazing love you to pieces thanks for checking up on me and giving me a good kick in the butt to get a move on things. And while I am on the subject, I would like to take the time to congratulate you're on your story "It's a Wonderful Life." Which was amazing all those who having read, get a move on it! Well here are a few major thing's that have happened since my leave of absence…for one we're in a new year!, so happy new year everyone, and in2009 my updates will be faster…(I hope), HSM3!, Which I'm sure many of you have had my opinion on, well the first time I watched it, it was a midnight showing, so all of the troyella at that hour made me not really care for the movie, but after seeing it a few more times(I work for a movie theater I'm not crazy…lol), I love it anyway, the singing and dancing was amazing! Plot…so so, and last but not least our first Black President! Yay Obama love him, and looking forward to what he can do to his this country. Well now that we are all caught up I won't keep you waiting any longer, go ahead and read on….

Jack Bolton smiled as he side stepped his son, before passing the ball to Richard, who at the three point line took a shot." Chad's face dropped as he watched the ball fall through the net.

"Yea Grandpa!" Eric exclaimed jogging on to the court with a water bottle. Richard smiled while walking over to Chad. He patted him on the back, before offering him the water.

"Good game son." Chad nodded his head with his hands still on his knees, while trying to concentrate on his breathing.

"What does this game make it three to zip?" Jack questioned laughing while slinging his arm around his son. Using his shirt Troy wiped the sweat away from his brow, before shrugging his father's arm off him.

"That was just a warm up." Troy stated standing to his full height. "Chad and I were afraid that we would embarrass you if we played for real, right man." Finally regaining his breath Chad stood up, nodding yes.

"Besides Rich you keep on fouling me."

"Jack I thought you taught these boys how to take a charge back there at East High." Jack chuckled.

"What can I say, I guess college ball spoiled them." Chad and Troy rolled their eyes.

"Well you said you only dipped and dabbed in basketball, every heard of false advertisement."

"Grandpa was all in state back in high school. Right Grandpa." Eric said smiling, as his grandfather lifted him off his feet.

"Unbelievable!" Chad exclaimed, throwing his arms up "First Ryan with baseball, now this, when will I learn to stop trusting Evans."

"Come on one more game winner take all."

"Oh no, I think I better hit the showers, and spend some more time with my grand children, before we leave." Richard said lifting Eric onto his shoulders.

"Oh I understand if your tired…old man." Troy said with a devious smile.

"Now Troy…" Jack interrupted.

"Oh no Jack it's fine." Richard said still smiling. "What do say, Eric, should I teach them a lesson?"

"Yea!" Eric exclaimed raising his arms in the air.

"Game on." Chad said holding out a fist for Troy to pound.

"Ok game is to ten, and you Mr. need to pick a side." Troy said while taking Eric of Richard's shoulders, and tickling him. "I'm going to grab a drink; you fill in for me until I get back."

"Kay dad and don't worry I know all of grandpa's tricks." Eric said in a whisper. Troy laughed and rustled his hair, before jogging over to the benches and grabbing his water bottle.

"Uncle Troy." Madison said running into the gym, dress in a pink robe and slippers.

"Whoa." Troy said catching her in his arms. "I see you've been comfortable."

"Yea Mommy and I got facials, and massages, but we were waiting for Auntie Pay, before we get our nails done." The little girl said wiggling her fingers. Troy's brow furrowed in confusion, as he looked to the door way where Taylor appeared.

"Shar's not with you?" Taylor shook her head no.

"She said she would meet us down here, but when I looked at the time, I realized it was getting late, so we were on our way to see what was keeping her."

"Shar's not usually one to miss a spa date."

"You know what, she said she was going to stay behind and talk to Chad."

"Chad, as in that Chad." Troy said pointing across the room, to Chad who was chasing Eric down the court.

"I know." Taylor said laughing. "He's still in one piece."

"Hey Danforth." Chad stopped , and looked up to see Troy waving him over. "These lovely ladies were just inquiring to the where abouts of my wife, apparently you saw her last." Chad looked down nervously, before looking back up to his wife.

"She never came down?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Troy smiled tightly before looking to Madison, "Maddie why don't you go over and play with Eric for a little while." He said while placing her down. When she was a good distance away he turned back to the two adults.

"Dude what's the matter?."

"It's nothing really, she's probably just up in the room laying down or something, she wasn't feeling all that great after we talked."

"Wait what do you mean she was feeling well,….and since when do you two talk?" Chad looked back and forth between Troy and his wife as their gazes began to bore through them.

"She showed up in the room, busted into the bathroom, saw the bod, and insisted on talking to me."

"Wait what?"

"Sorry honey, I thought it was you." Chad said quickly turning to his wife. "And since when do you go around nd telling people about the dimples." Taylor laughed, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it their just so cute."

"Ok rewind, still trying to solve something here." Troy said raising a hand.

"Well she most likely is just laying down in the suite." Chad said shrugging his shoulders. Troy nodded his head thoughtfully.

" Ok well I'm just going to go check on her and make sure she's ok."

"I would love to join you but, I think I'll wait down here, I think that foot massage is being to wear off." Taylor said smiling, as Chad helped her to sit down on a beach.

Troy quickly jogged to the elevator, and pressed the up arrow, seeing as Sharpay love the bigger and better things in life, they just had to stay at a hotel with fifty some odd floors floors, as the number reached thirty eight, Troy sighed before opting to take the steps. As he ran up the steps, he found himself going faster and faster, as different thoughts rush into his mind, what if she was sick, how selfish could he have been to leave her alone on such a big day, what if the stress just became to much for her. As Troy reached their floor he didn't slow down, stopping in front of his room, he reached into his pocket in search of the room key. Realizing it was empty he swore under his breath before knocking lightly on the door.

"Shar come on open up it's me." Troy said while continuing to knock. After receiving no answer, he felt his stomach beginning to churn, what if she passed out, and he was stuck out in the hall with no way of helping her. Without realizing it, his knocks became louder and his voice more frantic. "Sharpay, Sharpay can you hear me?, Please open the door?"

"What's going on?" Ryan asked stepping out of his room with his mother close in tow.

"Have you seen your sister, she was suppose to meet Taylor downstairs like half an hour ago, and Chad said she wasn't feeling well, and I should have never left her, and now I can't find my room key, and I don't know if she hurt or if she needs me…."

"Whoa Troy clam down I'm sure she's okay, she's probably taking a bath or something, here I'll get spare card." Ryan said turning to walk back towards his room. Troy watched on anxiously waiting for Ryan to reappear, while trying to stay positive.

"Troy sweetie I'm sure kitten's fine." Judy said placing a hand on his arm. Troy nodded his head, and gave her a weak smile as Ryan reappeared card in hand. Taking the card Troy quickly opened the door., and rushed into the suite.

"Sharpay?" He called out walking past the living area and into one of the bedrooms, seeing an unmade bed he continued on. Running towards the bathroom he found that empty too. As his heart began to race faster he ran towards the other bedroom and found it empty as well. Rushing back out into the hall, he ignored the calls of his Brother-in-law and mother-in-law as he raced to his parent's room.

"Mom, Mom Please open up!" He banged not caring who he disturbed in the process. Lucille opened the door revealing her son.

"Troy what's wrong, are you trying to wake the dead, Tyler's asleep in here."

"Mom, Sharpay is she here?" He asked while pushing past her and into the room.

"Troy she's not here, now what is going on?" Lucille said grabbing his arm, before he could continue his search. Ryan and Judy walked into the room, both with confused expressions.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Ryan asked crossing his arms. Troy sighed pushing his hair out of his face.

"My wife is missing and possibly hurt, we're due in court in less than two hours, oh and I could possibly lose my son forever, now that we're all caught up, could someone please help me find Sharpay!" Everyone jumped at Troy's tone, but no one could answer his question. "One of you must have seen her, she can't just up and disappear she's seven months pregnant for crying out loud!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Troy honey clam down, I'm sure she's around here somewhere, it's a very large hotel."

" No mom I won't calm down, not until I get some answers."

"I think I may know where she is." Troy turned his head to see his father in the doorway. Jack stepped to the side to reveal Chad with his hand raised and eyes tightly closed.

"Well out with it Chad." Ryan said also looking in his direction. "Before Bolton over here continues going all Hulk on us." Opening his eyes, Chad met his best friend's eyes, and couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that began to over take him.

"Man I'm so sorry, I didn't think she would… I mean I never thought she would actually..."

"Chad just tell me where she is." Troy said walking closer to him.

" I don't know where she is exactly…b but I think I may have an idea of who she may have went to see." At Tory's expression, Chad thought it best he explained what he meant. "Well before I came down, Sharpay came up, and we got to talking."

"About?"

"Dude I swear I didn't want to tell her, but she was all Chad you have to tell me, and she knew we were bull shiting her, what else was I suppose to do?" Everyone in the room looked back and forth between the two clearly confused.

"Chad please tell me you didn't."

"I'm really sorry Bro." Chad said dropping head. Troy shook his head while walking closer towards Chad.

"Well you should be." He said pushing passed him and out of the room.

"Chad what just happened?" Jack said turning to look at Chad.

"Yea what did you mean by you didn't want to tell her?" Ryan said while also turning to look at him. Chad gulped as all the adults' eyes feel one him, and he wished now more than ever he had his wife there with him for moral support.

"Well last night Troy, got a phone call, and he asked me not to tell Sharpay about it, but in the middle of our conversation, she appeared at his side and I had to come up with a cover story." Ryan snorted at this statement.

"You thought you could lie to my sister and get away with it, really Chad how long have we known each other?" Chad rolled his eyes, and continued.

"Any way she knew we were lying, and I think she got a little worried, and decide to take matters in to her own hands."

"Oh God she didn't." Ryan said catching on, walking out of the room. As everyone looked to where Ryan left, Chad shrugged and followed, walking out.

The parents all shared another confused look. "I'll call Richard to let him know what's going on, and to keep Eric busy." Judy said walking over to the phone.

"Jack honey check on Troy and make sure he's ok, I'll stay here with Tyler. Jack nodded his head and went to follow his son. Lucille looked over to Judy who was just ending her conversation with her husband. Judy met Lucille eyes and smiled. "I don't get it, how can you be so clam?"

"Oh Lucy I know Troy's worried, but I know my Kitten, she's a fighter, where ever she is, they will have to watch out for her, before she has to watch out for them." Judy said with a smile. "Now tell me, does gray or black seem more appropriate for the courtroom? Ryan and I need a tie breaker, and Kitten is usually the voice of reason." Judy said with a smile, as Lucille stared at her with a dumfounded expression.

……………………………

Stirring her tea, Sharpay stared out of the window of the Star bucks as the rain slowly dripped down forming different patterns. Her Chanel sunglasses, made it hard to see much of anything, but they were a must for her disguise. While most would say Sharpay stood out more than blended in, in her black peacoat, pink scarf, and large diamond encrusted sunglasses, they just didn't know her. She hadn't expected the rain but, the sunglasses were still a must, all she needed was for some crazed fan to recognize her, and make things all the worst. She jumped slightly as her phone began vibrating on the table, lifting the phone she saw the name Troy, scrolling along the screen. Her thumb hovered over the answer button before she finally hit ignore, and turned the phone on silent, before throwing it in her purse. She hated going behind his back, but she knew he wouldn't be please at her decision to come here. Glancing at her watch she noticed how painfully close it was to the time of their court date and nervous energy began to build.

"You can do this Sharpay, You need to do this Sharpay." Placing a hand on her stomach she took in a deep breath before taking a sip of her tea. Looking down at a magazine she tried to collect her thoughts, as she flipped through the pages. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but she came for answers, and she wasn't planning to leave until she got those answers. In deep thought she didn't hear someone approaching and finally stopping at her table. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Sharpay's head shot up, and she nodded with a small smile.

"Please Gabriella have a seat." She said while removing her glasses and gesturing to an empty chair.

………………………………......................

Troy sat in his parents suite, silently watching his son sleep. Taking out his phone he hit send twice, and listened as the phone just continued to ring. "Come on Shar pick up, pick up." He whispered to himself hopefully. Only to groan seconds later as her familiar voicemail rang in his ears. Flipping his phone closed Troy held it in his fist, willing himself to calm down. With one more look back at Tyler he quickly left the room.

"Mom, I'm just going to go check in with the front desk again." When he got no response he walked further down the hall. "Mom did you hear me, I'm.." He stopped abruptly when he saw who was there in place of his mother. "What do you want?" Chad sighed standing up.

"I want to talk to my best friend." Troy scoffed at his statement.

"Why so you can just go run and tell my wife everything I say?"

"Hoops, you don't understand, I didn't.."

"Don't call me that." Troy said pointing an accusing finger at Chad. Hurt flashed across Chad's face before he shook his head to continue.

"Ok fair enough, Troy, will you please give me a chance to explain?"

"I'm sorry Chad I don't have time for your explanation, I have to fine my missing wife and be at the court house in an hour." Troy said truing to walk away.

"You do realize that if you leave, Tyler will be here all alone, your parents, and in-laws took the kids out to a near by park." Troy froze in his spot. "So it looks like you're stuck with me, so if you don't mind I would appreciate if you would just sit down and talk to me." Troy turned around, and took a seat on one of the couches. Chad took this as a good sing and grabbed a chair by an end table and sat in front of him. "Hoops.." Troy eyes flashed up at him in anger. "Oh yea I'm sorry I mean Troy." Chad said raising his hands in a calming fashion. "I honestly never meant to break your trust. When Sharpay came to talk to me I tried to lie to her Troy I really did, but the look in her eyes…"

"But Chad we're like brothers, that's suppose to out way all. If I'm not mistaken when Shar and I first go together, you were the one campaigning bros before hoes."

"Hey man you better watch your mouth I don't think your wife would like to hear that you referred to her as a hoe." Chad said chuckling.

"You know what I mean, what changed?"

"Troy I know back in high school Sharpay and I were constantly at each other's throat." Troy cleared his throat. "Okay okay so maybe we still fight a little here and there." Troy cleared his throat louder this time. "Ok we hardly can be in the same room without arguing." Chad said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Exactly!" Troy exclaimed "So why did you tell her?"

"Troy don't you see, you're my brother making Sharpay in a weird way my sister, I know we don't always get along but believe it or not, I consider her family and I… I care about her." Chad sighed. "When she came to me she was really upset, and now I realize that it would have been in my better judgment, to tell you right away ,but she gave me those eyes…and I." Troy silenced him by raising his hand.

"She gave you the eyes?" Chad nodded. "Consider it forgotten, those same eyes is what convinced me to get a tattoo in high school." Troy said laughing.

"You have a tattoo? Dude no way let me see."

"Believe me it's in a place you really don't want to see." Troy said causing Chad to shutter before laughing.

"Hoops …I mean Troy.."

"Hoops ." Troy said extending his hand with a smile. Chad took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Now let's go find that missing wife of yours." Chad said while standing up with Troy following. Now exactly what did she have you tattoo on yourself?"

"I don't want talk about." Troy said making his way back to Tyler.

"Aw come on man what is it a butterfly, a heart maybe, or maybe it's a rose." Chad said laughing.

"Dude shut up."

"What I didn't guess it?" Chad paused, his expression becoming serious. "Don't tell me she branded you?" Troy ducked his head in reply. "No way,." Chad laughed "She got you to put her name on you…man I knew she had you whipped back then…wait I bet it's pink, tell me Troy does it sparkle?" Chad said giving him spirit fingers. Troy ignored him and continued his way back to Tyler, as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Chad said pushing Troy in the other direction.

"I thought you said everyone took the kids out." Troy said in confusion

"Yea well it's most likely just my room service, so you go head." Chad said blocking his path. Troy nodded his head, and faked right before spinning past Chad and racing to the door. Opening the door he was greeted by Eric as he threw himself at his legs.

"Hey dad, check out this cool wallet I got in the gift shop." Soon Ryan came trailing behind to see Troy and now a panic stricken Chad at the door.

"Sorry Chad I tried, but he pulled a fast one on me." Ryan said shrugging.

"Look dad I put the money Uncle Chad gave me to stay downstairs in here."

"Ok, what do you say we get back downstairs to grandma and grandpa. " Ryan said picking Eric up, and hanging him over his shoulder.

"Ok Uncle Ryan, but first let's see if Ty's up yet, he's been missing all the fun." Ryan looked to Troy who nodded his head before heading to the back to check on his nephew.

"Now Troy." Chad said raising his hands, as his friend began walking closer to him. "Remember your children are in the next room, and we have to find Sharpay."

"I know Chad it's cool I understand why you had to lie."

"You do?"

"I know I can get a little hot headed about certain things, so you did the right thing." Troy smiled. "I rather have your help in finding Shar, then have another burned on me today."

"Good, I was worried you might consider telling Taylor about last Tuesday night." Chad said laughing.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm saving that one." Troy said laughing patting Chad on the back, before turning and heading back towards the back room.

"Dude we took an oath." Chad said to his back.

"Yea but you know Chad, Tay's like a sister to me..I care about her." Troy said placing a hand on his chest while smiling.

"You." Chad said pointing a finger at him. "Are dead." Troy laughed taking off, as Chad chased him.

……………………………………………………………

Sharpay sipped the last of her tea, as she stared at Gabriella from across the table. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Sharpay asked placing her cup down. Gabriella nodded her head in response, while fiddling with her fingers. "Did you tell anyone we were meeting?" She shook her head no "Good" Sharpay sighed. "You know Gabriella I won't bite." Gabriella looked up from her hands and met Sharpay's eyes. "I really appreciate you meeting me here."

"To be honest Sharpay I don't know why I'm here, one minute I'm at home trying to get everything in order than I get your phone call…and at first I wasn't going to show, but then I just felt like I needed an…"

"Escape?" Sharpay supplied. Gabriella nodded "You know Gabriella where more alike than you think." She said with a smile. "So has your day been thus far?"

"Awful." She sighed. "Nathan has been fussing all morning, my mother isn't answering my phone calls, and Mark…." She paused and shook her head, looking out the window.

" I know what you mean." Sharpay said also staring out the window, "I'm so tired of hearing the opinions of everyone around me lawyers, counselors, psychologist, they don't understand like we understand." Gabriella nodded her head in agreement still looking out the window.

"If I hear one more everything's going to be ok, I swear I'll strangle someone."

"Oh how about this one, I know what you're going through is tough." Sharpay scoffed. "Like every day, some idiot in a hospital mixes up babies." Both women shared a laugh before again settling in silence.

"I'm tired of people telling me everything will be ok, when it never will." Gabriella sighed, looking back to her hands.

"Let's face it our children are in another mother's hands. Maybe we can't get everything to be perfect, but we can sure as hell try our best to make sure those little boys have the best possible lives."

"That's all I want." Gabriela said meeting her eyes.

"We are their mothers, and I think we know what's best for our children without the help of other people." Sharpay, said while sitting up straighter.. " Now I know you love Tyler with all you have, and want nothing but the best for him." Gabriella nodded her head. "That same love you have for Tyler is the love Troy and I have for Nathan, you have to believe that Gabriella." Sharpay said reaching across the table taking her hand.

"I know." Gabriella said biting her lip. "But you have to understand."

"I understand fully." Sharpay said pulling back her hand. "Now I don't blame you for wanting to spend time with Tyler, he's an amazing child, but do you honestly in your heart believe my husband would ever hurt him?"

"Sharpay…" Gabriella paused as she watched Sharpay open her purse in search of something. Sharpay pulled out and envelope, and opened it revealing a stack of pictures, she flipped through the stack before stopping at one.

"I'm sure you remember this, it's a picture form the day the boys were born." Sharpay said placing the photo on the table. It was a picture of Troy asleep is a hospital chair with Tyler laying on his chest. "After you left Tyler developed a slight fever, the doctors thought it was nothing to worry about, but Troy insisted that we stay another night just in case, no matter the cost. He held Tyler all night." Gabriella took a deep breath while staring at the picture, of her son and Troy. Sharpay took this time to once again look through the stack of pictures, finding another she smiled before placing it on the table. This time the picture included Sharpay, Tyler, and what she assumed was Troy. In the picture Sharpay held Tyler in her arms, next to Troy, whose face was covered in icing that Tyler was happily running his fingers through. "This is Tyler's first birthday, after we sang happy birthday, he wanted to get down and play with some toys. As Troy was taking the cake in side to cut it, Tyler was chasing after a ball, and well let's just say they crossed paths and while trying to avoid a collision Troy fell and the cake followed." "Gabriella smiled at the picture touching Tyler's frame.

"He looks so happy." She said feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"He is, he loves his father."

"Sharpay why are you doing this?" Gabriella said letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm trying to open your eyes, Gabriella." Does this look like a child abuser to you? She said placing another picture of Troy with the boys on the table. "Or how about this one…or maybe this one."

"Please.. stop."

"No not until you look and tell me you believe he would abuse Tyler." Sharpay said holding out a picture of a smiling Troy flying Tyler in the air, while chasing Eric.

"It was Mark." Gabriella cried out, with her tears spilling from her eyes. "What else could I do, Sharpay you have no idea what it's like to be me." Sharpay pulled back her hand with wide eyes. "What would you have done if you were in my place, your son in a coma, and his father bleeding from the head. Sharpay I admit I wasn't in my right mind that day, but my world was crashing." Gabriella took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. "I know what you think about Mark, but whether anyone likes it or not, he is Tyler's father, and he just doing what he believes is best for our son…"

"And your just blindly following?" Sharpay asked with her voice raising. "I know what Troy did that day was out of line, but like you he wasn't in his right mind, he would never have hurt Nathan. Mark's the one who started the fight."

"Here we go again, why is everything always Marks fault, is it so hard to believe that Troy lost his temper."

"No it's not, but it's why he lost his temper that matters, when it comes to our children we are very protective. Mark told my husband that Nathan had his weak blood, and basically if he didn't watch his step, who knows what would happen to him in the future."

"Mark would never lay his hands on Nathan, he's been nothing but great with him."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it Mark who almost cost him his life, and left him partially deaf?"

"That was an accident and you know it." Gabriella said pointing a finger at Sharpay.

"Do I?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If Troy's such a perfect father, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about in court, and he wouldn't go around throwing out crazy offers trying to flash money in our faces."

"Hold on what are you talking about?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? Surprise, surprise." Gabriella said while sitting back in her seat. "Last night your husband, offered Mark money to drop the case, which leads me to believe he has something to be worried about."

"That's nonsense." Sharpay said waving her hand

" How do you figure?"

.

"Troy would never do something like that."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you guys offer to buy me a house just so Nathan could be closer to you during our first visit?"

"I know my husband Gabriella."

"Well then check his phone, he called me, and Mark called him back, he wanted to meet up, and discuss the case." Gabriella said using air quotes. "Kind of like what you're doing now, instead of money you're using guilt, but I won't be played not when it comes to my son"

"Well I have news for you Gabriella, it's a little to late for that. Mark's been playing you from day one." Sharpay said leaning as far as her stomach would allow. "Why else would he appear out of the blue after two years."

"That's none of your concern what matters now is that he's here, and he's here to stay, and he wants to be in the life of his son."

"That man will get nowhere near my son…either of them." Sharpay growled. "If you're not willing, to wake up and see what's happing around you, I promise you this won't be our last court date." As Gabriella was about to response a voice, stopped her.

"Excuse me?" One of the Star bucks clerks interrupted. "A few of the other patrons, have been complaining about the noise level." For the first time since Gabriella arrived, Sharpay stopped and examine the coffee shop, where all eyes were on their table. "Please try and keep it down, and enjoy the rest of your day." The teenager said before scurrying off into back of the shop. Gabriella looked around the shop, embarrassed before mumbling an apology, to those who were staring. When she turned back to face Sharpay, she already had her coat on and cell phone out.

"God Troy's called me over a dozen times, I guess it's time I get out of here and face the music."

" Sharpay I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."

"No Gabriella, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry that you feel you need a man to validate who you are, I would think with a mother like your 's that was impossible, but most of all I'm sorry that I was foolish enough to believe that we could work things out." Sharpay said slowing standing up. "I admit that my husband and I may have gone a little over board here and there, but we never crossed the line, you and Mark have chosen to leap across the line, and all I have to say is may God help you if you thought Troy's little stunt was bad, then your more naïve then I thought, I'll see you in court." Sharpay said putting on her sunglasses before walking out of the coffee shop. As Gabriella heard the bell ring above the door she couldn't help the sudden feeling of dread that began to consume her.

……………………………………………….

Author's Note: I've been looking over past chapters to make sure things are flowing correctly and I've discover so many errors, how do you guys put up with me…lol, One big on was the ch where Sharpay and Troy were planning on names for the twins, I said the letter J wasn't in her family, while I named her mother Judy…lol sorry about that, so I'm changing the letter A.

I know I know when will it end…Forgive any errors it is seriously 4 in the morning right now

I edited that scene between Gabriella and Sharpay so many times…so what did you think..was it to much?

And FYI writing Troy and Chad together is always fun!

I know it's been awhile, but please leave me with your thought's even if it's to yell at me for the wait, I'll take anything you want to dish.


	18. Time

**Author's Note: **You guys are truly awesome, I've never gotten so much as well as kind reviews for any other chapter as I did for the last one, I guess you guys missed me enough that everyone really took the time out to leave me with their thoughts, I really really appreciated it, which is why, I began writing this one right away, instead of taking a month off a usually…lol to my continuing reviewers : Illustrated Banana, plasticlittlespastic, troypazash, Clotisty, xForeverTroypay, lilXmissxtizzyxfan, and GimmeAbeat, your continuing support of me and my writing really pushes me forward towards a goal we all want an ending….lol thank you so much, and to my new reviewrs: Duhhitskatieox, Linzerb83, Jenny1991, DanceDork, twilightobessed, and marri my only new reviewer to become a continuing reviewer, by taking the time to go back and review past chapters, I'm so grateful that you guys sat there…some of you for days reading my fic : ) and your reviews were all so kind, thank you again so much and welcome aboard…ok I'm done enjoy!

Sharpay slowly made her way down the hallway awaiting her doom. She knew Troy must have been a nervous wreck but she couldn't bring herself to call him back. When she first arrived at the hotel there were a number of security guards walking around the lobby, as she passed one, she noticed he held a picture of her in his hands. Thankful for her disguise she lowered her head, and made her way to the elevator quickly pressing the up arrow, she new Troy was a little overprotective at times, but she never thought he would send the national guard after her. Reaching her room she pulled out her card key and watched as the light flashed from red to green. Turning the knob she slowly entered the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Okay now on the count of three you guys have to race. One, two,.."

"Mommy!" Tyler was the first to notice her, through her disguise and all. He ran to her as fast as his little legs would allow before, throwing himself at her legs. Sharpay smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi angel, were you being a good boy for grandma?" She felt Tyler nodding his head yes, not yet talking his head away from her legs. Looking up at from her son, Sharpay saw there was a full house in her room. Slowly she took off her sunglasses. "We better get a move on it; first impressions are the most important after all." She said with a weak smile, while removing her scarf. The adults in the room all stared at her with wide eyes, not really beveling how she just materialized in front of them. Shaken from their shock her parents and in laws rushed over to her.

"Oh Sharpay we were so worried and, Troy he's just worrying himself sick. Where were you? Are you okay dear? How are the babies treating you? You know if you need some of my tea I could easily whip up a batch."

"No!" She exclaimed with raised hands, as Lucille clung to her. Now she knew where Troy got his protectiveness from. "I'm fine really I just needed to get some air."

"Princess that's what the balconies are for; it's not safe for someone of your stature, and in your condition to go running around alone." He Father stated with a stern expression.

"I know Daddy it won't happen again." She said smiling at her father. Richard's expression quickly change and he returned her smile. " Of course not Princess, and I'm sorry for taking that tone with you."

"Oh please." Ryan said standing up rolling his eyes. "Sharpay how could you do something as stupid as this?"

"Duckie language!" His mother scolded looking to her grandson.

"God Sharpay I thought you grew out of this stage."

"Ryan what are you blathering about." She sighed taking off her coat and walking further into the room.

"I'm talking about how you feel the need, to pull some stunt that leaves everyone worried sick."

"Ryan I really don't have the time or the energy for this right now."

"Fifth grade right before the first big boy - girl dance of the year you decided, your shoes didn't match your dress enough so you just left the party without telling anyone."

"Ryan it was an emergency."

"We searched for hours."

"I was ten."

"They called an Amber alert." The twins glared at each other from across the room, before sighing, and walking into each other's arms.

"Sharpay please don't ever scare us again like that." Ryan said hugging her.

"I'm sorry Ry, but I had to try I just had to." She whispered to him, before pulling back. He nodded his head in understanding.

"You know Troy is a mess right now." She nodded her head at his statement.

"Where is he?" As if on cue the door clicked open and Eric, Chad and Troy entered the room. Much like Tyler Eric ran to his mother.

"Mom your back!" He exclaimed hugging her. Sharpay smiled and kissed the top of his head. Troy could hardly breath, his heart was beating so hard he felt it in his ears, she was back, and most importantly she was safe. As he watched Eric talking a mile a minute as he normally would he slipped further into the room. "Dad was really worried Eric whispered to his mother. He didn't want me to know but I could tell." Eric said turning his head to look at his father you was leaning against the window frame, staring at Sharpay. As Sharpay met his eyes, she could read so many emotions across his face, anger, fear, and relief. Tearing her eyes away from Troy she looked back to her son.

"Well don't worry sweetie I'm back now, thank you for making sure daddy was ok in my absences." Eric smiled proudly, as she ran a hand down his face. "Thank you all, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine, and I think it's time we stopped fussing over me and get a move on things, everyone needs to be dressed and downstairs in twenty." Sharpay said looking around the room, not daring to met Troy's eyes again.

"Alright you heard the lady, everyone out, nothing more to see here." Ryan said ushering his parents out the room.

"Come on Jack I need to help you with your suit." Lucille said taking him by his arm.

"Honey I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself." Jack said as she tried to lead him out the room.

"Yea and we all know how that ended last time, do you want a repeat of our anniversary party?" Jack shook his head dejectedly. "Good now come on and scoot, you're going to be representing the Bolton name in that courtroom." Lucille said leading him out the door. Chad looked back and forth between Troy and Sharpay before clapping his hands loudly.

"Ok kiddo's ice cream and all the junk for you could ever hope for in Grandma and Grandpa's room." He said smiling. Eric cheered before Taking Tyler's hand and heading for the door. With one last look at the pair Chad made his way past Sharpay, reaching for the door knob he quickly retracted his hand, before jogging back over to Sharpay. He stopped and embraced her awkwardly from behind. After a moment Sharpay smiled and patted his arm, before she felt him release her, and head out the room with her children, finally left alone, Sharpay allowed her Eyes to once again find her husband's. Troy's jaw was set so tightly, she could see his muscle twitch. It felt as if his stare was boring a hole right through her. Taking a shaking breath, she slowly made her way over to him. When she stopped in front of him Troy turned his face away from her, causing her heart to fall.

"Troy please look at me." Placing a hand on his arms, she uncrossed them, and stepped even closer to him so they were touching. She felt his sharp intake of breath at her contact, but he still refused to look at her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered running a hand down his cheek. "It was just something I had to do." At her words Troy slowly turned, and Sharpay felt a lump rising in her throat at the sight of his red eyes. "Oh baby." She said while cupping his face as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm here now it's ok, I'm ok…I never meant to.." She couldn't finish her sentence as Troy abruptly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. His chin rested on top of her head, one hand in her hair and the other on her back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Sharpay hugged him tightly with her face resting against his neck, she nodded her head.

"I won't." She agreed before lightly kissing the underside of his jaw. Troy let out a deep breath before stepping back, and staring at her face, as if he was seeing her for the first time in years. He traced her face with his finger, her eyes, her nose, her cheek, and he slowed at her lips, he allowed his hand to linger, causing Sharpay to close her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Opening her eyes , she took both of his hands in hers. "I'm guessing you want an explanation."

"Why Shar?..you could have told me."

"And honestly Troy would you have let me go?" She question letting go of his hands and taking a step back from him. "After I found out about your outing with Mark, my emotions got the better of me. I thought that since you didn't mention it maybe things had gotten worst, I had no way of knowing. I couldn't just go and ask you, you would be too worried about me to tell the truth…I hate it when you lie to me." She said casting her eyes down to the floor.

"Shar I only do it to protect you I would never lie to you to hurt you."He said while walking closer to her again. "If anything ever happen to you, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself."

"Troy I'm ok really… It's you I'm worried about." She placed a hand on his cheek. " We're a team in this mess, and if we're going to come out on top no more lies between us."

"That's fair enough." He replied nodding his head.

"Good…now tell me, what exactly happened with Mark?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella pulled up in front of her home, glancing at her watch before hurrying out of the car. Her mind kept flashing back to the pictures of Tyler with Troy, and his smiling face in almost everyone. She shook her head of the thoughts, as an image of Nathan in the hospital filled her head. If Troy really was as great as Sharpay made him seem, why would he risk hurting Nathan that day, she had to stick to her guns, her son's life was more important than anything. Entering the house she was met with a frantic Mark, who was pacing back and forth, with Nathan screaming in his arms.

"Gabi thank God." Mark said walking over to her. "He won't stop screaming. Please take him." He said holding Nathan out to her . Gabriella took Nathan in her arms, and laid his head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back and whispered comforting words to him.

"Where's Sara?"

"She called a little while ago, and said she had an emergency, something about one of her kids." Mark said waving a hand. "Where have you been Gabriella, I hop in the shower, and when I come out you're gone."

"I hope everything's okay with the kids, I'll have to give her a call later." She said ignoring his question, while rocking Nathan, who had quieted down.

"Gabi aren't you going to answer me, where did you go ? You do realize when have to be at the court house in like half an hour."

"I just had some business I needed to take care of." Mark stared at her questioningly, but decided not to press the issues, soon this would all be over, and he wouldn't have to put up with this crap anymore. Gabriella kissed Nathan's head, and then looked back to Mark.

"He feels a little warm, did you take his temperature?" She asked while smoothing down his hair.

"No he felt ok to me." Mark said shrugging his shoulders.

"He's warm Mark." She said while making her way to the hall closet, to find Nathan's baby thermometer. Mark rolled his eyes following her.

"Gabi you worry too much he's find, we on the other hand are not, we need to get dress, and figure out who's going to take the kid while we're gone." Gabriella ignored him and continued her search. "Gabi did you hear me, we have to.."

"Listen Mark I'm not going anywhere until I know he's ok, so if you want to go get dress then that's fine, but leave me the hell alone." Mark stared at her hard, before storming away in to their bedroom. As Gabriella continued to search, she stopped hearing the door bell. "What now." She sighed , Walking to the door, balancing Nathan on her shoulder, she swung the door open. Her mouth opened in awe, at her visitor.

"Hello Gabriella." At the voice Nathan sat up, and turned his head towards the door, and reached out his arms.

"Nana." Maria smiled and kissed her finger tips before placing them on Nathan's cheek.

"Hello Mijo." Gabriella just stared at her mother, still to shocked to speak. "Well Gabriella I hope you're planning on inviting me in, it's getting quite chilly out here." Maria pulled her jacket tighter around her, while looking at her daughter expectantly.

"Oh yes of course." Gabriella said nodding her head, while stepping out of the door way. Once inside Maria took off her wet coat, and took her grandson into her arms. Kissing his forehead she frowned, and looked to her daughter.

"He has a slight fever, how's he been doing today?"

"Well he was fussy this morning, and Mark said he was crying, ever since I left.." Maria snorted.

"Well that's to be expected." She said once again kissing Nathan's forehead. "Well there's no need for any medication, Nana will make it all better." Gabriella smiled at her mother, as she watched her son cheer up. But her expression soon returned to perplexed.

"Mama not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Well Sara gave me a call, and let me know she had to go to the ER to see David."

"Oh God is he ok?" Gabriella asked placing a hand on her chest.

"He's going to be ok, he slipped riding his skateboard, Sara says he just has to get a few stitches." Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, mentally making a note, to call her later. "I hope you don't mid my showing up unannounced."

"Oh no I'm really glad to see you, I'm just surprised is all. I haven't been able to get in touch with you over the last couple days, so I just thought that maybe..you were done with me."

"Gabriella how could you think something as silly as that." Maria said walking closer to her. "I admit I'm not happy with this situation, but you must know that I'll love you no matter what." Maria shifted Nathan in her arms, looking to him she realized he fell asleep, and walked over to the couch lowering him softly. Leaving on last kiss on his forehead, she walked back over to where her daughter stood. "Gabriella the reason I haven't been taking your calls is because I've been trying to avoid having a conversation, that we should have had years ago." Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mama what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your father Gabriella."

"Papi? What about him?" Maria let out a breath clasping her hands together.

"I remember when you used to stay up waiting for him to come home from work, just so he could kiss you goodnight." Maria chuckled at the memory. "I know you two thought it was your secret, but a mother always knows." She smiled. "You loved him so much." Her expression became somber. "I never really realized how his leaving affected you until now and I'm sorry."

"Mama.." Gabriella began shaking her head.

"I tried to do my best in raising you, I'm so sorry I wasn't enough." Maria said as tears began to build in her eyes. Gabriella was speechless to say the least, she hardly ever saw her mother cry, she was always know for her strength, and belief that the good would always outweigh the bad. As the general shock wore off, Gabriella rushed forward taking her mother's hands in hers.

"Mama don't say that, you are more than enough for me." Maria only shook her head no.

"I could never make up for what you lost."

"You were more of a father than Papi could have ever been to me." Maria looked up questioningly at her daughter. " I knew about the drinking Mama, I knew you wanted better for us." Gabriella said squeezing her mother's hands. "You are all I needed back then and all I need now, please don't ever say you aren't enough." Gabriella said her voice filled with emotion.

"I won't, if you won't."

"W..what?"

"Gabriella I know your fathers leaving us hurt you in a way, that I couldn't repair." Maria said turning to look back at Nathan. " But if he would have stayed in our lives, I think you would have been hurt a lot worst. Divorcing your father wasn't hard for me, because my number one goal in life was protecting you." She cupped her daughters face in her hands. " You are enough Mija, I don't know when you will realized it but you are enough. You don't need anyone else." Maria let go of Gabriella's face while taking a step back.

"I know this whole court fiasco is Mark's doing. But Gabriella I know I also raised you to have your own mind and make your own decisions. Now if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you truly believe Tyler is in danger living with the Boltons then you can go to the courthouse with my blessing, but if not, there is still time to fix this terrible mess that has been created." Maia let out a breath staring expectantly at her daughter. Gabriella looked at her mother, and opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it before looking down at her hands, Maria sighed gratefully.

"I just..I wanted.."

"Gabi, the lawyer just called, he says we got to be there in fifteen." Mark said coming out of their bedroom, buttoning his suit. Raising his head he noticed Maria. "Oh Maria you're here, great cuz we have to get a move on things." Mark said clapping his hands together, before walking over to grab his and Gabriella's jackets. Gabriella took the jacket and allowed Mark to usher her to the door.

"Gabriella." Her mother's voice stopped her in the door way. "Remember there is never enough time to do everything, but there is always enough time to do the most important thing." Gabriella nodded her head, as Mark looked between the two with an confused expression.

"Come on Gabi we can't be late." With one last look at her mother, Gabriella left the apartment, replaying her mother's words in her head, as Mark ran his testimony by her.

…………………………………………………………………

"Okay is everyone ready for this?" Taylor questioned , as their limo pulled to a stop in front of the court house.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Troy replied giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

"Ok then let's go win this case." Taylor smiled while opening the door to the limo. Once out of the car everyone in their party was blinded by flashing lights, and reporters shouting questions at them.

"Mr. Bolton how do you feel about these charges that you're up against?'

"Sharpay do you think this will affect you career?"

" Did you really almost kill a man while visiting your son in a hospital?"

Troy ignored all the reporters, while concentrating on getting his wife into the building safely, and away from all the craziness. Once in the court house everyone sighed in relief.

"Man how do you deal with that?" Chad asked looking to Sharpay.

"It comes with the package. Fame, crazy mobs they go hand in hand."

"Remind me to thank my mother for pushing me to get a degree along with the basketball." He said while shuddering.

"Before we go in I'm just going to have a word with Sharpay and Troy, you all can head inside and grab a seat." The others all nodded their heads, hugging and kissing their family members before heading towards the courtroom."

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute." Chad said elbowing Ryan before heading of in search of a bathroom.

"Now I've heard that Gabriella and Mark have switch up lawyers, West McBryde is now representing them. The good news is that I know him from back in my college days, the bad news is that he's a bigger jackass than Mark. He's known to be ruthless in the courtroom, so am I." Taylor said with a smile. "Troy when you're up on that stand, he's going to try and make you seem like a monster, but whatever he says it's just to get a rise out of you." Troy nodded his head. "Here's how things are going to play out, first the judge will ask for the testimony of the appointed psychologist, and then the West will call his first witness. After each I will have a chance to cross examine, and then I'll call character witnesses. Unless the judge is blind or plain dumb, today you'll be walking out of here, with your son with no chance of ever losing him." Taylor smiled taking Sharpay's hands in hers. "If at any point this becomes too much for you, I want you to tell me, and you can step out for a few ok?" Sharpay nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you Taylor..this means s.."

"Shh now, let's got kick some butt." Sharpay smiled again, but this time for real, as Troy offer her and Taylor each an arm. As they made a move to enter the room, the door of the court house opened and Gabriella and Mark, hurried into the hall. Gabriella was the first to notice them, as she and Sharpay made eye contact. Sharpay felt her husband stiffen, and she rubbed his fore arm in a calming gesture. Mark noticed Gabriella staring and looked over catching sight of the Boltons, straitening his suit jacket, he nodded in their direction, before placing a hand on Gabriella's back, leading her into the court room. Sharpay let out a breath , she didn't realize she was holding in, before letting go of Troy's arm.

"You ok Shar?" Troy question worriedly. Sharpay nodded her head.

"I'm fine I just need a minute, you guys go ahead."

"Shar.."

"I'm fine, I promise." She added with a smile, seeing that Troy was about to protest.

"Two minutes, and then I'm sending the swat team for you." Troy said with a smile leaning in to kiss her cheek. Sharpay smiled, and watched as they entered the court room. Turning away from the door, she let out another breath, while walking over to a nearby water fountain. Cupping her hand, she got a little water and splashed it on her face. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, before turning around to face the room. Upon turning around she saw Chad who was having words with a guard.

"Listen I know your kind, this is a closed case, family only." He said holding a hand against Chad's chest.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I am family." Chad exclaimed raising his arms.

"Yea and I'm the president." The guard said with a laugh. "Now you can leave the easy way or the hard way."

"I don't think he will need to be leaving at all." Sharpay said approaching the two.

"I'm sorry Ms. but it's family only, those are the rules."

"I'm very aware of the rules officer, you see I am the one who requested them. Now I believe this gentlemen has already explain to you that he is family, so if you would be so kind as to step out of the way, I won't report this matter to court officials, but if you should chose to do this the hard way I can have your badge within the week." Sharpay said with no hint of a joke in her voice. The officer cleared his throat, before stepping to the side.

"I'm sorry about the mix up ma'ma." Sharpay nodded her head in his direction, while holding out an arm to Chad.

"If you would be so kind as to escort me into the court room I would really appreciate it." Chad smiled taking her arm.

"It would be my honor." Leaving the guard with a smirk the two enter the court room. Chad walked Sharpay up to the front of the room, and kissed her cheek before taking a seat next to her brother, who wore a confusion expression.

"Since when have you been allowed to get that close to Shar and live?" Ryan whispered.

"Shhh their starting Bro."

"Bro" Ryan mouthed to himself, before turning straight in his seat.

As the judge entered the room, both sides of the case were sworn in promising to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. The room was fairly empty, looking over at Gabriella's side, Sharpay couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, at the lack of family present. She knew how much Gabriella loved her mother and vice versa, and not having her there must really have been hard on her. Feeling Troy's hand on hers she pulled her gaze away, and offered him a small smile.

"Before we begin, I want to remind you all of why we are here." Judge Heartman stated shifting in his seat. "We are here to determined the best possible custody arrangements, for Tyler Bolton. Now I run a very strict courtroom, so there will be no crying out, and no stalling I want to keep this moving fast, if anyone has a problem with any of my rules, you are welcome to leave now." The judge looked between the two parties before nodding his head and continuing. "Now first we will be hearing Ms. Watson's testimony, and then each side will be allowed to examine the witness, before Mr. McBryde can begin to prove his case. Understand?" The judge was met with nods of the head, and yes "your honor. "Good, Ms. Watson if you'll please." He said while gesturing toward the stand. Katherine Nodding her head, making her way up to the witness box, taking a seat she scanned the room before her. "Whenever you're ready Ms. Watson."

"I had the chance to visit with both the Boltons and Ms. Montez and Mr. Flamgetti. It was to my understanding that Ms. Montez and Mr. Flamgetti have recently reconnected, which could have explained the tension and hesitation I felt was present in the household. While I feel Ms. Montez was great with her son, Mr. Flamgetii still seemed to be trying to find a place in the family. He has not yet made that parental connection with Nathan. While at the Bolton's the family bond is clearly strong and evident. I feel that both homes are loving and safe for each child, and any distribution to their home lives could prove to be extremely detrimental. Due to my finding, I believe it is in the best interest of the child to stay right where he is, with his family who loves him." Katherine's eyes landed on the Boltons, and she smiled seeing Troy and Sharpay's, happiness clearly evident on their faces. Mark sighed at this, but this was to be expected, he knew the perfect Boltons would be prepared for her visit.

"You better make this good." He whispered to West, before sitting back up in his seat.

"Mr. McBryde your witness." Standing up he approached the witness stand slowly.

"Ms. Watson you just stated that the Bolton's had a loving and safe environment correct?"

"That's correct."

"So you saw no reason for worry at all?"

"Correct."

"Well then let me address the courts attention to Ms. Watson report." Walking back over to his table he picked up a sheet of paper. "Ms. Watson if you would be so kind as to read from the highlighted section." He said while handing her the paper.

"I know what I wrote.' Katherine said taking the paper.

"Please Ms. Watson, read it for the room."

" Eric Bolton has a large bruise on his arm from play with father." At her words Troy visibly tensed, feeling any happiness he felt rapidly disappearing. "But I found that it was nothing to be alarmed about, just natr.."

"Ms. Watson did Eric describe to you how this game was played?"

"Yes but.."

"Could you please describe the rules for the court." Katherine sighed. "Or better yet, could you please read to the court how Eric described the game to you."

"Daddy Ty and me act like wrestlers and we do some of the moves they do on Tv."

"Ms. Watson please continue."

"Dad carries us around and slams us into the couch, and then we have to try to pin each other."

"Ms. Watson you saw no need to worry, at these violent acts?"

"It was just a harmless game." Katherine said with a shrug. "Boy will be boys."

"Really?' Mr. James said raising an eyebrow. "Slamming his children around, and leaving them with bruises, wait large bruises is just a harmless game?"

"Tyler was never injured in this game."

"Oh so it was just Eric the older one, I see so Mr. Bolton waits till they are little older to make the beatings really count."

"Objection!" Taylor said standing up.

"No need it's retracted." West said waving his hand with a smile. "Now Ms. Watson are you familiar with any of these wrestler moves preformed on TV?"

"No not really, I'm more of a law and order fan myself." Katherine smirked leaning back in her seat while crossing her legs.

"Well then you wouldn't be familiar with how dangerous some of those moves preformed are."

"No I guess not, but between you and me I hear it's all fake."

"Oh fake?" Mr. James said, seeming to ponder the suggestion. "It wasn't fake to Jesse Ryder." Mr. James said walking back to his desk to retrieve an article. "Three years ago, 4year old Jess Ryder died, imitating some of these very moves with his older brother in their back yard, still seem harmless Ms. Watson."

"Objection relevance?, That story has nothing to do with this case."

" Your honor, I am simply trying to inform the court that serious injury and death can come from this form of play."

"I'll allow it but let's wrap it up McBryde." He nodded his head turning his attention back to Katharine.

"Now Ms. Watson if you would be as so kind to answer the question, do you think it is still a harmless game?"

"There are a number of factors to be consider, like parental supervision, int.."

"Please , it's a simple yes or no question." Katherine glared at Mr. James.

"I guess in that situation it wasn't harmless." Mr. James nodded his head.

"So how can you be so sure that it was harmless, in this situation."

"I guess I can't be 100% sure, but I feel.."

"With all do respect Ms. Watson it's not your job to feel, it's your job to analyze . And if you were wrong about the game maybe your wrong about Troy Bolton." He said while turning to look at Troy. Sharpay patted Troy's leg under the table for moral support. " Your witness." He smiled taking his seat next to Mark, who was smirking proudly. Taylor stood up, straitening her dress as she did so.

"Ms. Watson could you share with the court some of the signs of child abuse."

"Sure, when a child is being abuse in any kind of a way they are being neglected of support, love, and safety. This in turn causes the child to in some cases to develop aggressive behavior, depression, anxiety, low self-esteem, and evening sleeping difficulty. Children living in abusive homes are suffering emotionally as well as physically, they are not gaining the skills they need to build healthy relationships." Taylor nodded her head thoughtfully.

"When you sat down and spoke with Eric did you see any of these signs of abuse?"

"No I didn't. I believe that Eric is progressing very well in development. For every question I asked he looked me in the eyes, and provided an answer, without fidgeting, pausing or stuttering. Children in abusive situations who often tried to lie and protect their parents often cast their eyes down, and move nervously, and they never offer to show any injuries, which is why I believe the bruise to have come from honest rough housing."

"I noticed in your report you asked Eric about punishments , could you share with us what he said." Katharine smiled.

"He said being punished was the worst, he was sent to his room without dessert and he couldn't play with any of his toys."

"So this is how he describe Mr. Bolton punishing him." Taylor said gesturing towards Troy

"No actually he said it was his dad who got punished the most." Troy and Sharpay chuckled lightly at their sons words.

"So Eric didn't mention any form of punishment even coming from his father."

"That's right, Eric only spoke happily about his father, claiming he wanted to be just like him." Troy smiled proudly at the statement, which Mark only rolled his eyes to.

"Now when you said you felt tension in the Montez home what did you mean?"

"Well for starters Mr. Flamgetti wasn't there when I first arrived. Ms. Montez and Nathan clearly have a strong bond, he seemed like a very happy child, until..: Katherine paused looking to where Mark sat. "Mr. Flamgtti arrived." Taylor nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Could you pleases explain what you mean by that statement."

"Well Nathan has what I would describe as a slow to warm up temperament. He takes his time in getting to know one before he can trust them. He uses his mother as a security base to insure him that he is safe, and changes in his routine are not accepted easily."

"When you say changes what do you mean?"

"Well it could be a number of things a different television show at a certain time, a new food choice, or new people."

"Well Nathan certainly should be used to Mr. Flamgetti's role in his life by now right?"

"Well that depends on Mr. Flamgetti. He would need to take leadership role in building that bond with Nathan."

"But you saw no bond between the two did you Ms. Watson?" Katharine shook her head sadly.

"Nathan won't even let Mr. Flamgetti touch him, rather than hold him without screaming, and from what I saw he made no effort in trying to console him, he only passed him off to his mother."

"Now how would you describe Tyler's relationship with his father?"

"Tyler unlike Nathan viewed his father as a security base, so instead of crying when he arrived, he cried when he left the room, without his father's presence he no longer felt safe."

"So how would you describe the effect of no longer having Troy in Tyler's life?"

"Extremely detrimental. At his age Tyler is still developing relationship building skills, and taking him from the only family he knows, could be disastrous for not only him, but Nathan as well."

'So in the long run this change would only hurt all parties involved?"

"Yes I believe it would."

"Thank you Ms. Watson."

"That will be all Ms. Watson, you may step down thank you for your time." Katharine nodded her head to the judge and left the witness box. "Now Mr. McBryde you may call your next witness." West stood up, and Troy mentally began taking deep breaths preparing himself for the worst. _" You can do this, you can do this_." He chanted over and over in his head.

"I would like to call.."

"Okay here it goes." Troy said preparing to stand up.

"Eric Bolton to the stand."

"What?" Troy exclaimed already out of his seat. " You're not getting anywhere near my son." He said pointing a finger at West.

"Mr. Bolton please contain yourself before I hold you in contempt. Side Bar!" Sharpay grabbed Troy's wrist pulling him down.. As Taylor stood up going to the judge's box.

"Troy calm down, Taylor will handle it" Sharpay said looking to Taylor who was speaking in a low voice with the judge and West.

"Mark I thought I told you I didn't want the kids involved in the hearing, that was the point of the psychologist, where did you find this guy anyway? I was happy with Mr. James representing us."

"I know Gabi, but this West guy knows what he's doing, and he thought it would be a good idea to get Eric on the stand to help our side."

"But he's.."

"Now he's the lawyer, do you want to get our son back or not?" Mark stared at her questioningly. Gabriella looked to the Bolton's side biting her lip as she watched Troy rubbing his wife's back, who wore an expression of worry on her face.

"Having Eric Bolton testify was never a part of the arrangement."

"Your honor my case is depending on this boy's testimony, with Tyler being too young to testify, his testimony is crucial to my case."

"He's only a six year old child, he is in no way prepared for this.

"Despite his age, he is legally competent your honor."

"I don't even believe you're legally competent West."

"Oh really mature Taylor, have you been saving that one up since law school?"

"That's enough Ms. Danforth , Mr. McBryde." The judge said leaning in closer to the tow. "If you two aren't careful I'll throw both of you out my court room, is that clear?" Glaring at each other a final time, they both nodded their heads. "Now I'm going to allow Mr. West to call Eric to the stand." Taylor let out an exasperated sigh.

"But your honor.."

"Ms. Danforth we will have a short recess in which you can prepare the boy, the hearing will resume in two days." At the sound of the gravel, both lawyers turned around to face their clients. Sharpay closed her eyes and dropped her head at Taylor's expression. Her baby was going to have to testify and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Taylor please tell me there's something we can do." Taylor shook her head sadly.

"Eric is legally old enough to testify there's nothing any of us can do, he's allowed to be called as a witness. The best we can do is prepare him as much as we can."

"He's only six there's no way, with any amount of time we can get him ready for this." Troy sighed rubbing his hand over his face. " First Nathan and now Eric, I refuse to sit back and let another one of my children get hurt, he's not coming here."

"Troy if Eric doesn't testify, you will be fined, possibly thrown in jail, and ultimately lose the case which means you lose your son, is that what you want?" Troy only stared ahead, his chin resting on his hands.

"Tay could you just give us a minute?" Taylor nodded her head, squeezing Sharpay's shoulder as she made her way, over to explain things to the family, who wore worried expressions.

"So you think we in good standings?"

"I admit Taylor's got a little more spice in her since our college days, that little abuse facts thing was cute but nothing we can't handle. When I get that kid on the stand I'll crush him, to the point that no parent can stand to see, resulting in major points for our side." Mark smiled happily.

"I like the way you think."

"And I'm sure going to like the way you pay me when this is all over." Mark smiled again extending his hand. Gabriella looked away from Mark and West , talking in hushed voices and back towards Sharpay and Troy. She could see that Troy was clearly upset by the judges decision, but that Sharpay was succeeding in calming him down. She watch as Troy nodded his head and stood up. His mother waiting on the other side of the gate to hug him. Sharpay looked over and caught Gabriella's eye, and Gabriella immediately looked away. Sharpay looked behind her at her husband talking with their families, and quickly reach for a sheet of paper, ripping off a corner she began jotting down a note. Gabriella out of the corner of her eye could see Sharpay busily scribbling on a piece of paper, but didn't have the guts to look her in the eye.

"You ready Shar." Sharpay jumped lightly feeling Troy's hand on her shoulder . Quickly she balled the paper up in her hand, and turned to smile at her husband.

"Yea let's get out of here." Troy nodded helping her to her feet.

"Come on Gabi, we can grab something to eat and celebrate a successful day." Mark smiled, Gabriella stood up still watching the Boltons as they made their way out of the court room.

"Mark you know Nathan wasn't feeling too well when we left, I think I'll just go home and make sure he's ok, but you go ahead, have fun."

"Really?"

'Yea sure." Gabriella nodded forcing a smile.

"You're the best Mark smiled kissing her cheek." As he pulled out his cell phone, to call Kyle. Gabriella turned her head on last time, just as Sharpay was about to step out the courtroom doors. They met eyes once again for a split second, before Sharpay grabbed on to her husband's arm. As she did so Gabriella saw a piece of paper fall out of her hand and hit the floor. As the Boltons left, Gabriella felt, herself being drawn to the sheet of paper, her curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over towards the doors. Looking back at Mark who was busily chatting on the phone, she bent down and clasped the paper in her hand.

"Gabi?" Gabriella stood up, while shoving the paper in her pocket to see Mark behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I was just checking my shoes; you know to make sure the polish was okay." She smiled. Mark stared at her questioningly, before shrugging. "Women." He stated shaking his head.

"Come on let's get out of her Kyle's, waiting for me at the hall so I'll just catch a cab, and see you later tonight." Gabriella nodded her head, still clutching the paper in her hand as they made their way to the car. Mark kissed her cheek one more time before watching her pull off. Once safely around the corner, Gabriella quickly parked the car and pulled the paper from her pocket. Unballing the paper she found big loopy hand writing that sated. "I f you want the truth, check your voicemail…please before it's too late… for both of our children." As Gabriella re read the message again, her mother's words replayed in her mind.

"_There is never enough time to do everything, but there is always enough time to do the most important thing."_ Taking a deep breath she took out her cell phone, and dialed her voice mail. "You have one new voice mail, and two saved messages, new message."

"_Hey Gabriella…It's…uh Troy Bolton I'm sorry about surprising you like this but I was planning a little get together for my wife, she's going through a lot right now and…well I would really appreciate it if you came., you can bring Nathan if you want, no pressure though, this night won't be about the case, just family_." She heard him sigh before continuing_ "I think the boys really miss you and your mother. I'll take care of the travel arrangements just call me when you get this…please_" As Gabriella listened to Troy's message she felt that ever familiar lump rising in her throat. With shaky hands she dialed Troy's number. "There's always enough time to do the most important thing." She said to herself as she pressed send, and listen for the phone to ring.

………………………………………………………………………………

There I did it a whole chapter and you guys didn't even have to wait a month!!! I feel like I just beat some incredible record…lol

I wasn't planning on doing a court seen because as I mentioned..I really don't know too much about how a court room is ran, but a lot of you wanted one so I took a shot at it, I hope it was okay, and please do not go researching how it's suppose to go…because I did and all I got was a headache.

Well I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks again so much for the lovely feed back I've been receiving it's been amazing, ok now I know your dying to see how it ends, but I'm sorry you'll just have to wait a little while longer, but clicking that little box below, always helps to move up the process this ch is proof!


	19. AN: Troy Confusion

Author's Note:

Hi all I'm sorry for any false hope this little message brought but believe me it was a must! And I promise it's not one of those notes saying how I'm too busy to write anymore so screw you …I hate it when that happens…any who this note is to explain that whole little voicemail Troy let Gabriella.

Now I know it's my fault because it wasn't clear enough and I don't update as frequently as I should, but if you all would allow your minds to travel back to chapter 15 Dawn, it's the one where Troy is planning the little surprise party for Sharpay,…remember? Well after she leaves he talks with his children, and as they go to put on their shoes, he mentions inviting a special guest…which is Gabriella (I know what you're thinking what's so special about her…lol). That's why later when his phone rings and he sees it's her number he gets excited because he thinks she has decided to come, but as we all know it was mark who saw the call before Gabriella. Now even though Mark made up that whole story about buying Tyler, because Gabriella had no idea why Troy called, Mark did not have her password therefore he could not delete the voicemail….you guys getting it?

Now even though it takes me a while to update sometimes *cough* ok all the time, all this is happening over a short period of time, the day after the party is the day they leave for court. So basically Gabriella never checked her voicemail, which is reasonably, I take forever to check mine, and Sharpay after hearing Troy's story about Mark puts two and two together and left that note for Gabriella so that she would see the real reason for the phone call…TADA, are we all caught up now? I really hope so, because I won't be able to sleep at night having you guys confused and thinking that sweet Troy is having some kind of love affair with Gabriella…cuz that's just..YUCK!

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed so far, and I'm off to work on the next h…well maybe lol.


	20. Awakening

**Author's note**…. You guys know the drill I'm sorry, thank you so much for all the kind reviews, love you mean it, now read!

Gabriella anxiously played with her steering wheel as the phone continued to ring. "Come on Troy pick up, pick up."

"Hey it's Troy…

"Troy it's Gabriella I..."

"I'm sorry I missed your call, leave a name and a number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Gabriella slammed her phone shut in frustration, trying to figure out what her next move would be. As she sat in her car the next thought that came to her was surprisingly enough was what would Sharpay do? Racking her brain for an answer she opened her glove compartment, reaching in she pulled out a few hair pins, one of Nathan's toys, a pair of sunglasses and magazine. "It's not much but it will have to do." Dropping the items on the passenger's seat, she quickly picked up her cell phone a dallied a different number.

"Hello"

"Hey Mama it's me, we're out of court now. How's Nathan doing?"

"He's doing good , when he woke up he was a little fussy, but he doesn't have a fever anymore and now he watching one of those Blue DVDs. So tell me tell me Mija how did it go?"

"Not good Mama, Mark has this new lawyer and he's out for blood, he… wants Eric to take the stand."

"Oh Gabi!"

" Mama please I'm taking care of it which is why I called, I know this is coming out of nowhere, and I don't want to seem intrusive or anything.."

"Out with it already Gabriella"

" Do you think it would be ok if Nate and I stayed with you for a couple of days?" There was a long pause of silence on the other end, and Gabriella began to worry. "Mama?"

"Gabriella I have been waiting for this day to come, don't worry I will have your things packed and ready to go." Gabriella could hear the sounds of drawers being opened and closed, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mija where do you keep the suitcases?"

"Mama don't worry about that, I just want you and Nathan far away from that place, I'll take care of that later."

"Gabriella what are you planning?"

"I'm just taking hold of the reigns, Mama don't worry I'll be fine, now kiss Nathan for me, and I'll see you later tonight." As the dial tone filled her ear Maria couldn't help but let her sense of pride over power her sense of fear. Walking over to Nathan, she scooped him up in her arms."

"Mijo how about we go see the real Blue!"

"Blue." Nathan said while clapping his hands. Maria laughed kissing his cheek.

"And this one's from your Mama." She said while kissing the other. Now let's go pack!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella slipped into the pool hall, holding her coat tighter around her as she walked further in. As the musky scent of beer and sweaty men filled her nostrils, she covered her mouth, t to avoid gagging.

"It's an acquired smell." A voice said causing Gabriella to jump. Turning around she realize she was back against the bar. "Hey I'm Lauren, I take it this is your first time down here." Gabriella nodded her head taking a seat.

"So what can I get ya?"

"Oh I don't want anything to drink." Gabriella said shaking her head, while looking over her shoulder. "I'm actually here looking for someone."

"Girl let me tell you, you don't want any of the men that come through here." Lauren said laughing. "I only work here cuz these drunks are good tippers and college isn't cheap." Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"Well this someone I am looking for is a regular, and he doesn't know I'm looking for him…and I want to keep it that way."

"If you give me a name, I'm sure I could be of some assistance." Lauren smiled.

"His name is Mark." At the name Mark, Lauren immediately rolled her eyes.

"That bad huh?"

"If I could give an award to the biggest pig this place has ever seen, he would win hands down." Lauren said leaning off of the counter. "Believe me you can do so much better."

"That's what I'm hoping." Gabriella said with a weak smile. "This really isn't a social visit, it's more like…an information gathering." Gabriella said, lowering her sunglasses, Lauren nodded her head with a smile.

"Well in that case I would love to help the cause." Gabriella smiled putting her sunglasses back in place. "Hey Hal, I'm going to make a quick table delivery." Hall grunted in return, as Lauren walked around the counter, grabbing a beer in the process. "He's usually in the back by the pool tables, running one scam or another, follow behind me and I'll set you up in a corner booth." As Gabriella followed Lauren, she heard Mark before she saw him.

"Yea it was great!"

"I'll distract him you head over to that booth over there." As Lauren turn to walk the rest of the way to Mark, Gabrielle grabbed her arm.

"Thank you." She whispered. Lauren smiled and nodded her head as she turned to leave Gabriella quickly headed over to her table, and reached in her purse pulling out her magazine. Setting up the magazine, she pretended to be engrossed in it's contents while having the perfect view of Mark.

"Lauren babe, what brings you my way." Mark smiled leaning against, the pool table.

"Someone sent a drink your way."

"Well who was it?" Mark asked looking behind her . "Send the chick over here so I can give her a proper thank you.' A few of his friends laughed at the statement, while others cat called.

"Do you want it or not?" Lauren sighed quickly becoming annoyed.

"Of course I want it." Mark said taking a step forward. "I dream about it every night." He said while bringing up a hand to caressed her face.

"Uhh..pig!" Lauren exclaimed knocking his hand away and shoving the drink into his chest. Mark took the drink and smiled turning around to face his boys.

"She wants me." He said taking a drink, as the guys laughed. Gabriella couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach as she listened to Mark continue talking about Lauren with some of the most foul language she ever heard.

"You know boys soon Mark here is going to be a married family man." Kyle said laughing. "He's getting a wife two kids and a dog."

"Awww say it ain't so man." One of the guys called out.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please calm down." Mark said waving his hands in a calming fashion.

"What happen Mark she stop giving the milk for free?" This caused another round of laughter.

"Funny men, really funny, but let the master shed some enlightenment on you. Women like nothing more than hope, with hope they are….how can put this sensitively…more willing." Mark said wiggling his eyebrows . And men as for the milk it does my body good every night." He said while taking another swig.

"What's all this about milk, I thought we were talking about sex here." Kyle stated confused, causing Mark to roll his eyes.

"All I know is I slipped that ring on her finger months ago, and ever since then, I haven't heard a thing about a wedding, and now we are back to sharing a bed."

"Genius." Kyle said shaking his head, as the other guys agreed. Gabriella shook her head in disgust, looking at her hand she quickly pulled the ring off her finger , and looked back up in the direction Mark was, not seeing him there she frowned.

"Now where'd he go." Looking around the bar she saw no sign of him.

"Well well well what do we have here." Gabriella's breath caught in throat , at the sound of Mark's voice so close to her, she had been caught, and now how would she explain. "Looks like someone got lucky back here." Mark said holding up a condom wrapper. "Oh wait that was me." He said laughing. Gabriella finally exhaled as she felt Mark move behind her, as he adjusted himself into the booth.

"So man how'd everything go today, did Gabi go for the new lawyer?"

" Gabi goes for whatever I tell her to go for, she's so naive and helpless she can even see that the kid we got hates my guts." Gabriella's jaw tighten as Nathan flash in her mind. "West is amazing man, even though that dumb psychologist had to side with the Bolton's, he was on fire in there. He got the judge to agree that Eric will take the stand, and once West is through with him, their case will be shot, Gabi can keep the other kid, and I'm on the next flight to Hawaii with my half of the settlement." Mark smiled.

"But I thought you said Gabi said there was no money."

"Do you think I would still be around if there was no money, I talked about it with West, instead of being sued the hospital is willing to agree to settle with each family for 2.5 million, but I figure once we get both boys the whole 5 million will be coming to me." Having heard enough Gabriella quickly stood, elbowing Mark in the process.

"Baby what's the hurry." Mark called to the retreating figure.

"Forget it man, she's way out of your league." Mark shrugged his shoulders, while standing up.

"Come on I just saw two preppies walk in, let's have some fun." Gabriella's heart beat was beating throughout her whole body at what she was sure an unhealthy speed, and her head was spinning unbelievable fast, she couldn't believe she was even standing.

"Hey, hey over." Gabriella stopped and looked to Lauren. "Are you ok?" Taking a deep breath she nodded her head, walking over.

"I want you to have this." Opening her fist she let her engagement ring fall on the counter. As Lauren opened her mouth to protest, Gabriella firmly shook her head no. "Take it, I know how much of a burn collage can be, see what you can get for it." Lauren nodded her head and smiled, while picking up the ring, as Gabriella walked away.

" I don't know how to thank you…I don't even know your name." Gabriella stopped and looked back at Lauren.

"Just promise to keep your mind on your work, and….don't fall for the first pretty boy who bats his eyes at you." With one last look at Mark laughing with his friends, Gabriella left the bar, and headed back to her car. Reaching her car she sat in the drivers' seat unable to move, she had never felt so sick, disgusted or…. alone in her life. Look at in her rearview mirror; she saw the picture that she Mark and Nathan took at the mall, a few weeks back. She couldn't help but smile at the photo they all looked so happy, like a real family. But as Marks words from earlier reenter her mind, anger quickly filled her body, pulling the picture down Gabriella ripped Mark's body from the photo. Dropping the other half of the photo, she continuing ripping up Marks body. Feeling a deep burning sensation rising in her throat, she quickly opened the car door, and leaned away from the car. As she opened her mouth all that escaped was a broken sob, as the bits of Mark face blew away in the parking lot.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"I called the firm to let them know about the extension in the case, did you guys make all your necessary phone calls?"

"Yea I let the Jim know, he's going to keep the boys on track while I'm gone." Taylor turned to look at Sharpay, who was leaning against the wall staring at her cell phone. "Shar?" She tried again. "Hello… earth to Sharpay?"

"Oh uh yea, everything's great." She smiled while sitting down next to her husband. Taylor and Troy both shared a questioning look .

"You ok Shar?" Troy asked pulling her closer to him.

"Yea I'm fine." She said once and looking at her phone. Wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a hand on her stomach, he decided not to further question it, nodding to Taylor she continued.

"As we all know this shot at Eric is a low blow, which means one thing West is afraid. He's going to put Eric on that stand and try and intimated him like the bully he is. His goal will be to twist something anything he can get Eric to say, that will help his case. So we have to prepare him."

"But how can he possible be prepared. I mean I know he knows what's going on, but I don't think he really understands, that there's a chance Tyler won't be coming home with us. I wanted this to feel more like a vacation for him…stress free." Troy sighed.

"I know Troy, and I don't like this anymore than you, but the reality is it's going to happen, and we can do one of two things ignore it , or be as prepared as possible, and give west a good run for his money." Both Sharpay and Troy nodded their heads in agreement.

"So when do you want to start this?" He ask caressing his wife's stomach, before leaning up.

"I think it would be best if.."

"Taylor I know how important it is to prepare him and I complete agree, but if we could just let him have the rest of today, …. let him not worry ,and just have fun being a kid one more day, and if we have to…we can drop the bomb tomorrow."

"I think that's fair." Taylor nodded. "Well I'm going to give Chad a break, and spend some time with Maddie, whenever you're ready tomorrow you just let me know." Taylor made a move to stand up, which sent Troy quickly to his feet. Taking her hand he helped her to stand.

"Thank you Troy, I swear I don't remember being this big with Madison." She said while placing a hand on her back.

"I bet it's all that hair he or she is getting from Chad." Sharpay said causing all the adults to laugh.

"Well Taylor I.."

"Stop right there Troy, I don't know how many times I've told the both of you enough with the thank yous. You're family, and I'm not letting Tyler go anywhere." Troy smiled and kissed her cheeks. "And you still owe me a spa day." Taylor said pointing at Sharpay.

"Duly noted." She smiled. Troy walked Taylor the rest of the way to the door, before returning to his wife, who was again checking her cell phone.

"Ok out with it Sharpay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean." She said not looking up from her phone.

"I mean why do you keep on staring at this thing?" Troy questioned in a quick movement while taking her phone, before she had a chance to protest. "And don't think for a minute I didn't notice how you said 'if we need to'…what's that suppose to mean Shar?"

"Troy your being paranoid, now can I please have my phone back so I can go spend some time with my children." Troy ignored the hand she held out, while walking further away from her.

"Sharpay I know you're holding back from me, and now's not the time to do it, we just agreed, you promised me no more lies." He said looking into her eyes. Just than a knock on the door sounded , and Ryan poked his head in.

"Hello hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said with a smile, Sharpay sighed in relief while pushing herself up.

"Well we were kind of in the middle of somth.."

"Ryan I'm so glad you stopped by, and of course you're not interrupting anything, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Sharpay said pushing herself up off the couch. "You know Troy, we can finish this conversation later, why don't you go down and check on the boys, and Ryan and I can have that talk."

"Fine." Troy said while pushing himself off the wall. "But that conversation will be finish later." He said handing Sharpay her phone, with a stern look, before heading towards the door. "Oh and Shar, I'm thinking about taking the boys for a swim, so we may be a little late for bed time." Troy smiled as he heard his wife gasp on the way out the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sharpay gave Ryan a confused stare. "You just said you needed to talk to me like five seconds ago." He said motioning for her to continue.

"Oh I just said that to get rid of Troy." She said waving a hand. "He was getting all suspicious."

"Knowing you I think he has a right, but that's not why I'm here. I…. have to go back to New York."

"What…but Ryan, I need you here."

"I know Shar, and I want to be here, I loved being home again, but it's Rebecca I just got a call, and she's really sick, and she needs me."

"But Ryan I need you too!" Sharpay said crossing her arms like a child. " I'm your sister Family comes first."

"Sharpay Rebecca is my wife, that makes her family too." Sharpay rolled her eyes turning her back to him. "I know you're not use to sharing." He said smiling and taking her hands. "But there's enough of me to go around. I know everything will work out here, Taylor was amazing in court today; and if that guy West really wants trouble, remember in New York I know people….people who have a way of making trouble disappear." He said wiggling his fingers.

"Ryan was that a death threat against the prosecutor?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders, and nodded his head yes. "I'm so proud." She said while pulling him into a hug.

"Now do you think you could come help me brake the news to Mom?"

………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella stood in the lobby of the hotel over whelmed at it's beauty. There were chandlers hanging from the ceiling, that probably cost more than the apartment she and Mark shared. Clutching her purse to her side she gathered up her courage and made her way to the check in desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Tipton, how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you had guest by the name of Bolton staying here?"

"Oh Ma'ma we are not permitted to give out that kind of information."

"But it's urgent that I speak with them, and I can't get through on the cell phone, and.."

"Miss while all that does sound appeasing, it's against hotel policy to share, that kind of information you understand. Now can I offer you a room?" Gabriella shook her head dejectedly, while turning away from the desk. Making her way back towards the entrance a blur ran past her almost making her fall over.

"Sorry!" A little voice exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok sweetie." Turning around, Gabriella was shocked to see Eric.

"Ms. Gabriella, hi!" He smiled excitedly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is Mima here too?"

"Eric Freeze right there."

"Oh no." Eric said taking a step back bring his towel over his head, and peering around Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry Ma'ma, I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble." Gabriella turned around slowly, coming face to face with Troy. Troy's jaw dropped, as he unconsciously tightened his grip, on his sleeping son. "Gabriella what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling but I didn't get an answer, and I don't have Sharpay's number anymore, so my only option was to come here, I'm sorry if I over stepped any boundaries." Troy thought back to being in the room with his wife, and how she kept on checking her cell phone, and as the pieces began to come together, he felt his anger rising.

"Stop being paranoid Troy." He muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Well I'm on my way up to the room, why don't you come up, so we all can talk privately."

"Yay Miss Gabriella wait till you see our suite, we have games, a huge bed great for jump…"

"Hold it Eric, don't think for a second that you're off the hook. What have I told you about running off by yourself?"

"It's not safe, and I have to stay with an adult at all times."

"That's right, now come on I have to sneak you two out of your bathing suits before your mother finds out, and then were both in for an earful."

"Ok, and sorry for running off." Eric said taking his father's hand.

"It's ok bud, just don't let it happen again." Gabriella smiled at the exchange, mentally kicking herself for ever letting a bad thought about the man before her run through her head. "You ready?"

"Oh um yea." Gabriella said coming out of her daze, and following the boys. Once they reached the floor, Troy stopped in front of the elevator.

"I'm going to drop you two off at Nana's room, she'll give you your baths, then it's Pj's on and lights out."

"Oh but Dad.." Troy gave his son a look, and he immediately stopped. " Yes sir." He said quietly. Reaching his parents room, Troy lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey honey."

"Sorry Mom, I lost one." Lucille smiled smoothing out Tyler's still damp hair." It's alright I'll just…" She stopped noticing Gabriella for the first time. "Troy what's this about?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out." He said looking behind him. "Well I already briefed Eric."

"Bath, Pjs, then lights out." Eric supplied.

"And don't let him talk you out of it Mom."

"Oh Troy go on, it never worked for you when you were young, I'm as tough as nails, now give me my grandchildren, and you go handle what you need to." Troy smiled, passing Tyler to his mother, kissing her cheek, he turned to Eric. "I'll see you in the morning, ok buddy." Troy said rustling Eric's hair. Eric nodded giving his father a hug.

"Could you give mommy and my baby brothers my goodnight kiss for me?

"Sure buddy." Eric smiled, and then turned to Gabriella. "Goodnight, Miss. Gabriella." He said while giving her another hug. "Will you be here in the morning too?"

"Well sweetie I have to go to my house and make sure Nathan is ok, but maybe if it's ok with your mommy and daddy, I could bring him by tomorrow, because I know he misses you a lot."

"That would be great!" Eric exclaimed. "Is ok dad, can my brother come play with us?"

"Come on Eric it's getting late, I'll talk to mommy about it, but now it's time for you to go with grandma."

"Okay." Eric said dropping his head, and shuffling into the room." Troy felt awful, but he didn't want to promise Eric something that maybe wouldn't happen, as much as he would love to spend time with Nathan, he didn't want to be set up for a letdown.

"See you in the morning sweetie."

"Okay thanks again mom." When the door closed Lucille walked into the back room, and laid Tyler down on the bed. Walking back into the common room she found Eric sitting on the couch sadly.

"Eric sweetie cheer up, you know Nana hates seeing you sad." Taking a seat next to him she pulled him on her lap. "I'm sure after your parents talk with Miss. Gabriella you will be able to spend time with Nathan soon. Now come and let Nana see that smile." Eric smiled a little smile. "Now that's not the Eric smile that I know and love, come on is that the best you got?" She asked tickling him, as Eric began laughing. " Now that's the smile I know and love." She said while kissing his cheeks. "What do you say after your bath we watch a movie?"

"But Dad said bath, pjs, lights out, won't we get in trouble?"

"Eric I'm sure you know it's very important to listen to your parents right?" Eric nodded his head. "But guess who your Daddy's parent are?" Lucille asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You Nana, your dad's mommy and coach is his daddy." Eric paused as a large smile began to grow on his face. "That means your dad's boss!"

"That's right, and as your dad's boss, I'm going to add something to the schedule, what do you say?"

"I say popcorn with extra butter please."

…………………………………………………………………

"Ok here's our room, I'm going to make sure everything's all clear and then well go in." Gabriella nodded, and Troy fished out his room key. Walking into the room he signaled for Gabriella to follow, but kept a finger pressed against his lips. As Troy tip toed down the hall "Troy is that you?" rang in his ear and he held up a hand, signaling Gabriella to freeze.

"Yay Shar, could you come in here for a minute." He asked walking a little further and leaning on the wall at the end of the hall.

"Hey, where are the boys, I have their bath all ready?" She said entering the room.

"Oh my mom's going to handle the nightly duties tonight."

"Why?"

"Because as it turns out, you have a visitor." Troy said laughing, while standing up straight.

"What…what are you talking about Troy." Troy gestured towards the hall, and Gabriella stepped out, and gave a small wave, before e holding on to her arm.

"Tada" Troy said dropping his arm, and his smile. Sharpay gapped at Gabriella at a loss for words. "What Sharpay not who you were expecting?"

"I'm sorry Sharpay, but after I read your note.."

"Oh so there was a note?" Troy said turning to look at his wife.

"Troy before you get upset, give me a chance to explain."

"There's no need, I'll just leave and let you two get on with your private conversation." Troy said while storming out of the room and into his bedroom.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Well Gabriella that's all you seem to be good at."

"It was a mistake coming here." Gabriella said shaking her head and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Gabriella stopped and turned to look back at Sharpay. "Don't go…please, just have a seat." Gabriella nodded and walked over to a chair and took a seat, as Sharpay walked back to her bedroom. "Troy?" She called out in front of the door, only to receive no answer. Turning the knob she was relieved to find it unlocked, stepping in the room she closed the door behind her. "Troy?" She tried again while feeling along the wall for a light switch. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I honestly didn't expect her to show up, but please don't shut me out…I need you now." Sharpay sighed receiving no answer, and turned prepared to walk back into the living room. As she reached for the knob, she felt another hand, which caused her to jump. Troy intertwined their fingers, and opened the door with his other hand. As the light from the hall illuminated his face, Sharpay saw that his jaw was set, stopping she turned him so that he was facing her. "Troy?" She said placing her free hand on his cheek. Troy stared into her eyes, and nodded his while taking a deep breath. "Thank you." She said placing a light kiss on his lips. Returning to the room the couple took a seat across from Gabriella, hands still intertwined.

"I listened to the message." Gabriella said breaking the silence, looking at Troy, who furrowed his brow in confusion. "I swear I didn't know that was why you call."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"That night you left me that message Mark told me you called him and wanted to have a meeting with him." Troy nodded his head in understanding.

"I only called to invite you over, I didn't want to bring up the case."

"I know that now." She paused "I realize somehow we have gone from working together to ending up on opposite teams; mainly because of miscommunications and misunderstandings, and there really shouldn't be teams when all we all want is what's best for the boys. My eyes have recently been opened and I am truly embarrassed and ashamed for what I have subjected you, myself, and most immortally our children too, and I just want you to know I plan to make it right."

"That's all we want ." Troy said leaning forward. "So if we can just figure out where we gave you reason to question our wants, we would be glad to clear it up."

"Well I guess it all started that weekend that our families came together for the first time. That night when I was looking for the towels, I overheard a conversation between Ryan and Sharpay, where she said they were her babies and she would never share them, and then the next day after court when the waitress was commenting on how great of a family the four of you made I guess I just felt threaten, and I was afraid you were deleting me from the picture."

"My God Gabriella, I wish you would have come to me sooner. That conversation you over heard was about an award show, and that day in the restaurant, I handed the waitress a photo of Eric, we would never want to delete you out of Nathan or our family's lives. Which is why we don't understand why you have been deleting us." Sharpay paused raising a finger. "You have no idea how hard it was not only for us but for Eric, he was so hurt not being able to see Nathan , your mother, or you believe it or not for all of that time." Gabriella dropped her head in shame.

"I know and I'm so sorry it's just, I wanted Nathan to have a father so badly, and Mark he.."

"He doesn't give a damn about Nathan. That day at the hospital, he called him weak and said if I wasn't careful it wouldn't be his last visit , and then he advanced on me."

"What?" Gabriella said while looking up.

"That's why we were fighting I was trying to keep him away from Nathan." Troy sighed. "I admit, I could have handled the situation better, but in that moment all I wanted to do was protect him."

"That bastard!" Gabriella said in disbelief, wiping at her eyes. "I can't believe I let him lie to me all this time." She said putting her head in her hands. " I should have known he wouldn't change, and now I've excluded people from Nathan who honestly care about him. And I almost managed to traumatize Tyler and Eric in the process, am I mother of the year or what." She said dejectedly

"Hey." Troy said placing a hand on her knee. "We're still here, the past is the past."

"We still just want what's best for the boys." Sharpay added. Gabriella lifted her head and gave them a weak smile. "If you want we can call Taylor over, and she can advise us to where we should go from here."

" I would like that." Gabriella said nodding her head, Troy and Sharpay both let-out a relieved sigh, and Troy turned and kissed his wife grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you honey, I just.." Troy silenced her with another kiss.

"Forget the past, let's focus on the future, which is looking very bright to me."

"But what about Mark, I'm not so sure he will go along with what we have to say willingly."

"Leave Mark to me." Troy and Sharpay both turned back to look at Gabriella. "If it's ok with you, I would like to bring Nathan over to spend time with your family tomorrow although my mother will most likely invite herself along."

"That would be great, and you're all welcomed here."

" I'll be doing some damage control with Mark, don't worry, he will no longer be an issues in any of our children's life." Gabriella said standing up, I'm just going to step out and make a phone call, I'm ready to talk to Taylor whenever you are."

"Hey Gabriella"

"Yea?"

"Just for the record I think you're a great mother." Gabriella smiled, and nodded her head biting her lip she turned to leave.

"I can't believe this is finally over!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I..I just." Sharpay waved her hands in front of her face, trying to dry her tears before they fell. Troy pulled her into his arms, and held her in his embrace.

"Shhh, it's ok our boy's not going anywhere." Sharpay nodded her head, and laugh through her tears.

"I'll call Taylor I want to get this settled as soon as possible." Sharpay said while reaching for the phone.

"Yea and I'll go let the parents know the good news." Troy got up and raced out into the hall, seeing Gabriella in the opposite direct with her phone. He turned walking up to his parents suite.

"Hey son." Jack called stepping off the elevator just as Troy was about to knock on the door. "You heading in, wait a sec I got a key." Jack said jogging over. "What brings you here?"

"I've got big news, but I want to tell you and Mom together, Eric's probably in bed so I'll just tell him tomorrow." Jack nodded opening the door. Entering the room, Troy raced to the back, and swung open the door, shocked at the sight. "Mom?" Lucille turned to the door way in equal shock.

"Daddy!" Tyler said while slipping off his Grandmothers back, and onto the bed.

"Uh oh, busted." Eric said sitting up a placing his cup of popcorn down.

"What is going on here?"

"Well after their baths the boys couldn't sleep, so I figure a movie would help them along." Lucille said shrugging her shoulders.

"And the popcorn?" Troy asked with a raise eyebrow, Lucille only sighed in return. "Yea tough as nails mom." He said laughing. "Well I'm not here to burst any bubbles, I have some exciting news." He said reaching over to pick up Tyler.

"What is it son?"

"Well how would you guys feel about entertaining some guests tomorrow?"

"Who dad, who?" Eric asked standing on the bed.

" Well how would you feel about Mima and Nathan coming over for a visit?"

"That would be awesome!" Eric exclaimed jumping up and down on the bed. As Tyler saw the fun his brother was having he quickly reached to get down, to which Troy obliged. Standing up Lucille went to stand next to her son.

"Troy I don't understand?"

"She's dropping the case!"

"What, that's great." His dad said clapping.

"It's a blessing." His mother said hugging him.

" You know what time it is boys?"

"Bedtime?" Eric said quietly"

"Bedtime…what is this bedtime you speak of?' Troy said approaching the bed. "According to my watch it's time for…wrestle mania!" Troy said diving on the bed. Eric and Tyler laughed, and jumped on their father, as Troy grabbed a pillow for defense.

………………………………………..

Gabriella paced in the hall trying to work up the nerve to hit the send button. "Ok I can do this." She said hitting send and bringing the phone to her ear.

" Hello…hello any one there?"

"Yea I'm here." She said finding her voice.

"Well who is I'm?" The voice on the phone questioned with a laugh.

"It's…. Gabriella." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry for calling you like this."

"No it's ok, how are you, is everything ok?"

"I'm ok, but I'm trying to fix everything else, and you're on that list…wait I mean.."

"Gabriella I understand, and I'm here."

"Well I was hoping we could meet up sometime and talk…maybe?"

"I would really like that Gabriella." Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok well whenever you'er free."

"I'm free… tomorrow."

"Ok tomorrow it is, we could me up at the park across from Vancouver Dr, is 2. 00 ok with you?"

"Sounds great, and I look forward to seeing you again Gabriella."

"I look forward to seeing you too…Nick." Ending the call Gabriella made her way back over to the Bolton's suite, feeling the best she's felt in weeks.  
…………………………………………………………………………..

One again I really tried to make this the last chapter but failed miserably, the more I write the more I want to add…lol

Well now's your turn to do what you do best and leave me with your thoughts : )


	21. Wisdom

**Author's Note**: I write this a little teary eyed for it is the (overdue) last chapter of this long, kind of epic first fic! I know aren't you excited….I'm so thankful for all of you who have supported me through all of this, some have been here from the beginning while I just got a huge new reviews response of the lat chapter! So a big thank you to **Nikki-4, wiinterxxxbabii, neila-cross, Fangirl144, Writer Rider Dirty Thirties, Duhhitskatieox, lilmissxtizzyxfan, lininhaav41, Jenny1991, and marri,**. Now there were a few of you who have been through most of this fic with me and always made the effort to review and I am truly thankful for that, **xForeverTroypay**…I think you will be happy I tried to add in more Troypay moments just for you, **plasticlittlepastic**, always love hearing from you, you always keep me on my toes**, Illustrated Banana** I don't how you do it but you managed to always be my first reviewer for almost ever ch! Your words always made me smile, and I'm very thankful for them , **GimmeABeat **what can I saw you're like my fanfiction idol, I always take in your reviews with the utmost respect, because you are such a great writer and I'm looking to better myself every chance I get so thank you for helping me, now these next tow reviewers had to be my most dictated thoughtful reviewers through this whole process **Clotisy and troypazash**, I always check my email hoping to see your names because you pay such close attention to detail, and take time to point out the little things that I hope people appricate you two always make me laugh and feel good about myself as a writer, and when I felt like giving up I could just read one of your reviews yo remind myself why I do this, so thank you so much! If I missed you I'm truly sorry but I do appreciate each and every review no matter the size.

Whoo that was a long one I know…well prepared yourselves this chapter is even longer, my longest to date, ENJOY!

Troy groaned as the phone continued to blare in his ears. Reaching towards the night stand he swore under his breath as he knocked his cell phone and watch on the floor. Reaching the light switch he flipped it on and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Troy good morning son."

"Rich?"Troy question turning the alarm on the night stand, to see a bright 6:35 mocking him .

"Guilty as charged." Richard chuckled. "Well the wife and I thought we should all have a family breakfast to celebrate the great news."

"It's 6:35…am."

"Yes , and the early bird catches the worm. Now I've already called your folks, I'll leave the Danforths to you. We all will meet downstairs in about an hour, tell kitten it's causal see you soon." Troy blinked twice as the dial tone filled his ear, hanging up the phone he dropped back into bed. Reaching out an arm he noticed for the first time his wife's absence, looking toward the bathroom he saw that the light on.

"Shar?"

"I'll be out in a sec, who was that on the phone?"

"Your maniac of a father, he wants us all to have breakfast together, he's all ready called my parents, I can just picture my dad's face." He said with a laugh.

"Troy it's good to wake up this early, you know the early bird catches the worm."

"What is it with your family and worms?, I rather sleep for two more hours and then have pancakes." He said while rubbing a hand over his face. "He wants us downstairs in an hour, I'm going call and try to wake up Chad which just might take the full hour."

"Honey I don't think that's such a good idea. In fact I don't think we will be able to make to breakfast at all."

"What, why not?" Troy asked freezing with the phone next to his ear.

"Well remember when I promised you that we could have some fun… later?" Sharpay asked appearing in the door way. "Well it's later." She smiled leaning against the doorframe. Troy eyes bulged as he took in the sight of his wife. Sharpay was wearing a black lotus lace racerback bra, with matching boycut panties both of which had a swirling patterns which revealed her creamy skin. Troy swallowed hard not remembering the last time he seen his wife in lingerie , looking at her swollen belly he wondered how she made being pregnant do sexy. Sharpay smiled playing with a lock of her hair. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Troy shook his head, pushing himself up in the bed, as he put the phone back on the hook.

"Shar you look…amazing." He said his eyes running down her body, and then finally back up to meet her eyes. Sharapy smiled despite being married for so many years, she still blushed a little when he would look at her that way.

"I thought we could have our own private party…unless you were really looking forward to that breakfast." Troy quickly shook his head, reaching out a hand. Sharpay walked closer to the bed talking his hand, and he gently pulled her towards him. "I know you've been feeling really…deprived lately with all that's been going on, and I'm sorry." Troy opened his mouth to interject, but she silenced him with a finger and motioned for him to move over. Troy quickly slid over more towards the center on the bed, but never dropped her hand. " Somehow I let myself forget..." She paused lifting a leg on to the bed. "That you have needs." Troy swallowed hard, as his wife moved closer. " That I have needs." Sharpay said while straddling his waist. It took everything he had to suppress his groan and urge to pull her closer, but one thing he couldn't stop was the tightening in his boxer shorts. " But my memory has been restored." She said smiling while leaning into him. " And I'm prepared to pay that debt ." She whispered in to his ear "In full." She added rolling her hips.

"Sharrrrr" Troy try, but found the English language to be failing him in the moment. Sharpay smiled again kissing down the side of his neck. "Sharpay?" He tried with a little more success this time

"Yes honey?"

"The babies…" He said while she continued her torture on him.

"Will be fine." She finished sitting up.

"But your parents."

"Taylor will handle them."

"Taylor?, but I haven't even called them yet."

"I know my father I had the feeling he would want to do something like this, so last night when I mentioned it to Taylor, she said she understood, and she would take care of it. Now do you want to keep on talking or…" Sharpay raised herself up, and reached behind her back, in a swift movement she unclasped her bra, and allowed it to slide down her shoulders.

"Damn" was all he could say before pulling her into a kiss.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Chad wake up." Taylor said shaking him, only to received no reply. "Chad I mean it wake up." Taylor said while turning on the light. Chad groaned turning away from the brightness. "Fine have it your way." Taylor said disappearing from the room. Chad peeked one eye open and smiled while turning to turn the light back off. Hearing his wife's footsteps he quickly flipped onto his back and closed his eyes. When Taylor reentered the room the darkness did not go unnoticed, walking over to her husband Taylor smiled. "Such an angel" Bring a hand up she caressed his cheek, before duping a cup of water on him.

"Ahhhh." Chad screamed sitting up in the bed. "Tay what the hell?"

"That's a quarter for the swear jar dad." Madison called from the other room. Chad rolled his eyes, while wiping off his face.

" Okay Maddie."

" We have to get going, I let you sleep as late as possible without holding everyone up." Looking to the alarm clock, Chad's eyebrows raised.

"6:50 is as late as possible Tay?"

"Look Chad we have to go The Evans and Bolton's are going to be expecting us."

"What for?"

"Where having breakfast to celebrate the news about the case, now come on and hurry up Maddie's already dress, I just have to do her hair, we'll be waiting"

"Yea knowing Troy he'll order all the pancakes." Chad said pushing the wet comforter aside.

"Well you won't have to worry, because Troy won't be there."

"What?!"

"He and Shar are…reconnecting."

"Reconnecting?"

"You know." Taylor said nodding her head while motioning with her hands.

"Their having sex!

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed closing their door.

"Let me get this straight WE have to wake up early and celebrated with THEIR parents on THEIR case win, while THEY…reconnected?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes Chad they really need some alone time the least you could do is be supportive, Troy is your best friend remember?"

"I'm quickly forgetting." Chad grumbled putting his head in his hands.

"Well I suggest you start remembering if you ever want us to connect again." Taylor said leaving the room .

" I'm so kicking Troy's ass for this!." Chad called after her.

"That's fifty cents dad!"

"He better enjoy his fun now." Chad grumbled standing up and making his way to the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok Maddie your next word is magic, let me here you use it in a sentence." Madison paused and held her pencil against her lips.

"The witch had magic powers."

"Very good now.." Taylor paused hearing her cell phone." "Spell it out loud and write as you go, I'll be listening."

"Ok Mommy." Taylor stood up making her way towards her phone.

"I don't hear anything." She called while picking up her phone off her bed.

"M…a." She heard before pressing send.

"Hey Shar so how'd it go, I want details!"

"Now Tay am I the kind of girl to kiss and tell??

"Yea!" Taylor exclaimed

"You know me all too well." Sharpay said laughing playing with Tyler's hands

"Yea yea now spill." Taylor said walking back into the living area.

"Mommy I'm ready for my next word."

" Well first I put on the lingerie and you were right it was perfect!."

"Mommy my word?"

"Could you hold on a sec Shar?" Taylor said quickly picking up the list of spelling words

" Spell gift Maddie"

"Do you want me to use it in a sentence?"

"No just go ahead and write it down." Madison nodded her head and got to work writing the word gift.

"I told you he would love it no guy can resist the lotus."

"Thanks again Tay you have no idea how much pent up frustration we got rid of!"

"Girl I can imagine, you two were lock in that room for a few hours. Now on with the details was there any toppings, role play, or was it just pure animal se…" Taylor stopped turning to look back at Madison who was busily doodling something on her paper. "I-N-T-E-R-C-O-U-R-S-E!"

"Oh my God Tay!" Sharpay said placing Tyler down and walking over to the fridge grabbing him a juice box.

"Shar don't act all innocent on me, I know you remember." Sharpay rolled her eyes handing Tyler his juice.

"Okay okay…try all of the above!

"No!"

"Yes."

"You're so bad!"

"Whose bad?" Chad said walking into the room.

"Nothing, no one." Taylor said laughing and walking in to their bedroom.

"Women." Chad mumbled shaking his head. "Hey princess how's the spelling coming?"

"Well me and mommy got about half way through the list, then she got a phone call and she stopped giving me my words. Could you finish helping me daddy?"

"No problem angel, your old man is going to make sure you win that spelling bee."

"Thanks dad the list is on the counter over there ."

"Ok which word did you leave off on?" Madison looked down at her paper and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I can't read that word." Chad grabbed the list, and made his way back over to Madison.

"Okay lets see you left off with..." leaning over Chad scanned the list to the bottom and gasped grabbing the paper off the table. "What the hell are they teaching in the second grade!"

"Daddy!" Chad reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out a five he handed it to his daughter. "Start up my tab." He said while turning to leave.

"Taylor have you seen this?" Madison smile sticking the five in her pocket. Getting up she turned on the TV tuning out her dad as he rack up his bill.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella shifted Nathan's backpack on her shoulder making her way into the hotel lobby.

"You ready to have some fun with your brothers?"

"Brovers!" Nathan laughed clapping his hands excitingly.

"Oh Shar there they are." Troy said tapping his wife. Gabriella looked around the lobby and quickly caught sight of Eric franticly waving her over. Smiling she began closing the gap.

"Hey Gabriella, hi Nathan." Sharpay said ticking his stomach, making him laugh.

"Miss Gabriella wait until you hear all of the fun things I have planned for us to do, swimming, jumping on the beds, room service, and not to mention elevator racing, I.."

"Clam down Eric, you don't want to scare them away." Troy said laughing cover Eric's mouth with his free hand."

" Smromy." Eric said with his Dad's hand still on his mouth.

" Glad you found the place ok…, I mean how was the drive..wait that was wrong too…."

" Sharpay it's ok I know what you mean, I've missed him too." She said smiling at Tyler in Troy's arms. " You want to hold him?" Sharpay looked at her husband who smiled and nodded his head., before nodding her head.

"Nate you remember Sharpay right, well she's going to play with you and Toy and your brothers today, can you say hi." Nathan bit the tip of his finger, before smiling and waving hello. " I want you to be a good boy for mommy while I go bye byes ok?" Nathan nodded his head. "Can I have kisses?" He kissed all over her face before she gave him a final kiss and handed him to Sharpay. Sharpay just held him in a hug, smoothing out his hair so happy to have him back in her arms. Troy smiled at the exchanged, before looking back at Gabriella who was staring longingly at Tyler.

" Ty look who came to see you." Troy said with excitement while turning him towards Gabriella. " When we see a pretty woman what do we do?" Tyler smiled and blew a kiss at Gabriella, making her laugh. "That's right little man." Troy said tickling his sides. " But she special so what do you say we give her the real thing." Walking closer to Gabriella, Troy repositioned Tyler to the front of his chest. "Go head little man give her a hug and a kiss." Tyler reached out to Gabriella, who looked to Troy almost as if asking for permission, he nodded his head , and Gabriella took Tyler in to her arms, and sighed at his touch. Thinking about not holding him for so long made her heart ache. Kissing his cheeks, she smiled through her tears as he laughed, before blowing a raspberry into his tummy.

"Dad is Ms. Gabriella ok?"

"She's fine son."

"Then why is she crying?"

"I'm just happy Eric."

"Oh…because we're a family again, right dad?"

"That's right son." He said looking at Gabriella while placing a hand on Eric's head. "How about you and mom take the boys up to the room while I talk with miss Gabriella."

"Ok Dad." Giving Tyler one last Kiss, Gabriella placed him down next to Eric, who took his hand and made his way over to his mom. Waving Gabriella watched as Sharpay led the boys over to the elevator.

" Sorry about that." Gabriella said wiping at her eyes. "I just wish, I hadn't waste so much time."

"Gabriella I meant what I said about our family being back together, that includes you, there's going to be so much more for you to see."

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that Troy."

"You don't know how good it feels to say it." He smiled. "Now I remember you mentioning that your mother would be joining us, I hope that's still true, because don't be fooled by Eric's lack of questioning her absence he was just momentarily distracted, I'm sure by the time I reach our floor he'll be full of questions of her where abouts."

"Oh yea believe me she wouldn't miss out on spending time with you all, she just had a few errands to run, she knows her way here, and before I forget here's Nathan's back pack, it has anything he might need, in case of an emergency."

"Emergency?" Troy asked while taking the back pack.

"Yea you know tantrum, meltdown. He just ate so he shouldn't be hungry for a while, I pack his bathing suit in case you wanted to take him swimming, he usually does ok with pools, but he does tend to get sacred sometimes, just make sure you take out his hearing aid it would be best to leave it in your room, he's fine with taking it off but he'll give you hell when you try to put it back in, just give him till the count of three, then theres.."

"Should I be taking notes?" Troy asked with his face full of concern.

"I'm sorry Troy I'm sure everything will be fine, my mom should be here soon and she'll fill you in, just make sure above all don't let him have anything with.."

"Strawberries!"

"Yea….you remembered." She said in surprise.

"Of course, I would never let anything bad happen to Nathan."

"I know." Gabriella said seeing his sincerity. "Well I know you don't want to waste anymore time talking to me, go ahead I'll see you in court tomorrow." She said turning to leave.

"Wait Gabriella are you going to be ok?"

"Yea Troy since moving in with Mark Nathan's been to daycare, I know he'll be safe with you."

"That's not what I meant, I mean you, are you going to be ok…with the whole Mark thing?"

"I'll be ok Troy."

"Well if you need anything, we're here."

" Thanks Troy."

"No thank you." Troy said giving her one of his lopsided smiles, before heading off towards the elevator.

…………………………………………………….

Gabriella sat on park bench watching two ducks fighting over a piece of bread, she laughed as one duck was knocked over in the process. "If you think that's funny you should come to my mothers house on pasta Thursdays, sometimes it's a real bloodbath."Gabriella turned and looked at Nick, upon seeing his face all kinds of emotions ran through her.

"Nick I'm so glad you came, for a while I thought you wouldn't…and if you didn't I wouldn't blame you, I owe you an apology"

"Gabriella.."

"Please let me finish." Nick nodded his head. "You were right about Mark, I tried so hard to make him the father that Nathan deserves, but like you said you can't force someone to be a parent."

"After my father left my mother and I, things were tough I thought it was my fault, I didn't want Nathan to have to go through some of the things I did as a kid, you know things you can only do with a father…but I failed again I guess I'm unlovable." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Gabriella you don't know how wrong you are." Nick said while sitting next to her. " Mark and anybody else who doesn't see how amazing your are is an idiot. You're beautiful, intelligent, and a wonderful mother, any man would be lucky to have your attention." Gabriella smiled in spite of herself, as she felt her cheeks getting warm.

'Thank you Nick, and again I'm sorry about the way I left things."

"How about we start over?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Gabriella question smiling.

"Hello I'm, Nicholas Parker, and you are?" Nick said smiling while holding out a hand.

"Nick what are you doing."

"Please humor me." Gabriella shook her head.

"Hello Nicholas Parker I'm Gabriella Montez." She said shaking his hand.

'Please Ms. Montez call me nick."

"Pleas Nick call me Gabriella." She said with a grin.

"Gabriella has anyone ever told you, you have a beautiful smile?"

" Nick was that a pick up line?"

"No I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh, please don't take it as…"

"I never said I didn't like it."

"Wait, what?."

"Nick a wise woman once told me that a dog who doesn't walk won't find a bone."

" Now I'm really confused." Nick said with a laugh. " Are you saying…"

"I'm saying you really talk too much, walk with me Nick." She said closing the distance between them.

………………………………………………..

"Ok boys in honor of Nathan's visit Mommy is going to pretend that the non private pool is a fun place to be."

"Yea swimming!" Eric cheered pumping his fist up and down, as they all headed down the hall.

"Hold it guys we have to pick up Madison." Troy said taping on Chad's door.

"Hey man here she is all ready to go, she's all yours." Chad said ushering Madison out the suite.

"What's the hurry man?"

"Taylor's in the back and she's in the mood to connect." Chad said with a smirk.

"Connect what?" Eric asked.

"Connect four sweetie." Sharpay supply, taking Madison's hand.

"Oh I love that game!"

"Me too Eric, so I better get going so I can make the first move then, be good for Uncle Troy and Aunt Sharpay." Chad said bending down to kiss her cheek

"Okay bye Daddy." Chad quickly closed the door

"Before we head down to the pool lets go over some ground rules." Sharpay said standing in front of the door. "One don't forget the buddy system, everyone have a buddy." Madison walked forward and took Eric's hand and raised it in the air. Sharpay held up Nathans arm and Troy held up Tyler's. "Good ok two, no going in to the deep end, Eric no matter how hard you try you cannot channel Aqua man and grow gills, and last but not least please refrain from drinking any of the water."

"Shar considering a little episode we had last night I think we need to add one more rule. We all must keep our bathing suits on at all times." Troy said laughing while picking up Tyler. "No more peepshows little man." He said while putting him on his shoulders. Nathan smiled looking up at Tyler, before letting go of Sharpay's hand and reaching up to Troy.

"I think you've started something here Troy."

"Here Shar you hold on to Ty and I'll let Nathan have a ride on the shoulders." Eric watched intently as his Dad took Tyler down and let Nathan have his place.

"Come on Eric lets push the elevator button." Madison said tugging on his hand, leaving his father with one last look Eric raced down the rest of the hall.

"Ok on your mark…get set….go!" Sharpay called from the steps of the pool. Troy held on to the back of Nathan's life jacket with one hand and Tyler 's with the other, as they both kicked and waved their arms and legs wildly trying to reach Sharpay. Troy pulled them along until swinging them both into Sharpay's arms.

"It's a stale mate." She declared kissing both of their cheeks.

"You know Shar you won't die from coming in."

"I am in Troy."

"Yea up to your knees sitting." He said with a laugh.

"Be happy that I'm in this far."

"Again!" Tyler said laughing reaching for Troy.

"Swim." Nathan declared also reaching out.

"Okay guys let's take your places." Scooping them both up he returned to the center of the pool.

"Hey dad over here." Eric waved a hand trying to get his dad's attention, but his actions went on in vain, as he watched him playing with his little brothers. Watching them he felt a pang of jealously remembering when it used to be Tyler an him racing to his mommy. As he watched them reach Sharpay the second time, he swam over.

"Dad?" He asked tugging on Troy's arm.

" Hey Eric, having fun?"

"Yea Maddie and me, were seeing who could hold their breath the longest under water and I won!

"No way."

"Yes way, here look I'll show you, I'll go under water and you count."

"Ok buddy on the count of three, one… two… two and a half…"

"Dad!"

" Ok three." Eric quickly dunked his head underwater.

"Troy, Nathan!" Sharpay yelled pointing to the toddler who was currently floating away, with a huge grin. Swimming over Troy grabbed Nathan and began tickling his sides.

"Hey little man no going AWOL."

" Dad how long was that? I think I beat my record!" Eric said excitingly wiping water off his face. "Dad?" Looking around Eric spotted his father playing with Nathan, causing his face to fall.

"Eric wanna race me to the rope?" Eric shook his head sadly. "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel so well."

"Want me to get your daddy?" Madison asked making a move towards Troy.

"No!" He exclaimed grabbing her arm. "I think I'll just go sit down for a while."

"Want me to sit with you?"

"No that's ok, keep swimming, I'll come back when I feel a little better." Eric swam over to the stairs, where his mother and little brother were.

"Hey sweetie you having fun?"

"I'm going to sit out for a while." Eric said while raising himself out of the water.

"Is everything ok?" Sharpay said taking his hand before he could pass her.

"Yea I'm ok." Eric said mustering a smile, that his mother didn't fall for.

"Ok well sit right there where I can see you." Eric nodded his head and did as he was told. Looking out into the pool Sharpay, waited for Troy to look up before waving him over.

"What's up honey?"

"Eric's upset and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Where is he?" Troy questioned turning to scan the pool.

"He's sitting out."

"He loves the pool, it must be serious."

"Yea so I'm going to go talk to him, you think you can handle the rest of the kids?"

"You think I could talk to him?" Troy asked looking to where Eric was sitting.

"But what about the boys and Maddie? Troy I can't go in anymore than this."

"Please Shar?" He asked giving her a puppy face.

"Troy I.."

"Come on Ty and Nate help me out here." He said showing them his poked out lip, getting them to imitate him.

"Oh fine, but I'm taking an hour long shower when we get back to the room."

"Deal, and I'll even give you some company." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Troy not in front of the children!" She smiled hitting his chest while taking Nathan. "Ok you little fishes lets swim." Troy made his way out of the pool, and towards Eric.

"Hey Playmaker, what'ch doing out here all by yourself?" Troy asked while taking a seat next to Eric. Eric shrugged his shoulders in response looking over to where his mother was. "Come on I know something's up, you love swimming, plus I know how happy you are that your brothers with us so what's wrong?"

"I wish he would just go back to his own family." Turning around in the chair Eric crossed his arms with a pout.

" Eric he is with family, you remember when we had that talk, what's gotten in to you, you were so excited last night?"

" That was before I knew you were going to replace me with him!." Troy turned and grabbed Eric placing him on his lap, he saw that he was fighting tears.

"Eric you have to know that would never happen." Troy said tying to get him to look him in the eyes.

"Oh yea then why did you keep ignoring me in the pool, you said you would count while I held my breath and when I came up you were gone!, you're already starting to love him more than me." Eric said dropping his head. Troy felt a pang of guilt at his son's words, while he was wrong he could understand where he was coming from.

" Eric your right and I'm very sorry I missed how long you held your breath, but I love you Tyler and Nathan all the same, I just got wrapped up in all the excitement." Eric sniffed without looking up, sighing Troy looked over at his wife, who gave him a questioning look, holding up a hand he gave her the I'm handling it signal.

"Eric can I tell you a story?" Troy ask as an idea popped into his head. Eric nodded holding his elbows. " Did you know I was only twenty-two when you were born? I know that seems really old now, but your mom and I were so young. The whole time she was pregnant with you, I was fine I didn't really have any worries, but then you came along. and buddy I was so scared." He said letting out a breath.

"You were scared?"

"Yea scared that I wouldn't do such a great job being a father. When I held you for the first time, I never wanted to put you down, I loved you so much, I never knew I could make something so great. You know Eric me and you will always have a special bond, you are my first born, you taught me how to be a dad."

"I did?"

"Yea without you I would be lost." Eric looked up at his father and smiled. "You know what else ?" 

"What?" Eric asked excitedly.

"Everyone even used to call you MT."

"MT, why?"

"It stood for mini Troy. "

"Mini Troy, that's funny daddy."

"Yea we look so much alike, and you were my little shadow back then, and now you're my second in command. You're still teaching me so much buddy, so if I make a mistake here and there, I hope in the future you will let me know and keep helping me to get better. Think you can forgive me?"

"Yea dad I can." Eric said hugging his chest. " And dad?"

"Yea buddy?"

"I think you're doing a great job, you're the best dad in the whole world." Troy smiled, and stood up, picking Eric up with him.

"What do you say MT, feel like showing me how long you can hold your breath?"

"Yea!" Eric cheered pumping his fist, as Troy brought him back to the water.

………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella pulled up to her now old apartment, thoughts of Nick still swirling in her mind, she felt like a love sick teenager again, and she truly felt all her bad luck with men coming to an end. Looking at her cell phone she saw that it was 8:23. "Good Mark should still be at the hall." She said stepping out of the car. Opening the front door she quickly put down her purse, pulling her hair into a pony tail she made her way to her bedroom. Opening her closet she grabbed a duffel bag, and quickly began throwing in her clothes. Reaching her dresser she grabbed her jewelry, and began opening the drawers, happy to see that her mother got most of her belongings. Walking to her night stand she grabbed a picture of her son. "Mommy's going to fix this." She said staring at his smiling face. Quickly making her way to his room, she quickly began grabbing his left over clothes, and as many of his smaller toys that she could fit into her bag before turning to make her way out the room, as she reached the hall, she paused hearing the door opening. "Shit." She swore under her breath.

"Blame it it on the alc alc alc alcohol." Mark's drunken voice echoed through the living room. Making her way back in to Nathan's room Gabriella stood against the wall trying to come up with a plan. Hearing Marks voice getting closer, she bit her lip, praying he wouldn't have an urge to come in Nathan's room. Hearing a door close Gabriella quickly left the room, seeing the bathroom light on she quickly made her way to the front of the house, as her hand touched the door knob she looked back once more, and her eye caught Nathan's hand model ,she tiptoed up the stairs towards the coffee table, picking up the hand model she smiled.

"Gabbi where the hell have you been?" Gabriella gasped dropping her bag. "Well aren't you going to answer me?" Mark demanded coming closer to her stumbling in the process.

"You're drunk." Gabriella said turning around

" Where's the kid?"

"That's none of your concern." Mark gave her a questioning look, noticing the bag for the first time.

"Going somewhere?"

"Actually I am." She said picking up the bag. "And again that's none of your concern.

"Gabbi what's gotten into you?" Mark asked reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch me." Gabriella growled, stopping his hand in it's track. "And what's gotten into me is wisdom, I know all about your plan Mark, get the money and ditch the dumb love sick mother and kid, it doesn't matter as long as you get your cut right?" Mark's heart began beating faster as his realization began to sink in.

"Where are you getting this from, I love you and Nathan with.."

" Cut the shit Mark, I've talked with the Bolton's I know everything, I know about the settlement, I know about your little get together with Troy at the bar, and I know about what took place in that hospital room…what you said about Nathan." Gabriella said shaking her head. "I've been so blind I put the one thing I love most in this world in harm's way."

"Gabriella come here we can talk about this, I can make it right." As Mark moved toward her she took another step back.

" I guess you must think I'm a real idiot Mark." She scoffed " I'll just mosey on back in to Gabriella's life after two years like nothing's happened, bear spending a few months with her and the kid get the money and run, right Mark?" Mark just stared at her hard, not knowing what to say. " That's what I thought." Gabriella said walking closer to him, until she was at his side. " Well guess what Mark the game's over and you lose." Gabriella stepped away from him, and made a move to leave, when Mark forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry Gabbi I can't let you leave like this." He said pinning her against a wall. "You're not going to ruin this for me." He said tightening his grip on her. "I've waited so long for an opportunity like this and.."

"Okay Mark your right, your right."

"What?"

" I understand why you wouldn't want to be tied down to a wife and a kid, I mean were both still young right? How about we go 60 40 with the money and call it even no harm no foul." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Mark stared at her questioningly.

" I think that would be ok with me." He said while releasing one of her arms. " I'm glad you're are seeing things.." With her free hand Gabriella punched Mark in the face as hard as she could, causing him to fall back in pain. "Ahhh shit…you little bitch!" Gabriella took off down the hall reaching the closet she quickly pull out the bat, and turned back into the hall. Walking back into the living room she held the bat protectively in front of her.

"Mark I want you to leave right now, or I swear to God I will call the police." Receiving no answer she continued down the hall, reaching the end of the hall Mark was nowhere in sight, walking further into the room, she approach her bag, lowering the bat she reached to pick up the bag with her free hand. Grabbing the bag, Gabriella quickly turned towards the steps.

"No so fast." Mark said popping out around the corner, grabbing her by her hair, in the process making her drop her bag. Gabriella screamed out in pain as he pulled her back into the living room. " Now who's the abusive one, when the judge takes one look at what you did to my face, Nathan will be mine, and you don't want to know what I'll do to him when I get my hands on him." Holding the bat with both hands, she quickly thrust it backwards into Mark's ribs, causing him to cry out in pain before falling completely over. Turning around Gabriella struck him again in one of his knees. Mark screamed and rolled on his side trying to move away from her.

"That was for me." Circling around him, Gabriella stopped when facing him, bringing up her foot she deliver one swift kick to his groin. "And that was for Nathan."

"You psycho bitch, wait till I get.."

"What Mark? What was that I can't hear you through all those tears." Kicking him on his back, as he nursed his bruised manhood, Gabriella raised the bat over her head.

"Nooooooo." Mark cried closing his eyes as she made a move to hit him, when now blow came he opened his eyes to seeing the bat right above his face. Lowering the bat Gabriella place it under his chin lifting it up.

"You stay the hell away from my family, or next time I swear to God I'll kill you." Releasing the bat, Gabriella grabbed her belongings, and made her way to her car reaching her car she struggled, to get the key in the lock. Finally getting in the car she threw the bag in the back, placing Nathan's hand model in the passenger seat. Grabbing her phone she called her mother.

" Gabbi thank god, I've been worried sick, you promised you would be here 20 minutes ago, are you okay?, Mark didn't try anything did he? Gabi? Gabriella?"

" Mama I'm coming home, I took care of him and I'm coming home." She sniffed unable to stop the tears that began flowing from her eyes.

"Mija hurry I'll be waiting, and we can talk." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Okay Mama." As Gabriella was about to hang up, Maria's voice stopped her.

"And Gabi, I love you."

"I love you too Mama." Gabriella smiled hanging up the taking a deep breath she began her journey home.

………………………………………

"He did what?!" Maria exclaimed pacing her living room back and forth. ´Wit hasta obtener mis manos sobre él .. le voy a matar, voy a su anillo de cuello…"

"Mama calm down, you're going to wake Nathan."

"Gabriella I will not calm down look at you." Maria reached over taking her daughters arm, looking at her bruised wrist. " We have to do something he can't get away with this."

"He won't, I'm sure he's on his way out of town by now, he may be a jackass but he's not that dumb, he knows he won't stand a chance in court. It's over Mama let's just move on."

"We have to tell Troy and Sharpay." Gabriella took her mother's hand stopping her in her place.

"Mama we don't need to worry them, everything will be ok."

"What if it's not Gabi, what if he comes back?" Gabriella sighed taking a deep breath, nodding her head.

"Ok I'll give them a call, but promise me you won't do anything crazy Mama."

"Gabi please." Maria said waving a hand. "Let's not forget whose the parent here, now go head and call the Bolton's, when you get back I'll fill you in on the day's events Nate had a great time."

"Mama promise."

"I promise ok, now scoot, I'm sure you want to put your things away and kiss your son goodnight." Maria said leading Gabriella out of the room, before she had a chance to protest. Watching as Gabriella disappeared into her bedroom Maria quickly made her way back to the living room, grabbing her daughter's purse she reached in feeling for her cell phone. "Come on where are you." Finally finding it Maria walked out the front door, closing it lightly behind her. Opening the phone she brought up the phonebook, scanning for the name she desired. The phone continued to ring with no answer, as her anger continued to boil insider her. As a voice came over the phone asking her to leave a message she was visually shaking. " You listen and you listen good you little prick, you are never to bother, speak to, or come anywhere near my daughter or any of my grand children ever again. What Gabriella did to you tonight was child's play, if you so much as call my daughter and I find out about it, I will find you, and when I do I will cut off your favorite appendage, boil it, and make you eat it!, just try me bastard." Maria violently flipped the phone closed, and took a deep breath trying to calm herself before facing her daughter. Walking back in the house she was met with her daughter's questioning stare.

"What were you doing out there?"

"I was just getting some air Mija, oh and I think you might have dropped this on your way in." Maria held out the phone with a smile. Gabriella looked at her purse and then back at her mother before taking the phone. "Now come on sit down, I have to tell you all about Tyler, oh Gabi he is just amazing, he did the funniest thing today."

……………………………………………………

"Ok everyone ready?"

"Mommy why do I have to wear this suit it's itchy." Eric complained scratching at his collar. "I want to stay here with Nana, Ty, Nathan, and Maddie!"

"I know sweetie but remember when Daddy and I talked with you yesterday?" Eric nodded his head. " I don't think we will have to be there very long, and beside I think Grandma has a special surprise for you, for being so grown up today."

"Really what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see, but I think she has it downstairs in the limo."

"Oh boy, come on dad hurry." Eric grabbed his father's hand pulling him down towards the door.

"Okay guys you heard the man lets move out." Sharpay grabbed Tyler's hand, and followed out the room, passing his parents room Troy knocked on the door, then continued on to Chad and Taylors suite. Sharpay stopped in front of her in-laws door, just as Jack was opening it.

"Good morning Sharpay." He said kissing her cheek. "Hey little man." He said rubbing Tyler's head.

"Coch." Tyler smiled looking up at his grandpa."

"That's right, and you and I really have to get to training." Jack said picking him up.

"Oh Jack go ahead, you're going to make them late." Lucille said coming forward. "Now come here to Nana sweetie." Sharpay smiled as Tyler laughed and kiss Lucille's cheeks. " How are you this morning Sharpay?"

"I'm…great" Sharpay said plastering a smile on her face

"That's good to hear honey."

"Gabriella should be here soon with Nathan, and Madison is.."

"Right here." Troy said walking over holding Madison's hand. " Gabriella just call me she and Nathan are down stairs, so mom we're all going to head down, and I'll run him back upstairs to you, you know to avoid any tears." Lucille nodded her head, and ushered Madison into the room. Jack walked ahead to where Eric and the Danforths were, while Troy walked next to his wife.

"You ok Shar?" Troy questioned taking her hand.

"I'm ok, just nervous I guess."

" Everything's going to be fine, Gabriella's on our side now."

"You right I guess I just won't feel completely at ease until the judge bangs that little gravel of his, and Tyler's ours forever."

"And that will happen." Troy said standing in front of her. "This ends today, Marks gone and.."

"How do we know he's really gone Troy, what he did to Gabriella was awful."

"Yea it was, and if he ever shows his face here again he'll be sorry in more ways than one, but for right now, we have to be focus on our family and keeping it together."

" I know you're right, let's go get our boy."

"That's my girl." Troy said kissing her lips. Before returning to her side and leading her to the elevator. Reaching the lobby they all filed off, Eric being the first of course.

"There's Miss Gabriella." He said taking off in her direction.

"Eric don't run in the lob…oh why do I bother." Sharpay said following after her son.

"Miss Gabriella guess what I'm going with you grownup, and we get to take the limo!"

"Wow my mother and I have never ridden in limo before, you think you could sit next to me and show me all the different things inside, that is if your parents don't mind."

"Be our guest, but be warned, you're in for an earful." Gabriella smiled, shifting a sleeping Nathan.

" How are you this morning?"

"I'm good and you?"

"No Gabriella how are ?" Troy questioned stepping forward a face full of concern. Jack looked back and forth between the two before turning to Eric.

" Nana's waiting for Nathan upstairs, what do you say you help me bring him to her."

"Sure I will coach, I'll be right back, don't leave without me mommy."

"We won't sweetie."

" Do you mind Gabriella?" Jack asked looking to her.

"Oh no, not at all." She smiled transferring Nathan into his arms.

"Why don't you grab Nathan's bag for Coach, you know he's getting older, and he can't lift as much as he use to." Troy said with a laugh.

"But somehow I still manage to whip you on the court."

"He got you there man." Chad said laughing.

"I remember that game being a two on two Chadrick." Troy said turning to a flabbergasted Chad.

"Exactly."

"Ok that's enough you guys, Chad help me to the car." As everyone cleared the lobby only Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella remained.

"So you sure you're up to this, you're not planning to back out are you?"

"What my wife means is are you ok, I mean after everything that happened with Mark."

"It's ok Troy, and Sharpay I completely understand your hesitation, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I … I want you to be Tyler's parents."

" And that's all we want, but we want you involved." Sharpay said smiling. "We're a team in this mess."

"I know, and somehow I let Mark make me forget that, but I promise it will never happen again. I'm ready to fix things if you are."

"We are all in this together right?

"Yea but for real this time." Gabriella said laughing.

……………………………………..

"Gabi I can get use to this." Maria said waving to the flashing cameras, as they all made their way into the court house. " First a limo, body guards with door to door service, and now paparazzi, I feel like a star!."

"Oh Mama get in here." Gabriella said pulling her into the building.

"Gabriella did you get a chance to speak with West?" Gabriella shook her head no in. " Ok well then first things first in chambers I let him know what's going, then.."

"Taylor do you think it would be ok if I had a little fun with him instead, I really can't stand that guy, I want to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I like the way you think, what did you have in mind?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Well from what I learned about West he is a real show hog, so lets give him a show, here's the plan." Gabriella said calling them in for a huddle. Eric walked into the court room holding both of his parents' hands. He looked nervously around the room before looking back down at the floor, behind them Chad and Taylor entered, then the Evans and Jack.

"Judy what are doing with that phone?"

"Oh hush Richard Ducky wants remain informed, so he will be listing in."

"Hi Dad." Ryan said on speaker phone.

"Hello son." Richard said shaking his head while continuing to his seat. Next was Gabriella and her mother who headed in the opposite direction.

"You sure about this Mija?"

"Positive Mama."

"I'm so proud of you." Maria smiled giving her a hug. As they broke apart Gabriella walked up to West.

"Hey Gabriella, where's Mark, I want to run his testimony by him one more time."

"Mark?"

"Yea Mark, your soon to be husband, you know the one who will have to pay me when this is all over and done." West said annoyed.

"Oh Mark, I'm not too sure where he is but don't worry West we can handle things, he and I had a long conversation last night." Gabriella said smiling.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded her head.

"And as for your pay, don't worry I'll Make sure you get exactly what you deserve." She said with a wink.

"Okay." West said giving her a strange look. Judge Heartman soon entered, and sat down.

"Now I hope after this little recess you all came back remembering the rules, and having your acts together." He received nods of the head from everyone in the room. " Good, now we will pick up from where we left off, West your witness."

"I call Eric Bolton to the stand." Sharpay smiled encouragingly at her son, while letting go of his hand. Eric looked to his father, who nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. Watching Eric walk up to the stand, Sharpay tried hard to keep her expression calm, catching Gabriella's eye she saw her nod her head and wink.

" Hello Eric, can you please tell the court how old you are."

"I'm six and a half."

" How about your brother how old is he?"

"Ty and Nathan are both two, they were born the same day you know, it's like their twins, but they came out of two different bellies." Eric said causing the room to chuckle.

"Yes I know." West said with a tight smile. " Now Eric do you remember playing a wrestling game with your dad?"

"Objection!." West whirled around to find Gabriella standing.

"Order, order in the court, Ms. Montez you are not at liberty to call for an objection." The judge said shifting in his seat. "Mr. McBrye I advised that you have a word with your client. West march over to where Gabriella stood, keeping his furry off his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"I'm righting a wrong."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's over West."

" I'm afraid you don't get to make that decision." He growled stepping closer to her. "I worked hard on this case, now sit down."

" Make me. Your honor?" Gabriella said stepping around the desk. " With your permission may I please address the court?"

" This is already turning into a circus act so I don't see why not."

"Thank you sir. Over these past few days, I've learnt many truths, truths about Mark, myself, and the Boltons." Gabriella said looking over to Troy and Sharpay. " I realize now that I have been blind in my actions, and have made a terrible mistake."

"What are you saying Ms. Montez?"

"I'm saying I wish to drop this case, I want Tyler to stay with his family." Troy hugged his wife, as Eric cheered, and Chad even stood clapping.

"Order, order in the court!" Banging the gavel the judge looked to Chad. "And will you please sit down and cut out that clapping!" Chad quickly sat down, and sunk low in his chair. "As compelling as that sounds Ms. Montez you did not come into this case alone, what about the father, what does he have to say in all of this." Gabriella's face fell, Mark was still managing to ruin things.

"Your honor in his absence is in contempt of the court and therefore signs away his say." Taylor said standing up. "If Ms. Montez no longer wishes to back these abuse allegations, or push for custody then we have no purpose here."

"Mr. McBrye have you heard anything from Mr. Flamgetti?"

"Well he…I…no you honor." He said shaking his head dejectedly.

"Ms. Montez you do understand what you'er doing, you relize will never be able to gain custdoay of you son in the future?"

"Yes your hnor I understand, he's right where he belongs."

"Ok, well to be fair, Mr. Flamgetti will be given three days to address his rights of the child, and at the end of those three days if there is no word, his rights will be terminated, the settlement will be divided in half among both set of acting parents." The judge said with another bang of his gavel. "Now out of my court room all of you, you all give me a headache." He grumbled leaving the stand.

"We win!" Eric cheered, racing from the witness box to his parenting, who were hugging at the moment. "Did I do a good job?"

"You did a great job sweetie." Sharpay said caressing his cheek.

" I wasn't really scared, I was just acting, just like you mommy."

" I know honey and you fooled West good!"

"High five." Eric jumped up and slapped his dad's hand.

"Gabriella I don't think you understand what you just did!"

"I clearly understand just how I understand that you're a snake."

"Yea a snake who you owe a hell of a lot of money to." West said walking closer to her.

"As I remember it, you only get paid if we win the case, and guess what West you lost."

"You little.."

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence my man." Troy said appearing in front of Gabriella.

"Oh and let me guess you're going to stop me?" West asked with a laugh.

"No we're going to stop you." Chad said appearing behind him, along with Jack, Maria, Richard, Judy, and Taylor who formed a little circle around him.

"Why don't you just click those imitation gators three times and go back to hell where you belong." Sharpay said standing next to Gabriella.

"I don't have to stand for this." West said looking around the circle. "That's the last time I listen to some guy I meet at a bar." He said pushing past Jack and Chad.

"Oh Gabi, that was great." Maria said hugging her daughter.

"How about me Mima, how did I do?"

"You did just wonderful mijo, what do you say we all go back to the hotel and celebrate?"

"I'm in." Chad said raising a hand.

"Yea and this time I want to connect with Aunt Taylor, Uncle Chad."

"What?" Taylor said with wide eyes.

"You know connect four." Eric said shaking his head. "How could you forget already?" Taylor looked at Chad questioningly, while he suddenly became very interested in the ceiling.

"Mom what's happening?" Ryan's voice chimed in from Judy's phone

"Oh Ducky, it's over, they've won the case."

"That's great mom, put Shar on." Judy handed the phone to her daughter, who stepped back a few steps, to take the call.

"On to the party!" Eric said Taking Maria's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Yea Chad, we need to have a chat about that whole connecting thing." Chad smiled, allowing his wife to pull him by the arm.

"Jack what do you say we crack open a bottle of Dom Perignon when we get back to the room."

"Dom Perignon, do you know how much that stuff can run you, were talking $40,000 a bottel Rich!"

"We are celebrating Jack, besides it's our treat?" Richard smile wrapping an arm around his wife. Jack started after then with a dumb struck expression.

"I will never get those two." He said looking at his son before following them out the doors.

"Yes Ryan, no Ry, She's what! Oh my God, how far along?, That's great Ryan Eric's been asking for more cousins, yea uh huh ok I'll see you soon, No Ryan I didn't hurt him, ok bye." Sharpay turn to Troy and Gabriella who both had raised eyebrows. "Rebecca's pregnant! She's three months along."

"That's great Shar, this day just keeps on getting better and better." Troy said with a smile. "Now I hope you two lovely ladies would allow me to escort you to the limo."

"Wait, before we go I wanted to talk to you two."

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing bad, just something I've been wanting to ask you."

"We're all ears." Troy smiled.

"You two have been so great to me and my son, I dragged you through the mud, and you've never stopped supporting me and Nathan." She paused and turned to Troy. "Troy I've thought some of the most awful things about you, when you have been nothing but an amazing father to all those boys, deep down I know now I was trying to turn Mark into you without realizing it, I don't ever want to put Nathan through what I have put him through with Mark ever again, not when he already has a perfect father."

"Gabriella what are you saying?" Troy asked feeling his chest constrain."

"I'm saying that guys my come in and out of my life, but I don't want it to be that way for Nathan, I want him to have something permanent…I want him to have you. If it's ok with both of you, after Mark's rights are terminated, I want to legally make Nathan your son, you're the father he deserves, I just ask that his name remain Montez." Troy looked at his wife in disbelief.

"Shar?" He whispered with tears in his eyes. Sharpay smiled clasping her hands under her chin and nodded her head with a laugh. "My son?" Gabriella nodded with tears of her own. "My son." Troy smiled hugging his wife.

"Wait Shar would you be ok with this?" He said pulling back looking her in the eyes.

"Troy , Gabriella's right you're an amazing father, Nathan deserves this, you deserve this."

"But.."

"No buts, I know it may be a little confusing for a while, but what about this isn't confusing? We'll make it work." She said wiping a tear off his cheek.

"I love you so much." Troy said kissing her. Pulling back from the kiss Troy looked over to Gabriella with a smile.

"I accept a thousand times yes!." Troy exclaimed picking Gabriella up and spinning her around.

"Ok Troy getting dizzy here." She said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry." Troy said placing her down.

"Now I do believe there was mentioning of a party?

"Yes now come we wouldn't want to be late." Troy said offering each one of them an arm.

"Yea our boys are waiting for us." Sharpay said taking one of his arms

"Our boys I like the sound of that." Gabriella said taking the other arm.

"So Gabriella any idea what you're going to do with all that money?"

"I was thinking of looking into real estate."

"Real estate?."

"Yea in Albuquerque, the one place that really felt like home."

"Well I know of a few places you might want to check out." Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders, hiding a smile.

"I would really like that Sharpay." With that they all headed out of the courtroom, closing one big chapter in all of their lives, and opening an even bigger one.

……………………………………….

**THE END!!!!**

Well… kind of before you all kill me or throw things there will be and epilogue where you will get to meet the Botlton twins, The Danforths new little one, and see how both families are adjusting to their new set up.

I can't believe it's finally over after a year and some change, thanks to you all for riding this crazy ride with me! Now for all of you who chose to remain silent through this whole process, I hope this provokes you to review…..and if enough of you want it I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel!


	22. Epilogue

_2 Years Later…_

Nathan bounced in his bed impatiently staring at the ceiling. "Come on, come on." He chanted while squirming. Finally and alarm sounded in his bedroom. "Yes!" He exclaimed hoping out of his bed, and racing into the hall. Opening his mother's bed room door he slowly walked in. Reaching the foot of the bed he could see she was still asleep. Pushing himself up he crawled over to her.

"Mommy, Mommy, first day of school!" He exclaimed shaking her. Gabriella groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Nathan what in the world." She said while sitting herself up. Looking to her night stand she saw that it was 6:00 am.

" We have to get ready or the bus will leave me." Nathan said with wide eyes.

" Sweetie it's only 6:00 and the bus doest come until 8:00, besides I would never let the bus leave you."

"Promise?" Nathan asked holding out a pinkie.

"Promise." Gabriella smiled linking their pinkies and kissing her thumb, thinking it cute how he picked that up from Sharpay and Ryan.

"Ok I'll go wake up Chelsea just to make sure." He said quickly hopping off the bed.

"Wait Nathan.." Gabriella sighed as he disappeared out the door. "You can stop pretending to be asleep I know you had something to do with this."

" Do I radiated guilt or something." Nicked smiled turning around.

"No, I just know you're a push over when it comes to the kids."

"I can't help it, last night he begged me to the set the alarm, that kid does a mean puppy dog face."

"Troy." Gabriella said shaking her head. "Well I hope you learn to be a little tougher when this one makes its debut." She smiled rubbing her swollen belly.

" I'll try, but knowing it will have your good looks , will make it hard for me to promise." He said leaning up to kiss her.

"Nathan get out of my room !"

"Looks like we have a rough morning ahead of us."

"Yea I'll go break it up, you try to get some more sleep, I'll give Nathan a shower, and stop Chelsea from delivering any bodily harm." Nick said kissing her forehead and getting out of the bed.

"What would I do without you?" She asked smiling sheepishly.

"Most likely drink a lot of coffee." He said leaving the room. Walking down the hall he could hear the sound of objects being thrown. "Okay you two what's going on here?" Chelsea was sitting up in bed with a pillow in her hands and Nathan was ducked down at the foot of the bed.

"Dad he's ruining my sleep." Chelsea said lowering the pillow.

"I was just trying to help." Nathan said standing up dejectedly. Nick looked to Chelsea giving her a pleading look, she sighed and rolled her eye.

"I'm sorry for being cranky Nathan, it's just a girl needs her beauty sleep, you know I'm going to first grade no more naps for me."

"You're lucky I hate naps, I wish I could go to first grade with you." He said playing with his fingers. Chelsea pushed back her comforter, stepping out of bed.

"Nathan you're going to love kindergarten, you'll get to make new friends, learn all kinds of cool stuff, and you even get to take a trip to a farm."

"A farm?!"

"Yup, and you get to feed the animals and everything, come on let's go brush our teeth and I'll tell you all about the pigs."" Chelsea smiled taking his hand.

"I love pigs." Nathan exclaimed. On their way out the room, Chelsea looked back at her father who mouthed a thank you to her.

"Okay Nathan blue or red?" Gabriella asked holding out two pools.

" Hmmm I think red…no wait blue, but red is the color on the fire trucks." Gabriella stepped forward with the red shirt. "But Sharpay says, blue brings out my eyes." He said with a hand on his chin.

"Nathan…"

"Okay blue." Gabriella handed him the shirt, going to his draw she grabbed him a pair or khaki shorts, which she picked out to shorten the process and a pair of white socks.

"So you excited about today?"

"Yea." Nathan said pulling his shirt down over his head. " But I kinda wish you could come with me for a little while…cuz I don't want you to miss me so much." Gabriella smiled laying his clothes on the bed.

"That's so thoughtful of you Nate, because you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you. In fact I already asked Ms. Lopez if I could sit in with your class for a little while, to ease my stress…if that's ok with you."

" Sure mommy I don't want you to be stressed." Nathan smiled while putting his pants on, but you can only stay a little while cuz I don't want the other kids to think I'm a baby."

"I'll stay as long as you say it's ok."

"Deal." Nathan smiled hopping down from his bed. " Race you to breakfast, today it's my turn to cook!" He said while racing out of the room.

" I know so it's either frosted flakes or captain crunch." Gabriella called after him.

…………………………………………………………

" Eric and Tyler put a move on it." Troy called up the stairs striating his tie. "Honey how's this?" He asked walking into the kitchen with open arms. Sharpay turned from the counter where she was preparing lunches and looked in his direction.

" Good color choice, but your tie needs some help." She said beckoning him over. Troy walked over and stood in front of his wife allowing her to fix his tie. "There." She said giving it one last tug. "Now your perfect." Troy kissed her softly, before turning to the counter.

"What do you say how does daddy look?" Alex nodded his head and clapped his hands, causing Troy to smile. " What are you making here chef Alex ?" He asking placing his hands on both sides of his son, looking at the spread before him.

" I make unch." He smiled

"Unch, huh that sounds tasty, can Daddy try?" Alex nodded his head picking up one of the sandwiches, he held it to Troy's mouth letting him have a bite. " Mmmmmh." Troy said rolling his eyes into the back of his head. " That is amazing, what do you call this creation?"

"It's PB & J, Troy, and that was for Tyler's lunch."

" Chef Alex you tricked me, now I'll just have to eat you instead." Troy said grabbing Alex off the counter, and eating his tummy. Sharpay smiled as Alex laughed.

" Troy tell the boys if there're not down here in 2 minutes there're going to miss the first day of school, and they still need to eat breakfast." Sharpay said while already putting the finishing touches on Tyler's replacement sandwich.

"Boys downstairs right.."

"Chill Dad we're right here." Eric said walking into the kitchen, with Tyler close in tow.

"Ok guys what will it be, eggs, bacon, toast, maybe some.. Oh my God." Sharpay gasped dropping her spatula. " Eric what have you done to your hair?" She questioned looking at Eric's attempt to spike his hair, it looked like he stuck his whole head in to a jar of gel and then tried to striating it with his fingers.

"Mom everybody wears their hair like this it's cool." He smiled.

"Troy talk to your son." Sharpay said with a hand over her heart.

" Eric I don't think this look is you, besides do you want to blend in with everyone else or, stand out being yourself." Eric thought for a moment.

"I'd like to stand out being myself, besides moms hair stuff is starting to itch."

" Eric please don't tell me you used my…"

"Ok then I won't tell you" He said with a smile, while running back up the stairs.

"What about me Mommy how do I look?" Sharpay smiled at Tyler in his Bolton jersey and Crib Rock jeans.

"You look amazing sweetie, do you feel ready for your big day?"

" Yea I can't wait to go to school, Eric said we get to color, write our names, and lots of other cool stuff, and I'll be just like him."

"That's right little man, you're stepping up to the big leagues now." Troy said hold out a hand to give him a high five.

" I go too?" Alex asked.

" You my friend get to go play with Nana."

" Alex go with Ty."

"Don't worry Alex well be back soon, and Jordan will go and play with you at Coach and Nana's." At the mention of Jordan's name Sharpay's eyes shot to the floor, where there was nothing but a few abandon toys.

"Jordan's gone again, every time I look away for two seconds." She mumbled walking towards the play room.

"Is this better dad?" Eric asked coming down the steps his hair damp from washing out the gel.

"Yea now you look more like my son, and not a biker boy, but I'm sure mom's going to want to blow dry, so be prepared."

" Already on it." Eric said placing a baseball cap on his head.

" Your genius startles me." Troy said with a smile. " Ok everyone in your chairs, we have ten minutes to eat and leave if we want to be on time." Eric and Tyler both took a seat while Troy grabbed Alex and Jordan's booster chairs.

"Jordan slowdown." Sharpay called after her fleeting child " You have to keep your clothes on". Jordan only laughed continuing running towards the kitchen.

"Hey there ladybug, lets not give mommy a heart attack so early in the morning." Troy said laughing scooping his pamper clad daughter up into his arms. Sharpay entered the kitchen holding the discarded pink dress, looking at her laughing daughter, son, and husband as he spun around in circles. Thinking back to their birthday she couldn't help but smile.

…………………………………………………………..Flashback

_February 6, 2022_

Sharpay smiled holding out a hand to catch a snowflake.

" Ryan I absolutely love the city in the winter."

" Looks like you're not the only one." Ryan smiled looking over to where Eric Troy and Tyler were all playing in the snow.

"Yea it's Tyler's first snow experience, when we first left the airport he refused to let Troy put him down, now he can't stay out of the stuff."

"The crazy thing is we weren't even expecting it, it was like a special little after holidays present for you guys." He said while leaning off the balcony rail.

" Ryan the hot chocolates all done, if there're ready to come in." Rebecca said walking into the living room with a tray.

" Hot chocolate and cookies inside guys, get it while it's warm." Ryan called down to Troy and the boys. Troy stopped and looked up to the balcony.

"You hear that soldiers, we're being called in for grub and a mug."

"But dad we didn't finish our mission."

" Stay and Play." Tyler said picking up more snow. Troy looked up to his wife and gave her a wink. Sharpay smiled and walked to the house grabbing a couple of cookies and a cup hot chocolate She made her way back to the balcony.

"Ryan these cookies are the best cookies in the world." Sharpay said loudly, taking a bite of one of the cookies while holding one out to him.

" Shar I think these are store brought." Ryan said while sniffing one causing her to roll her eyes.

"No Ryan there're not." She said through greeted teeth. "I think they are special, didn't you mention something about Santa thinking they were the best in the world." She said with wide eyes, gesturing to her on looking children below.

"O yes." Ryan said with sudden enlightenment. "Santa loves these I think they might even have some magic that makes you fly after you eat them." He said taking another big bite, giving Sharpay a secret thumbs up.

"Wow come on Ty we have to get some of those cookies." Eric said grabbing his brothers hand and heading towards the house with their father in tow. Seeing that the boys were heading in, Sharpay sighed and looked to her brother.

'Fly?...really Ry."

"I took it too far didn't I?"

" Just a smidge." Sharpay said turning to walk into the house.

" I was trying to reel them in Shar , it's because of me their coming up those stairs." He said following her.

"Well you'll be the one watching Eric tonight making sure he doesn't try to take you up on this flying offer, you might want to close those doors."

" Real funny Sharpay, I get your point."

"Ryan do you hear humor in my voice?" She questioned with raise eyebrows. Ryan quickly turned shutting the balcony door making sure to lock them. Troy opened the door, and Eric and Tyler quickly ran in.

"Ok Uncle Ryan point me towards those cookies, I'm ready to fly." Eric said while quickly striping off his coat and gloves. Sharpay gave Ryan a I told you so look, as he timidly pointed to the table.

"Mommy snow." Tyler said bouncing over holding out his snow filled glove.

"Wow thanks sweetie." She smiled taking the clump of snow, while looking at Troy, who shrugged his shoulders. " I'm going to save it in the kitchen, Uncle Ryan." Sharpay said holding out the clump to Ryan who still was nervously watching Eric as he gobbled down cookies.

"Ryan."

"Oh sorry." He said shaking his head while taking the snow clump and heading into the kitchen.

" Ty look Aunt Becky made hot chocolate!"

" Hot Chocolate!"

"Yea right over there." Sharpay said pointing to the coffee table. Tyler ran over to the coffee table and kneeled down next to his brother, he quickly reached for a cup, only to be stopped by his brother.

"Careful Ty it's hot." Eric said reaching for the cup, and placing it in front of him. " You have to blow first see." Eric demonstrated blowing in his cup before, watching Tyler copy his actions.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Ryan jumped surprised as Troy appeared behind him in the door way.

" Yea there're great kids, and I'm an awful Uncle." He said watching Eric reach for another cookie. " Why did I have to say fly." He said shaking his head causing Troy to laugh.

" Ryan it's no big deal."

" No big deal, Eric's going to hate me when he finds out." Rebecca took a seat next to Sharpay on the couch and the two began talking and rubbing their bellies sharing pregnancy stories. " I'm going to suck as a dad."

" Ryan those little boys adore you, Eric is always asking for you when you're away on tour, and last year when we went to a show, you show have seen how his eyes lit up while you were on stage, he even asked to take a dance class." Troy said shuttering at the last part."

" He did?.. Because you know Shar can teach him the moves easily, I think I even have some old videos of us at…"

"Ryan you're missing the point here." Troy said placing a hand on his shoulders stopping him in his place. " Take some words of advice from someone with experience, they're not going to love everything you say or do, and there will be mistakes here and there, but it won't ever stop them from loving you. I'll handle Eric, and if he gets upset believe me he'll forget in no time."

"Thanks Troy, but it was my mistake, and I guess a little practice wouldn't hurt." Ryan said standing tall and striating his hat while making a move towards Eric. Pausing he quickly took a few steps back standing next to Troy." "But if I do need you, do you think we should come up with a signal?"

"Ryan just go." Troy said pushing him forward. Ryan tensely walked to Eric who was currently bending his arms and repeatedly flapping them.

"Uncle Ryan how many do you think I have to eat before I start to fly?"

" Eric can I talk to you for a sec, I think we had a miscommunication earlier." Ryan said sitting on one of the love seats and motioning for Eric to join him. " I didn't mean to mislead you into thinking that by eating the cookies you could fly."

"What?" Ryan sighed.

" Eric these cookies do not bring flight to those who eat them."

"They don't?" he ask dropping his head. Ryan quickly looked to Troy, who only motioned for him to continue, biting his lip he got an idea. " Well they do make reindeer fly, but not people."

"Reindeer?"

"Yea well, you know sometimes Santa likes to take a vacation once and a while, and New York is one of the biggest tourist attractions there are. He even came to see my show."

"Wow he did?"

"Yea and afterward he came back stage, and he talked to me about you and Ty?"

"Santa knows me!" Eric said with his face lighting up.

"Of course he said you're always on the nice list, and that this year you would be getting wonderful presents."

"I did get wonderful presents, all kinds of cool stuff."

" Well he wanted you to have something extra special, he asked me when I thought you would be visiting again and when he found out it would be so soon, he gave me the cookies as a present for you."

"For me?"

"Yea he said when the reindeer ate them it gave them flight, so he said you could use your imagination to fly, because he knows how creative you are."

"I am creative, Mommy says it's because I'm an Evans underneath." Ryan smiled at this. " Uncle Ryan did Santa say it was ok to share the cookies?"

"Oh yea." Ryan said nodding his head.

"Well good because I want you to have some that way we can fly together." Ryan's eyes lit up, as he looked back to Troy who gave him a thumbs up.

" I would really like that Eric, in fact I'll have one right now." Ryan stood up and grabbed a cookie taking a bite. "I think I feel something happening." he said wiggling his body causing, both Eric and Tyler to laugh. Grabbing Eric he instructed him to hold out his arms as he flew him around the room.

"Me next!" Tyler said jumping up.

"You have to eat a cookie Ty." Eric said while still being flown around the room. Tyler grabbed a cookie and took a bite, and Troy quickly picked him up, in all the fun Tyler didn't fully chew his cookie and began to coughing. Troy stopped turning him around.

"Open up buddy." He said quickly trying to fish out the piece of cookie, with his finger while patting his back.

"Ryan get him some water." Ryan nodded quickly placing Eric down and racing out of the room. " Troy.."

"I got it Shar. Come on Ty." Tyler coughed hard one last time, as Troy pulled the soggy cookie out his mouth.

"Here" Ryan said handing him a small glass of water.

"Drink it down little man." Troy said holding the glass of water to his lips. Tyler gratefully drank the water, and then pulled back taking a breath.

"You ok baby? Sharpay asked standing up with some assistant from her brother. Walking over she cupped his face, wiping away the tears from his eyes. " I think it's time for bed, that's enough excitement for one night." She said kissing his cheek.

"But mom the fun just started." Eric pouted.

"No bed." Tyler said hiding his face in his father's neck.

"Come on Shar it's their last day in New York let them have a little more fun….please" Ryan added with a wide smile.

"Yea please mommy?" Looking back and forth between her husband, brother, and children's puppy dog faces, Sharpay felt her resolve crumbling.

"Okay I guess another hour wouldn't hurt."

"How about we play a game." Rebecca suggested."

"Yea!" Eric cheered.

" I'll be right back, Troy no more cookies." Troy nodded his head kissing the top of Tyler's head before heading over to a couch. Sharpay quicken her pace walking to the bathroom. "Ok you two take it easy." She said placing a hand on her stomach, feeling pressure building. When the pressure didn't stop, but instead intensified she grabbed on to the sink for support. " Troy!" Troy's head shot up and he rushed down the hall.

" What is it what's wrong?" He asked placing a hand on her back.

"I don't know but, there're pushing really hard."

"Shar are you okayyyy…oh God did you just do what I think you just did?" Ryan asked looking at the puddle now around her feet."

"Ryan stop being such an idiot!" She said with her eyes closed through clenched teeth.

"Oh shit!" Troy said looking at the puddle, putting his hands on his head. Watching as Sharpay took in a deep breath and Troy increased sense of panic, Ryan finally caught on.

"Oh Shit!" He exclaimed placing a hand on his sister's arm.

"No shit!" Sharpay said opening her eyes looking at them both.

"Come on Shar we have to get you to a hospital."

"But it's too soon, I don't have my bag here and the doctor…" Sharpay stopped and again doubled over feeling more pressure.

"Ryan where's the nearest hospital." Troy said taking her by the elbow.

"It's like 6 blocks away, I'll pull the car around, you guys just stay here, and Shar please try not to drip on the carpets."

"Ryan!"

"I'm going," He said rushing out of the room. "Rebecca Shar's gone into labor, Troy and I are going to take her to the hospital, you ok here with the kids ?"

"Of course."

"Uncle Ryan what's labor?"

"It means your brothers are coming today."

"Yes, you here that Ty you get to be a big brother too!" Eric said taking his hands and spinning him in a circle.

" I'm a big brother!"

" Yes Tyler you're going to be a big brother, but first we have to get mommy to the hospital." Ryan said turning to leave.

……………………………………………………………………

"I NEED MEDICATION!"

" Shar I thought you wanted to do a natural birth, please remember your breathing, in out, in out, in.."

"Ryan if you don't shut the hell up I'll want you out!" Ryan stepped back a little dejected.

"Don't take it personal, I've been threaten with divorce the first two times."

" This is my first delivery experience I'm used to showing up with gifts after a month or two, but I don't think I can handle this Is there anything we can do?"

" Did you not here my request for medication, Troy get the damn doctor."

" I see I'm just in time." Dr. Spelling said walking into the room.

"Oh thank god you're here please help us, help her!" Ryan said gripping the doctor's coat in a panic.

" First timer?" Troy nodded his head in response as Ryan loosened his grip on the man.

" Well Ms .Bolton let's check you out."

" Please I need an epidural."

"Ms. Bolton I thought we discussed this on your way in, your labor is moving far to rapidly for an epidural, in fact your just about ready to push." The doctor said leaning back removing his hand.

"Oh thank god." Ryan said taking a sip of Sharpay's water."

" I'm going to suit up and you'll be moved into a delivery room."

" Troy I can't believe this is really happing it's."

"It's happing, and I know you're going to do great." Troy said pressing his forehead to hers. " Now lets bring those little guys into the world." Sharpay nodded with a smile as Troy kissed her head.

"Ready Ms. Bolton?"

" I'm ready." She smiled looking to her husband.

…………………

"Okay Sharpay here comes the first one, I can see his hair, give me one big push, and hold it for ten."

" Come on Shar your doing great." Troy said holding her hand.

"Yea Great Shar." Ryan called from the doorway.

"Ahhhhhhh…..

'Ok good take a breath, Troy would you like to see your son?" Troy peeked down excitedly seeing his son's head.

"Oh Shar he's beautiful."

" And he's almost here, one more nice push and the shoulders will be out."

"Come on baby, you can do it."

" Troy.. never…again!" Sharpay said in between breaths while pushing one more time.

" He here is." Dr. spelling said laying Baby A on Sharpay's belly, as Doctor Spelling suctioned his nose and mouth and nurses quickly began rubbing him down. Soon his loud cries filled the room

"Oh God Shar there he is, a baby."

"Honey he's amazing."

" Here Dad want to cut the cord." Troy nodded his head excitedly, while taking the scissors and clipping the cord. A nurse then stepped up wrapping the baby in a blanket and picking him up."

"Wait where are you taking him?" Sharpay asked quickly pushing herself up.

"We just want to clean him off a bit more, and check his weight, and make sure he's ok, we'll be right over there."

"Shar it's ok." Troy said placing a hand on her shoulder.

":Troy don't let him out of your sight, don't let them take my baby."

"I won't, I promise."

"I'm here Sharpay." Ryan said walking into the room, taking a deep breath. "I'll watch him, nothing's going to happen to him." Sharpay nodded her head seeming to visually relax a little, as the doctor looked questioningly at the group.

"He's perfect Shar eight pounds six ounces."

"Ms. Bolton I know that was a lot of work, but I feel the other baby moving downward." He said lightly pushing on her stomach. " You think you ready to give it another go?" Sharpay closed her eyes feeling another contraction.

" Come on baby, you're almost there, I'm here, last one."

"I'm ready."

"Okay, legs up, Dad hold her foot here, Sharpay on your next contraction I want you to push and hold for ten." Sharpay nodded her head. "Okay here we go push." Sharpay pushed with all her might. " Ok the baby's crowning, take a breath, and then were going to go one more time.

"What's crowning…oh god." Ryan said making the mistake of looking over. "I don't feel so well." He said leaning back into the wall.

" Shar don't pay him any mind, he's beautiful, one more push and it's all over."

" How's the other baby?"

" He's great." Ryan said smiling while holding the baby. " He has the Bolton blue eyes."

" Ok Sharpay here comes the next contraction, I'm going to need you to bear down."

" He's coming." Troy smiled

" Beautiful almost there" Dr. Spelling said guiding the baby out, as the nurse quickly came over. " He's here."

" How is he Troy." Sharpay asked laying back exhausted. Troy watched as the doctors cleaned the baby off in shock. " What's wrong?. why isn't he crying?" Sharpay asked sitting up in a panic.

" She's just fine Mom, Dad would you like to cut your daughter's cord?" Troy wordlessly nodded his head and cut the cord still in shock.

"She?" Sharpay said in a whisper.

" She." Dr. Barnes smiled holding the little girl up, which promptly made her cry. " There she goes, I think her lungs are stronger than her brothers." He smiled handing the baby over to the nurses.

"I have a daughter. " Sharpay said laying back in disbelief, tears in the brim of her eyes

" We have a daughter." Troy smiled looking to where they were weighing the baby. " You were amazing, Shar." He smiled kissing her forehead.

" She's six pounds, six ounces." Want to hold her mom?" Ryan asked walking over with a smile holding the twins. First handing Troy their son, and then Sharpay their daughter.

" There're perfect." Troy smile kissing his son's forehead. Sharpay stared into her daughter's chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

" I can't believe there're really here." She said looking up to Troy and her son.

" Ms. Bolton the nurses are going to bring the babies to the nursery and after we get you all cleaned and settled they'll be back for their first feeding."

"Troy." Sharpay said looking up worriedly."

" I won't let them out my sight." He said kissing her head. Sharpay nodded and reluctantly handed her daughter over to Troy.

"I can assure you, your children will be safe in their care."

"No offense but where're not making the same mistake twice, now which way is the nursery?" Troy asked holding both children tight to his chest.

………………………..

"Look whose here." Troy smiled pushing his children into the room. Sharpay sat up a little adjusting the phone to her ear.

"I know tell Maddie we'll have an extra member for our spy parties, no we haven't decided yet, I call and let you know, Troy just got here and there're ready to eat. Okay…. oh Tay don't be so dramatic, bye."

"Now these are my children, correct?"

"Positive." Troy smiled " I didn't let them out of my sight, and believe me I was getting some very strange looks."

"So what's their names?" Ryan asked standing up.

" Well I believe Sharpay named this little guy Jaden." Troy said handing her their son. " And this little lady was a surprise so I'm not to sure yet."

"So Jaden? That has a nice ring to it Shar." Sharpay stared into her son's bright blue eyes.

" Yea it does have a nice ring, but I think I want to give him a name that means something." She said while creasing his cheek.

" Like what?"

"I was thinking of naming him Alexander Ryan Bolton, after two of the most amazing men in my life." She said looking up to her brother and husband.

" Really Shar?" Ryan asked with a big smile.

"It feels right." Troy smile picking up his daughter.

" Shar I know how long you waited for this moment. A moment that we thought would never come, so I want you to have the honor of naming her." Tory said handing her the pink bundle.

" A deals a deal Troy, this bun is yours besides, I think the name Jordan grew on me. What do you say sweetie, do you like the name Jordan?" Jordan opened her eyes, letting out a big yawn. " I'll take that as an yes."

" Then it's settled." Troy said picking up Jordan. " From this day forward you will be known as, Jordan Elizabeth Taylor Bolton."

"Elizabeth Taylor? Really Troy?" Ryan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What I can't have my wife and the god mother of my child in her name?"

"Do you even know who Elizabeth Taylor is?"

" No is she somebody important?"

" Amateur." Ryan said shaking his head.

"It's perfect Troy, she will be an up and coming star after all. Now Ryan you bring the car around and Troy you help me with the kids."

"Shar you can't leave yet you haven't even been discharged."

"I want out of here now, and I want a blood test before leaving.."

"But Shar.."

" You two are either with me or against me, and I would chose wisely if I were you." She said while cocking an eyebrow at both of them.

" I'll go get the car." Ryan said leaving the room.

………………………………………………………….

" Troy I swear she's worst than Eric ever was." She said while fixing one of her pig tails, and trying to slip the dress back over her head. " God finally gives me a girl, but it had to be your child." She said with a teasing smile.

" Aww you know you love us." He said smiling.

"Yes I do now, come everyone eat and then shoes on!"

"Ok guys you heard the boss eat up" Troy said placing the toddlers in their chairs.

"Eric why are you wearing that hat at the table?"

"I uhhh..I" Eric looked to his father for help, but Troy could only shrug.

"Take it off."

"But mom.."

"Now Eric." Eric pulled off the hat.

"Eric your hair is soaking wet! You could get sick going out like that."

"Shar we live in New Mexico , it'll be dry in like ten minutes." Troy said with a laugh sitting down to his breakfast.

" Blow dryer."

"But mom, we have to leave soon, you don't want Ty to be late on his first day, do you?"

"Mommy please, I don't want to be late!" Tyler exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You won't be late sweetie, Eric put the hat back on and finish up. She said with a sigh  
Eric smiled placing the hat back on his head, giving his Dad a thumbs up.

………………………………….

"Okay guys bowls in the sink, shoes and book bags by the front door." Chelsea and Nathan both shot up from the table racing to the sink.

"Take it easy guys." Nick laughed standing next to his wife.

"Oh Mom what about lunch?" Gabriella turned reaching in to the fridge she pulled out Nathan and Chelsea's lunch bags.

" Turkey and cheese without the crust, fruit punch and an apple, green of course." Chelsea smiled taking the bags.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie." Gabriella said kissing her cheek.

" Nathan you forgot your lunch." Chelsea called taking off down the hall.

"I love watching you with her." Nick smiled wrapping his arms around her. "You're an amazing mother."

"She's an amazing Daughter."

" It's hard to keep up with you." He smiled kissing her cheeks.

"Well maybe you should just give up then."

"Oh really?"

"Really." She smiled.

"Well maybe I will." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Mom, Nick come on" Nathan called impatiently by the front door.

"Duty calls." Nick sad giving her lips a quick peck.

"Okay soldiers move out." Troy said opening his front door, where Tyler and Eric quickly took off for the side walk.

"Wait for you brother!" Sharpay called.

"Come on Nathan." Tyler said looking to the house next door, where Nathan was hurrying out of the door.

"Boys." Chelsea said rolling her eyes. " Hey Sharpay. 

"Hey Chelsea, you already for the first grade? "

"Chelly!"

"Hey Jordan, hi Alex." Jordan reached to get out to give Chelsea a hug, while Alex hung back by his moms legs.

"It's here it's here!" Eric's voice said ringing from the curb.

"Oh God."

"Not having second thoughts already are you Sharpay." Gabriella said walking over with a smile.

"No no, but really I could have a limo here in no time if the kids don't want me to drive them."

"Sharpay…"

" Fine, but I want to have a word with the driver."

"Honey please." Troy said placing a hand on her arm.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"Go on big bus." Jordan said making a break for it.

" Oh hold on Lady bug you're a few years early." Troy laughed flipping her in his arms. A chorus of by mom and dad began, while the boys and Chelsea prepared to get on the bus.

"Wait is that all we get, no hugs?" Eric put a hand over his face clearly embarrassed, go head Nathan and Tyler, their talking about you guys." He said pushing them along while running up the steps of the bus. Nathan and Tyler both ran back up to the house, both throwing their arms around their mothers, before switching.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Sorry Dad." Nathan said running into his father's arms, quickly flowed by Tyler.

"Dad do you think I could stay with you tonight?"

"You have to ask your Mom little man."

"Please mom."

" Please Gabriella"

" Yea Mom please let him go, we can have a girls night tonight, Jordan you can come if you want."

" I don't know if Jordan would make the experience relaxing." Sharpay said with a laugh.

" It's ok with me, I'll just have to check in with Nick."

" Nick will say yes." Nathan said confidently. The bus driver honked his horn impatiently.

"Ok guys put a move on it."

" Kay Dad can't wait to show you my moves on the court."

" Kay buddy, I'll see you guys later." Just then Nick came running out the house, and Chelsea ran over.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye sweetheart." He said bending down to give her a hug, before letting her go

"Nathan go say goodbye to Nick."

"Would you guys come on already." Eric called from off the bus.

"Go on guys." Troy said waving a hand.

"Bye Nick." Nathan said with a quick wave taking off with Tyler to the bus.

"Nathan!"

"It's ok Gabi." Nick said with a small smile. " I have to get going anyway."

"Morning Sharpay, Troy." He said with a small nod of the head.

"Hey Nick." Sharpay said with a smile.

" Nick!" Alex said coming forward to hug the man's legs.

" Hey Al pal." He said picking the little boy up and tickling him."

"Al pal." Troy said snickering under his breath, which earned him a quick slap to the chest and glare from his wife.

"There're taking off." Gabriella said getting everyone's attention back to the bus. All the parents waved to the four sets of hands pressed against the window as the bus drove from sight.

"Do you think I should follow them, you know since it's their first time?"

"They'll be fine Shar." Troy said kissing her cheek. " Ok ladybug Chef Alex, Daddy has to go now." Troy said giving each on a hug and a kiss. " Maria due in a five right?"

" Yea." Gabriella said nodding her head.

"I'll swing by the airport on my way home." Nick said giving his wife a kiss. " See you later kids." He said giving each a high five. " Bye Sharpay, Troy."

"See ya Nick." Both Dads went to their cars and drove off.

" Shar you due back on set today?"

" Yay but not until 12.00, in the meantime you have to come over and see this Drawing Tyler did it's so sweet."

"I have a better Idea, you know they let the mother's sit in on the kindergarten classes, I spoke with the boys teacher and she said we are welcome to drop in."

"Gabriella I like the way you think, I'll grab the keys. Okay guys we are going on a trip to school!:

"School!" The twins exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes school but don't you two get any Ideas, you are still stuck with Mommy for a few more years. Come on Gabi I'll grab the keys and the picture and we are off." Gabriella took Alex's hand, while Sharpay picked Jordan up leading them into the house.

………………………………………………………

_Somewhere Unknown_…

"Hey man you've been sitting there for like an hour, If you're not going to order anything I'm going to have to ask you to give up the seat for a paying customer."

" I'll take a beer." He said continuing to stare at a copy of US Weekly. The bartender nodded going off to get the drink. The Bolton's and Montez's stared smiling at the camera. Gabriella holing Tyler kissing his cheek while Sharpay held onto a laughing Nathan , Troy stood in the middle smiling with his hands on Eric's shoulders. The cover read _In another Mothers hands: A hospitals life changing mistake, the millions they will share, and how they are moving on and making it work._

" Oh I heard about that story that's some crazy stuff man." The bartender said setting down the drink. " I'd swap one of my kids for that kind of money anyday." He said with a laugh. " Did you read the part about that jackass named Mike something, what an idiot, now he's out of money, his kid, and that fine piece of ass , what a douche."

" The names Mark." He said looking up to the Bartender.

" Oh yea that's right, but who cares either way he's still a douche, right my man." He said holding his and up for an high five. Mark looked to his hand and then back down to the Magazine. The bartender shrugged his shoulders walking off. Opening the magazine Mark turned to the section with the interview.

Q: Mr. Bolton what are your thoughts after legally adopting Nathan as your son?

A: I'm ecstatic!, I've loved Nathan from the moment I laid eyes on him, I am so thankful to Gabriella for letting him as well as herself become a part of our family. I know it's confusing now but we will work it out. I'll always be here for all my children no matter what, Nathan has always been and will always be my son."

Mark closed the magazine, taking a long swig of his beer. " We'll see about that Bolton, we'll see." He said once again staring at the cover and Troy's smiling face.

…………………………………………….

THE END!!! For real this time.

Sorry it took so long it was suppose to be this short little look into the future, but I thought you guys deserved more for all the awesome reviews and it turn out to be longer than some of my passed chapters…lol

Did you like that last cliffy I left you with?. I know I'm so bad, but many have already asked for a sequel which I already had a ton of ideas for but..(I know buts' never good) I have a couple of ideas for new fics as well, I don't know which will come first but I'm not abandoning the squeal Idea, if I do do (lol do do) a sequel I'm thinking of naming it _What Makes a Family_.

Last chance to review thanks a ton again guys it's been great.


End file.
